Not What It Seems
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Amidst the long search for Deathstroke, a girl comes into Batman's life before his son does. This girl is a bit different. She has a connection with Deathstroke in a way that she is not proud of. While her family business is near to bankruptcy, she is on the verge of finding out the truth...and the truth hurts an awful lot. (DamianXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! :) I just have to make an introduction.  
I adore Damian, because of the movies, so I just had the urge to write a story about him.**

 **I hope you enjoy this as far as it gets. Do leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Please, don't hurt my family…" a man, around his thirties, begged.

"Should've thought of that before you decided to turn your back on us!" the killer shouted.

The slash of the sword and the man's last grunt were heard. Blood splashed all over the floor of the living room. Two dead bodies laid there, a man and a woman. The killers did not know of another presence which was inside the chimney. After a few hours of hiding there, she crawled out. Her legs and arms were worn out from holding herself up inside the chimney far too long.

"Mom…Dad…" she bit her lower lip, "I'll find whoever is responsible for this…"

Her eyes were indeed swollen and the upper part of her blouse were soaked with her tears. She heard the front door creaked opened. She hid behind the sofa. The sound of footsteps were getting louder and louder until it stopped.

"Hmm…? You don't need to hide…" a somewhat unfamiliar voice said to her.

"How did you know I was hiding?" the girl said, popping her head from behind the sofa.

She gulped at the person she was talking too. A person, respected by millions of people, roams the city at night, the Batman. She stood up straight but didn't look at him.

Staring at the dead bodies, he asked, "Care to tell me what happened?"

She bit her lower lip before staring at the dead bodies of her parents. She held her hands together, refusing to talk.

"How did you survive?" he asked another question.

She glanced up at him, before pointing at the chimney. That explained why she was covered in soot.

"I see… I will find the ones who killed your parents," Batman promised.

She nodded, holding in her tears. Batman stared at her for mere seconds. She had orange knee-length hair and brown eyes. A very good body figure for her age, which explains how she managed to hide so well inside the chimney and how they didn't notice her. She blinked as he stared at her.

"Hmmm…" he hummed.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sir," Alfred, his friend, as referred by Batman, greeted him as usual.

Batman got out of his Batmobile with Daphne, the girl from before. She opened up enough to tell Batman her name, but that was all. The girl bowed to Alfred.

"And who is this, Sir?" the man asked.

"Daphne, she'll be staying with us," Batman explained.

"Clearly, you're not going to make her the next Batgirl, are you, Sir?" Alfred asked, observing Daphne.

"No, I couldn't leave her in the mansion with two dead bodies. Those killers will search for her once they found out…" Batman explained.

"And you…took her in?" Alfred asked, raising his brow at the man in front of him.

Daphne didn't say anything. She looked away, avoiding their eyes when they looked at her. Batman nodded to Alfred's question.

"Prepare a room for her. I'll need her to stay with us for a while. I promised I'd find her parents' killers," Batman requested.

"As you wish, Sir. This way, Miss Daphne…" Alfred said.

Daphne bowed to the Batman, who had taken his mask off. She rushed to follow Alfred. They exited the Batcave and into the mansion. Alfred only explained the places they were passing by. She saw the living room, the dining room, a place which looked like a library to her and soon, they reached the bedroom prepared for her.

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you," Alfred said.

Daphne nodded. "Thank you," was all she replied.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I want to sleep. Please, leave me alone. Thank you again."

* * *

In another part of the city, a twelve-year-old girl slammed her room door, anger filled her. She flipped her hair and huffed. She made her way to a certain room where her so-called Boss resides.

"So, you killed all of her family members?" a voice from the darkness asked his underlings.

"Yes…as she had asked," one, out of five of them, answered.

"They didn't kill all…" the girl's voice was heard from across the corridor.

She stepped into the room where they were discussing. The underlings kneeled as she was a respected guest. The man turned around to face her. He smirked at her. She crossed her arms and smirked too. Her expression changed when she saw his face.

"You look a bit wounded. What happened? Did the infiltration fail?" the twelve-year-old girl asked.

"It is _not_ an infiltration…and no, we managed to kill Ra's as I had expected from me," he replied, rather proud of himself.

"Well, I congratulate you for that, but they failed to kill all of my family members as I wanted them. My sister is still out there," the girl replied, angry.

"B-But, there were only a man and a woman when we ambushed the mansion! There was no other girl!"

"Hush!" the man behind the desk shouted at them. "Punish them the way you want. We will find your precious little sister, Delphinium."

Delphinium glared at the men before turning back to her Boss. "We can start with the school she and I go to. I'm sure she would be there."

"Are you certain? Her parents were just killed. What makes you think she'd be there right after her parents' death?" the man asked her.

"Oh,…she's my sister. I know her," Delphinium muttered, exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this chapter, we will enter the first movie, Son of Batman. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Good morning, Miss Daphne," Alfred greeted the girl as always.

"Good morning, Alfred. Has Master Bruce gone to work?" Daphne replied, smiling happily.

"Yes. He had just left," Alfred replied.

Daphne made some toast and fried two pieces of bacon for her breakfast. She chewed on them as she poured some coffee. Alfred was busy wiping the cup he had just washed.

"Are you taking your bike today?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I have to stay in shape. Oh! Give this to Master Bruce. I'll be back before dinner."

"As you wish, Miss Daphne," Alfred replied, sighing.

The girl rushed out, got her bike and started her way to school. It had been a month since she stayed with Bruce. She had told Bruce about her parents' death in her point of view. Bruce found her somewhat useful because she is really sneaky and good at collecting information. Apparently, she had found out who was behind her parents' death and who kidnapped her sister. Sadly, her sister was still missing. Batman had been trying to find her, but he had a lot of other matters to settle, too. Even Daphne herself had no leads whatsoever regarding her sister.

"Good morning, Daphne," the guard at the front gate of school smiled to her.

"Morning, Sir! Another great day today!" Daphne replied, setting her bike at its usual place.

The first bell rang. The girl rushed to her class as usual, hoping that it would be another same boring day: getting ignored, getting hit on and getting bullied because she is an orphan.

* * *

Bruce came home by lunch time. He had gotten a text from Alfred regarding the note from Daphne.

"Master Bruce, welcome back. Would you like some lunch?" Alfred greeted.

"I'd like that. Where's the girl?" Bruce asked.

"At school, Sir. She left you a note I mentioned…about a man named Waylon Jones," Alfred explained.

"When will she be back?" Bruce asked again.

"She said she'll be back by dinner, Sir. Would you like me to call her?"

"No, I know where I can find her. Let's get lunch first."

Meanwhile, Daphne was just about done with school. Some girls were whispering about her, but she ignored them as always. She paced up her walk to where her bike was parked. Her phone vibrated. Guessing it was her caretaker, she rejected the incoming call. She took a right turn on the road to head to her old home, the place where it all started to change.

"What better place to search for clues than my old home. I need to find my sister…" Daphne muttered, determined.

She reached her old mansion in no time. As usual, there would be two guards guarding the front gate. Daphne hid behind some bushes. She listened in to their conversation.

"I wonder why we're guarding this place. Clearly, there's no one at all here," one of them complained.

"Yeah, but we can't beat our own boss. I heard someone tried to break in a few nights ago, so we had to tighten our security," the other replied, sighing.

"Are there still any valuables in there? They took'em out after the parents' death, didn't they?"

"Yeah…apparently, a lunatic claiming to be the heir to this family stopped them from doing so. But, hey! That lunatic's paying us to guard this place."

"A lunatic? The heir?" Daphne muttered.

She stepped closer to the gate, hiding in the bushes. When the guards weren't looking, she slipped in. They didn't even notice her. When she was inside the lawn, she started to hurry her pace towards the front door. She was lucky she still had her spare key. Once the door was unlocked, she entered her old home. The security was still not tight as there was no one inside the mansion. The place where her parents' had died were marked. She roamed the mansion, excluding the living room, freely.

"I should start by reading father's documents. I only knew we had a company by our family's name and it is worldwide…" she muttered to herself, making her way to her father's study.

She started choosing random documents from one of the shelves and started reading them. Nothing seemed all that important, but she kept on skimming through. She smiled when she saw some pictures of her sister when she was her age. They look exactly the same. She read some more. Some pages of the documents were missing as if someone was trying to hide something from her.

"There's nothing much here…" she sighed, laying down on the floor.

She took hold of a picture of a quite old man. "Slade Wilson…" she muttered.

"I thought so you'd be here. It was weird when Alfred told me you wanted to go out today, so I had to look it up. You promised you'd leave Batman the case of your parents' death," Bruce said sternly.

Daphne got up. She looked away from his eyes. "I just wanted to help. You're always busy fighting crimes that you hardly had time to look into my sister's kidnapping."

Bruce took her hand, pulling her to follow him. The guards were shocked to see her as they exited the place she once called home. She didn't look at them. Her expression was bitter as she was put in the backseat of his car. He started to drive towards his mansion.

"How did you get in?" Daphne asked him again.

"Unlike you who like sneaking around, I am a respected man. I was an acquaintance of your father's once…" Bruce said.

"I knew that. I knew everything about Bruce Wayne, except the fact that he is Batman," Daphne replied, looking a bit down.

"Look, I _will_ find your sister," Bruce sighed.

"I just thought I could be of help…" the girl bit her lower lip.

"I will call you if I need you…" he replied.

They were soon back at the mansion. It was almost dinner time and Alfred was busy preparing them. Daphne decided to help. Bruce didn't stay to join them because Batman had work to do.

"The lead you gave about Waylon Jones is quite useful. I'll be sure to capture him tonight…" he said to Daphne.

The girl took a deep breath and said, "Good luck."

He started his Batmobile and drove off. Daphne sighed and went back to the kitchen. Alfred had already served all of the food they had cooked. He flashed a smile at her before sitting down at his usual spot. She sat down with him and they started to eat.

* * *

Daphne tossed and turned in bed, thinking about her sister. She finally decided to take a bath when Alfred knocked on her door.

"What is it, Alfred?" she asked.

"We have a guest coming by. Will you prepare a room? I will go greet him. He'll be here with Master Bruce," Alfred explained.

"Him? … Okay…" she sighed as she got out of her bed.

She fixed her maid uniform. Then, she got to a room next to hers with a broom and some other cleaning kit. She started cleaning up the place, trying to guess who the guest would be. She hummed a tune as she did her work.

"I hope this isn't too cramped for you," she heard Alfred said, opening the door.

Daphne stood up as she was wiping the floor by the bed. "Alfred, it's not ready!" she half screamed.

Alfred raised a brow at the girl. Daphne turned to observe the boy who was with him. He was wearing a very odd attire in her view. As she had seen pictures, she could see that he looked exactly like the young Bruce Wayne. She wondered who he was.

"Is this her?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Master Damian. She will be taking care of all of your needs. Daphne, please make him feel…" he glanced up at the two of them and continued, "…comfortable…"

Daphne nodded. She fixed her maid uniform and approached Damian to introduce herself.

"W-Well, that door leads to the bathroom and the other one leads to the game room. Y-You also have the tv to keep you entertained…" Daphne started after telling him her name.

"Your name is just Daphne?" he asked, furrowing his brows at her.

"Y-Yes. Is there a p-problem?" she asked, looking down from his glare.

"Prepare some tea. Brown sugar instead of white, fresh cut lemon, a China cup," Damian said.

Daphne glanced up at Alfred who was wearing his usual expression. The butler rolled his eyes as he exited the room. Daphne bowed to Damian before running to catch up with Alfred. Alfred didn't say anything when they were in the kitchen. He helped Daphne to prepare Damian's tea while preparing some tea for Bruce. Then, he went to the Batcave. Daphne brought the tea for Damian.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her.

"Umm…about a month or so," she replied. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Draw me a bath. I'd like to take one after this tea," he ordered.

Daphne nodded. She was dismissed after that order. She went to the Batcave to see Bruce discussing something with Alfred. When she got there, they stopped their discussion. She looked at the screen to see Ra's face. She sweat dropped but she didn't ask anything.

"Daphne, fetch your uniform. I need you to do some digging tonight. I need you to go and ask Killer Croc some questions," Bruce spoke up.

"I have school tomorrow and that man scares me," she replied.

"Skip school. I'll inform your teacher that you're sick or something. I've told Gordon to accompany you," her caretaker replied calmly.

She sighed and abided by his order. She went to change into her uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I've got to get down to the office. How's Damian?" Bruce asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"See for yourself," Alfred said, gesturing towards the windows.

"Good morning, Master Bruce, Alfred. I'll head to school. I can still make it for the second period if I hurry. I'll eat on the way," Daphne said, walking up to the toaster with two pieces of bread.

She didn't bother to see what they were looking at. Once the toasts were done, she was on her way out of the manor. She strolled down to get her bike. She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the garden on her left. She turned to see who it was when slash went the sword. Before she could react properly, the skin of her arm was cut. She dropped her toasts.

Staring at the blood gushing out, "Ahhh!" she screamed.

Bruce and Alfred rushed to see what had happened. Damian sheathed the sword and stared at the girl who was already on her knees. He raised a brow towards her.

"How did you walk without making any sounds at all?" he asked.

"Sword…blood…mother…father…" she muttered over and over again as if it was a chant.

"What's wrong with her?" Damian asked the two men who were standing there.

"Miss Daphne, you need medical help. Let's go back inside…" Alfred said, taking the girl with him.

"What's up with her? It is just a cut…" the young boy huffed.

Bruce stared for mere seconds before proceeding to his car. Damian furrowed his brows. Meanwhile, Alfred was patching up Daphne's arm. Just like Damian had said, it was just a cut. Daphne was still chanting the words over and over again.

"All done, Miss Daphne," the butler said.

"T-Thank you, Alfred…" she sighed, staring at the bandage.

"Are you okay now, Miss?" the butler was concerned.

Daphne forced a smile before replying, "Yes, I'm fine. I just…I think I should really skip school today…"

Alfred nodded to her words. Damian came in and Daphne was a bit nervous. Alfred glanced up at the boy and then, continued staring at the girl. She didn't look at him because she knew he still had that sword with him. Damian didn't care much about the girl, considering she was already treated. He turned to the butler.

"Pennyworth, I would like two pieces of French toasts and a glass of milk for my breakfast. Send it to my room once it's done."

"As you wish, Master Damian," Alfred bowed.

The boy took one more glance of Daphne before making his way back to his bedroom. Daphne stared into spaces as Alfred prepared Damian's breakfast. She was still not in the mood to be moving around. She was surprised that the boy possesses such good skills.

"I will go send his breakfast. What will you be doing, Miss Daphne?" the butler asked her.

Daphne turned to him, somewhat stunned. "O-Oh! I-I'll send it to h-his room. It _is_ my job after all…"

"You don't have to force yourself, Miss," Alfred refused to give her the tray he was holding.

"I'll do it…" she tried to sound firm but failed.

Alfred blinked once and nodded. She took the tray and went right up to Damian's room. She knocked and opened the door after he told so. He was sitting on his bed, wiping the sword that had cut her. She gulped, trying to ignore the sharp object. She placed the tray on the table beside her.

"W-Would you like anything else?" she asked.

"Look at me when you're talking to me, servant," he demanded.

Daphne glanced up at him. The sword was next to him. It still seemed eerie to her. She hugged herself, biting her lower lip. Damian sighed. He got out of bed and went closer to her.

"Now, talk," he ordered.

The girl looked up at him and asked again, "Would you…like anything else?"

"No. I'm going out. Don't bother following me…and DON'T tell Pennyworth," he replied rather coldly.

Daphne nodded. She exited the room. She went to her room and put on her uniform. Damian was to be her responsibility and she had to watch him at all cost. That was what Bruce had asked her to do if she was not sent on missions. She had to what was right, even if it meant sneaking out in broad daylight in a black suit.

"You shouldn't wear that, Miss," Alfred startled her.

"Alfred!" she sighed. "What should I wear then?"

"Just a nice dress. Are you heading out?" the butler asked, going to her cupboard.

She nodded. "I had to do it. He's gone out, right?" she asked the butler.

Alfred laid a piece of plain pink dress. He nodded to her question. She sighed, taking the dress. The butler walked away. She changed into the dress. Tying her hair into pigtails, she went on her way. Damian was taking it easy, walking down the road which would lead to Wayne Tower where Bruce's office was. How did he even know that? Daphne, of course, kept her distance from him. She knew that he couldn't sense her, so she was quite safe. Damian had to sneak his way into the office while Daphne simply walked in from the entrance. People knew her to be one of Bruce's relative of the sort. Bruce brought her to the office once in a while.

"I wonder why he's here?" she muttered.

"Good morning, Daphne. Why are you here today?" a young woman asked her.

"Oh, good morning! I'm here to see Ma- I mean, Uncle Bruce…" she replied, grinning.

She rushed to his office before Bruce could reach it. Damian was already there, skimming through some things on the computer. He sighed again when he saw her. Bruce came in a few seconds after the girl.

"What the hell?" an old man said.

"Your profit margin is down in Argentina. Someone is skimming revenue," the black haired boy said confidently.

"Argentina? That's my division. Bruce," the woman beside Bruce said.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'll deal with this," Bruce said calmly, closing the door on the four people that had come in with him.

Daphne backed away as Bruce approached him. "What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Reviewing my birth rights. This _will_ be mine someday," Damian replied.

Bruce looked up at the orange haired girl. "I'm here because he is my responsibility," she explained.

"She's good at tracking me down. Is she a spy?" Damian asked.

Bruce ignored his question. "How did you get in here?"

"A bird's nest has better security," Damian stood up and stared out through the glass windows. "We need to talk."

Daphne and Bruce looked at each other before turning to him.

Damian started, "Deathstroke has a contact stationed here."

"In Gotham?" Bruce asked, glancing up at the girl who shook her head rapidly.

"We find him, we find Deathstroke. We could take Deathstroke out…permanently."

"We don't kill," Bruce said sternly.

Daphne didn't say anything. She didn't like the idea of killing someone, but she knew something about Deathstroke: he killed her parents.

"I was taught to destroy your enemy," Damian argued.

"That makes you like them," Bruce replied.

"It makes me better than them! Deathstroke killed my grandfather! He _has_ to pay!" Damian said, clenching both of his fists.

"Ra's was a mad man," Bruce stated.

"He was a hero. He died a hero," Damian replied.

Bruce looked into the boy's eyes while he glared back. Daphne was told to call Alfred the very moment. Damian took out a rectangular device. He pressed it, popping out a hologram of a man.

"Ubu's Deathstroke's right-hand man. He used to work for my grandfather. He stays in Gotham City between missions to indulge his…vices, according to mother. I looked up the rest," Damian explained.

"This is classified mate- wait, you downloaded this from the computer in the Batcave, didn't you?"

"I hacked into NORAD when I was six. It was easy…" Damian replied calmly.

Bruce looked sternly at his son. Daphne pulled at his shirt before he could say anything. She told him that Alfred was arriving. He sighed, patting the girl's head to calm himself. They went outside just as Alfred arrived. Bruce opened the car's door for the two kids. Daphne went in first and then, Damian.

"Alfred's to take you directly home, no stops. You will not go off on your own for any reasons, you will stay away from the Batcave computer and you _will_ stay out of sight. Do you understand?" Bruce lectured him.

"I owe my grandfather a death," was Damian's reply and he closed the door.

Damian grunted as Alfred started to drive. Daphne stared at the boy. He somehow reminded her of her older sister. They have the same stubborn, but determined attitude. Damian, knowing she was staring at him, glanced up at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked away immediately.

"If you have something to say, say it, servant," he demanded.

Daphne sighed. "I was just wondering… Have you ever killed someone?"

"I was trained to do so," he crossed his arms.

"Was it fun? Training all the time?" Daphne suddenly said.

She covered her mouth with both of her hands after that, shaking her head. She didn't mean to ask the question.

Damian raised a brow. "Fun? Why would it be fun? I am Ra's al Ghul's grandson. I am expected to succeed in every training I undergo," he said proudly.

"I see. I'm sorry I asked…" she drawled.

"Why are you apologizing…?" he asked.

"It didn't sound fun at all. I mean, I have my own share of suffering, but it's just sad… Don't you have free time? When you can go and play with your friends?" Daphne asked.

Damian, astounded by the question, didn't reply a single word. Alfred, of course, heard every part of the conversation. He couldn't help but smile at the last question Daphne asked.

* * *

That night, Daphne was going to sleep when Damian suddenly barged into her room. She was stunned but she wasn't that surprised. He pierced his glares at her.

"Where is Ubu?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked back.

"I hacked into every part of his computer but found nothing. I did find out that you were his information gatherer. So you _must_ know. Where is he?"

"Even if I do know, I won't tell you, Master Damian. Master Bruce told you not to go anywhere, right?" Daphne replied, pulling on her quilt.

Damian pulled the quilt off of her and onto the floor. Daphne gasped at what he had just done. She sat up in bed, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"W-What are you going to do when you find out?" she asked.

"Just tell me where he is!" Damian half shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Daphne stood behind a large building, eyeing Damian who was atop the building next to hers. He had stormed off right after she told him where Ubu resides. She had to follow him because she was worried about what Bruce would do to him if he ever finds out what his son was up to. She jumped onto the roof as Damian broke the glass ceiling and ambushed Ubu's penthouse. She could hear gunshots and some women screaming. She took that as a sign to go and stop Damian. She peeked through the broken glasses and could see Damian, thrown down from the bar counter. Ubu took out a pair of steel claws. Daphne watched as Damian's sword clashed with Ubu's claws. She wondered what she could do.

"Where is Deathstroke?" Damian demanded.

Smirking, Ubu replied, "Did you think it would be that easy? Just ask and I would talk?"

Damian smirked, throwing away his sword. "I don't want it to be easy," he charged at Ubu.

He kicked the man out of the penthouse, crashing onto the glass doors. He ran out to catch Ubu. Ubu jumped off onto the nearest rooftop. He tried to speed up in order to escape from Damian, but the boy was fast. Daphne watched from afar. She mentally groaned at the boy's actions.

* * *

Delphinium walked along the corridor of the stronghold in Interlaken. Deathstroke was there, planning his next move to take over the League of Assassins. He was holding Dr. Langstrom's family and Talia as hostages. She was assigned to torture Talia into telling where her son was. She didn't do much, though.

"You really love your son…" Delphinium said, putting away the whip she was using just now.

"What mother doesn't?" Talia replied, looking up at her.

Delphinium mumbled something that Talia didn't hear. The girl glared at Talia. The woman gazed into the girl's eyes. She wasn't wearing any mask to cover any part of her face as if she wanted people to know who she is.

"What is your name?" Talia suddenly asked.

Turning her back to Talia, the girl replied, "I'm not allowed to engage in conversations with you unless it's about your son…"

She exited the torture room after that. Delphinium had already known where Damian, Talia's son was taken. She didn't want to reveal it to Deathstroke because she had her own agenda.

"Miss Delphinium, Deathstroke has summoned you to his room," an underling said to her.

She nodded, heading straight to his room. Deathstroke was sitting in his chair, resting both of his arms on the desk in front of him. He shot a death glare towards the girl.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"I'm sending you on an errand to Gotham City. You can find your sister while you're there. Stay close to Langstrom," Deathstroke ordered.

"Hmmm? Fine, I'll do it. Anything else you want?" she replied.

"I need you to report to me the first batch of our own man-bats. Whether it is a success or not," the old man continued.

"Affirmative," Delphinium replied.

She took her leave to head to her room to prepare. All she needed was her gloves and a mask. She wouldn't want anyone to recognize her there because it held a lot of her past.

* * *

Damian was tied up by Nightwing, Batman's trusted partner. He had chased Ubu out into the street and was almost about to stab him when Nightwing gave him a kick in the gut to stop him. Daphne was on her knees again, because she had just witnessed a fight between Nightwing and Damian. In her opinion, it was a fight to the death. Damian was not afraid of killing at all. Her breathing was ragged again. Nightwing was just about done calling Batman. When he saw her state, he volunteered a hand for her to stand up, even though he was in a worse condition.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Y-Yeah…but, you're not! Look at you!" Daphne's voice cracked. She was about to cry.

"I'll ask Alfred to patch me up once we get back to the Batcave. Batman is on his way to fetch us all. Ubu needs medical help too, so I asked him to call Gordon," the young man explained.

The Batmobile stopped right in front of them, along with a police car. Gordon came out of the police car to get Ubu. The Batmobile's window slid opened for the two to get in. Nightwing dragged the tied up Damian with him. Daphne sat beside Batman and they were off. Daphne took off her mask. She sighed, fixing her hair.

"It was you all along?!" Damian exclaimed.

"Who else would fall on their knees when they see a sword?" Nightwing replied.

"Daphne, I'm gonna need you with me after this," Batman spoke.

"O-Okay…" Daphne sighed.

They soon arrived at the Batcave. Alfred was waiting like always. Damian jumped out of the mobile, watching Daphne helping Nightwing out. He was put in a chair and Alfred started to tend to his wounds at once. Batman went to his computer to contact Gordon.

"It really ticks me off after all those lectures he gave me about using protection," Nightwing muttered.

"Indeed…" Alfred replied. Hearing Nightwing cringed, he asked, "Master Dick, are you alright?"

"I took the cut, I can take the stitch," Dick replied, smiling.

Daphne went beside him. She didn't look that high-spirited like she used to be.

"I'm fine, Daphne," Dick reassured her, patting her head.

The girl smiled at him. Dick was like a brother to her. When she first came here, Dick Grayson had always been there for her. Bruce was always busy fighting crime and so was Dick, but he could still make time for her. Daphne started to talk after Dick shared his past with her. She started sticking with him and training again, learning most of his moves in no time. The one thing she couldn't bring herself to do was killing people.

"Maybe you need more anesthetic," Damian suddenly said with a sly smile.

The three looked up at him. "And maybe you need to go f-"

"Master Dick!" Alfred interrupted his words.

Damian turned away after saying, "Maybe you should remember who the blood son is."

"Bloodthirsty is more like it," Dick replied.

Daphne was called by Batman. She rushed to his side. Gordon was on the line and he wanted her to listen with him. She put on her mask.

"How's Ubu?" Batman asked Gordon.

"He's got more monitors connected to him than Arkham has on Lunatic," Gordon replied.

"Can he talk?" Batman asked.

"Talk? It's a wonder he could breathe…" Gordon replied, staring at Ubu.

"I'll stay in touch. Might even send her out again," Batman muttered, glancing up at the girl on his right.

Batman sighed while Daphne touched his arm as comfort. Damian came up to his father. Daphne backed away a bit, getting the vibe that she should not interfere.

Damian spoke up, "He doesn't deserve to breathe."

His father stood up, pushed his chair and pierced his gaze at Damian. Daphne gulped as Dick sweat dropped.

"Do you know what you were tonight? You weren't a warrior, you weren't a soldier…you were a child," Batman said sternly.

"If it hadn't been for him, I-" he pointed an accusing finger on Dick.

Batman cut him off, "If it hadn't been for Dick, you'd have gotten too far. Daphne didn't even know how to explain your actions."

"It's easier my way!" Damian replied.

"It has nothing to do with easy. It's about doing what's right because it's right and that's the only reason you need."

"It seemed right to me," the boy replied.

"That's the problem," Batman replied, walking up to his mobile.

He took something out and threw it at Damian, "Heads up!"

Damian caught it in his hand. He stared. Daphne peered her head to see what it was. It was a shuriken. She recognized the symbol.

"Good reflexes," the father praised.

"What if I had missed?" Damian asked.

"It would have hurt," Batman replied.

"That's the star representing the League of Assassin," Daphne spoke up.

Damian turned to her. "How did you know that?"

She looked down. "My sister had a necklace with that symbol as a locket. Also, a similar shuriken was left when she went missing. I looked into it."

"I found it in a warehouse, belonging to a man named Langstrom. Ring a bell?" Batman asked his son.

"No," Damian replied short.

Batman turned to Daphne. "What about you, Phoenix?"

"Hmm… I did what you asked. Apparently, Deathstroke paid a visit to Dr. Langstrom before taking him away. He mentioned something about a deal Ra's made with the professor, but I don't know what it is. They took him away after that…and they took his family too," Daphne explained.

"You went to his house?" Damian asked.

"I did what I was told to. That's my job," the girl shrugged.

She didn't mind doing anything for Bruce since he took her into custody. He even taught her about business so that she can manage her family's business in the future.

"It seems there is a deeper connection to Ra's and Deathstroke," Batman muttered.

"Umm…" Daphne interrupted.

"What is it, Daphne?" Batman asked.

"Deathstroke is Slade Wilson… He was my father's friend once. He was very kind and he never showed his bloodlust. My sister looks up to him. He always mentioned about a new successor for a business he was supposed to take over. He kept on saying that he was the one who deserve the business," the girl explained.

"How did you know that?" Damian demanded.

Daphne gave out a small smile to Batman. He knew what she meant. That was all they could get from her that night. She wasn't ready to tell the rest. Gordon had summoned Batman the very same night. He was about to head out when Damian stopped him.

"I wanna help, like he used to," the boy said, pointing the shuriken towards Dick.

"It's bad enough you've given yourself away and let them know we're onto them. But you're letting vengeance guide your actions," Batman said.

"You've never felt vengeful?" Damian asked.

"Every day," Batman replied, walking passed him. "You have to keep your center, Damian. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal."

He turned to his son. Damian looked up at him. "From now on, stay close. That's an order."

Damian tilted his head a bit. "I can do that."

"Wait…I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Dick asked.

"Nope," was Bruce's answer.

In five minutes, Damian got out of his bathroom, donning the Robin uniform. He looked at himself. Daphne was on his bed, waiting for him. She stood up.

"You look great!" she said, smiling happily.

"Tell me something…" Damian said.

"Hmm?" Daphne titled her head to the right.

The boy was quiet for a few seconds. "Never mind…" he muttered, walking passed her and exiting the room.

Daphne sighed. Alfred came in with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's so funny, Alfred?" Daphne demanded, standing up from the bed.

"It seems like the young master has taken a liking to you," Alfred explained.

"He calls me 'servant'. That's not really liking, is it?" Daphne replied, sighing.

Alfred chuckled. They exited the room and walked to the kitchen together. Alfred made her a warm milk before telling her to go to sleep. She abided because she needed rest anyways. She didn't know that a guest was waiting for her in her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a note, the Italic words are flashbacks. I skipped a few parts of each scene to make this story evolve around the two sisters. It's hard to keep track of both of them.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Suggestions are welcome as well. :)**

 **Chapter 5:**

Delphinium strolled around the underground of the Gotham Coliseum. Deathstroke's men bowed as she passed them. She rolled her eyes at them. She soon reached the professor's room. Her communicator which she wore on her left ear started beeping, signing an incoming call. She tapped it once with her finger.

"Hello? Yes…I sent her there already. The boys should be taking her back. No, not my room. Put her in the same room as Talia," Delphinium said to the caller.

After hanging up, she pulled up her mask and entered the room. Dr. Langstrom was a bit shocked to see her. She smiled at him, walking around the room and observing it.

"The first batch looks good, professor," she started.

"H-How's my family?" Dr. Langstrom asked.

"Don't worry. I make sure they're comfortable…" the girl sneered.

"P-Please…let them-" he didn't get to finish his words.

Delphinium shot a death glare towards the door. She muttered, "He's coming for you…"

She backed away and faded into the darkness. Batman and Robin entered the room, startling Dr. Langstrom. Batman told him that he needed to come with them, but he refused. Delphinium stood at her hiding spot, listening.

"Deathstroke has my family. He says he'll kill them if I don't do what he wants," the professor explained, scared.

"Where is Deathstroke?" Batman asked.

"I-I don't know… You have to believe me," he muttered.

Robin charged at him. "I'll make you talk!" he shouted.

"Robin, no!" Batman shouted as the boy flipped Dr. Langstrom and threw him onto a table.

The professor hit some lab equipment on the table and crashed into the door. The door was destroyed, causing the professor to crash hard into the wall outside. Delphinium shook her head at Damian's actions. Some guards saw him collapsed and rushed into the room. Damian kicked both of the guards charging towards him. Batman hit one with a chair. Damian took the sword that was sticking on the table, smirking.

"No swords!" Batman said sternly.

"Fine!" Damian replied, kicking another guard.

Delphinium stepped into the dimmed light. She was smirking.

"Miss!" one of the guards called her before getting a clean kick in the stomach from Damian.

"Miss?" the wonder boy muttered.

During the commotion, Langstrom made his escape. Most of the men in the room were already knocked out, which was why Delphinium made an appearance. She knew it was safe to speak to them. She stood in front of Batman and Robin. They were both ready to attack her. She flipped her hair once and the two watched as it laid back on her shoulders.

"Hello, Batman, Robin…or should I say, Bruce Wayne, Damian, Ra's grandson…" she said confidently.

"How did you?!" Damian demanded, but Batman restrained him from doing anything rash.

Delphinium scoffed, "I'll let you escape. Deathstroke wanted to deal with you personally. I'd figured… He has a complex over you. Oh, and I already blocked the cameras, so it's not taping our conversation."

"What are you?" Batman muttered.

"I'm just a girl…just like little Phoenix," Delphinium said.

She ran out of the room after that. Some more men charged into the room a few seconds after she left. They were ready to attack.

"Time to retreat!" Batman stated.

"I'm no coward," Damian said.

"Don't be stupid," his father replied before throwing some tear bombs to create camouflage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. Well, she was used to that. However, the room was not so familiar to her. It wasn't her bedroom and it wasn't the room she would use to train with Dick either. She looked around, there was not much light. She tried to stand up but her whole body ached.

"Urgh…what happened? The last thing I remember was…entering my room to go to sleep…" she muttered, holding her head.

Daphne shook her head to reduce her dizziness. She could make a figure of a brown haired woman on a bed, held up by shackles around her wrists. She looked wounded, far more than Daphne. The door suddenly creaked opened. Daphne dragged herself to go and hide somewhere.

"I know where you took the boy," a familiar voice said.

Daphne peeped from her hiding spot. She could see Deathstroke, holding out a tab for the woman to look at.

"He fights like an assassin, like you. Your romance with the Dark Knight wasn't merely rumored. Who is he? Who is Batman?" the man demanded.

"Do what you must, I won't talk," the woman glared at Deathstroke.

"I believe you," the man turned his back to her.

"Besides, you won't need to look for them. They'll find you first," the woman said.

"Works for me," Deathstroke muttered, "I have my own plan up my sleeves." He glanced up towards Daphne's hiding spot, giving her the chill.

When he closed the door behind him, Daphne pulled all of her strength together and rushed to the woman's side. She looked at both of the shackles holding her and fished for something inside her pocket. She tried fidgeting it with a hairpin but failed.

"Child, are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I guess… You're more wounded than me. I must help you!" Daphne replied, gazing into the woman's eyes.

The woman shook her head, saying, "No need. They will come for me." There was a pause before she continued, "You look exactly like her, orange hair, brown eyes, but, you're smaller…"

Daphne looked away for mere seconds. "Are you…really…Damian's mother?"

"Yes… My name is Talia. How do you know my son?" she asked.

"I was assigned to be his maid, by Batman… I'm Daphne," Daphne replied, smiling ever so sweetly.

Talia nodded to her. "You really look like Deathstroke's child. I don't know if they are related, but she always hesitates to hurt me."

"She…?" Daphne muttered. Suddenly, the memories of what happened before she was brought into the very room flashed in front of her.

* * *

 _Daphne stepped into her bedroom. "Hello, sister," she was surprised by the voice._

" _D-Delphinium?" Daphne stared at the girl on her bed._

" _Lucky you, taken in by Batman," Delphinium said, jumping off the bed and standing up on her two feet._

" _How did you know I was here?" she asked._

 _Delphinium smiled and replied, "It wasn't easy, but it was to be expected that Batman would arrive at our home by the time he heard of our parents' death. I've known Batman's identity since I was eight…"_

" _Why are you here now? Where were you? You left me all alone…" Daphne muttered, her voice shaky._

" _I have my own agenda. I'm gonna need you to cooperate," Delphinium said, charging in at her sister._

 _Daphne jumped out of the way. Delphinium smirked, impressed at her sister's reaction time. She turned to look at the younger girl._

" _You've been training?" she asked, charging in with a kick._

 _Daphne blocked it with her arm, gasping. "I had to…in order to find you…and Deathstroke…"_

 _Delphinium punched the girl in the face. Daphne held the punch with her hand. Her sister was strong, far stronger than Daphne thought the girl could ever be._

" _I know one thing you won't do," her sister said._

" _What?" Daphne demanded._

" _Killing me," Delphinium said, disappearing from Daphne's sight. Daphne didn't react on time. Her sister was right behind her. With one chop on the neck, she blacked out._

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing stood in front of Langstrom who was brought to the Batcave. He told them everything about what Ra's wanted, the fact that he would provide volunteers for Langstrom to work on which was to Langstrom's delight.

"He wanted you to make the ultimate warrior…" Nightwing muttered.

"Yes. Ra's called it Operation Air Strike. No military could withstand an army of flying super-powered ninjas," Langstrom continued.

"But, Deathstroke took over," Nightwing interrupted.

He told them that he only spoke to his family once. Batman asked him to make the antidote while he and Robin went to rescue his family.

"Where's Phoenix?" Batman asked Nightwing.

"Haven't seen her. I supposed it's her bedtime by now…" the young man shrugged.

Batman pondered for a while. He wouldn't want to bother her bedtime. He and Robin boarded the Batwing and took off to Interlaken, where Robin was sure Langstrom's family was held as hostages.

Batman glanced up at his son. "I hope you're right about this."

Damian looked out through the window, saying, "I know these mountains well. I've been climbing them since I was four. It was a part of my training"

"That's some training for a four-year-old," the father muttered.

"The first time I climbed, I fell, broke a wrist, but I made it to the top anyway. It was to be expected. I was Ra's al Ghul's grandson…" Robin said.

Batman was a bit surprised, so he asked, "Was it all like that, Damian?"

"I was being groomed to lead humanity, by my grandfather. We were going to create a whole new world," he explained.

"By killing?" Batman asked.

"If that's what it took…" Robin replied short.

"How do you hope to lead humanity when you've never been a part of it?" Batman talked some senses into him.

Robin didn't say anything. He changed the topic, "What about you? From what I've heard, your childhood wasn't a lot of fun either."

"I had my traumas, but I also had people around me to help: Alfred, Dick, others…and then, Daphne. I've had friends. As far as I can tell, all you had are trainers. There's a difference, Damian," Batman explained to him.

"What about her? My servant?" the boy suddenly asked.

"She came a month before you came. She is a great gymnast and she was willing to help me. Her parents were killed…by Deathstroke," he sighed.

"And she never felt vengeful?" Robin asked.

"All she did was cry, but she was traumatized. Remember the time you accidentally cut her arm?"

"Yeah, she was chanting some words."

"Her parents were killed with a sword, almost similar to the one you used. She has been scared of it ever since."

"That girl we saw at the coliseum… She looks just like my servant…" Robin muttered.

"Yeah. I bet Phoenix knew something, but it's hard to make her talk. We have to wait until she's ready," Batman replied, understanding Daphne's feelings more than ever.

Robin didn't say anything after that. He really wanted to ask Daphne, but still hadn't got the chance to. He caught a glimpse of the peaks that looked like cat ears.

Forming a small smile, he said, "There's the stronghold, beyond those peaks."

Once they landed, they began their search for Langstrom's family and clues of Deathstroke's whereabouts.

"If Phoenix were here, it might have been easier..." Batman mumbled to himself.

* * *

As the two were searching for clues and the missing family members, Daphne and Talia were being dragged to a new whole place. Daphne wasn't sure if she was going to like the new prison. It was above the sea and boy does she hate the sea. Daphne helped Talia up her feet as they got down from the airplane they boarded.

"Well, we're gonna have to separate you," Delphinium said to the two prisoners.

"Don't hurt her! Please, sister!" Daphne screamed as she watched Deathstroke scooped Talia up.

"Don't call me that!" Delphinium shouted, hitting Daphne's back.

"Daphne! Do not hurt her, you!" Talia gasped.

Delphinium pulled Daphne to follow her. Talia took one last look at the girl before she was pulled by Deathstroke to follow him. Daphne was taken to an underground cave. She was pushed into a small opening Delphinium had created for the two of them to hide until Damian would show up. They knew Damian would be coming. Daphne saw the Lazarus Pit not far from her. Delphinium stabbed her sister's right leg. She screamed in pain and broke into tears again.

"W-Why…?" she asked her sister.

"Because you would try to help him when he comes. Deathstroke is planning to kill Damian and Talia to take over the League of Assassin. I'm going to help," Delphinium said with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I have my reasons. You don't need to know, you're going to die either way," the older girl replied.

Daphne looked away, gasping as she was in pain. "I'm of no importance to Master Damian. I won't serve as a benefit to the two of you," she sobbed.

"Oh…you will," Delphinium replied, standing up from her squatting position, "You see…Batman cares for you so much. I'm sure he will hesitate to stop us when he knows his precious Phoenix has been captured. Not so invincible anymore, are you?"

Daphne's vision was getting blurry because of all the blood loss. She still had a lot of questions in her mind. Delphinium stabbed her other leg. She screamed again, before falling unconscious. Confirming that the girl had fainted, Delphinium contacted Deathstroke.

"The bait will soon be here," she muttered, "I want my end of the deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**And here comes the end of the first movie. Yay! I love this chapter so much. I love you guys too, alright?**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Wake up!"

Daphne gasped when a kick landed right in her stomach. She opened her eyes and sat up immediately. It was Deathstroke, with Talia in his grasp. The girl widened her eyes at her state.

"Please, let her go…" Daphne begged.

"Why would I? Besides, I'm expecting a guest. I would want you to come with me but seeing your legs, I changed my mind."

Daphne bit her lower lip, looking away. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps. They were faint but were still clear enough to be heard by the two.

Deathstroke left Daphne there as he walked into the open, standing close to the Lazarus pit.

He said, "I wouldn't make any threatening moves. They'll stay put as long as I tell them to." He took one step closer.

"Urgh…my legs still hurt…" Daphne muttered, feeling the sting due to the stabs she had gotten.

"The Lazarus Pit," she widened her eyes when she heard Damian's voice.

"That's right, boy. The only thing this rig pumps is life, everlasting…to the highest bidder," Deathstroke replied.

"Master Damian…? Delphinium was right. He would come for his mother," Daphne sighed.

"Your mother could use a dip," the man said, pulling off the hood from Talia.

"Let her go, monster!" Damian shouted, taking out a gun, "Now!"

Daphne dragged herself closer to listen to the conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard a clicking sound of Deathstroke's gun.

Deathstroke said, "Now this is what they call a standoff. Not even the pit can bring back mommy if her head's blown off. Your play, Damian."

Damian lowered his head. He threw away his gun.

"I should congratulate you for getting this far, but that would be like applauding suicide. You are such an arrogant little brat…so entitled, so bloodthirsty, so easy to manipulate. I brought you here for one simple reason: to kill you. Goodbye, boy."

He fired his first shot but Talia blocked it. "Run, Damian!" she shouted, before falling unconscious.

Damian inhaled and froze for mere seconds. He started running away, dodging the gunshots. He hid behind a large rock. Deathstroke kept on shooting it. The man-bats screeched. Daphne covered her ears. She saw that Talia was still breathing, but it was very faint. Damian stood up, facing Deathstroke.

"We are done," the man said.

Daphne summoned all of her strength to run into the scene. She was able to jump in between them before Deathstroke could shoot Damian.

"Master Damian, look out!" she shouted, startling both of them.

She charged at Deathstroke, trying to grab his gun. He did little effort to push her away because she was still weak. She gasped as her back hit the hard ground. He aimed the gun towards her.

"You little!" he shouted angrily before shooting her two times in the stomach. "I was going to use her if Batman ever comes to help you… What a worthless girl…"

Damian was stunned. Daphne controlled her breathing, holding onto her stomach. Slade Wilson aimed the gun back at Damian. Batman _did_ enter the scene. He threw his batarang at the assassin's hand. The gun fell. Damian turned to his father. Turning back to Deathstroke, he smirked. Deathstroke ordered his man-bats to kill the two. Batman threw some devices onto the rocks which created a screeching sound. The man-bats couldn't stand the sound, so they flew off into the elevator out of the oil rig. One of them hit Damian, causing him to zone out for a few minutes while his father was busy engaging in a fist fight with Deathstroke. Batman gave out the final blow. Batman rushed to Talia, scooping her into his arms.

"Mother!" Damian ran to his parents.

"I've got her…" Batman muttered.

Damian turned to look at the girl. She was sitting up. She managed to get herself close to a rock to lean on. She forced a smile to him. He went up to her. He held her in his arms, gazing at her pale face. He noticed the bloodstain on her socks. She was tortured beforehand. Then he remembered the other girl that looked almost exactly as her.

"You did that for me?" he asked her.

"You're my…" she breathed, "…responsibility after all…"

Deathstroke got up and made an attempt to flee. Damian fueled with a new type of rage, grabbed the sword on the ground and rushed towards where the killer headed.

"Damian!" Batman called.

"I'll end him! I swear!" the boy shouted back.

Batman stared at the limped body in his arms. Delphinium made an entrance. She stared at Batman. Her eyes were empty. Batman recognized her.

"You could save her…and Daphne…" she muttered, turning to look at the Lazarus Pit.

"I know…" Batman replied.

He stepped into the pit and laid Talia, floating in the pit. He waited for a few minutes. Suddenly, Talia stood up, almost in rage, gasped and fell unconscious again. Batman grabbed her, hugging her. He pulled her out of the pit, still holding her in his arms. Delphinium went up to her sister.

"It's a wonder you can still breathe…" she said.

"Kill me now if you want…" Daphne said, gasping.

Delphinium placed her right palm on Daphne's cheek. She was tearing up to see her sister in such a state. Daphne stared into her sister's empty eyes. She wished she could help Delphinium and be a better sister to her.

"This is not what I had in mind… I'm sorry…" Delphinium said, stood up and walked away.

She cringed in pain again. Talia had woken up and the two adults were sharing some intimate moment together. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Beloved?" Talia muttered.

"The whole place is collapsing," Batman said, rushing to Daphne.

He picked her up and she smiled. "I guess I have to depend on Alfred to treat me…" she sighed.

"Sorry, there's no time," Batman replied.

They rushed to the exit. Water started to gush out, into the underground cave. Batman, with Daphne in his arms, and Talia ran to the where the escape pod was. On their way, they saw Damian and a defeated Deathstroke. Daphne only stared at the boy. She was too tired to speak. Damian hugged his mother, after deciding not to kill Deathstroke, claiming that he is Batman's 'son'.

"You're ok?" Damian asked Daphne.

She smiled and nodded. Talia glanced up at the girl before looking back at her son. She smiled, somewhat satisfied.

* * *

"Thanks for pulling us away on time, Nightwing," Batman said.

They were already at the shore. Damian was staring into spaces, feeling the cool breeze running through him. Batman handed Daphne to Nightwing.

"Make sure she's treated…" he said, "I have a few things to discuss with Damian's mother.

"Alright," Nightwing said, taking the girl who cringed again before falling back to sleep.

He took off back to the Batcave. When he got there, Alfred was already waiting for them. He got off with Daphne in his arms, still sound asleep.

"Let's take her to her room and you can start treating her. She got shot and stab… How did you not realize someone broke into the manor that night?" Nightwing blurted.

"She is exactly like Daphne, sneaky, I would say…" Alfred muttered calmly.

They settled her in her room. Alfred started to clean her legs before putting some ointment on the scars and wrapping them up. He turned to Nightwing and discussed how to remove the bullets out of her stomach.

* * *

Alfred waited for the Batmobile to enter the cave. Once it was parked, the man and his son came out.

"Welcome back, Sir, Master Damian," Alfred greeted them.

"Alfred, where is she?" Damian asked, not wasting any time.

"In her room," Alfred replied and Damian rushed out of their sight.

"He was so anxious in the car…" Batman muttered, taking off his mask.

Alfred sighed. "I suppose I should treat his right arm. It looked broken," he remarked.

"It is, but I'm sure it'll heal in no time. Let him be for now. He needs his time," Batman replied, smiling.

Back with Damian, he was standing in front of the door to Daphne's room. His mask was off and he was holding it in his hand. He turned the knob, stepping into the room. Across the room was Daphne, sitting up in bed. She smiled at him ever so sweetly.

* * *

Delphinium was walking back to her old home, satisfied with Deathstroke's death. She went inside with her head held high. The guards knew her because she would always check up on them twice a week.

"Miss Aldrin, welcome home!" one of the two maids she hired greeted her.

She smiled and nodded. "Hello, Mana. It's good to be back. Has anyone called?"

"Yes, a person claiming to be an investor and a friend of your father's called two days ago," the other maid replied.

"Did you get his name, Tiara?" the child asked.

"Yes, I did and his phone number too," Tiara replied calmly.

Nodding, Delphinium muttered, "Good. Let's begin our next strategy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, world! I decided to add a time interval before going into the second movie to develop their relationship...and to develop Delphinium, too. She has a role in this fanfiction too.**

 **Enjoy as always. Tell me what you think, 'kay?**

 **Chapter 7:**

Daphne was cutting some tuna sandwiches she had made. Alfred was with her at the time, making sure she didn't strain herself too much. Besides, she hadn't fully recovered from the events last four days. Daphne insisted that Alfred, Bruce, and Dick were too worried about her.

"I'm fine, Alfred," she sighed, placing the sandwiches onto a plate.

She got everything ready on a tray and was about to head to Damian's room when she bumped into him. She looked up at him, giving out a smile. His brows were furrowed as usual. He took the tray from her, walking up to the counter where Alfred was.

He sat down and turned to the girl, saying, "From now onwards, I'll be having my meal here. You don't need to go all the way to my room."

"It's my first day after not doing anything…" Daphne muttered.

"You haven't fully recovered yet. I don't want him to worry about you," Damian explained.

Daphne knew he meant Dick and not Bruce. Damian had become a rival of the sort to Nightwing. They had been glaring at each other ever since Deathstroke's death. Daphne couldn't really find the reason of those glares.

"Okay…" Daphne replied, saying.

She excused herself after that to go back to her room. Once she was there, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A scar on her right cheek was clearly seen. It was a scar she got out of protecting Talia from getting stabbed by her sister.

"Delphinium… Are you still alive? If so, where are you?" she sighed, touching the long scar which starts from her temple all the way down to her chin.

"That scar won't go away by just looking at it," Dick startled her.

"Master Dick! How long have you been standing at my door?" she asked.

"Half a minute maybe?" Dick replied, walking up to her, "Here. I bought this ointment for you. It can help with the scar…"

Daphne took the small bottle he gave her. She read the label. Suddenly, she widened her eyes. Dick wondered why.

She muttered, "There's my family name on this…"

"What?" Dick asked, making sure he didn't hear her wrong.

* * *

Delphinium put on a black blouse and a matching black skirt. Then, she put on a denim jacket. She combed her hair, tied it up and smiled at herself. She nodded a few times before walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Aldrin!" Tiara greeted her.

"Good morning, Tiara. I have to head down to the office again today. Seriously, that man I hired to take over before me is so not good at this," Delphinium sighed.

"Well, just eat your breakfast first," Mana said, serving her a bowl of her favorite cereal.

Delphinium smiled. She started to eat, thinking about her family's business. As much as she was satisfied with what they already had, she decided to expand the business. Being with Deathstroke made her realize her real potential. Her family owns one of the largest medical companies around the globe. She decided to make it better than ever, adding a little diversity. When she was done, she headed straight to the office.

"Ah, Miss Delphinium! So good of you to come!" the man she hired, which goes by the name Arnold, said.

"Arnold…you're messing around again?" she asked him.

"N-No! There's someone here that wants to meet the real boss of this company…," there was a pause before he continued, "…personally…"

"Who's that person? How did he know who I am?" Delphinium asked.

She heard footsteps. It was uncanny because these footsteps can only be made if the person is wearing a pair high heels. Delphinium turned around to find a blonde woman in a black suit. She smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Vanaver," she introduced herself.

"Oh…I heard of you," Delphinium blinked, asking, "So, What brings you here?"

"I have a proposal for you…" Samantha said, her smile turning into a smirk.

Delphinium was getting more interested in the offer as minutes went by. Samantha explained why she was here. She would like to form a partnership with the Aldrin. As much as Delphinium liked the idea, she knew what she had to do first. She told the woman that she wanted to reschedule their meeting after that brief explanation.

"I have a sister which deserves to know this as much as I do. So, I need to inform her first," she lied.

"Oh, I see. I would like to meet her too then. Well, until the next time," Samantha said, smiling again.

Delphinium nodded. Once the woman was out of her sight, Arnold came back from his coffee break. He was told by Delphinium to go and have one. She told him to take his post back. She headed back home. It was time for her old self to make an appearance. She had decided to crack some information on Samantha, information that even the internet doesn't know.

* * *

Daphne watched Damian training with Bruce, in the Batcave, as Robin and Batman. They were fighting barehanded. Even with one arm broken, Damian was winning…or maybe, Bruce was letting him win? Daphne was in no shape to train. After those stabs and gunshots, she was told to not strain her body too much. They had to make sure she fully recovered before she could do anything. She sighed.

"That's all for today," Bruce said, after getting one last kick from Damian.

"I haven't had enough yet," Damian complained.

"I think you did pretty well," Bruce said, smiling.

He turned to Daphne. She smiled at him, walking up to them.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"If you want…but Alfred would have to drive you," Bruce replied.

Daphne nodded, looking down and playing with her hair. Bruce knew what those acts meant. It was her way of saying that she had more to say. He waited for one minute before asking her.

"Well… It's almost the end of this schoolyear and my school's going to have a Father & Daughter Dance. Since I don't have a father anymore, I thought you'd go with me," she explained, staring into his eyes, "Will you?"

"When is this dance?" Bruce asked. "What will the boys be doing?"

Daphne explained, "Oh, they'll be running the event. We'll be returning the favor during the Mother & Son Dance. I don't even know why the school would do this…but, it's this coming Saturday…"

"Hmm… I may not make it. I need to patrol the city that night," Bruce muttered. "Maybe Dick can take my place. Is that acceptable?"

"So, you'd let me go if Master Dick agrees?" Daphne asked.

Bruce nodded. Damian suddenly blurted, "Why Grayson? Why can't it be Pennyworth?"

Bruce and Daphne stared. Daphne giggled. As much as she knew Alfred was in shape to dance, she didn't want to trouble him. To top that, he rarely gets out of the manor. Even to do the groceries, Daphne would volunteer to do every two weeks after school. Bruce shook his head. Daphne excused herself to go and call Dick to tell him the news.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked, noticing that Damian was scowling.

"Nothing. I just don't like the idea of letting my servant go off with Grayson," Damian muttered, exhaling angrily.

Bruce smiled at his son. He rubbed his head, ruining his hair and earning a groan from Damian. They both went up to the manor after that.

The next day, Daphne was all ready to go to school. When she got to the car, Damian was leaning on it with his arms crossed. It seemed his arm had healed. She stared, confused.

"I want to see this so called school," he said.

"Sure. I don't have anything against that, but you know that Master Bruce forbids you from going out," she replied.

"I'll just stay in the car then," Damian replied, opening the door of the car.

Shrugging, Daphne got into the car after he did. Alfred was smiling happily at the two children. Daphne was uneasy as to why he wanted to come with her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Miss Daphne, would you like to go shopping after school? I am sure you would need a dress for the occasion tomorrow," Alfred spoke.

"Yeah, sure. Will Master Bruce come with us?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will. Master Dick will be tagging along," Alfred replied.

"I'm the only one who can't go out!" Damian complained.

Daphne smiled guiltily while Alfred muffled a laugh. For once, Damian was acting like a real child. They soon arrived. Daphne said goodbye and then, headed straight to her classroom, ignoring the stares she was getting. Damian wondered why.

Afternoon came at last and the school had ended. Bruce's car was already waiting for her. She got in with a smile, excited for the dance tomorrow. Dick was in the seat next to Bruce's. He smiled at the girl. Bruce told her that Alfred had to babysit Damian and she nodded. He drove them to Daphne's favorite shopping complex. Well, they had only been there once or twice because Bruce couldn't supply Daphne with appropriate clothing for a girl.

"So, what kind of a dress are we looking for?" Dick asked.

"I want a strapless dress," Daphne said.

"It's too revealing for a girl like you. No," Bruce replied sternly.

Daphne puffed her cheeks. "What if I wear a denim jacket outside?" she negotiated.

"Okay, but the dress must be covering all of your thighs," the man replied.

Dick chuckled. "Okay then… Let's go to that boutique," he pointed randomly at one of the three boutiques he had caught sight of.

They ended up spending four hours searching for a dress for Daphne. Bruce kept on refusing to buy the ones the other two had chosen because they were revealing, the fabric's too thin, the color's too bright and many more excuses. In the end, Daphne chose a dress with a color quite similar to the wings decoration on her Phoenix uniform. Bruce approved. She told him she already had a denim jacket to wear, and Dick was free for the day. Only Bruce and Daphne returned to the manor.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce, Miss Daphne," Alfred greeted them.

"Where's Damian?" Bruce asked.

"In his room…" Alfred replied, rolling his eyes once.

Daphne rushed to her room to try on the dress again. She was too excited for the dance. The dress was really simple. It was a mix of red and orange in color with white butterflies coming from the hem up to the chest part of the dress.

"That's too revealing," Damian said, startling the girl.

She turned to him who was leaning against the door of her room. She looked blankly at him.

"Master Dick likes it. Besides, I'm going to wear a denim jacket outside. Your father approved," she replied, turning her back to him.

She was back to looking at her reflection. She smiled happily.

"Why do you adore him so much?" Damian suddenly asked.

"Because he's kind to me…" Daphne answered bluntly.

Damian made his way to the kitchen, ignoring her statement. Daphne smiled, satisfied that he left her alone. She wondered why he was concerned but she actually didn't care at all. She hummed a tune as she changed into her maid uniform before going downstairs to prepare dinner.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Delphinium, back in her old uniform, the one she wore when she was working under Deathstroke, was spying on a group of people which had a connection to Vanaver.

"What are they up to? Why are they meeting in secret here?" she mumbled to herself and kept on watching.

Soon, Vanaver made an appearance. They opened up a secret door and entered the place. Delphinium sneaked in before it was closed. She saw them putting on masks of sorts. She tried to listen to what they were discussing. She was aware that there were surveillance cameras around and she was careful. Her pursuit came to a stop when more cameras were spotted. She couldn't go any further, so she made her escape. It was a good thing she decided to wear a hoodie that night to cover her hair.

"White bird-like mask… Hmm…I should look into this more. I'll ask Tiara and Mana to help me," Delphinium muttered, climbing up a building so that no one could trace her easily.

As she jumped from one roof to another, she thought of her sister. What would she do if she ever had to see her again? She knew she would be the one who has to make the decision because Daphne would think that she had died in the crash.

"I should explain to her soon..." she muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Daphne got down the stairs. Dick was waiting for her. It was time for the dance. She was wearing the dress Bruce had bought for her with her denim jacket. Her hair was in curls, going down to her elbow. She smiled at her 'date'. Dick flashed a smile back, amazed at what a beauty she was.

"Where's Master Bruce and Master Damian?" she asked.

"They're on patrol tonight. Bruce is after all training Damian," Dick replied.

"Oh… If only Phoenix could help," Daphne sighed.

"Well, you're still in no shape to do any of that work, so please don't. I don't want Master Bruce to be throwing a fit because of you," Alfred remarked.

Dick agreed. Daphne nodded. They set off to Daphne's school with Dick's motorbike. She prayed that no one would take notice of her at the dance. She just wanted to enjoy her one night away from being Damian's maid. When they entered the hall where the dance was held, all eyes were on her. Daphne gulped because she knew what was coming.

"Who is he?" she heard someone whispered.

"How did she get hold of someone?" another whisper came.

"M-Master Dick, maybe we should just go home…" Daphne muttered.

"Hmm? No. Since we're already here, let's have fun. Forget about them. They're not the ones who decide your life. Ignore them," Dick replied, pulling Daphne to the dancefloor, "Let's dance."

He extended his right hand to her, after bowing. It was a slow dance. Most of the girls were dancing with their fathers and some were with their older brothers. Daphne was pulled to dance with Dick.

She opened her mouth and said, "Thanks for coming with me…"

"Anything for my little sister," Dick joked.

"Don't call me that," she smiled.

Dick was relieved that she could form a smile. She had been depressed ever since they got back from the oil rig. There was no trace of Delphinium and she was devastated. As evil as Delphinium was, she is still Daphne's flesh and blood. Daphne loves her no matter what. After the slow dance, they had some people coming up the stage to perform a play. Dick had to make a trip to the toilet, so Daphne was left alone. The girl decided to get some air outside because some of her classmates were glancing up at her. She exited the hall.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

"Hmmm?" she looked up to see Damian in front of her.

He was wearing a tuxedo…and a mask to hide his identity. Of course, Daphne knew who he was. She went up to him.

"What are you doing here, Master Damian?" she asked him, muffling a giggle with her right hand.

Damian was frowning. "Pennyworth told me where you were. I thought I should observe this so-called dance. Where is Grayson?"

"I'm right here. Just had to make a short trip to the toilet. Why are you here, kid?" Dick said, standing beside Daphne.

Daphne stared at the young man. Then, she turned to Damian. She could feel his glares under the mask.

"Just observing…" Damian replied.

A girl came out and caught sight of Damian. Since he was wearing his Robin mask, the girl screamed in excitement.

"Oh my God! It's Robin in a tuxedo!" she screamed, grabbing some attention from inside the hall.

The girl rushed to pull him into the hall. Some girls were at the entrance, getting all excited over Robin. Daphne muffled her giggles as she looked at Robin's surprised and awkward expression. Dick smirked at the boy. He turned to Daphne.

"One more for the road and then, we can head home," he said.

She nodded. "Alright!"

They both entered the hall again. The girls were pulling on Robin to dance with them. Daphne and Dick laughed at the sight. Robin didn't know what to do. Amidst the dance with Daphne, Dick's phone vibrated so suddenly. It was a call from Alfred, informing him that Batman was fuming up because Robin went missing.

Scratching his head, the guy sighed. "Well, that's my cue to leave and assist him," he said to the girl.

Daphne shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'll get Master Damian. We'll walk home together. You can go ahead," she replied calmly.

Dick nodded. He patted the girl's head before leaving. Robin noticed she was left alone. The boy just stared at her as another girl pulled him to dance with her. Daphne sat down on a chair after getting something to drink and eat. She ignored the crowd and the excitement in front of her. As she was drinking her juice, Robin came up to her. She stared. He extended his right hand to her.

"One last dance…and then we go home…" he whispered, avoiding eye contact with her.

She tilted her head, confused. Robin slapped his forehead. He was embarrassed. He inched his face closer to her.

He whispered, "I want to dance with you, Daphne."

Daphne faintly blushed. She felt like she could see right through his eyes.

She stuttered her answer, "O-Okay…"

He grabbed her left hand, pulling her to the dancefloor. She blushed when he held her waist. He pulled her closer to him. They started to dance. Nobody said anything and even if they do, Daphne paid no attention to them. She felt safe and warm, even though she knew that this boy in front of her is her young master, not more than that.

* * *

Delphinium lied in bed, sighing. She was still wondering about Vanaver's proposal. She was tempted, but she was also worried about the consequences. The offer seemed to have something to do with eliminating some people from Gotham City. She didn't like the idea at all because Phoenix may be one of the people Vanaver would want dead, and Phoenix is her sister.

"Miss Aldrin," Tiara said from outside her room, after knocking, "I'm heading out now. Anything you want in particular?"

"Yeah…get my uniform ready. I need to go see Phoenix tonight…" Delphinium said without a second thought.

"Mana has already done that. She'll be tending to your needs for the time being. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Tiara replied.

Delphinium walked up to her door and opened it. She nodded to her maid. Tiara nodded once before heading to her room. The girl walked to her changing room. She changed into her uniform. She didn't want to make a scene at her old school after all. It was better for her to hide her identity. Once she was ready, she took off to her school.

"I wonder how she's doing…" she muttered to herself.

She got there just as the dance had ended. She hid on top of a tree close to the hall where the dance was held. She observed the entrance, waiting for a certain redhead.

Meanwhile, Robin was waiting for Daphne who was apologizing to the headmaster about the commotion that he had caused. The headmaster was the only one who could understand her relation to Robin. She didn't mention anything important. Once that was done, Daphne rushed to Robin. He was crossing his arms. She sighed at his behavior. It was all his fault that she had to apologize.

"That was problematic…" he muttered.

"I guess…" she replied, not wanting to explain any further.

They exited the building. Most of the children had already left. Robin jumped onto a tree, close to the one Delphinium was hiding on. Daphne stared before she slowly climbed the tree too.

"Still haven't fully recovered?" he asked.

Daphne smiled, holding her stomach. "Yes. I'm sorry…" she replied.

Damian stared. "Why apologize? It's not your fault."

He jumped onto another tree in front of them. Daphne bit her lower lip before jumping and landing beside him. She cringed a bit. Robin jumped onto the next tree. Daphne rubbed her stomach. She attempted to jump again but slipped. Damian didn't react on time. She fell onto the hard ground.

"Daphne!" he called out, jumping to her side.

Delphinium gasped. She jumped down, close to where the two kids were. Damian held the girl in his arm. She was unconscious. His stomach felt uneasy, imagining how enraged his father would be when he finds out about this. He sensed someone was spying on them. His head snapped towards Delphinium in the shadows.

He shouted, "Who's there?!"

"It's me…" Delphinium said, stepping forward.

Robin held Daphne closer to him. "What do you want?" he asked the girl in front of him.

"Robin…no… Damian. I need to speak with my sister, but since she..." the girl turned to her sister.

"What is it?" Robin demanded, cutting her off.

"I want to apologize for what I did. I have a reason for that, but you don't need to know. I will see her some other time," Delphinium continued.

She stepped closer. Damian hissed, "Don't come any closer!"

The girl smiled. "I won't. Damian, one of these days, she may get into trouble again. I hope you will protect her. I know Phoenix is strong, but Daphne isn't," she said, before backing away into the darkness.

Damian stared into the darkness before gazing at the girl in his arms.

* * *

"Why do you have to take the tree when there is a normal road?!"

Daphne woke up from the shout. She observed her surroundings. She was in the Batcave. She saw Robin, scolded by Batman. Nightwing was beside the man, looking as if he was holding his anger. Daphne got up from the chair she was put in. She felt a little woozy and cringed at a sting from her stomach. She walked up to the three.

"Daphne, you're awake!" Nightwing said, noticing her first.

She smiled. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was falling from a tree…"

"It was this kid's fault, right?" the young man asked.

Daphne shook her head and explained, "I chose to do it. I could just ask him to walk with me, but I didn't want to trouble him."

She pulled at Batman's hand. He turned to her. Her eyes were pleading that he should not punish Damian. Batman's anger caved in. He walked away. Alfred made an appearance after he was called.

"Miss Daphne, would you like anything?" Alfred asked.

"No, thank you. I need to change and go to sleep…" she replied, walking towards the exit.

Alfred turned to Robin. "Perhaps you need a little education on being a gentleman…" he remarked.

"I don't think he needs it," Nightwing scoffed.

Robin didn't say anything. He just stared at the girl. She was still having a hard time dealing with her dizziness.

* * *

Daphne made her way to the kitchen, looking around for a certain black-haired boy. It had been a month since the dance and the incident. It was finally Winter Break. The girl was glad that she didn't have to worry about school. Bruce had been trying to be more affectionate towards his son which Damian took it hard to believe. He was not used to such attention.

"Good morning, Miss," Alfred greeted he, smiling, "Off for a little brisk walk?"

"Morning, Alfred…" she replied and sighed.

Noticing that Daphne was looking around, he said, "If you're looking for Master Damian, he is with Master Bruce, in the Batcave."

Daphne munched on a sandwich that Alfred had prepared for her. She turned to him and swallowed.

"What are they up to?" she asked.

Alfred sighed, hoping that Daphne wouldn't want to know. However, he knew that Phoenix is always the curious type. He poured some warm tea into a cup for her. Then, he took a seat opposite of her at the counter.

"They have been receiving a few reports on missing children, but they have no clues about them whatsoever," Alfred explained.

"Oh…" Daphne muttered, staring at her cup of tea.

Before she could say anything, Damian made an appearance. She flashed a small smile towards him. He caught sight of the girl and approached her. Daphne bit her lower lip as she saw how serious his expression was.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, a bit concern in her tone.

"Train with me," he suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Daphne blinked, confused about his request.

"Father said I should be trying to control my bloodlust and anger," he started, blinking once, "So he suggests that I train with you."

"But you're already better than me! I don't think I can teach you anything!" she blurted, waving her hands up and down.

Damian looked into her eyes, freezing her on the spot. She sighed and before she knew it, she was in her Phoenix uniform, facing Robin, inside the cave. She wasn't holding anything, though. Damian explained that all she had to do was parry and defend from his attacks. He was barehanded because he knew how much a sword scares her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" she sputtered.

Damian charged in to punch her. Daphne back flipped, dodging his attack. He swiped her feet but she jumped as he tried. Damian told her to defend with her arms as he kicked her. She did as told. As they were training, Alfred and Nightwing entered the base. The butler had brought lunch for the two children. Dick decided to stay and watch them train.

"It is good that he is trying to bond with her," Alfred spoke.

"Yeah," Dick said, crossing his arms, "Just don't hurt her or I'll never forgive him…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. This one is a bit short but it's all about our Delphinium! You can understand teh girl better after reading this, I promise. :)**

 **Chapter 9:**

Delphinium stayed inside her study and opened all of the surveillance cameras she had her two maids to put around the city. She was planning to spy on Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Phoenix and Samantha Vanaver who had caught her eyes recently. She had Tiara researching on the white owl mask she had seen Samantha wore.

"Miss, is there anything you need me to do?" Mana asked the girl.

"Yes. I need you to cut my hair. I need it to be short so that these people will not recognize me so easily," Delphinium said.

"How about some highlights too?" the maid suggested.

"That'll be good. Make it silver. It's my favorite color," the girl replied.

She stared at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of a nine-year-old Delphinium and her seven-year-old sister, Daphne. They were happy, celebrating Delphinium's award as being one of the smartest in her grade. In the picture, Daphne didn't look that happy.

"Do you miss her, Miss?" Mana asked, combing her young mistress' hair.

"A little bit. She's happy tagging along with Robin, I mean, Damian all the time. I don't want to take that away from her," Delphinium replied.

"She needs to come back sooner or later for the family's business sake…" Mana remarked.

The girl nodded once and replied, "Yeah…"

Delphinium watched Robin, from one of the screens. She couldn't see Phoenix in the shadows. She knew that Daphne was held from being Phoenix due to her injuries, injuries that her older sister had caused.

* * *

" _Sister! Come back!" a six-year-old Daphne called out to her older sister._

 _Delphinium was up on a tree, with a book in her hand. It was Daphne's favorite storybook._

" _You're gonna have to climb up here and get me!" the sister called back._

 _Daphne puffed her cheeks, angry. She marched towards the tree. Delphinium was smiling happily as she watched her little sister trying her best to climb up the tree. An old man got out through the back door and into their little garden. He approached both of them with a broad smile._

" _My, my, you two never change," he said, picking Daphne up._

" _Delphinium is being mean again, Grandpa Slade!" the little girl complained._

" _I wasn't! I was teaching you how to climb the tree!" Delphinium insisted._

" _Ah, Delphy! You always have your own way of teaching your sister," Slade remarked._

 _Delphinium frowned at the nickname Slade had given her. She jumped down onto the soft grass and started to walk towards the house. Daphne jumped off from Slade and followed her sister. Slade shook his head at their behavior. Delphinium dodged her sister every time the girl tried to snatch away the book from her. Then, she would laugh when Daphne made her sulking face._

" _Those girls are something, aren't they?" their father approached Slade._

" _They sure are. I would be honored if you'd let me teach them a thing or two about combats," Slade offered._

* * *

 _Daphne fell down again, trying to dodge Delphinium's punch. She was hating the training. She got up without her sister's help and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. That day, Slade introduced five men for them to train with. The men will act as their opponents. Delphinium was first to have a go._

" _Bring it on!" the nine-year-old said._

 _The men charged at her. Having a small body, she swiftly slipped herself in between their hits, causing them to hit each other. She was great at dodging most of the attacks. She even knocked out three out of five of them, in less than ten minutes. Slade and Mr. Aldrin were impressed. Delphinium jumped away from a kick and landed behind the man. She jumped again and gave a blow on the neck to knock him out too. There was only one left. He admitted defeat before she could charge in._

" _Bravo, my dear," Slade clapped his hand._

 _Delphinium walked back to where her sister was standing. Daphne looked amazed._

" _You were great, sis!" she exclaimed, hugging Delphinium._

" _You have to do better than me," she whispered, rubbing Daphne's head._

 _After the training, Slade had given Delphinium a necklace as a reward for her accomplishment. She was proud but she didn't like that Daphne didn't earn any. Daphne, on the other hand, was happy for her sister. Delphinium wondered what the girl was thinking._

* * *

 _Twelve-year-old Delphinium sat by the stairs, listening to Slade and her parents. They were discussing her and Daphne._

" _I want the girl. She is better off with me," Slade insisted._

" _But she is our daughter," Mrs. Aldrin refused to let her go._

" _You have problems with your business, right? I can help. Just give me the girl. I will train her to be the ultimate warrior and protector. In return, I'll give you money," Slade negotiated._

 _Mr. Aldrin pondered for a while. "I don't know, Slade. She is just a girl. We want the best for her."_

" _The best for her is to be with me!" Slade shouted angrily._

 _Delphinium backed away, her back meeting the wall behind her. She was surprised by Slade's voice. She knew that something was up. She heard her mother crying after that. She peeped again and saw that Slade had left. Delphinium fidgeted her locket. She knew what she had to do in order to save her family._

" _I have to go with Slade. Something is really amidst," she muttered._

 _She rushed to her room and started creating a mess. She wanted it to be seen like she was kidnapped. After that, she placed her locket on her study desk. She exited through the window and disappeared without a trace._

" _Grandpa Slade!" she called out when she caught sight of him in a car._

 _Slade asked the driver to stop the car. He let the girl in. She faked a happy smile, but no one could tell that. She was good at faking._

" _So you decided to come with me?" he asked her._

 _Nodding, she replied, "Yes. I hated how my parents kept me inside the mansion. It's annoying."_

" _I see…" the old man said._

" _I want to go on adventures with you!" Delphinium faked a spoilt voice._

" _I know you're more intelligent than that," Slade said, getting a sense that she was lying._

 _Delphinium's smile turned into a frown. "Well, you said you would help with my family's business. I'd take the offer, but my parents are still alive. They are the ones that can decide for the good of the company," she explained calmly._

 _Slade was stunned by how intelligent she was. He smirked. "We can arrange that."_

 _Delphinium glanced up at Slade, before smirking herself. "I like the way you think, Grandpa Slade."_

" _And I like your brains, Delphy…"_

* * *

Delphinium woke up from her dreams. She looked at her digital clock and sighed. It was already 10 in the morning. She fixed her new hair, made her bed and took a bath. Tiara came in after that with her breakfast.

"Anything to report?" she asked.

"Well, I researched about the owl mask. I think it links to the Court of Owls. It seems like it's not just a legend," Tiara explained.

"Hmm…? That's interesting… Fill me in," Delphinium said, munching on her cereal.

Tiara nodded. She showed Delphinium some pictures of owl masked people around the city. They kept themselves hidden very well because Delphinium hardly saw them from her surveillance cameras.

"Beware of the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed,  
Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send a Talon for your head…" Tiara chanted.

"Talon? That's worth researching. I'll get Mana to do that. I have a new job for you…" Delphinium replied.

Tiara interrupted. "I'm not done yet. This Court may be aiming to put a stop to Batman. They may target Miss Daphne too."

"Hmm. I see. I need to know more… I think I need to meet up with Samantha…" the girl muttered.

"Are you sure, Miss? You don't have the details yet…" Tiara remarked.

Delphinium nodded. "I'll be fine. I need to protect my sister," she muttered, getting out of bed.

"Have ever wondered what she's doing right now?" Tiara asked.

The twelve-year-old girl chuckled. "I do…all the time. I seriously can't live without her…but, it's been more than a month since I escaped from the oil rig…"

"But, you tried to kill her, didn't you?" the young maid asked.

Smiling, the young mistress replied, "Nope. I wasn't planning on killing anyone. I had to be the mean one and let Deathstroke have his way. I knew my sister well. She's really good at hiding her presence. Which is why I know she'd hide very well that night, and be the only one to survive."

"And Batman?" Tiara asked, curious.

"I told him about the murder through one of my messengers," Delphinium said, turning to look out through the window, "I know he'd take her in…and now, she's happy enough. I'm really glad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Good morning…" Daphne sighed, rubbing her eyes.

She had just woken up and had reached the kitchen as Bruce was all ready to head out. She looked around in search for Damian but he was nowhere to be found. Alfred was preparing some breakfast for her, knowing that she would be waking up at the time.

"How are you feeling, Daphne?" Bruce asked.

"Still a little dizzy. Master Damian really outdid himself yesterday," Daphne replied.

Bruce nodded. "I'm sorry for leaving him to you."

Daphne smiled and shook her head. She replied, "That's okay…"

Bruce suddenly remembered something. "I got a call from the school board yesterday. They said your sister quit."

"Yeah…she did. The teacher said she had to take over the family business. I'm glad she's alive…" the girl smiled.

Damian made an appearance with a sword in his hand. "Why would you be glad? She tried to kill you," he interrupted.

Daphne jumped at his voice. She rushed behind Bruce when she noticed what he was holding in his hand. She was trembling. Bruce shook his head at her reaction. She was still afraid of swords even after all the days she spent with Damian. Damian sheathed the sword, acting as if he didn't notice how scared she was. He took the sandwich that was prepared for her before walking away. Alfred rolled his eyes at the boy's behavior. Bruce patted her head once and headed out after that.

"What will you be doing today, Miss?" Alfred asked, preparing another tuna sandwich for her.

She took a seat close to where Alfred was and replied, "I'll do my revision today. School is in a month's time and I still have a lot to cover."

"That is a good idea," Alfred agreed.

He handed her the new sandwich. She munched on it slowly, smiling happily. Alfred patted her head before exiting the kitchen. Daphne's smile turned upside down immediately. She was thinking of going out to find her sister. She wanted to know her whereabouts. She made her way to her room to change her clothes, but she bumped into Damian before she could reach it.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Going somewhere?" Damian asked her.

Daphne stared into his eyes. The boy raised a brow. She looked away immediately.

"Umm…I'm heading out. I w-want to find Delphinium…" the girl drawled.

"Why? Your sister wants nothing to do with you," Damian replied coldly.

"How did you know that?" Daphne asked.

"She would have tried to contact you if she wanted to, but she didn't," the boy replied.

The girl looked down sadly. She entered her room and closed the door. Damian stared at the door for mere seconds, confused. Then, he took the path towards the library. Meanwhile, Daphne lied in bed, thinking hard of what Damian had said. Was it true?

* * *

Delphinium tied her hair into a bun. She was in her office, scheming some new clients while waiting for Samantha Vanaver. The blonde had made an appointment with the girl to discuss their future partnership.

"Miss Aldrin, your guest is here," Arnold announced.

"Good, bring her in. I'm ready to see her," Delphinium replied, standing up from her chair.

Samantha came in after Arnold exited the office. Delphinium smiled to her and she smiled back.

"I thought I could meet your sister today," Samantha said.

"I have decided to not get her involve. She's happy with her life, living as Mr. Wayne's maid," Delphinium replied calmly.

"Oh? She's with Bruce?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

The girl nodded. "Well, I'd like to offer you something…" she smirked.

"Hmm? I like the way you think, little girl," Samantha remarked.

"Let's just say I'm always underestimated by people. They don't know my true potential…" Delphinium replied confidently.

Samantha sat with her on the sofa. The girl revealed that she knew about Samantha's secret and would like to keep it a secret. She had her condition, which was she wanted to join in the research department. Samantha agreed, considering that Aldrin is one of the wealthiest companies around the globe.

"I'm glad you'd take my offer. We'd need lots of your intelligence for our research," Samantha said.

"I know. I looked it up, no offense," the girl replied.

"None was taken, because you're one of us…and for a thirteen-year-old, you are one of our greatest assets now," the blonde smirked.

Delphinium nodded. Samantha explained to her what she had to do. The girl listened attentively.

* * *

Daphne watched Robin and Batman training together again. Batman was giving him some tips and insights about how to tackle the enemy, while Robin kept on repeating that he already knew. She just watched those two tongue-fighting and fist-fighting at the same time. It was an entertainment to her.

"That's enough for today. You never listen to me," Batman said, exhaling heavily.

Robin wiped his sweats and replied, "I told you I already know that!"

"You still think that vengeance is better than justice!" Batman said sternly.

"I do not!" Robin shouted.

"Prove it!" Batman stared at the boy, piercing his gaze on him, "Every time we went on patrol, you hurt the criminals as if you wanted to kill them. Daphne couldn't stop you at all."

Robin turned his back to his father and walked away. He passed by Daphne. The girl gave out a small smile. He exited the cave. The young maid turned to Batman.

"Go look after him… He needs you more," he muttered.

Daphne nodded. She rushed to catch up with Robin. Robin slammed himself onto his bed, groaning. He took off his mask and stared at the ceiling. Daphne stood at his door.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?! I've been following his rules all this time!" he grunted.

"He's just worried that you might make another mistake. That's what fathers do…" Daphne muttered.

"Yeah, right. The way I see it, he just wants me to play by his rule," the boy said, standing up.

He took off his cape, glancing up at the girl. Daphne bit her lower lip. She closed the door and turned her back to him. Damian took the time to change into his usual turtleneck shirt and black pants.

"I don't get why he wants me to be like him. What if I want to decide my own life?" Damian muttered putting on his shirt.

"I know…he doesn't have the right to decide for you, but he means well. He just wants the best for you," Daphne muttered, pulling at the hem of her dress.

She suddenly felt someone breathing behind her. She instantly turned around. She was facing Damian's chest. She bit her lips, faintly blushing.

"You really think so? Was your father like that?" he asked.

Daphne took a step back. "Umm…well, I guess. I'm not as smart as my sister, so he didn't really take notice of me… So did Deathstroke…"

Damian raised a brow. He didn't say anything after that. He exited his room and the girl followed him. They went to the kitchen. Daphne stared and yawned. It was almost her bedtime and she would get sleepy so easily ever since she started to be Phoenix again. Damian took his time, making himself a cup of tea.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I can't stay up with you. Master Bruce had asked me a favor for tomorrow," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Damian stared into his tea. "Yeah…you should go to sleep. I want to read some books first."

Daphne nodded. She washed her cup. "Good night," she said before walking away.

* * *

Damian was trying his best to be the son Bruce wanted him to be. They have been doing well at reducing crimes around town. Delphinium was always spying on them, being as sneaky as all the time. Daphne was told by Bruce to research about the missing children around Gotham.

The first night of March, she was waiting for Bruce to come back from his office to give her reports on the missing children. She was progressing very well and was proud of it. She decided to wait for him in the Batcave, but on her way she caught sight of Damian in his uniform. He glanced up at her. Feeling the urge to follow, she rushed to his side.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Change into your uniform. We're going out," he replied.

Daphne followed him to the Batcave. It took her not more than two minutes to change into her uniform. When she was ready, Robin started the Batmobile. Damian caught the panic in her face.

"Are you coming?" he asked her calmly.

"I g-guess…" she replied.

He was headed towards a town called Ichabod. Daphne sat beside him, wondering whether he was going to contact Batman or not. He sent Batman a quick message.

Sensing something was off, "How did you know about this?" she asked.

"I've been sneaking into your room and hacking into your laptop over the past few days," Robin calmly replied without a second thought.

She didn't ask any further. She stared into the distance. They had just passed the welcome sign for the abandoned town. Batman was on the line. Robin spoke to him privately since Phoenix forgot her communicator. The boy stopped the car. They both got out of it.

"I'd like to hear that," Robin suddenly said, "Hello, officer, my son stole the Batmobile…"

Phoenix found that not amusing. She kept on listening. They soon came to a toy factory. Robin mentioned that all of the missing children owned toys made from the factory. Daphne puffed her cheeks, angry that he took all of the information she had about the missing children. He replied to Batman saying that he won't do anything. The girl assumed Batman told him to stay put. Being as reluctant as always, the boy sneaked into the factory anyway. Phoenix shook her head once, before following him. It was dark inside. She could live with that. Robin handed her a torch. She started to scheme around with him. Some faceless dolls were hung up on the ceilings.

"That's scarier than the pictures I've picked up…" she muttered.

"Stay close…" Robin said to her and then, replied to Batman, "Yes, she's with me, like always… No, I'm not gonna let her do anything dangerous."

They stepped forward, between the shelves. They saw more faceless dolls on the floor. Phoenix held Robin's hand, stopping him for a while.

"Scared?" he asked her.

"A little…" she said bluntly.

She hates dolls, not to mention the ones in front of them were faceless. Sighing, he held her right hand in his left one. She started to walk again with him. They went down some stairs. Robin started another conversation with Batman, saying that the factory was once belonging to a man named Winslow Schott. Phoenix blocked out the conversation because she knew he stole the information from her laptop. She kept on looking around. They spotted a desk with a white cloth, stained with blood, covering something. Phoenix held his hand tighter.

"Just…calm down," Robin sighed, not expecting it would turn out this way.

They soon came to some cages, where children were held captives. Robin was a bit surprised. He squatted down to look at all of them.

"Victimized…children," he muttered.

"Oh, my…" Phoenix breathed.

"You're worried about the little ones?" a voice spoke.

Robin stood up and looked around. They searched for the owner of the voice. A light lit up in another room, right across the one they were in. All of the children hid deeper into their cages. A man stood at the entrance, with a bucket in his hand. Phoenix couldn't bear to see him.

"Don't be. You see, I love them more than you could ever know," the man said.

"Schott?" Robin asked.

The man stepped forward. "Anton Schott died when he was a little boy when the monster took away his innocence. I'm not Anton. I am the Dollmaker," he said.

"Go hide…" the boy whispered to Phoenix.

"But…these children," the girl replied.

"Batman is on his way. They're safe as long as they're in the cages. I can fight all I want…"

"But, you're fighting children too..." she replied, as children were released from their hiding spots and were now standing between the two and the Dollmaker.

"Just go hide," Robin slightly raised his voice.

Phoenix let go of his hand. She backed away, before rushing into the darkness.

"Robin…remember, justice, not vengeance…" she whispered.

"Oh…there's no use in hiding. These children knew every inch of this place," the Dollmaker said.

He ordered the children to attack Robin. Phoenix tried her best to hide but was with no luck. One of the children did spot her. Some of them rushed in to attack her. She jumped away on time and knocked the children unconscious one by one. Batman made an appearance from above.

"I can take care of myself," Robin said.

"An alternate response would be, 'Thanks, Batman'. I guess I expected too much," Batman muttered.

Amidst the fight, the Dollmaker made his escape. Robin noticed and followed him.

"Robin, no!" Batman called out, turning to Phoenix, "Stop him from doing anything rash."

The girl nodded and rushed outside too. When she got there, she saw the Dollmaker with a sharp tree branch, ready to stab Robin. Before she could warn him, a man, dressed in a brown suit, wearing an owl mask, stepped in. He ripped out the Dollmaker's heart with his talon glove. Phoenix covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She immediately hid, so that the man would think that he was alone with Robin.

"Don't doubt your instincts," he said before leaving.

Batman came just after he left. "What have you done?" he asked his son.

"You think that I…?" Robin was speechless.

"All these months together, all that I've taught you, you revert to the assassin your grandfather wanted you to be," Batman said.

Phoenix came into the picture to stop him from lecturing Robin any further.

"I could've done it easily, but I didn't…out of respect for you," Robin replied.

Hearing sirens not far from where they were, Batman asked Robin who killed the Dollmaker. He replied coldly that Batman should figure it out himself. Then, he ran away to escape. Phoenix wanted to follow him.

"I'll give you a detailed report after this, I promise!" she said to Batman before following Robin.

Robin ran deeper into the forest behind the factory. Phoenix was right behind him, or it should be Daphne since she had taken off her mask.

"Robin! …Master Damian, wait up!" she called, catching her breath.

Robin stopped. He clenched his fists angrily. "He never trusted me!" he shouted, letting out all his anger on her.

She stood there, listening. "I never break the rules! I've been constraining myself from killing anyone…! All for nothing!"

He fell to his knees, inhaling and exhaling angrily. He was trying to calm himself down. Daphne looked at the boy. She approached him, intending to place her hand on his shoulder as comfort. She hesitated. She decided t comfort him with words instead.

"He was just worried about you. He was worried that you didn't change at all…" the girl spoke up.

"I'm trying! I'm trying my hardest damn it!" Robin turned to her.

"I know. I've been watching over you, remember…?" she replied.

Robin's anger died down when she suddenly sneezed. He stood up and faced her. She gave out a warm smile to him but she was trembling.

"L-Let's just go back to the manor for now, okay? Take a nice long bath and calm yourself," she stuttered.

Robin nodded. He didn't know why, but he wanted to take care of her well-being, so he would do whatever it takes to make sure she is fine.

 **And thus, we enter the second movie with a distant Damian and a very concerned Daphne. Don't forget to review! If you want that is... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Daphne woke up with a cold the next day, but she refused to stay in bed. Bruce had forbidden her from doing any chores. Since it was still Winter Break, she didn't have to worry about school. She dragged herself to every corner of the manor to keep her mind busy. Damian was occupied with some books he was reading and she didn't want to bother him. Finally, she got bored.

"Alfred, let me cook!" she complained after tea.

"You mustn't, Miss Daphne. The Master is expecting a guest tonight at dinner," Alfred replied.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Miss Vanaver…" Alfred replied.

He was already preparing to cook dinner. The girl sighed. She took an ice-cream, receiving a scold from Alfred. She grinned sheepishly before running away. She made her way back to her room to watch cartoons. Damian was sitting on her bed with a book in his hand. She didn't say anything. She sat beside him and turned on her television. She glanced up at him once in a while.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked her.

"Oh,…no…it's just that, I was wondering why you're here…" she replied.

"No reason…I thought I'd come see how my servant is doing…" Damian replied calmly.

Daphne jumped when she saw what was beside Damian the whole time, his sword. She got out of her bed and backed away in an instant. The boy knew why but he didn't hide the sword.

He asked, "Still scared of this?"

She nodded once and explained, "It scares me at how quick it could cut anything…"

"Hah…I see…" Damian muttered, observing his sword.

Daphne bit her lower lip. The boy opened his mouth to say something but had second thoughts. He took his leave instead. Daphne blinked a few times before proceeding to lie on her bed. She smiled to herself even though she was actually still scared of what had happened just now. She fell asleep in an instant.

When she woke up, she heard some voices outside her room. She peeped through her door and saw a blonde woman in a white dress with Bruce. She assumed that the woman was the Vanaver Alfred mentioned earlier. They walked passed her room to another part of the manor. Daphne took her leave to head to the kitchen. Her stomach was grumbling. Alfred was busy washing the dishes.

"So you fell asleep?" he asked the girl.

"Yes. I feel a lot better now…" she replied, stretching her arms.

When she was busy munching on her favorite vanilla chips cookie Alfred had baked for her, Bruce called for Alfred to prepare some popcorns. He also told the butler to open up the screening room.

"They're watching a movie?" Daphne asked.

"It would seem so…" Alfred replied, looking at the excited girl.

"I'll send them the popcorns!" the girl said happily.

She took the two big bowls of popcorns that Alfred had prepared and headed straight to the screening room. Bruce called for her to join them. She sat between the two males, smiling happily. The two talked about Charles Dickens all through the movie. Daphne only listened and watched since she had never read any of the books. When it was close to the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep again due to her cold.

"I'm gonna put her to bed," Bruce said to his son.

" _You're_ putting her to bed?" Damian asked.

Bruce picked her up into his arms. "It's not like I've never done it before. That one month before you came by, she was always by my side, waiting for me to return from my patrol. She ended up most of the nights asleep on one of the chairs in the Batcave," the man replied.

Damian stared at the sleeping girl. She cuddled herself closer to Bruce's chest, smiling. For some reason, the boy felt his stomach coiled. He ran away to get to his room. Bruce smiled at his reaction. Alfred came in to get the bowls.

"I sense someone is jealous, Sir," he remarked.

"I don't know whether he's jealous of me tucking her in bed, or of me cuddling her like this…" Bruce replied, chuckling.

"He is just a boy, Sir…" the butler replied, smiling.

In the middle of the night, Daphne woke up from some rustling noise. She got out of bed to see what was happening. She saw a figure passed by her bedroom door.

"Robin?" she called.

"Shhhh…I'm going out," the boy said.

"Wait!" she called but was too late to stop him.

He climbed out of the veranda and started running up to the gate. Daphne jumped down too. She started to follow him. She got to the gate but noticed that Bruce was there. She hid behind a tree. Robin was electrocuted by the gate's alarm system. He fell onto the ground hard.

"That's a _lot_ better," he sighed.

"You didn't really think I'd let you sneak out again?" Bruce asked him.

Robin got up and turned to Bruce. "You've got me under surveillance? It's not enough to make her spy on me?" he asked.

"I thought we were making some progress," Bruce replied.

"You showed me a movie… and that gives you permission to keep me a prisoner in my own house?" the boy demanded.

Bruce squatted down to his height. "It's for your own protection," he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Robin pushed his hand away. "Bad enough you won't let me out in public as Damian. The least you could do is let Robin have a life," the boy complained.

Bruce grabbed the hand that Robin was pointing at him. He looked sternly at his son, signing that he didn't want to continue the argument. Robin pulled away.

"If you were a little more trustworthy, I would," the man remarked.

"You've never trusted me," Robin replied.

"Trust has to be earned, Damian," Bruce said.

"That works both ways," Robin replied and walked away.

Daphne came out of her hiding. Bruce looked at her. She bit her lower lip before running after Robin.

Knowing that she was behind him, the boy remarked, "At least he trusts you to spy on me."

Daphne looked away, saying, "I wanted to do it. Before you came here, there were just adults here. I didn't have a friend of my age. Now that you're here…"

Robin cut her off, "I don't want to hear it! I never consider you as a friend. Who would want to have a weak girl like you as a friend?"

Stunned by his words, the girl stopped. She stared straight ahead before muttering, "I'm sorry." Then, she walked away.

Damian thought of what he had said. He was angry at himself for bursting out like that. He dragged himself to his room, thinking that he could just apologize to her some other time.

* * *

Delphinium was working with the Court of Owls. They had been working on some kind of project to resurrect the dead. They had been showing progress since before she started working under them. Her main reason was to help bring them down, using her own method, without involving Batman. It seemed that the Court's main goal was to eliminate Batman as he was the only one that was dragging them down. Delphinium was trying to find out their weaknesses so that she could stop them. As far as she concerns, her sister may be a target too because she bears the Phoenix name.

"Delphinium, Batman is on the move and so is the boy," a man in an owl mask said to her as she was busy observing one of the dead body.

"Hmmm…are they together, Talon?" she asked.

"No, Batman has taken the bait to the museum. The boy, he sneaked out a few minutes ago. It seems the orange haired girl didn't follow him this time," Talon explained.

Delphinium raised a brow and nodded. She fixed her mask and asked, "You're going to approach him tonight?"

"Yes. I would need to keep Batman busy. Send out some talons after him," the man replied calmly.

The girl nodded. As she looked away, she sighed. She was actually really worried about Damian and Daphne. She looked up at the casket in front of her. She walked around the underground facility, observing each of the caskets to find the best talons to send out.

"I'll send them out soon. Three would be enough, right?" she asked.

"That would be more than enough… Make sure you record the hours they could survive," the Talon replied.

Delphinium could feel his smirk through his mask. She sighed and resumed her work. A man in a white suit came by, the Grandmaster.

"How is progress?" the Grandmaster asked Delphinium.

"Good enough. We're sending out three tonight to see how long they would last," the girl replied.

The Grandmaster nodded. "Keep up the good work."

"Hmm," the girl muttered.

* * *

Daphne waited patiently for Nightwing to bring back Batman. He had called for help after an ambush at the museum. They came back in his Batmobile.

"Master Bruce!" the girl called as she rushed to his side.

He forced a smile to the girl. "Dick, I need to discuss something with you. Where's Damian?"

"See for yourself, Bruce…" Nightwing replied.

Daphne stood there. The two male ignored her. Bruce didn't want her to know about the new threat. She blocked out their conversation. She didn't feel guilty at all for not looking after Damian that night. She was still hurt by his statement, but somehow, she felt something was missing without him around. She dragged herself back to her room. Bruce was in his son's room, waiting for the boy to return. Dick was getting some medical equipment to fix the man up.

"Care to join? I think Bruce is going to need you," Dick said when he saw the girl passed by.

Daphne forced a smile. "I don't want to see Master Damian yet…"

"Come on," the young man insisted.

He shrugged and smiled at her. Sighing, Daphne forced herself into Damian's room. It was dark. As Dick started to stitch Bruce's wounds up, Damian slipped into his room through the window. Daphne switched the lights on as Bruce ordered.

"Where were you?" he asked the boy.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Robin changed the topic.

Daphne stood beside Bruce. The boy took one glance at her before turning back to his father.

"You don't get to ask questions. Now, where the hell were you?" Bruce asked again.

"Out," Robin answered short.

"Where?" he asked again.

The boy insisted, "Just out."

"'Out' has suddenly become a more dangerous place," Bruce said, noticing a sai slipped in his belt, he snatched it. "What's this?"

"That's mine," Robin said.

"I don't think so," Bruce replied.

"So, what are you going to do now, build a dungeon and lock me up in it?" the boy asked, angry.

Bruce looked sternly at his child. "Despite what you may think, I'm your father, Damian, not your jailer," he muttered.

"A biological accident does not make you my father, and it's sure as hell doesn't make me your son!" he shouted.

Daphne widened her eyes at his statement, glancing up at the father. Bruce sighed. He mentioned about a school in Switzerland that is run by a retired general who knows far better about discipline than he does. He warned Damian that it was the place where the boy would be if he ever pulled out another stunt like this. Then, he exited the room. Dick walked away after him and closed the door. The maid was left alone with the wonder boy.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked the boy.

"None of your business," he replied coldly.

"Master Bruce was worried about you. He thought that you were in a situation like him just now," the girl explained.

Damian ignored the girl and went to eavesdrop Bruce's conversation with Dick. Daphne didn't know what he had heard, but she was sure it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"What's after the Batman?" he asked the girl.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything. He just told Master Dick…" she muttered sadly.

Robin didn't say anything after that. He took off his mask. The girl took that as a sign to exit the room, but before she could, Damian stopped her.

"What I said the other day…" he drawled.

"Hmm?" Daphne turned to him.

"It's nothing…" he muttered, putting his cape on the bed.

Daphne nodded. She exited his room. Bruce and Dick were still outside of the boy's room. She forced a smile to them and excused herself to head to her room.

"What happened to her?" Dick asked.

"Something about what Damian had said to her. He can't even take care of one girl…" Bruce sighed.

"He's just a kid, Bruce. You can't expect too much from him…" Dick suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The Grandmaster came to the facility again. He was looking for Delphinium. The girl was busy fidgeting over the new dead bodies they had gotten in. She was humming a tune as she did to hide the fact that she was not enjoying her work.

"Delphinium, I need you by my side tonight," the Grandmaster said.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"We're going to welcome Bruce Wayne tonight," he replied.

The girl raised a brow before smirking. "Fine…I'll be there," she said.

She went to change her clothes and fixed her mask. She got out to the conference room in a purple wrap dress. She was not really interested in what was going to happen. Bruce was already there. He was still unconscious. When he woke up, he looked around.

"Welcome, Mr. Wayne," the Grandmaster started.

"Not exactly a warm welcome," Bruce replied.

"If we wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here now," the leader said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The Grandmaster of the Court of Owls," the Grandmaster introduced himself.

Bruce muttered, "I would say the Court of Owls is merely a legend."

Delphinium exited the conference room, into another room. She ignored what the Grandmaster was about to discuss with Bruce Wayne. She knew it was not of importance to her. She called her trusted maids, Tiara, and Mana.

"Yes, Miss?" Tiara answered.

"Send a message to my sister. Tell her where to find Damian…" Delphinium ordered.

"As you wish, Miss. Shall we use the pigeon?" the maid asked.

"Use a different one, not the one that recognizes Damian," the girl replied.

"We don't have any more pigeons," Tiara replied, "So we will be sending one of your other pets."

"I'll allow it," Delphinium replied.

She sighed. Knowing her sister, the girl would be moping around by now. She knew about Damian's disappearance because Talon had been reporting about the boy to the Grandmaster. Daphne was not used to be alone too long when she is attached to someone. In this case, that someone is Damian.

* * *

The orange-haired girl stood in front of one of the windows in Damian's room. Four days ago, Damian had left the manor and never returned. It was like she was alone again, with Bruce investigating a new case and all. She refused to become Phoenix because she had lost her motivation after what Damian had said. However, she couldn't help her feelings of wanting to find the boy.

"Still waiting for him to return?" Dick came by.

"Yes…" Daphne replied, turning to look at him who was standing by the door.

"You know he won't be returning any sooner…" the man said.

Daphne nodded. "I do know…I just thought he might. It has been a while. It's not like him," the girl sighed.

Dick pulled the girl into a hug. "It's not your fault…you're just a kid. He's a kid too. Maybe he just needs some time to think by himself…" he calmed her.

"We've been together for almost half a year now. He's my responsibility and all…" the girl muttered.

They suddenly heard a purr when Dick was about to say something. Daphne and Dick turned towards the window. A white and gray cat was there. Daphne approached it. It was a bit cautious but it didn't run away. A note was tied around its neck. She held the cat in her arms and it purred lovingly to her. Dick took the time to untie the note.

"Hmm..? It directs to you," Dick said.

Daphne put the cat down. It immediately ran away through the same window.

"It's a message…about Master Damian. It says that he will be at the pub called The Garden," she muttered.

"You're not going there, are you? Bruce put me in charge of you," Dick asked the girl.

"I need to see him…" Daphne replied, shaking her head, "I _want_ to see him…"

"Alright…I'll send you there," the young man complied.

Smiling, the girl nodded. She got ready to head out. They took his motorbike. He parked it far from the pub. Daphne saw two goons out in front of the entrance.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked the girl.

"I'll be fine. I'm good at this, you know that," the girl replied.

She got off the motorbike and casually strolled up to the two goons. They stopped her from entering. Dick watched her negotiate with them. They were smirking and nodding at what she was saying. They let her into the pub. He left her there, wishing her luck. Daphne got to the kitchen. The chefs and waiters were confused. They wondered how she got in.

"I'm the dancer he hired to entertain him tonight. Where do I change my clothes?" she asked which was an obvious lie.

Nobody saw through it. One of the waiters pointed her to the changing room. She nodded and rushed to lock herself in there. The changing room was actually the janitor's closet. She could live with that like always. She is the sneakiest person she knew after Delphinium. She heard some men laughing on the other side of the room. She listened to what they were talking about.

"I'm the evening's entertainment," Daphne widened her eyes at the sudden familiar voice.

She took that as a sign to enter the dining room. She ran out only to see the same assassin that had killed the Dollmaker, killing the men who were in the room. She caught sight of Damian, in his uniform, hiding in the smokescreen he made to dodge the gunshots. After getting rid of all the obstacles, they cornered the last man standing.

"I can pay you. More money than you've ever seen," the man, who went by the name Draco, said.

Robin kicked his stomach. "I don't give a damn about money," he said. He punched the man's head, saying, "What I care about is payback for the lives your drugs have ruined."

"Robin, no!" Daphne shouted, charging in at him before he could kick the man again.

"What the? You?" he stared at the girl on top of him.

"Yes, me!" the orange-haired replied.

"Robin, you have to finish him," the man in the owl mask said.

The boy pushed the weight on top of him to the side. He jumped onto the Draco's stomach. Given a knife by the man ordering him, Robin placed it at Draco's throat. He was hesitating. Daphne backed away, widening her eyes. She didn't realize that the man ordering Damian's every move, was observing her.

"We've found enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life," Robin stated.

"Finish him," the masked man ordered again.

"He's already finished," the boy replied calmly.

"Hey." Draco turned to look at Robin, "Ain't you the Batman's brat?"

Robin stepped on his face. "Not anymore," he replied angrily.

Daphne stood there in disbelief. Why did the message lead her to Damian? She suddenly stepped in and grabbed his arm before he could go.

"This isn't like you…" she muttered, trying her best to look into his eyes through the mask.

"Then, you don't know me at all…" he replied coldly, pushing her hand away, "Leave me be."

"Have you forgotten about me? Was that one time that you were kind to me…a lie?" Daphne's voice cracked.

That moment at the dance flashed into the boy's mind. He gritted his teeth, glancing up at the crying girl. He remembered what Delphinium had told him on the same night.

"I'm going. Don't search for me," he muttered and left her there.

Daphne fell to her knees. She was shocked. Her phone started to ring, it was Dick. She rejected the call. She sent a text to Batman about where Robin had been. Then, she exited the building after reporting it to the State Police. Dick was waiting for her outside.

"You reported the place?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming to get me. Let's go back…" she muttered.

Not wanting to pressure her with more questions, Dick obeyed. They got back to the manor. Daphne locked herself in her room, changing into her uniform. She knew she was going against Bruce's rules but she wanted to convince Damian to come back. Once she was ready, she rushed out of the manor through her window.

The girl started to roam the city, searching for the trails Robin and the Talon had left. It wasn't easy for her, but she finally found them. They were on the roof, discussing the man that Robin was supposed to kill. Phoenix tried her best to hide her presence to keep on eavesdropping but Talon spotted her easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out to stand beside him. He ripped off her mask. She cringed as the talon glove scratched her face.

"Is this girl making you hesitate to kill too?" he asked Robin, gripping her right arm tighter with his talon glove.

Robin didn't answer but instead, he shouted, "Don't hurt her!"

"Oh, so she is…" the man muttered.

He put his other hand on her throat. She gulped. Robin didn't reply, staring at the girl. Batman made an appearance before Talon could strangle the girl. The owl masked man backed away, loosening his grip on the girl. Daphne flipped and kicked his chin. Then, she went straight to Batman. Talon fixed his jaw. Robin was still shocked to see Batman.

"How did you…?" he muttered.

"Not too hard to track, considering the bloody trail you two have left," Batman replied.

Robin turned to the orange haired girl. "You told him?!" he shouted angrily.

"This is where you choose sides once and for all," Talon said to Robin and then fled.

Batman rushed to follow him. Robin blocked his way. They started another tongue fight before Robin went out of the line and really did tick his father off. Daphne witnessed the fight between them. She was glad when Batman was able to constrain his son, but Robin freed himself. He was angry that he couldn't really give a hard blow, so he kept on fighting. They started to fall. Batman noticed a statue underneath them that they would probably hit. He covered for Robin. Daphne jumped down into the building too. She was going to stop the boy from stabbing his father, but he was actually hesitating too. Batman stood up after that. Daphne rushed to Robin to check his injury like she would always do.

"Now, let's go home," Batman said to him.

"My home isn't with you. It never was," the young boy muttered.

"Master Damian…" Daphne gasped at his words.

He pushed her hands away, took one glance at her and ran away. Daphne's motivation died again. Batman held her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Daphne asked, sadly looking up at him.

"You should go home. Dick is probably worried about you," he told the girl and patted her head once.

Daphne nodded. She dragged herself out of the old building they were in.

* * *

Delphinium sent out a pigeon to Dick. She had just witnessed Batman, entering the sewers towards where the hideout of the Court of Owls was. She wanted Nightwing to come get Batman for his own safety. The ritual would be beginning soon. She knew who Talon had chosen for his replacement, Robin. She wanted to make sure of Robin's choice, so she stood with everyone else in the court like always.

"Talon, introduce your protégé," the Grandmaster said.

Talon stepped forward. "It is an honor to present this boy to the Court. I've seen first-hand that he has greatness within him and grand destiny ahead," he said.

"What a speech…I hope Batman's alright…" Delphinium mumbled to herself.

She fixed her short hair and kept on listening. Her eyes were fixed on Robin, reading his every thought as if she could.

"But we must be certain of his loyalty," the leader of the Owls said.

Robin stepped forward and said, "You have my word."

"We are the Court of Owls and we require more than words. Your mask," the Grandmaster stated.

Delphinium saw the change in Robin's expression. She knew he didn't want to give his identity away. She, too, had to do so, in order to join the Court. After coaxing him over and over again, Robin gave in. He took off his mask.

"Idiot…" Delphinium sighed, shaking her head.

She exited the conference room because she could expect what would happen next. The Grandmaster of the Court of Owls is Samantha Vanaver and she knows Bruce as well as his soon-to-be ward, Damian. When she found out that Robin is actually Damian, of course, she would kill the boy, to bring Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne down. Delphinium dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"I have a proposal for you. I'm going to need you to cooperate," she said.

"Who is this?" the person on the other line asked.

"I'm the person you thought you had killed along with Deathstroke," the girl replied confidently.

"Delphinium? What do you want?" the person on the line demanded.

After negotiating with the person she had called, she hid as she watched Talon killed each and every one of the members of the Court, including Samantha. Being as sneaky as always, the girl went back to where the caskets were held. She waited there a few minutes, sending texts to her two loyal maids.

Soon, Talon made an entrance with an unconscious Robin. He placed the boy in one of the empty caskets. Delphinium entered another room to keep herself well-hidden. A few minutes after that, Robin woke up. She listened to his conversation with Talon.

"You'll be safe here until I'm done," Talon said to the captive boy.

"You think you can stop him alone?" Robin replied.

"Who says I'm alone?" the man replied.

He freed all of the inhuman armies from the caskets and got them ready to ambush the manor. He left Robin, with the water running. Delphinium saw him leave. She huffed angrily because Talon had taken her experiments along with him.

"Is he trying to kill Damian?" she grunted.

"Miss, we've received your orders. Are you sure?" Tiara asked.

"Yes, you two are my trusted companions. Disguise yourself as the talons and protect my sister," Delphinium ordered the two maids of hers.

She heard Damian grunting. She watched as he tried to free himself from the casket.

"Get to the manor, NOW!" she ordered her maids.

"Understood," Tiara replied.

* * *

Daphne was still in Damian's room, staring at the sword on his bed. She was about to take it when Alfred came in with his usual expression, but she knew something was up. She followed the butler to where Bruce and Dick were. Alfred started to fidget on the screen in front of them. Talons had started to invade the manor.

"Red security grid up and active?" Dick asked the butler.

"Unless someone shut it down and didn't bother to tell us," Bruce said, glancing up at Alfred.

"Most unkind, sir…" Alfred muttered.

Daphne pulled on Dick's arm. She looked at him, confused. He held her hand before pushing it away and then, he patted her head.

"Take care of her, Alfred," Dick requested.

"I don't know if it's Bruce Wayne or Batman the Court's come for," Bruce said, pulling on his mask, "But either way, they're about to get a welcome they'll never forget."

"Please be careful," Daphne spoke up.

Batman placed his right hand on her head and said, "Stay safe."

Daphne stared as they exited the place. Alfred took the girl's hand to pull her to follow him. She pulled away and told him that she wanted to go get something in Damian's room. The butler nodded and reminded her to get to the Batcave as soon as she got what she wanted.

"Where are you…Master Damian…?" Daphne muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa, we've reach the ending of the second movie, which I altered to my liking. Hehe. Anyways, please enjoy like always! :)**

 **Chapter 13:**

Delphinium heard a casket fell onto the floor below and crashed into pieces. She knew Damian managed to free himself. She walked out into the open to go see him. She saw him observing something on the floor.

"Took you long enough," she spoke up, jumping down and landed right beside him.

"Shut up," Damian said, still coughing.

Delphinium smiled to him. Damian stared at her. He was surprised to see her hair. The older girl explained that she changed her looks so that the Court didn't know about her sister.

"So, why did you join them?" Damian asked.

"To put a stop to this ridiculous idea of using dead bodies to make armies," Delphinium replied calmly.

"You are so twisted," the boy said.

"I know. I could live with that. I don't want to drag her with me, though…" the girl sighed.

"How come you two are sisters?" Damian remarked.

A bit ticked off, Delphinium asked, "Why?"

"She's a crybaby, you're a daredevil," he said calmly.

"That's why I am her sister, not her twin or the exact mirror of her," the girl replied angrily.

"I see. She _is_ a wonder, though…" he muttered.

Delphinium was curious and so she asked, "Why is that so?"

"She never stops looking after me," Damian whispered.

The girl could hear him. She whispered as well, "Don't take her for granted, Damian…"

Damian chose to ignore her and made a call to Alfred. "Pennyworth, this is Damian."

Delphinium raised a brow. She glanced up at what he was staring just now.

"Master Damian? Where are you? How..?" Alfred's questions were cut off.

"No questions, just listen. The talons can't function in subzero cold," Damian stated.

"Where are you, Master Damian?" Alfred asked again.

"I'll be back soon," the boy replied, cutting the line off.

"Going back already?" Delphinium asked.

"Batman needs his Robin right now…" the boy replied, stretching his arms.

Delphinium observed him from head to toe. She kind of understood why her sister would fall for such a guy. Damian is unique in more than one way.

"She's crying Damian…" she muttered.

"Why do I have to care?" he shot a question.

Delphinium sighed. "Because you promised me. Damian, you can't always be like this."

"I choose my own path. Don't interfere," the boy said.

"Well then, don't come to me if you ever lose her," the older girl muttered, showed him the escape route that will lead to the manor fastest and left him there to think.

Damian scoffed and muttered, "Why would I worry about losing her? She's _my_ servant…"

* * *

While that was happening, Daphne was in Damian's room, the sword in her hands. For some reason, she wanted to keep the sword safe. She wasn't able to escape on time. The talons had invaded the mansion. She put on her Phoenix uniform, slipped the sword onto her back and jumped out of the windows. She hid behind some bushes when she saw talons climbing up the roof of the mansion. She took a deep breath, hoping that their leader didn't spot her. Then, she rushed to the courtyard where one of the escape pods to get to the Batcave was.

"Daphne, where have you been?" Dick's voice was heard.

"Master Dick! What happened?!" she exclaimed when she saw his condition.

She rushed to help him patch himself up. Batman soon made an appearance.

"There're too many of those things to fight without help," Batman said, approaching the two, "Progress report, Alfred."

"Soon, I hope," Alfred replied from the screen behind Daphne and Dick.

"Soon may not be good enough," Batman replied sternly.

A bomb was heard and the ground above them fell. Dick held the girl in his arms. Talons jumped down into the cave. Daphne widened her eyes. Batman handed her a small pouch full of bombs. He told her to aim and throw towards the Talons as many as she could. She obeyed, rushing to hide. Batman and Nightwing started to fight the hoard of talons again. Daphne hid behind a giant screen. She aimed at the talons behind the ones that the two were fighting. She threw a bomb to each one of them. Most of them hit the talons' head and some missed. When she was out of bombs, she had to change her hiding spot so that the talons couldn't find her. Batman and Nightwing split up. Nightwing rushed up the stairs while Batman rushed towards a giant door.

"Alfred," he called.

"A few more adjustments, sir," the butler replied, "You see, I've received some pertinent information from Master…"

Batman interrupted him, "Just open the damn doors."

Meanwhile, Daphne backed away when three talons approached her. Her mind was blanked because she was panicking. She remembered Damian's sword. She bit her lower lip and grab onto the hilt. She shut her eyes and screamed as she rushed in to cut the obstacles in front of her. Her breath was frantic. She looked around but Batman was nowhere to be found. She caught sight of Nightwing fighting a man who had his mask off. Nightwing was having a hard time. She saw the man stabbed Nightwing on both of his shoulders.

"Master Dick!" she screamed, catching the man's attention.

He turned to her with a smirk. Daphne panicked when he jumped right in front of her.

"Daphne, run!" Nightwing called out.

Two talons suddenly kicked the man away from Daphne. The girl stared. The talons took off their masks to reveal who they were: Tiara and Mana.

"Miss Daphne, we've come for you," Tiara said.

"You are?" Daphne asked.

"Now's not the time for introduction," Mana warned, as some talons started to surround them.

The two started to fight as Daphne stood in shock behind them. The brown haired man came again and snatched the girl away. She screamed in agony as the talon glove on his right hand ripped her skin. Batman made an appearance in his Bat Armor. With Alfred on his back, they went down to the utility core. Alfred reduced the temperature of the Batcave, freezing all of the talons, except for the brown haired man and Delphinium's maids. Tiara and Mana decided to hide first. Daphne struggled to stand up as she saw the man, ready to strangle her to death. He stopped when he noticed his talons were all frozen. Driven by anger, he took the Batmobile and aimed at Batman. They started to fight.

"Batman…" Daphne muttered.

Batman had fallen and the last talon was ready to eliminate him.

"I've taken your boy…" he started, kicking Batman.

Daphne summoned all of her strength to stand up. She saw the talon stomping onto Batman's back. He took out his talons, ready to stab him. She jumped onto him.

"Like I would let you kill him!" she shouted, angry and scared.

The man grabbed her and slammed her onto the floor. She cringed in pain but that didn't stop her. She got back up, trying to kick him. He easily grabbed her left foot and swung her around before slamming her again. she coughed out blood.

"You should die first!" he exclaimed.

"No!" a voice came.

Robin jumped down with the sai in his hand. Daphne smiled when she saw him.

"Master D-Damian…" she muttered.

Robin rushed to his father's side, checking up on him.

"Damian, listen to me, he's not worth it. Let him go. Let him die," he said to the boy.

"Like you let you father die?" Robin remarked.

"Stupid boy," Talon said, charging in.

Damian jumped away from his attack but got kicked instead. He punched the boy and smashed him onto the floor. Damian almost passed out from the hit.

"Damian he'll never let you go," the man said, strangling Bruce, "For us to be free, he has to die. The Wayne fortune will be ours. The Owls, they'll never find us. Tell him goodbye, Damian."

Damian grunted. He stood up and rushed to the man holding his father by his throat. Damian pointed his sai towards him.

"You filthy ingrate! Everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me?! Then so be it," he said, taking out a sai too.

Daphne dragged herself to Bruce's side to check his wounds. There was no more blood gushing out and she was glad. Her back started to ache. She was losing her conscious.

"You could never replace Batman," she heard Damian said, "He's my father."

Bruce suddenly stood up. He heard every word that his son had uttered. Daphne backed away. The talon grabbed his hand and stabbed the sai into right through his throat.

"Don't doubt your instinct," were his last words.

Daphne closed her eyes in disgust. Bruce went up to his son.

"Are you all right?" he asked and helped him stand up.

Damian stared down. Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. Welcome home, Damian," he muttered.

Damian backed away. "No. I could have killed him. Maybe I should have," he said, staring at the sai, "But you were in my head. You won't let me."

"Master Damian?" Daphne whispered.

"You, Talia, Ra's, that girl, you're all in here. But where am I?" he groaned, staring at Bruce.

Bruce looked at him tenderly and kept on listening. "How can I be the son you need me to be when I don't even know who I am?" Damian muttered, glancing at Bruce, "I have to go."

"Damian," Bruce called, stopping him, "There's a school…"

"In Switzerland… Yeah, you told me about it," Damian replied.

"No. No, this is a monastery in the Himalayas. I stayed there years ago when I was lost, troubled. The monks helped me in ways that proved to be very…" his words were cut off.

"I don't need any help," he raised his voice. Seeing how Bruce reacted, he said, "But maybe I will later on."

For the first time in all of the months, Damian hugged his father. Bruce hugged his son tight. Daphne smiled at the scene.

Pulling away, Damian muttered, "I've got some packing to do."

Daphne watched as he left his father there. She staggered up to Bruce.

"You need medical help," she stated.

Bruce held her as she was falling. "So do you," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back before collapsing. They went up to help Nightwing. Alfred came and treated the three of them. Alfred decided to send her back to her room. Bruce and Dick were visited by Tiara and Mana.

Meanwhile, Damian had snuck into Daphne's room. He was looking for something without her consent. He saw what he was looking for – her hairpin. It was a matching hairpin with Delphinium's hairband. He slipped it into his pocket. Then, he went back to his room to get his travel bag. Alfred reached her room. He was about to open it when Damian pulled it open instead. The boy looked a bit surprised when he saw her condition.

"L-Leaving already?" the butler asked.

"Yeah…" he replied, looking away.

"You're…not going to say goodbye to Miss Daphne?" Alfred asked, raising a brow.

Damian glanced up at the girl. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Damian walked passed them. He said goodbye and was on his way. Alfred sighed. He went into Daphne's room. As he tucked her into bed, she cringed a bit. The pain from her back was stabbing her like a million needles.

"Miss Daphne…" Alfred muttered sadly.

"Daphne…" Dick appeared by the door.

Daphne suddenly woke up upon hearing him said her name. She stared at Dick and then, at Alfred. The young man gestured at the two girls standing behind him. Tiara and Mana smiled to her. Bruce and Dick explained that Delphinium had called a few hours before the talons invaded the manor.

"She wants to have you back," Bruce said, glancing up at the two maids, "They came here to get you. Delphinium is expecting you to be by her side."

"The company is on the verge of bankruptcy. Miss Aldrin, uh…I mean, Miss Delphinium can't make it on her own," Tiara explained, turning to Mana.

"She needs you by her side since you have learnt a lot of new business knowledge from Mr. Wayne here…" Mana continued.

"I know you may need time to think…" Bruce muttered.

"I'll go…" Daphne spoke up.

Everyone was surprised. Dick asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding once, the girl replied, "Just…let me pack my things…"

She staggered out of the bed. Tiara, Mana, Dick, Bruce and Alfred looked at each other. Bruce told the two girls that Daphne has always been like this whenever Damian makes her sad. Bruce excused himself to go to Damian's room. Daphne came out after thirty minutes. Tiara carried her bag for her.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait…Daphne," Bruce called.

Daphne froze when Bruce placed a hoodie onto her back. The smell reminded her of Damian. She started to cry again, falling to her knees. Dick hugged the girl, being the brother he should be. She pulled at his shirt, sobbing hard.

"I'll come visit. I promise," he whispered to her.

"Hmm…" she muttered, hiccupping.

Mana picked the girl up. They bid farewell to the three men and left the manor. They sent a text to Delphinium to tell her the news.

Daphne Aldrin is coming back.

* * *

Delphinium received the text. A smirk formed on her face. She turned around to look at the hologram screen in front of her. She was doing some online shopping for her sister. She scrolled a few more things before closing the screen.

"I can't wait to see you, Phoenix…" she sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I added a part about Delphinium training Daphne so that it makes a little sense in the next movie. The time skip is long because I need to develop these two girls' relationship with each other.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Daphne got down to the kitchen in her casual clothes. She decided to head to the office that day but didn't want to stand out too much.

"Good morning, Miss Daphne. Your sister had already left a few minutes ago," Tiara explained.

Daphne flashed a smile and said, "Morning. It's okay. I'll go there by myself. She did say she has an important meeting to attend to."

"I see. Would you like some toasts?" the maid replied and offered.

The girl nodded. She looked around. Not much has changed since she left. It was almost two years since her parents' death. Delphinium hadn't explained anything yet to her but Daphne was being patient. All she knew that the family's business is on the verge of bankruptcy and her sister is trying her best to prevent that. She knew she has to help in any way she can…but, what can she do? Her older sister has always been better at her in everything. A sigh escaped her lips.

Upon hearing it, Tiara asked, "Is something the matter?"

Daphne gave out a small smile, taking a toast and spreading butter on it. "I don't know what I can do to help the business. Delphinium has always been better than me at everything…" she muttered sadly.

"I'm sure you can do as much as she can. You're sisters…and I know that you haven't noticed, but you've been catching up to her," the maid said to comfort the girl.

"I hope you're right. I'll head there for now and see what I can do to help out…" the orange haired replied with a somewhat uncertain face.

After breakfast, she dragged herself to the office. It was located near some other tall buildings which Daphne could hardly recognize, but one of them belongs to Wayne Enterprise. She was amazed at how much fortune the Wayne family actually carries. She entered the Aldrin building for the first time, after five months leaving Wayne Manor. All eyes were on her. Since she was wearing a black A-line skirt and a maroon blouse, most people didn't think of her as someone important. She had never stepped foot in the building after all. That was her first time. Delphinium made an appearance down the escalator. She caught sight of her sister.

"Daphne!" she called out happily, welcoming the girl with a hug.

"Hello, Sis. I came by to see what I can do to help…" Daphne said rather awkwardly.

She heard some whispers. Delphinium nodded approvingly towards her. She took her by the hand and pulled the girl to follow her. Daphne obliged without even saying anything. She bit her lower lip as some clerks were giving her glares. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

"Well, for now, I just want you to sort some paperwork for me. I mean, I _am_ good at it, but I am not as observant as you. I want you to choose some companies that we can form partnerships with…" the older orange haired explained.

They stopped in front of a glass door. Daphne could see what was inside. There was a desk with a hologram computer on it and beside the desk was a shredder. There were shelves on the wall and on it were papers, sorted out by alphabetical order.

"Those orders are sorted by me. I just need you to find the ones that have potential and can be trusted," she continued her explanation.

"So…this is like my office?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Since you decided to quit elementary school, you can work… But I want you to go to school once the next Spring rolls by," Delphinium said to her sister, patting her head once, "Well, I have another meeting to attend to. See ya and good luck!"

* * *

Delphinium sighed as she listened to the demands of the partners that were involved in the late morning meeting. She flipped through some of the papers in front of her as she listened.

"So, you're saying that you're going to withdraw your sponsors for our Japan branch? May I know why?" she asked.

"Well, the Japanese have their own beliefs. They hardly need your pharmaceutical knowledge over there. Your company's growth seems to be stunted there," the woman, a representative from a company in Japan, explained to her.

"Miss Delphinium…" her assistant called and whispered some things to her.

Delphinium nodded to her assistant. She turned back to the woman who was waiting for her reply. She flashed a smirk.

She said, "I guess we can work on the papers of your withdrawal from being one of our sponsors. You have a point about the country."

"I see. Then, my assistant will contact you to work out the details," the woman said.

She stood up, bowed and took her leave with two of her colonies who accompanied her. Delphinium sighed and turned to the next person waiting for her, a representative from a cosmetic company in Malaysia. The man smiled and nodded as a greeting.

"What are your demands?" she asked.

"Well, we thought you should expand our partnership. Your knowledge and guidance are very well accepted in our company. It has been a great help," the man explained, showing her the company's profit margin over the years.

"Expand? We have nothing to offer much anymore. _We_ haven't been getting any profits from our side… I know I shouldn't be saying that…and this, but our company is low on income right now," she explained.

"That is why I am here, with an offering…" the man flashed a smirk at her.

Delphinium furrowed a brow. She listened to the man's offer with her assistant jotting down notes for her.

Meanwhile, Daphne sank in her chair as she searched for information about a company she was reading. It was a cosmetic company around Gotham City which was still crawling its way to gain more profit. She thought that they could help the company and share the profits with them. Someone was at her door, chuckling at the reactions she was making as she scrolled the net.

"First time I saw you _this_ messed up," a familiar voice said.

Looking up, she was surprised to see her visitor, "Master Dick! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should visit you. It has been five months since you left Wayne Manor and we haven't heard from you. Alfred sends his regards," Dick explained his visit.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he replied, "I thought we could grab lunch. There is something I'd like to talk about…"

Daphne furrowed a brow and muttered, "With me? That's unusual…"

She stood up and walked up to him. Dick kept the smile on his face. Delphinium suddenly came in with a groan, ready to complain to Daphne about the meeting she had just had. She stopped and stared at the unusual visitor.

"How did you get in here?" was what she said first.

"I just told them that I am a friend of their boss," he replied calmly.

Delphinium turned to her sister. Daphne shrugged. She turned to stare at Dick again. She made a dissatisfied face at him.

"Taking my sister on a date or something?" she muttered.

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah…something like that. May I?"

Daphne stepped up, "He came all the way here after all… Can I go?"

Her sister sighed. "Okay…but be back for dinner. Mana and Tiara are cooking your favorite," she gave in.

The younger Aldrin nodded. She smiled at Dick and followed him out of the office. Delphinium sighed again. She decided to eat lunch by herself. Daphne took the extra helmet Dick had brought. They rode his motorbike to a small café. They sat down and ordered some snacks.

"So, care to explain?" Daphne asked.

Dick nodded. "You still keep yourself in shape?" he asked.

"Yes. I played around with my sister. She told me I have to be ready in case there will be another 'kidnapping'… She said it sarcastically," the girl replied, smiling at the waitress who had brought their food.

She started to eat her cake, waiting for Dick to react. Dick sipped on his coffee.

"I see. That's good then. I thought of training you…" he muttered.

"Why?" she asked, rather surprised.

Dick smiled and explained, "This is just a thought, though, maybe making you stronger would not drag him down too much…"

"He's in the Himalayas…" she said, looking down at her tea, "I…do not need to care about him anymore."

Dick chuckled at her reply. "I hope you're right…" he muttered, munching on his donut.

"Besides…I will never be Phoenix anymore. I'm just training for fun now since Delphinium won't stop bugging me to be her sparring partner," she replied coldly.

The young man nodded to her explanation. He finished his donut and looked at her face. He noticed something was different on her hair.

"Why are you wearing the Phoenix hairpin…?" he suddenly asked.

Daphne looked at him and touched the hairpin. "I couldn't find the one I used to wear. That was actually a matching one with my sister's hairband. We had it since we were three…and I lost it," she sighed.

"What was her reaction?" Dick asked.

"Hmm? She said it was okay…she'd buy me a new one but it'll be hard to find the exact same one…" Daphne explained.

Furrowing his brow, he suggested, "Don't you think Damian may have taken it?"

The girl gave out a frown. "Why would he? It's not like he can wear it…" she scoffed.

"As a memento maybe…like how Bruce gave you that hoodie," he teased.

"Haha…very funny…" she replied, a bit anger in her tone.

They finished their food and Daphne paid for it. Dick insisted that she should visit Bruce and Alfred. She nodded to his words, saying that she would think about it.

"How are they, by the way?" she asked.

"They're doing fine. They just missed the squeaky voice a certain girl would always make…" he teased her again.

"I will get you for that…" she said, gritting her teeth to hide her anger.

It was true. She had a sort of squeaky voice. It shows how spoilt and carefree she used to be. She couldn't change the voice at all. Her sister, on the other hand, has a deep and far more mature voice. She sighed again. Dick sent her back to the Aldrin building after their discussion.

"Thanks for the food," she said to him.

"I should be thanking you. You paid for it after all," he replied.

He patted her head once and then, left the place. Daphne looked down sadly. It was a lie if she had admitted that she didn't care about Damian. Damian had never left her thought. She just didn't want to think about it. He was the first boy to have caught her attention.

"How are you doing there, Master Damian…?" she uttered, touching the Phoenix hairpin.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Delphinium hummed, looking at the folders that her sister had brought for her.

It had been a week since Dick came to visit her. Daphne was progressing with her search for business partners for the Aldrin Pharmaceuticals. Delphinium was retracting any partners who are no use to them and also who they thought they cannot help. It was late at night and they were still at the office, sorting out some more details.

"I'm getting good at being evil…" Delphinium joked, staring at another paper her sister showed her.

"Aren't you always good at that…" Daphne laughed.

Delphinium started laughing too.

"Well, let's get going home. Tomorrow is Saturday. We can do some light sparring," she said to her sister.

"Fine…" the sister sighed.

They packed their things and headed straight home. Once they had arrived, they went to the kitchen to have their supper prepared by Tiara. After that, they went straight to bed. Daphne tossed and turned in her bed, thinking about Damian. She soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day, it was Delphinium's turn to make breakfast. She only made some toasts and fried bacon strips. She didn't want her sister to eat too much because she would be training her afterwards.

"Seriously, I don't get why you wanted me to stay in shape…" the younger Aldrin complained.

"I just want you to show Damian that you can fight too," Delphinium hummed happily.

She was busy preparing some things she wanted Daphne to try out. After breakfast, they went straight to the lawn or what Daphne would call the training grounds. It was full of obstacles and dummies that Delphinium and her two maids use to stay fit.

"Here," Delphinium handed her a small bag.

"Hmm? What's in here?" Daphne said, checking it.

She took out a stun gun. She frowned at her sister. Delphinium smiled, satisfied of what she had chosen for her sister.

"Since you're not the type to kill people, I thought stunning them is the most appropriate thing for you to do," she explained, pulling a dummy in front of her sister.

"So, should I just aim at it?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Nope…" her sister started, jumping up onto a tree and getting a target board ready on the branch.

"Then?" Daphne asked, playing around with the gun.

"Today," Tiara made an appearance beside the younger Aldrin, "We're going to teach you how to throw the gun towards your enemy…"

Daphne blinked, disbelieved that her maids were onboard with the idea. Delphinium jumped back to her sister's side. She nodded to what Tiara had said.

Daphne shook her head and blurted, "Why would I throw this? It is not for throwing!"

Tiara and Delphinium turned to look at each other.

"Mana is working on a design to make it easier to throw. For now, we have to use this one," Delphinium explained.

Daphne sighed. There was no arguing with her sister. She knew that she could never win. Delphinium smiled happily. She explained to Daphne what the girl had to do. Tiara stood by and watched the two. She was happy that the sisters were back together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the beginning of the third movie for my Daphne and Delphinium. :)**

 **I can't believe they already have a fourth movie for this! xD**

 **Anyways, enjoy like always. Have a day!**

 **C** **hapter 15:**

A call came for her from their home. She glanced up at her sister. Daphne nodded to her. Delphinium put it on loud speaker mode.

"Miss Delphinium? We have a situation…" Tiara said from the other side.

"What is it?" she asked. Daphne listened too, of course.

"One of your surveillance cameras was busted. We can't get anything from it," Tiara explained.

"Can you point out its location?" Daphne was the one who asked.

She knew about her sister placing surveillance cameras all over town to spy on Phoenix, Batman, and Robin. She didn't have any use for them anymore but Daphne wanted them to remain so _she_ could keep track of Batman.

"Well…not really. You should come back soon and see for yourself…" the maid replied rather nervously.

The sisters noticed the different tone she was using. They knew it was something important. Delphinium hung up after that.

"Ever thought of changing our company into a tech business?" Daphne teased.

"My cameras are only for me and you to work on. They are heat tolerant, cool tolerant, waterproof, fireproof…" Delphinium said proudly.

Daphne nodded and finished her sentence, "But have two weaknesses."

"Yeah…I should fix that soon, or all of my cameras will be shot or bombed…" the older one groaned.

Daphne nodded. They both decided to go home for the day. Once they got there, the first thing they did was going into Delphinium's study. She searched for the one screen that was not showing any footage.

"Hmm…" Delphinium hummed.

"Where is that located?" Daphne asked.

"It's a factory, a dock or something…I forgot," the older sister replied.

"Mana is already there to check it," Tiara butted in.

Delphinium nodded to her maid's words. She said, "Let's wait for her to come back…"

Tiara nodded. She prepared some tea for them. Mana came back an hour after that, in her spy uniform. She explained to them that the camera was caught it an explosion. She took out a small memory card that she thought came from the camera.

"It is one of the cards I planted in that camera. Damn…" Delphinium groaned.

She placed it into her computer to see what was in it. What they saw shocked them, especially Daphne. They saw a masked woman, dressed almost similar to Batman, fighting some masked villains. Daphne could only recognize half of them.

"Who is that?" Delphinium's first question came out.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure, but I've seen her before in one of Batman's database in his cave… She is called Batwoman," Daphne muttered, trying to recall what she had memorized when she was with Bruce.

"I wonder why she was there. Her bomb was what caused my camera to be destroyed…" the older Aldrin said, anger filled her mind.

"I'm not concerned much about that. Your footage worries me…" Daphne muttered, thinking hard, "I hope nothing happens to her or Batman…"

"Well…this footage came from three days ago…" Delphinium muttered, checking the date.

She caught the worries in her sister's tone. She guessed that Daphne would be leaving soon to be Phoenix once again. The girl could never move on from that life. She created Phoenix and was the first to ever bear the name. She interrupted her sister's thinking by telling her to get some sleep for the day. Daphne obliged.

* * *

Daphne played the news that was spread widely across Gotham City. It was her tenth time watching it. She was in her office, sorting out the papers for the next partnership which Delphinium would be signing and performing in the near future. The video showed Commissioner Tim Gordon giving a speech.

"It's not like he punches the time clock, but I can assure you that Gotham police force is more than capable of keeping the city safe, even without a masked hero to back us up…" he said.

"I left you for just one second and you're watching that again," Delphinium sighed.

Daphne looked guiltily towards where her sister was standing. She closed the video and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I just..." she mumbled.

Delphinium went up to her sister. She hugged the girl to comfort her.

Gazing at her sister, she asked, "Do you want to go there? I think they would need you..."

Daphne stared down at the papers. She muttered, "I don't know. I mean, I can't leave you here doing all the work alone. I _am_ your sister..."

Delphinium smiled to her younger sister and said, "I know that, but you're also Phoenix... The first and maybe the last too…"

Daphne looked sadly away from her sister. She pulled at the string of the orange hoodie she was wearing. She thought of how Damian would feel about his father going missing. Her sister patted her head a few times before exiting her office. She knew that Daphne needed to be alone.

"Master Damian..." she muttered.

* * *

Damian threw the bucket and brush into his room. He shut the door and slammed himself onto his bed. He stared at the bag he had brought with him to the monastery. He opened it and reached out for two things: his tablet and Daphne's hairpin. He placed the tablet on his chest and gazed at the hairpin first. Daphne's crying face flashed into his mind. He shook his head rapidly, putting it back into his bag. He started to fidget on his tablet. Then a message popped up, "Where is Batman?" The boy pressed on the logo of the bat and watched the footage of Gordon, giving a speech.

"It's not like he punches the time clock, but I can assure you that Gotham police force is more than capable of keeping the city safe, even without a masked hero to back us up…" he said.

"You're a bad liar, Gordon..." he muttered, getting ready to leave.

He took one last glance at the bucket and brush that he had thrown before shutting the door behind him. It was time for him to resume his role as Robin. He sighed as he thought of Daphne.

* * *

Daphne stood at the front gate of Wayne Manor. She stared up at it, hesitating whether to go inside or not. Suddenly, the gate opened as if it was expecting her. She stepped into the lawn, looking around. Alfred exited from the manor. He flashed a smile at her.

"Welcome back, Miss Daphne..." he said.

Daphne ran and hugged the butler. "Thank you, Alfred..." she muttered.

"I wasn't expecting a hug..." he chuckled.

She laughed. They went inside. Alfred brought her to her old room. She placed her duffel bag on the bed. Then, she followed Alfred. He told her that he had to stand in for Bruce to cover up about his absence from Wayne Enterprise. They went straight to the Batcave because Nightwing would be meeting Alfred there. Daphne stood beside Alfred as he put on his headset to attend a meeting in Bruce's place.

"Your trip to the rainforest seems ill-timed, Mr. Wayne," Bannister said after listening to the lie that Alfred had come up with, "With the world tech summit coming up…"

Alfred interrupted, "It's not for another week, Ms. Bannister. We're down here studying rare herbs that could prove revolutionary for medical research."

"That's a good one…" Daphne whispered.

"And earn millions for our pharmaceutical interests," Lucius Fox, Bruce's assistant cut in.

Ms. Bannister replied, "All well and good, but why did you have to lead the team?"

Alfred replied, "Because it's my company…and I can do whatever the bloody hell I want to."

"You still have to answer to this board, Mr. Wayne," Bannister insisted.

Daphne hummed as she walked around the Batcave, ignoring the rest of the conversation between Alfred and Bannister. Nightwing made an appearance. He didn't seem happy, but he was glad to see her. She rushed to hug him.

"How long has he been gone?" he asked Alfred, patting Daphne's head as he did.

"Two weeks, one day, fifteen hours…" Alfred muttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nightwing replied.

The butler muttered, "But he's never been gone _this_ long without notifying me in some way. Last night, the signal was up for an hour, third time this week."

Daphne went up to her uniform. She stared at it as she listened to Alfred.

"And if the police are aware of his absence, then you can be certain the criminal class is as well. There's already been a sharp uptick in underworld activities," the butler continued.

"My sister was invited to attend one of their gatherings a few times. They didn't really know that she's moved on…" Daphne interrupted.

"If Batman doesn't return soon…" Alfred muttered.

Nightwing said, "I know…all bloody hell's gonna break loose." He walked up to Batman's old uniform and said, "Even when you've disappeared I can't get away from you."

Daphne took out her uniform, earning the attention of Alfred and Nightwing.

The young man asked, "Are you going to take your role as Phoenix again?"

The girl gave out a small smile and nodded. She went to change into her uniform. She came back with two new pouches on her belt.

"What's in there?" Dick asked.

"Oh…some things…" the girl hummed.

"Are you going to head out?" Alfred asked.

Nodding, the girl explained, "I need to gather some information on someone…as well as on Batman's disappearing. I'll be back by night time."

She did come back after dinner time and saw Dick, as Batman, ready to go out, starting the Batmobile. She sighed as she thought of taking a rest. He turned to her.

"Hop on. We're going to answer their call this time," he muttered.

"Good luck, Master Dick, Miss Daphne," Alfred said.

Daphne took the seat beside Dick. He started the mobile. Daphne was busy with her phone as Dick drove.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Daphne put it away and replied, "It's my sister. She's checking up on me. It _is_ my first time as Phoenix again after so long."

"You did train with her. I'm sure you'll be fine…" he remarked and she smiled.

They soon arrived at the port where Mask was getting his new weapons shipments. It was quiet when they arrived.

"I'll be sneaking in now..." Daphne muttered.

"Be careful. You may be stronger than before but you're still a girl..." Dick reminded her.

Daphne nodded. She got out of the mobile and rushed out of sight. Dick did the same thing. He had to make a little bit of a grand entrance as Batman had been missing for quite some time. Daphne kept herself hidden as good as always. She listened in.

"New guy thinks he can move in. I'm gonna show those punks who's top dog around here," she heard a clicking of a gun and, "Gotham's my bitch."

"Which makes you mine, Mask," Batman said.

"You're supposed to be dead. Let me fix that for you," Mask said.

Gunshots were heard. Then, she heard men's grunting. One by one was punched and kicked by Batman. She saw some more, standing by to shoot him. Daphne jumped in and attacked one of the gunners atop a container. Another one tried to shoot her but Batman kicked him before he could. Daphne shocked the one right beside her with her stun gun. She suddenly heard Mask's voice, shouting, "Somebody kill this freaking kid!" She watched as Robin ran towards the moving truck.

"Master Damian…?" she mumbled to herself.

She glanced up at her weapon, a stun gun redesigned by her maid. It was in a shape of a butterfly with a small button for a switch on its body, very thin like a Batarang, and could easily stick anywhere. Her sister's excuse was that it was 'cuter' to carry around. She threw her it towards Mask, silencing him. She went down and tied him up immediately. Batman and Robin busied themselves chasing down the loaded truck. Daphne took her time tying up the other men that were unconscious as well. After a while, she heard an explosion and then, police sirens.

"Well, time to make my move…" she muttered.

"Who are you?" Mask demanded.

She looked down at him and smiled, but she didn't answer his question. She hid as the police came in. She sent a quick message to Dick that she would head to the manor first. She didn't want to see Damian just yet. She wasn't ready at all. Batman and Robin made their escape with the Batmobile.

"There's no way you're gonna pull this off without my help," Damian said.

"Modest as ever, I see," Dick said.

Damian smirked and replied, "I'm more Batman than you'll ever be. Just follow my lead."

Dick received the message from Daphne right about the time an alarm came, alerting them that they were being tailed. He sighed as he had forgotten all about Daphne.

"We're being tailed…" he muttered, looking at the screen in front of them.

"So she's around too?" Damian asked.

Knowing who the boy meant, he replied, "Yeah...she went ahead. She has things to take care of..."

* * *

The next morning, Daphne made herself a toast. Alfred didn't bother her as he wiped one of the washed cups. She quickly ate the toast, rushing to head to her room. Unfortunately, she bumped into Damian. He stared, raising a brow at her because she was wearing his hoodie. She swallowed her food and looked away from him. He walked passed her without a word. She glanced up at him. He was discussing some things with Alfred. She walked away.

"How long is she staying here?" Damian asked the butler.

"Until Master Bruce is found I presume. She didn't spare me any details..." Alfred replied, preparing some food for Damian.

The boy took out the hairpin from his pocket. He stared at it for several minutes. Alfred could not help but smile at the boy. He knew he cares deeply about Daphne but he didn't know how to express it.

Daphne lied down on her bed. She received a few texts. One of them was from Dick, telling her what happened after she left the port. The other texts were from Delphinium and her two maids. It was regarding their company. She checked each one. The last one was from Delphinium reminding her that she shouldn't worry about them. She felt guilty and somewhat selfish for choosing to find Batman over saving her company.

"It is only until Master Bruce is found..." she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"I thought so…" Damian muttered.

Startled, the girl sat up on her bed and turned to look at her door. Damian was leaning against the wall inside her room. She bit her lower lip, looking away. Damian stared down.

"I heard from Grayson…" he started, but she wasn't really listening, "You've gotten stronger."

Daphne glanced up at him. She didn't reply. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it, thanking the person who had called her. Damian left when he saw her picked the phone up. He scratched the back of his neck, groaning and walking to his room.

"Sis? Are you busy?" Delphinium asked.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

There was silence for a few seconds before Delphinium said, "I need to discuss something with you."

"I can spare some time… I mean, Batman _is_ only active at night…" the girl joked.

"Cool. I'll meet you at the manor. Is that okay?" her sister asked.

"I think so…" Daphne replied, "I'll tell Alfred."

She hung up. She got off the bed to find Alfred. The butler was busy, getting the ingredients for lunch. She sat at the counter, watching him.

He asked, "Is something the matter, Miss Daphne?"

Daphne hummed. "My sister wants to come for lunch. Can she?"

"If it doesn't bother Master Damian, then I do not see why not…" he replied.

"Alright! Thanks, Alfred. We'll be having lunch in my room then. I'll help you cook," the girl said, rushing to Alfred's side.

The butler laughed at her behavior. She didn't mind. She helped him out where she can with lunch. The two didn't notice that Damian was watching them. It had been a while since he last saw that innocent smile of hers.

"How is Miss Delphinium holding up?" Alfred asked.

"She's been doing fine. The business is kind of dragging her down but she seems well. Why do you ask?" Daphne was confused.

"No reason. I am just concerned," he replied calmly.

Once lunch was ready, Daphne served them for Damian. Then, she took her half and Delphinium's. She headed straight to her room before Damian come downstairs. Delphinium was at the front door. Alfred welcomed her. He told her that Daphne was waiting. She caught sight of Damian. She smirked at him.

"Decided to come home?" she scoffed.

Damian glared. "Why is she here?" he asked Alfred.

"I've come to see my sister, not that you care. She didn't mention about you coming back," Delphinium replied before Alfred could say anything.

"The one who is missing is _my_ father, not yours. So, mind your own business," the boy replied coldly.

Delphinium huffed. "I don't understand why my sister cares for you…" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Damian widened his eyes at her words. He glanced up at Delphinium as she followed Alfred to Daphne's room. He went to the dining table to eat his lunch.

* * *

"So…he asked what?!" Daphne exclaimed.

She had listened to her sister's complaints and explanations about a certain partnership. She knew that Daphne will never accept the offer.

"Yeah… Do you think we should go on ahead with it?" her sister asked for her opinion.

Daphne blinked a few times before replying, "I'm only 12 years old! School is starting soon too…"

"I know. I don't even know how he knew you're still alive. I've been keeping you as a secret up until now…" the older Aldrin explained.

Daphne sighed. She didn't want to expand the partnership with such a condition. Delphinium didn't wait for her to answer. They got a call from Arnold, saying that another sponsor wished to withdraw from the company.

"Think about it…but not too much. Find Bruce Wayne first. He said he'll give you time until you're ready…" Delphinium said, holding her sister's hand, "So, tell us when you're ready…"

"Hmm…" Daphne muttered a reply.

Alfred came in to take the dishes for them. Delphinium took her leave. She noticed Damian entering his room when she exited Daphne's. She decided to go see him.

"What do you want?" he asked, anger in his tone.

Delphinium smiled. "Don't you have a better way to greet your guest?" she asked.

"You're not my guest, you're her guest…so go back already," he was ticked off.

The orange haired gazed towards him. He looked away, ignoring her.

She spoke, "I know you're ticked off and all about Batman's disappearance. I know he's alive. I just…want to ask a favor of you."

"What?" he demanded.

"Please watch over my sister just like how she watches over you…" she requested.

Then, she left. Damian grunted, lying down in bed. Night came too soon. Robin and Batman went on patrol like any other night. Daphne decided to search for clues on her own because she was still avoiding Damian at all cost.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

As Batman and Robin patrolled the city, Phoenix was out on her own. She had been following Batwoman. Damian was having a hard time dealing with his feelings towards Daphne. He was sighing the whole time in the Batmobile. Dick chuckled, earning his attention.

"What's so funny?" Damian demanded.

"Can't a man laugh?" Dick shot back.

Damian scowled and looked away. "You think she'd be staying long?" he asked.

Before Dick could answer, an alert went up. The security of Wayne Tech had been breached. Dick and Damian turned to look at each other. He sent a quick message to Daphne even though Damian said it was not a good idea. It was lucky that Daphne was close to the Wayne Enterprises at the time. She took one last glance at where Batwoman was headed before rushing to the vault. She swiftly made her way through most of the surveillance cameras.

When she got to the vault, she saw the Heretic, as mentioned by Batwoman's 'dad' just now. She took out her stun gun, silently walking in the shadows. She listened to the conversation as they moved. They stopped at a wall. The one named Kuttler started to fidget with his glove, accessing what was beneath the wall. Daphne observed her surroundings to decide what was best to do.

"Dad!" she heard a shout.

She peeked and saw Lucius Fox in his son's arms. Heretic spotted her.

"Looks like we've got company," he muttered, glaring daggers at her.

Daphne backed away, but Tusk was fast. He jumped behind her, quickly grabbing her hand that was holding the butterfly-shaped gun. She cringed in pain. Daphne swung herself, kicking Tusk in the jaw. She jumped away. The light went off. She quickly hid as the Batmobile entered, restraining Tusk in the process. Robin and Batman made an appearance. Batman started to fight Heretic and Onyx. Kuttler got the components, ready to shoot Dick but Damian stopped him. Daphne jumped in before Tusk could attack Damian.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I can handle them myself, but thanks anyway," he replied, dodging another hit from Kuttler.

Daphne nodded. She jumped away when Tusk tried to hit her. Damian kicked Tusk to grab his attention. Daphne turned to Dick who seemed to have difficulty fighting both Heretic and Onyx. She saw that Onyx was using a katana, a weapon that had killed her parents. She pushed away her thoughts, rushing in and kicking Onyx in the stomach before she could stab Dick. She glared at Daphne, charging in towards her. Daphne, having a uniform with little protection, got cut by the katana most of the times. The least she could do was minimize Dick's trouble of having to fight both of them at the same time.

"She's too fast for me…" the girl mumbled to herself.

She took out another stun gun. She was aiming at Onyx's throat but got cut yet again. Onyx was about to finish her when she heard Heretic's order. She stared down at Daphne one last time before running towards where her associates were. Daphne turned to Damian. She widened her eyes at what Electrocutioner was doing.

"Master Damian!" she shouted, ignoring her surroundings.

She kicked the man, stopping him for mere seconds. He was about to continue but Heretic threw a knife right into his heart, killing him. He escaped after that. Daphne helped Damian up to his feet, only to make him go chasing after them. Dick was right behind him. Daphne was about to do the same when she saw Lucius and his son. She decided to help them first.

"I'll call an ambulance…" she said to the man who was with Lucius Fox.

"Please, my Dad needs help," the man said.

Daphne nodded, replying, "I know…"

Dick came back with Damian in his arms. Daphne quickly stood up, as worried as always.

"Don't worry, he's fine…" Dick reassured her.

Luke carried his father out of the building. It was lucky that the ambulance had already arrived. Dick, Damian, and Daphne went back in the Batmobile.

"Where have you been?" Dick asked the girl.

Touching Damian's cheek, she explained, "I tailed Batwoman. I found out about those guys and stuff. I had a little conversation with her as well…"

She wiped the blood on the boy's face. Biting her lower lip, she held in her tears. She was angry because she couldn't do anything to help him at all.

She was still _weak_.

* * *

It was the night after the fight. Daphne leaned against the wall, right beside the door to Damian's room. Her bruises were mostly healed. She was glad that she took the time to train with her sister. She stared at the folded hoodie in her hands as she listened to Alfred and Damian's conversation. She only heard a few words.

"He's not my father! And neither are you," she heard Damian complained.

"And for that, young man, you should be profoundly grateful," Alfred said as he walked to the door.

Daphne stood up. Alfred raised his a brow when he saw her. She gave a small smile. He saw that her wounds were mostly healed.

"You may want to keep him company, Miss," he said before walking away.

She peeked and saw Damian lying down on his bed. She stood at his door with her hands behind her, wondering whether she should enter the room or not.

"Hey…" she heard Damian called.

She turned to look at him. He was staring at her. She came up to him but kept her mouth shut.

"Aren't you going to cry or say things you shouldn't?" he asked.

She sat down on a chair that was beside the bed. He raised a brow at her again.

"Any reaction at all?" he muttered.

Daphne looked down at her hands on her lap. She said, "I couldn't protect you from getting hurt at all. I'm sorry…"

"An apology is not necessary…" Damian interrupted.

She nodded and replied, "You are my responsibility, Master Damian."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Damian didn't know what to say. Daphne placed the hoodie at the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry for holding onto this too long. It _is_ your favorite one so I'll return it now. It was a big help, gave me a little closure…" she muttered, gazing at the hoodie.

She stood up and walked straight to the door. She turned back and said to him, "I won't stop you from going out though I would still be following you."

"Then, just come with me already," Damian suddenly heard himself said.

"Huh?" Daphne stood at the door, surprised.

Damian stood up and stepped closer to her. He held her hand, looked into her eyes and repeated, "Come with me."

She looked away from his gaze, nodding. A few minutes later, Robin and Phoenix got down to the Batcave. There was only Dick's motorbike there. The two looked at each other. Daphne smiled.

"Lead the way…" she said, sighing.

Damian nodded. He got down the stairs as she followed. He took the helmet and was about to hand it over to her when someone shot him. Daphne turned and saw the Heretic. Damian groaned, spinning around. Daphne held his arms to keep him still and he pulled the needle out from the back of his neck. He pushed Daphne away to stand beside him.

"You made a big mistake coming here," Damian said, rushing to attack Heretic.

Daphne stood watch. She knew that Heretic was out of her league but she had to do something. Damian aimed his fist towards Heretic's face but he caught it.

"I was trained to never make mistakes. Just like you," he said, going to punch Damian.

Damian jumped away on time. Daphne wanted to say something but his expression showed that she should just stand back. She knew Damian's vision was getting even more blurry because the drug from the needle was kicking in and he soon collapsed.

"Master Damian!" Daphne called, rushing up to him.

Heretic stared down at her. Daphne growled. She took out her ordinary size stun gun and charged at Heretic. He swiftly pushed aside her hand, sending the gun away. She tried to kick him, but he swiftly dodged it. The girl took out a knife, trying to stab him next. Stepping aside and pulling at her arm, he hit her back. She gasped, but that didn't stop her. She held his foot to still his movements, trying to get up. He kicked her stomach. She tried to catch her breath. He held her head, threatening to crush her. Daphne kicked around as he lifted her up.

"I should probably leave you here…but you could be useful to tame the boy," he muttered.

"You'll pay for this!" Daphne growled, trying to kick him.

Heretic's sidekick, Onyx came to view. He threw Daphne to her and she held the girl still. Daphne watched as he picked up Damian.

"Don't touch him!" she shouted.

"Shut the girl up," Heretic ordered.

Onyx landed a chop to the back of Daphne's neck. She watched her own vision fade to black.

* * *

Damian opened his eyes, trying to make up where he was.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

He saw Kuttler plugging a hard drive. Tetch, a man with the mad hat, placed another electrode bud on his forehead. His vision cleared and he could see his father.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, looking around.

He caught sight of Daphne, her hands tied up to the walls in the corner of the room. Her feet were tied too and she was conscious. She looked bruised and injured. Her uniforms were in tatters. She must've put up a good fight before getting restrained.

"Unfortunately, I have no more choice in this than you do," the man in the hat replied.

Heretic and Onyx made an appearance. When Damian asked who he was, he pulled off his mask. He turned to look at Damian.

"I'm you, Damian…all grown up," Heretic replied.

"You're not me. You can't be," Damian glared.

Daphne widened her eyes. She listened further.

"I'm the product of a program that your, our grandfather initiated. He wanted to create the perfect soldier. They used your DNA and put it through a process of accelerated growth. Most of the prototypes died quickly, but I survived. I was the strongest of them all…" he said, approaching Damian, "Still…I was an empty shell, till Mr. Tetch here brought me to full consciousness. As a good a job as he did, there's always been something missing. A void."

Daphne stared up at the restraints that were holding her off. It was just a simple rope. She watched Heretic kneeled down beside Damian.

"And I'm going to fill that void…with you," he pulled Damian closer to him, "Everything in there…" he tapped at Damian's forehead, "…is going in here…" he tapped at his own. "You, brother…will provide me with a soul."

Damian glared like always. Daphne kept quiet to listen.

"The hell, I am," Damian spat.

Heretic stood up and said, "It's not like you have a choice, but if you rebel, I may have to kill her."

"Like he cares…" Daphne mumbled when Heretic pointed at her.

"I don't understand why she just doesn't grow another one of you. She's got a freezer full of…" Tetch's words were interrupted when Talia barged in.

"Are you insane?" she said angrily.

"Mother," Damian said.

"Miss Talia…" Daphne muttered, disbelieved.

She stepped into the room. She slapped Heretic and glared at Tetch. "How dare you!" she uttered.

Tetch shrugged and replied, "It wasn't my idea. This lunatic said he'd kill me if I…"

Talia shouted, "Shut up!" and turned to Heretic, "You'll suffer for this."

Heretic glared. "My entire life I've been suffering! Tell me, what is a man without memories? I want to know you, and love you, as he does," he gestured at Damian. "I want to feel you in my heart, in my blood."

Daphne suddenly pitied Heretic. He kneeled down in front of Talia, begging her to let it happen. He hugged her. She caressed his hair. Daphne turned to Damian who was watching all the time.

"You poor tormented creature, how could I not have felt the depths of your pain? How could a mother have left her child so alone…in the dark," Talia muttered and shot Heretic, bringing him to his death.

Daphne widened her eyes, shocked. Damian turned to Talia.

"How could you just kill him like that?" he demanded.

"He's flawed…" his mother replied.

"What about me? Am I a flawed too?" the boy asked.

Talia put away her gun and instructed Tetch to alter Damian's memories and make some necessaries 'adjustments'. She said that she can't have Damian the way he is: recalcitrant and emotional. She turned to Daphne. The girl immediately looked away. Talia didn't do anything to her. She ordered Onyx to dispose of Heretic's body.

"We will kill the girl when it is necessary," was all she said regarding Daphne.

They kept working on Bruce after that. Damian was left that way for the time being. He didn't make any movements to try and free himself. He glanced up at Daphne at times. She was watching them too. She didn't know exactly what they were doing, but she knew it was not good. She stayed as quiet as possible. Tusk came in after half an hour.

"It's the bats. Three of them," he warned.

"Three?" Talia was surprised, thinking for a few seconds before deciding, "We retreat."

"Why?" Tusk asked.

"The compound is expandable. We have more urgent matters to attend to," she explained, turning to Tetch and Kuttler, "Come."

They exited the basement. Damian started to free himself and so did Daphne. She cut the ropes with her hairpin. It was made for cutting and for picking locks. She untied the ones around her feet. She stood up. She rushed to help Damian after putting on her mask.

"I'm fine…" he muttered to her, putting on his mask.

She nodded. They freed his father from the hold. They heard explosions from outside. Damian rushed to his father's side. Bruce's eyes were open for a few minutes.

"It's me! It's your son," Damian said, trying to help Bruce to stand up, "Come on, father."

He fell right after he stood up. Damian slapped him once, calling him Batman and saying that they need Batman. He slapped the man again. Daphne wanted to stop him but it was the only way to try and wake him up. Bruce held Damian's hand before he could slap again. He was conscious. He stood up with Damian's help.

"I'll help," Daphne insisted.

Damian turned to her. "No. I'll manage. Find the exit," he ordered.

Daphne nodded. She rushed out of the basement before Damian and Bruce. She took the first stairs she saw and it was the right way. She heaved a sigh of relief. She rushed back down to call for Damian. Then, she went back up. Damian followed her voice and guided Bruce as he did. She caught sight of Dick.

"Master Dick!" she called.

Dick turned around and saw her. Damian and Bruce were right behind. He rushed to help the two. He told Daphne to go ahead. She obliged. She rushed out of the building. Before the three could do the same, the building collapsed, sending them off of the cliff. Batwoman rushed to help but was too late.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Master Damian!" Daphne called tears in her eyes.

Batwoman suddenly smiled. A man in another batsuit flew up with the three of them. He is Batwing. He placed them on the ground. Daphne abruptly went up to Damian, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped one arm around her, hiding his surprise at her reaction. He was looking at his father, glad that he was safe.

"Thanks for saving our butts there, Luke," Dick said to the man that Daphne knew nothing of.

"Yeah. Too bad they got away," Luke replied and continued, "Well, Dad always wanted me to work with Bruce Wayne. I'm proud to be a part of your team."

Bruce spoke, "We can handle this on our own. Nightwing, Robin, back to Gotham."

"You're welcome," Dick muttered.

Damian stared at Daphne. She forced a smile to him. She knew that she wasn't important to Bruce anymore after she left him that one time. It was harsh but it is the truth. She pulled away from Robin.

"Can I ride with Batwing?" she suddenly asked.

"Girl, I can't even navigate this very well yet. How do you expect me to hold you while I fly?" Luke asked the girl.

"Any way you like…" she hummed.

Damian twitched at her words and clenched his fists. Batwoman smirked at his reaction. Daphne turned to her, smiling.

"Tell your sister I'm sorry for breaking her camera," she muttered, looking at Daphne.

"I will. Thanks for sharing the information about Heretic with me," the girl said, holding out her right hand.

She shook hands with Batwoman. Since she came with Dick, she had to hitch a ride in the Batmobile as well. Daphne insisted on flying with Batwing. Luke gave in. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and she held on to it. He suddenly felt a cold stab on his back. It was Damian's jealousy.

"I'm flying!" she cried happily as Batwing flew.

"Just don't let go," Luke reminded her.

"Okay…" she replied, widening her eyes at the view.

They soon arrived in Gotham City. Luke sent her to Wayne Manor as she had requested. She thanked him with a hug. She immediately went to her room after that. She assumed Alfred was checking up Bruce's condition. Damian and Dick would be beside him of course. As she walked to her room, she called her sister.

"Hey, Sis. Something wrong?" Delphinium answered on the other line.

"We found Master Bruce…" Daphne said and paused.

"And?" her sister demanded.

She rubbed her hair and replied, "He seems fine but I think something is off."

There was a pause before Delphinium asked, "Are you extending you stay?"

"Can I please? At least until the summit…" Daphne begged.

"Oh, yeah. I was actually invited to go there. Wanna meet up there?"

"I can't… Master Bruce doesn't seem to want me here, so I should keep my distance from him…"

"Oh, I see. Well, if you get the chance to, say hello to him for me. I'll gladly go. It's a chance to see more techs," Delphinium laughed.

Daphne chuckled and said, "That is so you…"

She hung up after that. She reached her room and opened the door. She was surprised to see Damian, still in his uniform. He was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and arms crossed as well. He was staring at her. Was he angry? She wondered.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"Sightseeing with Batwing," the girl replied calmly and happily.

She went to her closet to get a nightgown. Damian went up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. She was somewhat confused.

"I don't like you being around Grayson," he stated.

"I kind of know that…" she replied, dumbfounded.

"So I don't like you around other guys as well," he continued.

Daphne tilted her head to the side and asked, "Like who? Alfred?"

Damian slapped his forehead. "No… Fox! I don't like you being around Fox!" he groaned, turning his back to her.

"Why? He is just an acquaintance…" Daphne replied, taking off her mask and boots.

Damian slammed himself onto her bed, grunting and groaning. Daphne was confused. Luke and Dick were like brothers to her. Nothing more. Why was Damian so furious?

"Hey…" he suddenly called.

"Yes?" she replied, going up to him.

He sat up, suddenly pulling her into a hug. She stood still.

"Thanks…for calling my name…" he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**C** **hapter 17:**

Daphne dragged herself to the kitchen the next day. Even though she didn't do much, she was still tired. Bruce, Damian, and Alfred were there, discussing things. They stopped when they saw her. She forced a smile and greeted them.

"Would you like something to eat, Miss?" Alfred asked.

Daphne nodded, replying, "I'll get some myself. Thank you for asking."

Bruce stood up from his chair. He exited the kitchen, not even taking a glimpse at the girl. Daphne sighed, turning to Damian. He didn't say anything and kept on munching on his pancake. Daphne poured some tea into her cup, taking a seat beside him. Alfred was facing his back towards them, busying himself with the dishes.

"How is he?" she asked Damian.

"He is still recovering..." Damian replied calmly, muttering, "Don't take his reactions towards you too seriously..."

Daphne smiled. "I never do. I am indebted to him for taking care of me after all."

She went to the cabinet to get her cookie jar. She stood on her toes, struggling to reach for the jar. Her blouse was slightly flipped as she did. Damian faintly blushed when he saw a bit of her skin. Alfred finally grabbed it for her. A common problem for girls her height. She sat back down. She started to eat, pretending not to care about how Bruce had treated her. Damian glanced up at her every minute, wondering what to say. He wanted to give her the hairpin he had stolen but then again, he would like to keep it with him. Daphne didn't have the slightest idea that the boy took her hairpin after all.

"By the way, where is Master Dick?" she asked.

"Grayson had some business to take care of with Kane and Fox," Damian replied.

Daphne nodded, munching on her cookie. She decided to do some light stretches after that. Damian stayed in the kitchen with Alfred.

* * *

Looking around the manor, Daphne found that no one was there, so she went to the Batcave with some drinks for everyone. Even though Bruce didn't acknowledge her presence at all, he didn't give any mean remarks of her. She seemed to be making Damian calm at some point. She assumed that she could stay.

"You really should be resting. The summit's tomorrow," she heard Dick said.

"It's been a week, I'm fine," Bruce replied.

The girl went down the stairs to them. She handed a glass of juice for Dick and Damian. She stood beside Damian after that. Bruce was using his barbell.

"Like father, like son," Alfred remarked.

Daphne giggled. Damian turned to Alfred.

"All things considered, Master Bruce, you're in surprisingly good condition," the butler said, looking at him.

"She treated you…treated us like we were machines that she could just program. That's all we were to her," Damian said, looking away sadly.

Daphne held his arm. She gave out a small smile to him. He gazed into her eyes for mere seconds.

"After Bruce Wayne completes his hosting duty at the summit, we'll gather any leads we can to find her," Bruce spoke.

"Why wait? I'll call Kate and Luke and we'll…" Dick's words were interrupted by the sound of the barbell being put in its place.

Bruce stood up. "No. You shouldn't have involved them in the first place."

"Batwing pretty much involved himself," Dick explained.

"And Batwoman? Did she force you to reveal our secrets?" Bruce demanded, pointing at Daphne, "Did you ask her to come back too?"

Damian reacted a bit from his father's words about Daphne. He glanced up at her. Daphne refrained from showing any reaction to not worry the boy. Deep down, she was scared of the sternness in Bruce's voice. To her, it suddenly sounded a little off than the usual Bruce Wayne. She really had doubts that he was fine. Dick glared but he didn't say a word.

Alfred stood up for him, "You weren't here, sir. Master Dick made a judgment call, and I think it was the right one."

"Maybe so, but from here on, it's only family," Bruce said, going to the stairs.

"Kate's going through the hard drive we pulled from the convent," Dick spoke up.

"Fine, but when she's done, that's it…" he replied.

"But we have to…" Dick was again cut off.

"You're not Batman anymore, Dick!" Bruce shouted, glaring, "I call the shots around here."

He walked up the stairs and to the manor after that. Daphne pulled at Dick's arm. She was worried and he could see that. Damian finished his drinks and sighed.

"He's been through an extraordinary ordeal, Master Dick," Alfred said.

"Yeah? So have we," Dick replied.

"I'm really worried about him…" Daphne spoke up.

Damian turned to her. "He's fine," he insisted and she nodded to his words.

"I'm going to bed..." she announced, taking the two empty glasses with her.

* * *

Delphinium sat on a chair that has her name labeled at the back. She sighed, observing the earpiece in her hand. The man in front of her said that she should put it on, but she ignored him. Bannister came up the stage and gave a little speech. Delphinium observed her surroundings. Something was off in the atmosphere. She excused herself, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. She took the earpiece with her. She tried calling her sister.

At that time, Daphne was out as Phoenix, along with Nightwing and Robin. They were meeting up with Batwoman and Batwing. Batwoman was telling them how her father attacked her just now.

"Dad doesn't even remember doing it. He was programmed," she stressed out.

Damian and Dick turned to look at each other. Daphne glanced up at Damian.

"But why?" the boy demanded.

"Somehow, they knew I had that drive," Batwoman explained.

"Just like how they knew about the vault at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce told them," Dick muttered.

"Not my father," Damian said sternly.

Batwoman said, "Talia had him in there for weeks, and he suddenly snaps out of it just because we show up?"

Damian stood up and replied, "No, you're wrong. He's fine."

Daphne pulled at his arm. "He's not actually fine. Please, listen to them first, Master Damian…"

He gazed at her, thinking. Daphne bit her lower lip, tightening her hold on his arm.

"She got to him…" Dick said, looking at Damian.

Damian locked his gaze with Dick's. "She's not finished, is she?"

"She's just getting started," Batwing appeared.

He opened up a screen with a list of names, saying "Found this on the hard drive."

Dick and Daphne ran through the names. Dick said, "There are vice-presidents on this list. Military and corporate leaders…"

Daphne pointed to a name or two, saying, "They're the vice-chancellors from some country… Delphinium's name is on it too!"

She jumped a bit, panic was in her tone. Damian held her shoulder to calm her. They kept on discussing.

"So why would Talia have this?" Batwing asked.

"What if Talia got to the men and women on that list, brainwashed them?" Dick suggested.

Batwing answered, "Then, that would place the League of Shadows' influence in every country."

"She'd control the world," Batwoman said, turning to Damian, "Oh my God, kid. Your mom's got game."

"The leaders are all at the summit, right?" Daphne asked Dick.

"Yes…along with Bruce Wayne…" Dick muttered.

Daphne's phone vibrated. All eyes were on her. She gave out a guilty grin and answered the call. Dick stood up for her, explaining that she would take her phone anywhere she goes in case Delphinium has an emergency.

"Hello…" she muttered.

"Daphne! This place is a mess. Everyone is like hypnotized or something," Delphinium whispered.

"Where are you?" Daphne asked, worried.

"In the toilet. Everyone who wears the earpiece is like in some kind of their own zone or something. The blue light on it suddenly turned red. I didn't wear it because I was fidgeting with it," the older sister explained.

"We're on our way there. See if you could find anyone who's not wearing it too…" the Phoenix said.

"Hey, can I use _that_?" Delphinium requested.

Daphne sighed. "Fine…but don't kill anybody. Find the source of the hypnotizing…that should be in the control room…"

She hung up. She turned back to them. "My sister is there and she told me that anyone who wears the earpiece given would be brainwashed. They're just about to start. Ummm…so, can I come too?"

All eyes turned to Damian, telling him that he should be the one calling the shots on her. Daphne turned to Damian too. The sight of her in the basement with him a week ago flashed into his mind. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to stay here…" he said to her.

"But, my sister is there!" Daphne insisted on going.

"She's Delphinium, she'll be fine," Damian said.

The girl asked, "Why won't you let me come?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," the boy half shouted.

Daphne was stunned. She tried to look at Damian in his eyes. She could see that he was worried about Bruce. She didn't want to cause him trouble, so she backed away from them. She slowly nodded to his words. Dick decided that they should take the Batwing. Damian and Batwoman nodded. Daphne held the boy's hand.

"Please, be careful," she said, looking at him.

Damian turned to her. "I will," he replied.

They left her on the roof. She stared up at the sky, thinking hard. Suddenly, her phone rang. Mana had called her to inform that she and Tiara had readied a transportation for her to head to the summit.

"We're on our way to pick you up, Miss," the maid continued.

"Miss Delphinium had asked us to do this…" Tiara explained.

Soon, a helicopter came by the building she was on. She smiled to her two maids, waving towards them. They got the ladder for her to climb up. She boarded the helicopter.

"Thank you very much. Let's get going. The others are on their way," Daphne answered.

* * *

Delphinium hummed as she roamed the corridor at the summit alone. All of the guards were also wearing the earpiece, so they cannot notice her presence at all. She was liking it. She went back to her seat to see the large screen behind the stage showing a man wearing a hat. She caught sight of Alfred not far from the stage. She rushed up to him.

"Alfred, you're alright!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Delphinium? You're here?" Alfred muttered, getting up.

"Yes. I was invited by Mr. Wayne," Delphinium explained.

Alfred observed his surroundings. "Come, Miss. Let us go to the control room," he said to Delphinium.

The girl nodded. She flipped her hair before tying it up with her hairband. Then, she followed Alfred. She told him that they had to move quietly and cautiously because surveillance cameras were put everywhere. Alfred was amazed at her intelligence.

Meanwhile, Robin, Nightwing, Batwoman and Batwing had successfully entered the place. They were on their way to find the people but Batwing was taken by surprise by the enemy. Talia and Tusk made an appearance.

"We don't have time for this, Damian," Talia said, "Join us or die."

As she said that, Batman appeared beside her. "Father," Damian muttered.

Talia smirked as Batman jumped to attack them. Nightwing dodged. Batman kicked Batwoman. She fell into Tusk's holds. Damian targeted Tusk. Nightwing decided to fight Batman which leaves Talia with Batwoman. Daphne soon arrived at the scene. She told Mana and Tiara to find the dignitaries and see if they were okay. The two nodded. The orange haired started running around, searching for Damian. She got to the fighting scene.

"Master Damian…" she gasped, widening her eyes when she saw him fighting Tusk.

As that was happening, Delphinium was busying herself searching for the best route to get to the control room with Alfred. They got there in less than ten minutes. It was almost the end of the brainwashing.

"About time you get back," Kuttler muttered, thinking that it was Tusk or maybe Talia.

Alfred clicked at his gun and said, "Indeed."

He approached Kuttler. Delphinium looked around for something she could do to shut the system down. Alfred threatened to shoot Kuttler. The man punched him and the gun fell to the floor. Delphinium butted in and kicked his chin.

"Allow me, Miss..." Alfred said and got into position to punch Kuttler.

The twelve-year-old was amazed. Kuttler took out a knife but Alfred was good at dodging his stab. The butler punched him a few times. He landed on the controls behind him. His hands caused the system to explode…along with Tecth's head.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered, turning to Delphinium.

"That ought to put an end to this for good. Let's go see the dignitaries…" the girl said calmly.

"You are nothing like your sister…" Alfred remarked.

Looking down, she replied, "I didn't ask for it… I just... It doesn't matter. Let's just go!" She clenched her fists.

At the same time, Damian was again smashed onto the floor by Tusk. Daphne gritted her teeth angrily. She charged in to help. Damian shocked that she was in front of him, froze. She kicked Tusk in his jaw. He toppled backward. She swiped his legs to make him fall. He reacted fast and got up immediately. He grabbed her face, just like how he grabbed Damian's just now. He threw her towards the boy. Damian caught her. She was a bit dizzy. Tusk ran up to them. Damian and Daphne jumped out of the way. He slipped, causing him to fall.

"No!" Damian said, throwing a batarang attached with a rope.

The batarang wrapped around his leg. Daphne helped him pull the man up. She heard him muttered, "Justice, not vengeance." She glanced up at him and smiled. They failed to save Tusk.

"Damn," he said, snapping at Daphne, "Why are you here?"

"My maids got me here," she replied.

Batwing called Robin through their communicator. Daphne tilted her head in confusion as he stared.

"Follow me," he said, pulling at her hand and urging her to go with him.

They came to one of the thrusters' fuel room. Daphne watched as Damian fiddled on it to transfer its powers to the other two thrusters. After that, he turned to her.

"Stay here and stay out of trouble," he said.

"But, I have to find…" her words were interrupted.

Damian said sternly, "No. Stay here."

Daphne sighed. She nodded. She stood there and watched him disappear out of her sight. She looked at the hand he had just held. She knew he cared for her.

"Please, be safe…" she muttered.

"He really has his way with you," a familiar voice was heard.

Daphne turned around to see her sister. She rushed to hug her. Delphinium rubbed her head. Daphne was trembling as she hugged her. Her sister held her shoulders and forced her to face her.

"Listen, you have to follow Damian," she said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"You just have to," the sister said.

Daphne gazed into her sister's eyes. She obliged. She got out of the control room and headed straight to where she thought she could find him. She did find him, but when she got there, they were cornering Talia. Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman and Batwing. She stopped by the stairs to watch.

"It's over, mother," Damian said.

"Your grand plan has ended," Bruce stood up.

"How is it that I ever loved either of you?" Talia questioned.

Bruce replied, "I don't think you ever did."

"Oh, beloved, you have no idea," she scowled, "I have thought of little else for the last twelve years, but nothing. Not my passion, not the death of my father, not even our child could bring you to my side."

Daphne walked up to Damian. She slipped her right hand in his left one. He glanced up at her.

Talia continued, "I know now, I will never have you in this life. Perhaps in death." She took out a bomb.

"Get her!" Batwoman shouted.

They rushed up to her. She ran towards the glass window, threw her bomb and jumped off. An airship was already waiting for her underneath.

"She played us again," Dick said.

They stared at the airship. It suddenly fell into the ocean and blew up. Daphne widened her eyes. She looked away. Damian placed left hand on her head as comfort. Bruce placed his hand on his son's right shoulder. The girl glanced up at Damian.

* * *

Daphne placed the clothes and things she had brought into the bag. Staring down at it, she zipped it once she was ready. She sat on her bed, looking around.

"I will definitely miss this place," she muttered, sighing.

She took her bag and went to find Alfred. She found him in a room full of books. He was staring at something towards the glass window. Dick was there too.

"One can't help feeling bad. Despite her madness, she was his mother," she heard Alfred said.

She went up to them to look too. Dick was the first to notice the bag she was holding.

He asked, "Going back so soon?"

Daphne turned to him, forcing a smile. "Yes…I have some things to settle before going back to school."

"At least, stay for another night, Miss. I'm sure Master Damian and Master Bruce would like that," Alfred persuaded her.

The girl held the bag tighter, saying, "Thank you, Alfred, but I have to go home. I might feel attached to this place again."

"You should be. It used to be your home once," Dick remarked.

She forced a small smile and shook her head. "I have to go. Send my regards to them," she sighed.

She left the two, frozen at their places. She exited the manor and found that Delphinium was already waiting for her at the front gate. Tiara and Mana were there too. She smiled at her little sister.

"You didn't say goodbye to him?" she asked Daphne.

"I don't think I should…" Daphne sighed.

She got into the car. Tiara drove it away. Daphne touched her Phoenix hairpin. She looked out at the sky, thinking about Damian. Back at the manor, Damian was still devastated by his mother's death. He didn't feel like eating at all the whole day. He was at the counter in the kitchen, staring down at his food.

"Where's she?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred stopped doing the dishes. "She…went back home, Master Damian," he muttered.

"Without saying goodbye to me?" Damian questioned.

"Yes. She thinks that it is unnecessary, but I think she is just not ready to tell you anything," the butler explained.

Damian nodded, staring back at his food. He started eating his dinner, thinking hard about what he could do to see her again. He was a bit angry at her attitude, but also, a bit sad that she just left him that way. He had been a little too affectionate towards her. Did that scare her or something? Though, he still has a lot to say to her but didn't get the chance to.

 **And thatis how I end the third movie. Off to anotehr time interval. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I decided to use my country's education system for Daphne's school. Sad that she quit elementary school, but here's her high school. :)  
I added a little part about Delphinium at the end. A start of a new mystery~~**

 **Enjoy! and have a day!**

 **Chapter 18:**

Daphne combed her hair and tied it into pigtails. Her choice of clothing was a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She put on her favorite sweater. She got everything ready inside her sling bag. Once she was certain, she got down to have her breakfast. Tiara, Mana, and her sister smiled at her.

"Your first day of high school…" Delphinium uttered as the girl sat down beside her.

"Yeah… I actually can't wait to learn simple stuff. Learning about other companies is hard…" Daphne replied, laughing.

The three laughed too. They ate their food. Delphinium looked through the mails that Mana had gotten for her. One of them caught her attention.

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"What's up?" her sister asked.

"I've got an invitation…" Delphinium replied, looking at the invitation, "From Bruce Wayne…"

"What about?" Daphne asked, munching on her pancake.

Delphinium read it out loud, "It's a Welcome Home Party for Damian. It says that they are happy to announce the new addition to the family and also, it is to express their deepest apologies about the World Tech summit…"

Daphne muttered, "I see…"

"I think I should go, but if you don't want to go, I'll go alone," Delphinium said to her sister.

"I'll think about it," her younger sister smiled.

Delphinium nodded. She placed the invitation into her handbag. After breakfast, Daphne took her bike to school like always. Delphinium would take the cab to the office. She was in class 1-B that year. She greeted the guard. She noticed some familiar faces but ignored them. She headed straight to her class. Sitting down on her chosen seat, she sighed. The blonde girl who sat in front of her turned around, smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you! My name's Shirley. We were in the same class before you quit school," she explained to Daphne.

Daphne gave out a nervous grin. "Shouldn't you be talking to the other girls? I mean, I'm not even popular…" she asked.

Shirley shook her head, explaining, "Nope. I've been watching you all this time and really want to be your friend. You seem easier to be approached than them. They judge people too much."

"I see that…" Daphne replied.

The teacher for the first period came in before they could continue their conversation. Shirley flashed out a smile at Daphne before proceeding to turn around.

"Hello, girls and boys. I will be your class teacher for the whole year. My name is Miss Briana," the scarlet haired woman said, smiling, "Well, we have a new student joining us at the very last minute."

She turned towards the door. All of the kids did the same thing, except Daphne who was not really interested in such occasion. It would be a great opportunity for her bullies to create stories about her and make the new kid hate her before she could even talk to him or her. The new student stepped into the class. The girls and boys started to whisper.

"Well, this is Damian Wayne," Miss Briana said.

Upon hearing the name, the orange haired girl quickly looked up. It was truly him, with his black turtleneck shirt and dark blue pants. The scowl was real at the very least. Daphne rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure it was Damian.

Damian spoke, "My name is Damian Wayne and as the name states, I am Bruce Wayne's son. I come from another country and father decided to take me in after getting to know me."

"That is nice, Damian," Miss Briana nodded to him, she schemed through the classroom, "Hmm…There are two empty seats."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a voice was heard.

All eyes turned to the door. A brown haired boy stood there, catching his breath. He smiled guiltily towards the teacher.

"It is okay. You may take a seat," the teacher smiled to him, turning to Damian, "You too, Damian."

Damian stared straight at Daphne. The brown haired took the seat beside Daphne. She heaved a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't Damian. As he walked, some girls and boys whispered bad things about Daphne. He ignored them. He raised a brow towards Daphne who flashed a small smile at him. She looked away after that. Damian sat down beside Shirley.

"Now, why don't we start with an introduction? I would like each and every one of you to stand up, tell us your name and which elementary school did come from before. You may add any other detail. Let's start with you," Miss Briana gestured towards the student who were sitting at the front and the far most corner.

Each student stood up and told what she asked. Some students added about what their parents do for a living. There was a total of 30 students. The brown haired boy stood up when it was his turn.

"Hi, everyone! The name's Max Jefferson. I was from Gotham Elementary. My family runs a restaurant around this part of town. Feel free to go and try out finest steak," he said.

He sat down after that. Since Daphne picked the last seat, she would be the last to introduce herself. When she stood up, all eyes were stabbing her. Max smiled at the girl, ensuring that it was going to be fine and Shirley did the same.

"Umm…hi. My name is Daphne. I won't mention my elementary school because I quit before I could finish up," Daphne explained.

"What do your parents do, Daphne?" Miss Briana asked, smiling sweetly.

"Umm…they died two years ago, but my sister is taking over our company. We own a pharmaceutical company…" the girl replied, playing with her hand.

"I see. Thank you, Daphne," the teacher said.

After that, most of the teachers that came in only asked them to do the same thing. They had most of the time free since it was only the first day. Daphne busied herself with a book and Max was writing something. Damian was surrounded by girls and boys who wanted to get to know him. Shirley was irritated by it.

"So, what is it like living with Bruce Wayne?" a boy asked.

"Have you ever gone to his office?" a girl asked.

"What do you like to do during your free time?" another girl asked.

"Do you like video games?" a boy asked.

"He doesn't look like that type, Tom," a girl said and laughed at Tom's question.

"I guess…he looks smart," Tom, the one asking about video games, replied and scratched his head.

Damian raised a brow. "Excuse me for a second," he muttered.

Everyone paused. He stood up and turned to Daphne who was busy reading a story book. Max glanced up at the girl and then, stared at Damian. The boy practically ignored him, waiting for Daphne to respond. She could feel people glaring. She glanced up at Damian. He was looking at her. She closed her book and sighed.

"Do you…need something?" she asked him.

"Show me around the school. I assume it's almost recessed time," Damian requested.

"I can show you around school!" a different girl exclaimed.

"Me too!" the one beside her, also a girl, said.

Damian titled his head a bit. Max and Shirley stared at the two back and forth. They turned to each other. Daphne blinked a few times before giving in. She stood up and grabbed some books.

"What are those for?" Damian asked.

"Since I'm showing you around, I can stop by at the library. I want to donate these books," Daphne explained.

Damian counted the books: five. He said, "Let me carry them."

The orange haired turned to him, shook her head and replied, "I'll carry them myself, but thanks anyway, Mas…I mean, thanks. Just thanks…"

She gestured to the door. Damian went ahead and waited for her there. Some girls were glaring at her and some were whispering. There were 18 girls in her class, excluding her and only one was not glaring at her. Max and Shirley started talking to each other. They had mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Are they always like that?" Damian asked as they walked.

"Maybe…I don't really know. This _is_ my first day here. Maybe you're just too good looking," Daphne said bluntly.

"You think I'm good looking?" the black haired asked.

The girl turned to look at him. "Good figure, strong arms, an exact same face as the young Bruce Wayne… Who wouldn't?" she replied calmly.

Damian stopped and blurted, "You don't see anything wrong about what you just said?"

"Not really…" the girl said. She gestured to her right and said, "This hall has three Science Labs and a Computer Lab. Across the hall are other classes."

They kept on walking. Daphne didn't do her job half-heartedly but it just seemed that way because she was still shocked to see him.

"Well, we're at the library now. Do you want to look inside?" she asked him.

Damian nodded. He walked in with her. The librarian recognized Daphne because she visited the school a week before. The girl placed the books she would like to donate. She introduced Damian to the librarian as well. Then, she went to put the books on their shelves.

"So, how did you convince Master Bruce to let you enroll here?" she asked as she placed the first book.

They went further into the library. Damian handed Daphne the second book. He held on to the other three.

"Well…I only said I need to talk to you. It was Pennyworth's idea…" Damian said, thinking for a moment before shaking his head.

Curious, Daphne raised a brow. "Is there more to the story?"

The boy shook his head. He helped her with the third book since she couldn't reach the shelf. Some girls in the library were watching them, but they didn't care as much as her classmates did. Daphne led Damian to a section of the shelf that she thought he would love.

"So, they just let you enroll here? Did you choose that class because you know I am in it?" she asked as they exited the library.

The boy rapidly shook his head. "It was just a coincidence."

She brought him to the cafeteria and outside of it which was the yard where the kids hang out with their friends. She stared.

"I don't like coming out here. It's an exception today. I have to show every part of the school to you," she explained, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you…" before Damian could ask anything, Daphne's phone rang.

She answered as it was her sister. "Yo, Sis? Can you come over to the office after this?"

"Sure. What's up?" Daphne asked.

"Well, some of these people from a company wanted to speak to you instead… Can you at least convince them that we mean well?" Delphinium requested.

"I will…as soon as I'm done showing Master Damian around…" the girl muttered.

There was a pause before her sister asked, "Damian is there? Can I talk to him?"

Daphne handed the phone to him. "My sister," was all she said.

He took it without asking anything. As he spoke, Daphne waited beside him. He told her that it would take a while. She decided to go to the toilet. She told him to stay in the yard and he nodded.

"So why is it important that she doesn't hear us?" he asked Delphinium.

"Why are you at her school?" Delphinium asked.

"I'm a student here as of today. It was Pennyworth's idea," Damian sighed.

"Hmm…tell me more," the girl demanded.

"He said I could keep an eye on her while I'm at it. Is she always bullied?" Damian asked.

"Yes, most of the time…even at our old school…" he heard her sigh.

Damian suddenly heard a loud thud. He hung up and followed the sound. He caught sight of Daphne, cornered to the lockers and surrounded by three girls. He identified them and knew that they were from the same class as him and Daphne.

"Why is he sticking to you?" the one in the middle asked.

"You're not even welcomed here," the one to her right said.

Standing up, the girl brushed off the dust on her clothes. She turned to them and said, "It just happens because I was sitting behind him. I'm just showing him around as a fellow classmate."

"I see… Then, I'm expecting to see you far away from him starting tomorrow or you know what'll happen…" the middle one said.

They left her there. Daphne sighed, looking down. Damian came up to her to give her phone back. She placed them inside her pocket. They went back to class without a word. Damian took his seat. In an instant, he was again surrounded by the people who wished to get to know him. Shirley turned around to speak with Daphne.

"Did you show him the whole school?" Shirley asked.

"No. I haven't shown him the fields yet and also the court…" Daphne sighed.

"I'll take it from here. The girls seem to hate you," Max spoke up.

Daphne turned to him and then, to Shirley. "Why are you guys being nice to me?" she asked

"Well, I've been meaning to be your friend…and Max here is _my_ best friend," the blonde explained.

"I see…" Daphne muttered, smiling, "Thanks, you two."

They started talking about their family's business after that. Shirley is the daughter of a tech company that is globally successful. She showed them her cell phone which came from her own company. Max said that if they ever come to his restaurant, he would give them some discounts. They started to laugh at Max's jokes after that. Meanwhile, Damian's ears were twitching as he heard Daphne's innocent laugh. He was jealous.

* * *

School ended early that day, and Daphne was glad. She picked up her books. Then, she hurried to her bike to get to the office. Once she was there, the workers greeted her and told her where to find Delphinium. Her sister was having her lunch in Daphne's office. She jumped at her little sister when she saw her.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she screamed happily.

"Where are the people exactly?" Daphne asked.

"They'll be back soon. Have you eaten?" Delphinium asked.

"No…I couldn't eat. Too much on my mind," the younger Aldrin replied.

Delphinium nodded. She went back to eating her food. Daphne sat on the chair in front of her desk. She stared at her phone as she waited for her sister to finish her lunch. Delphinium knew something was up.

"What's wrong? Anything happened at school?" she asked.

Sighing, Daphne replied, "Yeah… The girls hate me because Master Damian keeps on bugging me…"

"He must be the most popular boy in your grade now," Delphinium remarked.

"Yes, he is," Daphne groaned.

The people they were waiting for had gathered in the meeting room. Delphinium accompanied her sister. She left her there.

Meanwhile, back at the Wayne Manor, Damian was having lunch with his father. Silence filled their surroundings. Bruce knew that Damian had something to say, but he didn't want to ask. He could guess that it was about Daphne. He did take a few glances at his son as he ate, though. Alfred came to refill their drinks.

"How was school, Master Damian?" he asked the boy.

Damian swallowed his food and stared. "It was okay. I'm in her class."

Bruce looked up at him. The boy didn't say anything else.

"Was she okay with it?" he decided to ask.

"We didn't get to talk much…" Damian replied.

"How is she, young sir?" Alfred asked, concerned.

The boy replied, "Still bullied…but she has friends, two at the very least. They seem to make her laugh."

"That's good then. Did you tell her about the party?" Bruce asked, chewing on his food.

He shook his head. "She didn't expect to see me, so I didn't ask much."

"I hope she and her sister could make it. I have some things to discuss with Delphinium," Bruce muttered.

"Indeed, sir. I miss the little girl a lot," Alfred spoke up.

* * *

Delphinium didn't go home until it was late that night. She wasn't scared because she was used to it. After all, she was trained by Deathstroke. However, that night, she felt like someone was watching her.

"Show yourself!" she demanded, but now reply came.

She hurried her pace to a bus stop, hoping a cab would stop by. After a few minutes of waiting, she could feel eyes were one her. She called Tiara to pick her up in the family car. Once she was back, she rushed to her study. She switched on all of her screens, eyeing the ones that were place around her office building.

Nothing.

She couldn't get anything. She was expecting at least a shadow of the person watching her, but nothing. She sighed, sinking into her chair.

"What is going on…?" she muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Alright, today we're going to play dodgeball," the coach said.

"Oh, boy…" Daphne groaned.

"Cool! I love dodgeball!" Shirley exclaimed.

Most of the students were not motivated to play but it was their coach's request. Damian was confused because he was not exposed to such sport.

"What's a dodgeball?" he asked Max.

"It's easier to play than to explain. You'll get it in an instant," the brown haired replied.

"Hmm…" the coach hummed as he looked at the students.

The students looked at each other. The coach chose Damian and Tom as the leaders of different teams. He told them to pick their team members.

"Alright… I pick Cynthia," Tom started.

Damian glanced up at Tom before saying, "Daphne."

Daphne mentally groaned. She went to his side. Tom picked his next member. Max and Shirley were picked by Damian. They explained to him what they know about dodgeball. The boy listened and nodded to each explanation. The game started and Daphne was to run and get the ball. Tom's team started to throw the balls. Damian swiftly caught the one Tom threw.

"He's cool," Max muttered.

"He has good reflexes and sharp eyes," Daphne explained, understanding Damian, "…and is a real hardhead."

The orange haired jumped away from a ball which almost hit her. Shirley caught one but gave it to Damian to throw. Soon, only Daphne's three bullies remained. Daphne gave out a small smirk. She was going to enjoy throwing balls at them. Damian was holding a ball. He pondered before handing it to her.

"Do you want to finish them?" he asked.

"Sure," Daphne said, taking the ball with a smile.

She calmly threw at one of the girls. All three screamed and one was out. Shirley and Max stifled their laughs. In the end, Damian's team came out victorious. They do have Damian and Daphne on their team after all. Shirley was quite an athletic type too.

"That was a good game. Break!" the coach said.

Shirley and Max cornered Damian. "That was awesome!" they shouted.

Damian took a glimpse at a shrugging Daphne. He turned back to her two friends. Shirley excused herself to catch up with Daphne who was walking up to a bench. Damian heaved a sigh.

Max decided to ask, "So, what's your deal with Daphne?"

The boy furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The brown haired laughed and shook his head. "Never mind…"

* * *

Daphne packed her things as the bell rang. It was the end of school. She sighed, glad that she was able to get through another day with Damian as a classmate. He didn't get a chance to talk to her much since the other girls would bug him most of the time.

"Why are they so persistent…?" Damian sighed angrily.

Shirley chuckled. "Because you're a Wayne I guess…" she replied.

He turned around to speak to Daphne but she was already heading to her bike. He didn't give up that day, so he rushed to catch up with her.

"I wonder why he is so into her…" Max muttered.

"I don't know. Whenever I asked, he'd dodge the question," Shirley replied.

"She did the same thing. They have that in common," the brown haired said and they both laughed.

Damian caught her figure at the front gate. He rushed to get her. He pulled at her arm before she could paddle away. She turned to him.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Daphne gave out a small smile. "Okay… What is it?" she asked.

He was about to say something but Alfred had suddenly arrived. He mentally groaned, wishing that Alfred was a little bit late that day. Daphne smiled when Alfred lowered the window.

"Hello, Miss Daphne," he greeted her.

"Hello, Alfred. It has been a while," she replied.

Alfred turned to Damian who was still standing beside the girl. He smiled at his action.

"Would you care to join us for dinner, Miss?" he invited the girl.

"Hmmm? I guess I could, but I'll have to inform Delphinium first," Daphne gave in, oblivious that Alfred was actually helping Damian.

"That would be good. I miss cooking with you, Miss," Alfred muttered calmly.

Daphne nodded and replied, "I'll follow you two with my bike, okay?"

Alfred nodded. Damian got into the car. Daphne sent a text to her sister and a text to her maids. She started to paddle towards Wayne Manor. It was one more day before the party. Daphne hadn't decided whether to attend it or not. Having to paddle towards the manor made her think about the party. She abruptly sighed. They soon arrived at the manor. Daphne parked her bike beside the car. Alfred showed her to the kitchen. She happily followed him. Of course, Damian was watching.

"I will give you a chance to speak to her, Master Damian. Have dinner with her," he remembered what Alfred had said in the car.

He sighed as he entered the manor. Daphne didn't have a change of clothing and the only one that she left at the manor was her maid uniform. She put that on since she didn't want to dirty her casual clothing. Alfred enjoyed her company. They cooked dinner together while Damian lied in his bed, thinking of the best way to tell Daphne how he feels.

"How is the company holding up?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, it's actually pretty good. We have lots of shareholders and partners helping us out and teaching us. My sister is doing great," Daphne replied with a smile.

Alfred nodded. "I am glad then. Master Bruce has been wondering about the two of you after you left. He mentioned about visiting you," he said.

Daphne wiped her hands after washing them. She said, "He hasn't though…"

"Soon I hope," the butler said.

Daphne rushed to get the soup out of the pot and into the bowl. Alfred scooped up rice onto the plate. Damian entered the kitchen. The food was already on the counter but was not yet served at the dining table. He told them that his father would be on his way home. Alfred raised a brow at him.

Damian sighed. "Eat with us?" he asked Daphne.

Daphne blinked before giving a small nod. She went to serve everything on the dining table. They suddenly heard a car's lock and assumed it was Bruce Wayne.

"He has become a little bit obedient at times…" Alfred made a remark about Damian.

"But is still a hardhead," Daphne complained, turning to Alfred, "One time, he got into a fight with another boy from our class just because the boy caused his team to lose in a basketball match."

Alfred chuckled. "Sounded like him indeed."

Daphne laughed. Bruce made an appearance to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the girl.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice around here," he muttered.

Daphne washed her hands, wiped them dry and rushed to hug her former caretaker. She jumped up to wrap her arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce patted her head lovingly and held her waist. She tightened her hug because she missed him so much.

"How have you been, Daphne?" he asked.

"Good…" was all she answered.

"Did you help Alfred cook?" he asked, walking to the dining room with her.

Daphne gave a nod. Damian rushed down the stairs to the dining room. He stopped when he saw Daphne talking with his father. He walked up to them. Bruce looked at him as he took a seat beside the man.

"We've been waiting for you," he said.

"Welcome back, father," Damian replied.

Bruce patted his head, earning a scowl from him. They started to eat quietly after that. Damian did glance up at Daphne once in a while but that was all. He decided not to tell her anything yet, seeing how happy she was to have seen his father and Alfred that day. It was enough to satisfy him. After dinner, Daphne stayed to do the dishes and to help Damian with the homework. Bruce and Alfred listened in as they argue about calculations and science facts. Damian didn't want to listen to her at all, causing her to feel useless at some point. It was late when she decided to go home.

"Why don't you just stay here? I'll send you home first thing in the morning," Bruce offered.

Daphne shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather go home now. It's not midnight yet, even though it is way past my bedtime," she replied.

"If you say so. I'll follow you with my car," he insisted.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

* * *

Delphinium, Tiara, and Mana watched as Daphne ran around the kitchen to make breakfast. Even though they have two maids, they decided to take turns cooking and doing chores. Their maids are more of companions than servants. It was Daphne's turn that day and she had forgotten all about it. Adding the fact that she got home late the night before, she overslept that day. Still, they like teasing her.

"It's okay, Sis. We'll cook," Delphinium suddenly spoke up.

"No. It's my turn. I'm almost done anyway. Eggs and bacon are good, right?" she replied.

"Sure, Miss," Mana replied, getting nods from the other two.

"I'll go get my stuff ready for school now," she sighed, rushing up the stairs.

"She is so messed up today," Delphinium remarked.

Tiara nodded. "Regarding the party, has she decided yet?" she asked.

The older Aldrin sighed and shook her head. "She didn't say a word about it. Mr. Wayne contacted two days ago, saying that he has something to discuss with us. So, I'm certain I'm going," she explained.

"I see. Shall we prepare your attire?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, that'll be good. It is tonight after all… I have to come home early," Delphinium replied.

"Okay. Are you wearing a dress?" Tiara asked.

They caught sight of Daphne dashing out of the house. A smirk suddenly formed on Delphinium's face. She suddenly had an idea to tease Damian.

"On second thought, get my sister a dress instead. Bring them over to the office after lunch," she decided.

Tiara and Mana looked at each other. They could definitely read the young Aldrin's smirk so they didn't ask any questions. Delphinium told them where to get Daphne a dress and some hair accessories. She told them to bring her makeup kit as well. The two nodded.

Meanwhile, Daphne arrived at the school in the nick of time. The bell rang exactly when she parked her bike. Before she could reach her classroom, she bumped into Damian who happened to be reading the Science textbook. She stopped and he looked up at her.

"The bell just rang," she said.

"I know. I'm heading to class," Damian replied.

Daphne nodded. They walked side by side but didn't say a word. When they got to the classroom, all eyes were on them. Damian and Daphne glanced up at each other before walking up to their seats. The teacher came in just as they were about to sit down. Daphne heaved a sigh. Max chuckled at her behavior.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Did you talk to him?" he changed the subject.

"No, he didn't say anything and I have nothing to say to him," she replied, taking out her textbook.

The Math teacher started her class. Damian's mind wandered off like most of the time. He thought about what to say to Daphne at the party that night. Alfred had told him to invite her to come to the manor with them because there were some things to discuss beforehand.

Meanwhile, despite being spied on a few days ago, Delphinium was having a nice day at work because her mind was filled with joy about the party. She had a lot planned for her sister and Damian. A visitor she was expecting suddenly came to her view. She told Arnold to let him in.

"Hello, Grayson," she flashed a smile.

"What's up?" Dick asked, feeling awkward as he was talking to Daphne's sister.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bruce told me to come. Kate and Luke will be patrolling the city in our place," he explained.

Delphinium nodded. "I see…I need your help with something," she started to explain her plan.

* * *

Daphne jotted down some notes from her Science teacher right after class. Shirley was already out of the classroom to wait for her driver. Max and Damian were discussing some things about their Science project. Daphne knew that the black-haired boy actually wanted to wait for her. The party would be held that night and Alfred had texted her that he wanted her to come. Dick and Bruce did the same thing. She was forced to agree to come. She had informed Delphinium that she would meet up with her at the manor.

"Hey," Damian suddenly called for her.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"Alfred will be coming to pick us up," he stated.

"Thanks, but I'll take my bike. I'll meet you there," she replied politely.

Damian gazed towards her before complying. Max exited the school before they did. Daphne waited for Alfred to come pick Damian up. Once the young Wayne got into the car, she started to paddle towards Wayne Manor. When they arrived, Damian got out of the car and went straight to his room.

"Why is he acting like that?" Daphne asked Alfred.

"He must be nervous for tonight, Miss," Alfred remarked.

Daphne nodded. They went to the kitchen together. She was surprised to see Delphinium and their two maids there. Her sister smiled at her.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

Grinning, Delphinium replied, "To get you ready for tonight."

"Uh, I'm going to be a maid tonight. Alfred said so," Daphne replied, confused.

"Yeah, I told him to tell you that," the older sister said, chuckling.

Tiara and Mana urged Daphne to a room they had prepared to get her ready. Delphinium smiled at her sister. Alfred chuckled as he watched Daphne protesting the idea.

"You are very devious, Miss Delphinium," Alfred muttered.

"I like to call myself the matchmaker," Delphinium joked, chuckling, "So, where is her maid uniform?"

Alfred gestured the girl towards the stairs. Delphinium understood. She made her way to her sister's room which was beside Damian's. The uniform was already neatly set on the bed. She put it on because she would be taking Daphne's place as the maid of the manor. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She is only three inches taller than Damian while her sister is two feet shorter than Damian. The skirt was too revealing for her to wear. She smirked.

"It's not like anyone would be looking at me," she mumbled, exiting the room.

As she was closing the door, Damian got out of his room. What she was wearing caught his attention.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

Delphinium turned to him with her hands on her hip. "What are _you_ wearing? You're supposed to be ready by now."

"I want to have my tea first," he replied calmly, walking away.

"Then, I'll serve you," she said, catching up with him.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Busy. She has other tasks to take care of," Delphinium replied.

Damian furrowed his brows. He kept on walking towards the kitchen with Delphinium by his side. She whistled as they walked. Alfred had already prepared some tea for the two of them. He briefed Delphinium about what she would be doing at the party. She nodded to every instruction. Damian just sat there, munching on some biscuits and listening too. Tiara made an appearance with a smile on her face.

"How is she?" Delphinium asked.

"Still sulking, Miss," Tiara giggled.

"I'll go talk to her," she sighed, getting up from her seat.

Mana bowed to her as she passed by. She entered the room where Daphne was told to stay in. The girl was sitting at the make-up mirror, staring at herself.

"Hey," she called.

Daphne turned with a dissatisfied expression. "Why?" she asked, knowing that it was Delphinium's idea.

"I just thought it'll be fun," she joked, pulling on a stool.

She settled it behind Daphne's chair and sat on it. She reached for the comb to start combing her sister's hair. Daphne sighed, shoulders slumped, lacking motivation.

"What's wrong?" Delphinium asked.

"I just…I don't think I should be around him," Daphne confessed.

Raising a brow, her sister asked, "Why not?"

"Sometimes he's angry, sometimes he's too affectionate and sometimes he is too full of himself! I don't get him…!" she burst.

Delphinium smiled, putting the comb away and working on Daphne's hair. "Well, sometimes I'm irrational, sometimes I'm reckless, sometimes I get angry for no reason… You're still here with me," she said calmly.

Daphne's hair was combed and tied into a crown braid. She looked a bit mature than her age. Delphinium worked on her face next, putting some faint blush and pink lipstick. Daphne played with her fingers.

"Will he notice me?" she muttered.

Delphinium placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. She nodded. Her sister forced a smile.

"You should take it off," she said, pointing at the hairpin.

Daphne touched it and shook her head. "No… It's a part of me. I want to wear it…" she muttered.

Her sister shrugged. "Okay. Just come out when I come get you, okay?"

The younger Aldrin nodded. She sighed, looking at her reflection once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The party had just begun and Delphinium was happily serving what was on the tray she was holding. She was confident with her body, so she had no problem donning her sister's maid uniform. She went up to Alfred who was busy checking on the food.

Turning towards where Damian was standing, she said, "Well, he's being really quiet."

"Yes. It is Master Bruce's order after all," Alfred replied with a smile.

"I'm going to get my sister now. It's been fifteen minutes since the party started," Delphinium announced, handing her tray to Tiara who was with Alfred at the time.

"She is very unique," the butler remarked.

"Quite so. We took care of her since she was a baby, and yes, she _is_ very odd…" Tiara replied.

Meanwhile, Damian was standing beside his father, greeting the guests. He was wearing a tuxedo, just like Bruce and he didn't like it one bit. For all he cared, the tuxedo is too warm, tight and constricted. He hated it but had to remain neutral.

"So, you are Damian Wayne. My, my, you look very similar to your father here," a man remarked.

"Yes, it is one of the reasons why he took me in," Damian explained.

The man nodded. He went up to the buffet table after that. Damian gave out a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Damian replied coldly.

He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Bruce greeted some more important guests. Damian was interviewed yet again.

"Master Damian," he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

He turned around to see Daphne in a dress. She looked nervous and embarrassed. Dick was beside her, a smiled plastered on his face.

"Let me guess…you switched places with your sister?" he asked.

"It that a way to treat your guest?" Dick joked.

Damian shot a glare towards Dick who found it amusing. He stared back at Daphne who shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Her dress was a maroon slip dress and she wore a matching pair of maroon ankle-strap platforms. The dress went all the way down to her ankles. It made her look taller than usual.

"Delphinium has gone too far," Damian said.

"What? I approved it," Dick protested.

"I don't…" the boy replied, sighing, "But you look nice."

Daphne brightened up a bit. "T-Thanks…" she muttered.

Bruce was watching the whole time. "Well, I'll excuse myself to go talk to Delphinium," he suddenly said.

He pulled Dick to follow him. Dick went straight to Delphinium while Bruce talked with a couple of guests who were enjoying drinks and appetizers. Damian turned to Daphne. She raised her brows and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I think they planned this…" she muttered, sighing, "My sister can be…very weird at times."

"You mean all the time?" he asked.

"Oh, my! You do look like the young Bruce Wayne!" a woman exclaimed, smiling to Damian.

They both quickly turned to look at the woman.

"Hello, Ma'am, Sir," Damian greeted with a bow, just how Bruce had thought him.

Daphne nodded to her when she turned to look at the girl. She was with her husband. They turned back to Damian.

"What are you up to now?" her husband asked.

"I've enrolled in a school. I must learn the basics before I could learn from father," he replied calmly.

"And who is this beautiful young lady beside you?" the woman asked with a warm smile.

"I'm Daphne, he's…" the girl glanced up at Damian.

"She's my acquaintance from school," he finished her sentence for her.

"My, she is one fine girl," the husband remarked.

"Thank you very much," Daphne bowed to them.

They excused themselves when they caught sight of Bruce Wayne. Daphne stood beside Damian as more guests started to recognize Damian. He glanced up at her once in a while but she was never bothered whenever people ask who she was.

"You're wearing the hairpin?" he suddenly asked, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, this?" she touched it again, smiling, "Yeah. It is a part of me after all. I want to hang on to it for the time being."

"You're not Phoenix anymore," he said coldly.

Daphne sighed and nodded. "I know…" she replied.

Another couple came to introduce themselves to Damian. Daphne slipped away when he was busy answering their questions. She went back to the room she was in before. She loosened her hair, sitting in bed.

"Why am I even trying to be a part of this…" she muttered.

* * *

The party ended late that night. Delphinium told her two maids to help Alfred with the cleanup. She went up to Damian who was already in his comfortable attire.

"Where's my sister?" she asked.

"I don't know. Must've left already," Damian replied coldly.

Delphinium groaned. "I don't know why she even tries to be beside you!" she half screamed.

All eyes turned to her. She extended her right palm. Damian was confused.

"Hand over her hairpin. I know you took it," she said confidently.

"How do you even know that?" he demanded.

"Just hand it over before I kick your butt," Delphinium huffed.

Damian refused to do it. She was about to burst when Daphne suddenly came by in a nightdress.

"What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sis, where have you been?" Delphinium asked.

"Sleeping…" the girl muttered.

"You should stay for the night," Bruce suddenly broke the silence.

"Sure, we'd love to," Delphinium replied, staring at her sleepy sister.

A few hours later, Damian broke out to clear his mind. He went to the garden to do some light exercise. Daphne was taking a walk in the garden when he got there. They shared an awkward silence for ten minutes.

"Exercising again?" Daphne asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm usually still out patrolling at times like this," Damian replied.

"I guess so. Can I watch?" she asked.

Staring blankly at her, he asked, "You're not afraid of swords anymore?"

Daphne bit her lower lip. "I can't say for sure. I did use a sword to help beat up those talons," she shrugged.

"Hah…I guess you can watch," he replied with a smirk.

She watched him train. So much for light exercise. He was at it for thirty minutes before he decided to stop.

"It's still early," Daphne remarked.

"Tell me something…" he suddenly spoke up.

Daphne blinked and asked, "What?"

"What is Grayson to you?" Damian asked.

The girl laughed. "That's a funny question. I guess I would say he is a loving brother," she replied calmly.

"What about Jefferson…?" he asked.

"You mean, Max? He's a friend and he's your friend too," Daphne replied, sighing, "I need to go back to bed. You're confusing me."

"Wait," Damian called.

Daphne turned to look at him. He looked away for a brief moment before turning back to her.

"Take off that hairpin," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He fished for something in his pocket and took it out. Daphne widened her eyes at what was in his hand.

"My hairpin," she muttered.

"I've been holding on to it for some time…" he explained, shutting his eyes and opening it, "As a closure…"

Snatching it from his hand, she ran away. Damian stood there. He sighed.

* * *

Months went by after that encounter. Daphne refused to speak with Damian even at school. Shirley and Max were confused, but the other girls were happy about it. On Damian's birthday, his table was full of presents from the girls in their grade and from their seniors as well. He didn't like it but he took anyway. He was worried that they might blame Daphne if he didn't take it. The day went by as usual.

"Okay, I will now divide you into pairs for your Science presentation. Girls will be picking a card from this jar. Call out that name and the person will be your partner," the Science teacher explained.

Shirley shrugged to Damian when it was her turn. She strolled to the front and picked a card. So squealed at the name.

"Max!" she called out and then ran back to her seat.

Daphne was the fifth person to pick a card. As luck would have it, her partner is Damian. She sighed.

"Damian…" she muttered and people started to whisper again.

She went back to her seat. Max patted her back as comfort. She flashed a small smile. It was the fall season already. Time went by so fast when you have a lot on your mind. She thought to herself.

"You'll be fine," Max reassured her.

The school bell rang, signing the end of school for that day. Shirley and Max walked out of the class, discussing their presentation topic. A girl approached Daphne.

"Here we go…" she mumbled.

"Switch with me. Damian would be better off with me than you," she demanded.

Before Daphne could answer, Damian slammed his hand on her desk, shocking the two girls. The girl blinked innocently towards Damian while Daphne stared.

"I'm not switching. _I'm_ her partner and I have a say in this," he said, grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

He stopped when they reached the school gate. Daphne stood and wait for Alfred with Damian. She wasn't planning anything. She just thought she should keep him company.

"Umm… Thanks for saving me just now," she muttered.

Damian nodded. "Hmmm…"

"Do you…" she hesitated, "…want to do a discussion about our topic today?"

The boy glanced up at her. She was wearing her hairpin, not the Phoenix hairpin. Her hair had gotten longer, going down to her knees. She didn't tie it that day. He was captivated by her sudden beauty.

"If you want," he replied.

"I'll follow you with my bike then," Daphne said.

They arrived at Wayne Manor. Damian invited her to his room, but she insisted on working with him in the library. Alfred brought them some tea and a plate of cookies. After a few hours of their discussion, they decided to take a rest. They decided to watch a movie. Alfred let them.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Damian asked.

"Anything to get my mind off of cells and tissues," she joked.

The boy didn't say anything. He was not used to jokes at all. Daphne sighed. He took a seat beside her on the sofa after plugging in a movie of his choice. It was a horror movie and boy, does Daphne hated it. She kept on jumping in her seat. Damian didn't do anything to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing her knees to her chest. She hid her face in them.

"Are you scared?" he suddenly asked.

"It's okay…just keep watching," she assured him.

Damian bit his lower lip, feeling somewhat guilty for choosing such a movie. He snaked a hand around her shoulder, pulling her to him closer. Her head was rested on his chest. Daphne glanced up at Damian who was failing at hiding his blush. Confusion filled her mind. She didn't know how to respond to his sudden affection. They just froze in their seats.

 **A little bit relationship development for my little Daphne. :) We'll be entering the fourth movie like this.**

 **Have a day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I altered this one to fit the chronology of my story. This chapter has a little bit of explanation for Daphne's next weapons. Also, it has a cute DaphneXDamian moment in it. Read to find out. :)**

 **Have a day!**

 **Chapter 21:**

It was school day again and Damian was absent. Daphne didn't want to care but she pitied Shirley. She had to answer the questions shot at her from the other girls. Max was itching to ask too, but he didn't want to bother Daphne about it.

"Uh oh…" Max suddenly muttered, tapping the girl's shoulder.

Daphne turned to him. Her bullies were standing right in front of him. She sighed.

"Know where he is?" they asked.

"The last time I saw him was last Friday, after the presentation," she replied calmly.

Damian suddenly entered the class and strolled to his table. Silence filled the classroom as the audience focused on him. He was collecting his belongings. The students were all confused, even Daphne. The class teacher came in. Damian went up to her.

"Do you have everything?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, not even looking at her.

"Your father called me…and the Principal. He informed that you two are going away for a few days?" she said.

Damian turned to look at Daphne before replying, "Yes. A family trip…"

Daphne was shocked to hear the news. Just as he had said that, her phone vibrated. Dick was calling her. She excused herself to answer the phone call. Miss Briana explained to the class why Damian was leaving.

"What did he do this time?" Daphne asked Dick.

"Whoa…he didn't do anything. Batman was called…" Dick replied, chuckling at her question.

"Called?" the girl was confused.

"By the Justice League," he continued.

Daphne hung up because the mentioned boy was right in front of her. She blinked and tilted her head a bit. Damian sighed.

"Father would love for you to come," he explained, glancing up at the students who were peering through the door and the windows, "Come by after school. We're leaving tonight."

"I'll think about it…" Daphne replied.

Damian nodded. He walked away after that. Daphne looked down, sighed and then, entered the classroom. Miss Briana flashed a smile to her.

"What did he say?" Max asked.

"He invited me to come with him. I need to discuss with my sister first," she explained.

She did just that. Delphinium was not happy with the invitation but she knew her sister wanted to stick with Damian.

"It's just that Justice League is another news for me. I don't have much information about them. Who can I count on to watch over you?" Delphinium groaned.

"I can take care of myself," she insisted.

"You barely know how to fight and you don't carry any weapons," the older sister reasoned.

"You've been teaching me a lot…and if it'll make you feel better, I'll take along a weapon of your choice," Daphne negotiated.

Her sister was still in doubt. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Daphne smiled and said, "Yes. Pick me a weapon and I will take it with me."

Stepping closer to her sister, Delphinium grinned, "You're going to regret ever saying that."

Daphne gulped. Delphinium stood in front of her wardrobe, she opened it and took out a large blue box. She opened it. Daphne widened her eyes at what was inside. Daphne took out the two kukris inside. She was sent to the Batcave when they were about to leave after that.

"How'd you know your way around?" Dick asked Delphinium.

Smirking, she replied, "Intelligence."

Daphne sighed and said, "Just roll with it."

Alfred came up to her with her uniform. "We added a few upgrades based on Master Bruce's and Master Dick's ideas…and Miss Delphinium's insights," he explained.

"Oh…I'll put it on then," she replied, taking it from Alfred.

She went to put it on. Delphinium discussed with Bruce about business while Damian listened in. Dick and Alfred just stood there to wait for the girl. She came back after a few minutes with a frown and busy fixing her shoulder holsters for her kukris.

"A cape? Really?" she asked.

Dick chuckled and explained, "That cape is bullet-proof and it has a hoodie, almost like Robin's cape."

"We made it in red and orange to match your symbol," Bruce pitched in, "I also added dark red metal gauntlets for you so you can protect yourself better."

"The utility belt is also the same as Robin's," Dick continued.

"At least, the outfit is still my design…" she sighed.

"We added kneepads so that you'd have more protections," Alfred interrupted.

"Nice work, guys," Delphinium applauded.

"Wait…what about your insights?" Daphne asked.

Delphinium smiled and replied, "I pitched in the design for the cape and the add-ons… Don't forget to check the belt."

"Well, let's get going," Bruce said, pulling on his mask.

Damian put his mask on and so did Daphne. She jumped into the Batwing, squeezing herself at the back.

"Are you comfortable?" Bruce asked her.

"I'll manage," she replied calmly.

"Are you sure? You can squeeze in with Damian," Bruce insisted.

"No thank you," she muttered.

Damian crossed his arms in disagreement to Bruce's offer. He didn't like the idea of sharing his seat with her. She is a girl after all.

"So…" Daphne started, "Justice League?"

"Yes. We're unveiling our new headquarters tonight," Bruce replied.

"We missed the information about you being in the Justice League," Daphne said.

"Did you know the other members?" Bruce asked.

"Not really… We know Cyborg, but that's all…" she muttered.

"Seems like you should do more studying," Damian remarked.

Daphne rolled her eyes. She sighed at his behavior towards her. He was being mean again.

They soon arrived at their destination. The other members were waiting for them: Superman, Wonder woman, Cyborg and the Flash. Shazam and Green Lantern couldn't make it. Daphne was nervous because she was standing in front of great heroes. Damian was acting almighty like always.

"Thanks for waiting. We have a late addition on my side," Bruce muttered, glancing up at Daphne.

"So, this is your son?" Superman asked, looking at Damian.

"Yes. He's name is Damian," the Dark Knight replied.

Wonder woman turned to look at Daphne with a smile. "And who is this precious child?" she asked.

"She's Daphne, Phoenix. She's a great information gatherer. She's been helping me a lot," Bruce explained, smiling proudly at Daphne.

Daphne shook hands with all of the Justice League members. After that, they got ready for what was coming next.

People soon started to gather around them as they stood in front of a building which happened to be the new headquarters for the Justice League. Every one of them stood there proudly as the audience clapped after the announcement was made. The head of the police department shook hands with Superman and Batman. Then, the heroes lined up for their pictures to be taken by the reporters. Daphne stood beside Bruce like how she would always do. Damian did the same, but he looked frustrated. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from behind them. The walls of their headquarters were torn opened. The Legion of Doom made their appearance.

"What are they doing here?" Superman groaned.

"It's been a long time," one of the members of the villains said.

"Uh…I don't like this…" Daphne muttered.

They started to attack. The people were screaming as they ran away from the battlefield. A monstrous being with gray skin and torn black clothing charged at Batman. Damian pulled Daphne out of the way as Bruce defended himself.

"Robin, you're on crowd control!" Bruce ordered.

"What? I want to fight!" Damian protested.

Bruce kicked the grey-skinned monster and turned to his son. "You don't know these guys and their capabilities. Just listen to me!" he said sternly.

There was a pause before Damian replied, "Fine."

He rushed up a building nearby. Bruce turned to Daphne. She forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll watch over him," she muttered.

"Just make sure he's not doing anything reckless," Bruce reminded her.

Daphne nodded. She rushed to catch up with Damian. He was atop a building close by, already making sure that the people escaped safety. However, his methods were not to her liking. She grunted and jumped up to his side.

"You shouldn't be throwing bombs at them!" she said angrily.

"I make sure it didn't explode close to them. My timing is right," Damian replied coldly.

"Your approach is wrong!" Daphne complained.

She caught sight of a couple of people running. She jumped onto the ground before Damian could throw another bomb. She showed them the way. The boy just leaned onto the windows behind him, arms crossed, watching the girl as she urged them towards where she was pointing. After what seemed like forever, Damian landed beside her.

"I don't get it why I'm stuck watching over these people," he muttered.

Daphne sighed. "It _is_ a part our job to make sure they're safe," she reminded him.

He didn't get to reply because a loud explosion was heard from a building that was a few feet away from them. Superman crashed out of it and onto the streets. Damian pulled Daphne and rolled over, away from the crash. It ended up with her being awkwardly on top of Damian. He was looking away from her face. Her face was red in an instant. Superman stared.

"What the hell did he hit me with?" Superman asked.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"Wizard. Apparently, he got strongly in less than ten minutes," the man replied, getting up.

He turned to Daphne and Robin. They stared at each other. He flew off after that. Damian went off, leaving Daphne alone.

"Hey!" she called.

She turned to the sky to see a red circle forming, with someone in the middle, somewhat charging it. She assumed that was Wizard, but the magic was undefined to her as well. She knew she had to find Damian. Bruce contacted her as she searched for the said boy.

"Stop him from what he is about to do!" he ordered.

"I can't seem to find him!" she replied, jumping onto another roof.

She caught sight of the Batwing. She gulped as she rushed over. Before she could get there, Damian took off.

"He can be so…!" Daphne growled angrily.

As she ran back to the ruined headquarters, an explosion was seen in the ocean. As smoke started to rise as the aftermath of the explosion, Wonder woman caught wizard with her lasso. Daphne got there just in time with Damian's parachute landing. She could see that Bruce didn't look happy. He glared at Damian.

"What? We got him, didn't we?" the boy asked.

Daphne stood beside Wonder woman as she tried to catch her breath. The woman saw a few bruises on the girl's skin.

"What we have is an empty shell with no answers," he gestured towards the Wizard and continued, "If you would follow orders and done what you're told, we'd know more."

Damian crossed his arms and looked away from his father. Superman backed him up.

"Come on, cut him some slack. At least, he was trying to…" his words were cut off when he saw Bruce's glare. "Not that I disagree…" he muttered.

"Master Bruce…" Daphne stepped in. "It may have been my fault. I should've stopped him when I had the chance," she explained.

Damian spoke up, "You buried me into a worthless position to keep me out of the way…and you had her babysit me as well. Still, I solved the entire problem."

"This isn't about you. It's about teamwork," Bruce sternly replied.

"All I see is a lot of ineffectual grandstanding, which is why I prefer to work alone," Damian replied calmly.

Cyborg scoffed. "And my dad thinks I'm difficult," he muttered, getting a glare from Bruce.

Flash asked, "Have you ever considered boarding school?"

He got a glared from Bruce too. Cyborg and Flash turned to look at each other. Daphne sighed and shook her head. Bruce looked at his son. Damian gave out a scowl.

"He'd have a harder time in boarding school," she remarked.

"Daphne," Bruce called.

She rushed up to him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to handle some paperwork," he muttered.

The girl sighed. "I don't like where this is going…" she replied, getting a stern look from Bruce.


	22. Chapter 22

**A one month and two weeks time skip here to make these two 14 years old for the fourth movie. Lame, but it's my story. hehe.**

 **Anyways, enjoy like always! :)**

 **Chapter 22:**

The first day of a new year, the first day of school. A knock on the Principal's door was heard early in the morning. Miss Briana was standing beside the Principal's table as a certain orange haired girl entered the room. She sat down in front of the Principal.

"I have received a call from Mr. Wayne…" the Principal started.

"Yes. Umm…did he tells you the news?" Daphne asked.

The Principal nodded, glancing up at Miss Briana. The teacher spoke up, "He mentioned about Damian's transfer."

Daphne nodded. She took out two folders out of her bag: one was regarding Damian and the other was about her. The Principal and Miss Briana schemed through both.

"He'll be transferring to a boarding school in Kansas City? How did a family trip turn into this? It is already the start of a new school year," Miss Briana asked.

"He's Bruce Wayne…" Daphne sighed, explaining, "I was once Mr. Wayne's maid. I can understand why he's doing this. He did entrust to me anything that is related to Master Damian. Mr. Wayne thought that letting his son go off to a boarding school would help him be more dependent?"

"More independent I would say…" Miss Briana muttered.

"Hmmm…I guess we can't say no. What about you? Off to a business trip with your sister on the same date?" the Principal asked.

Daphne bit her lower lip, deciding to tell the truth. "Well, only on paper. I'm going with Master Damian for a few weeks, one month for the most. Mr. Wayne's request."

"I see…so if anyone were to ask about you, we would say that you went on a business trip?" Miss Briana asked, knowing Daphne's full situation.

If they were to say that Daphne went off with Damian for a month, lots of people would be questioning why and saying that she is Damian's maid won't do any good.

"Yes, please…"she pleaded.

The Principal and Miss Briana nodded. She was dismissed after that. Daphne stepped into her classroom, looking down as ever. Shirley and Max watched as she sat down. She groaned, slamming her head on the desk. They both chuckled at her behavior.

"Tough night?" Shirley asked.

"You look messed up," Max remarked.

"I am…" Daphne sighed, sitting up and fixing her hair.

The purple-haired stood up. "I'll go get you something to drink."

Daphne smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Shirley turned to her and asked, "What happened last night?'

The orange haired stared at the blonde. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"If it's from you, I definitely can," Shirley replied confidently.

"Okay. I used to be…umm…Damian's maid," she started.

Her friend was really shocked by the news. Daphne sighed. Max came back with a canned orange juice. Daphne smiled and took it from him. She kept on telling her stories to them, leaving the fact that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Damian Wayne is Robin. When she was about done, the two were gaping at her.

"So, now you're saying you have to move away for a while because he threw a tantrum last night?" Shirley reconfirmed.

"Yes, something like that. I had to help Master Bruce sort out the paperwork for Master Damian," Daphne explained.

"So, he's dropping out of school?" Max was next to ask.

"Yes. He's dropping out and transferring to a boarding school I guess… But, I think I'll just take a few weeks off," the girl explained.

"A few weeks? School has just started," Shirley reminded her.

Daphne sighed. "I know…but…" she said, "Master Bruce had been nice to me when I lost my parents. He paid my school fees and tuition fees. He even gave me allowance money before my sister took over the business and we started earning money again."

Miss Briana entered the class with a sad face, taking a glimpse at Daphne. She placed her books on her table. Turning to the students, she flashed out a smile.

"Kids, I have breaking news," she started, "Damian is dropping out of school to be enrolled in a boarding school of his father's choice."

The class started talking and complaining. Daphne, Shirley and Max kept quiet because they already found out the news.

"And…Daphne will be going away for a few months for a business trip with her sister," Miss Briana continued.

Then, she started class like usual. Daphne couldn't focus at all. She was still occupied with the fact that Damian would be sent away. Once school was over, Daphne was picked up by Bruce and Damian. Glares were shot towards her as she got into the car. She waved to Max and Shirley because she saw them walking home together.

"So, have the Titans replied yet?" she asked, glancing up at a scowling Damian beside her.

"Yes, finally. They're happy to be receiving a new member," Bruce replied. "Nightwing will be sending him there tomorrow morning."

"Are you coming?" Damian spoke up.

Daphne turned to him. "Do you..." she raised her brows, "…want me to come along?"

"I don't see why not. You've been following me all around the whole time," he mocked.

Daphne took that a bit harsh. She took a deep breath before replying, "If Master Bruce agrees, then I can go…"

"Well, you did tell the school that you're going on a business trip. Might as well go, meet new friends," Bruce said to her.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, in doubt.

"Ask Nightwing," the man replied.

When they arrived at the manor, they were greeted by Alfred like always. He was happy to see Daphne. They all went inside. Daphne, like always, would hang around the kitchen. Damian would be in his room.

"Yes, Master Bruce was quite upset with his behavior. He didn't take Master Damian on patrols since then," Alfred sighed.

"Well, he _is_ a kid, so sometimes he just acted like one," Daphne sighed.

"Are you…perhaps heading to Titan Tower with him?" Alfred asked.

"I was asked to, but I need Master Dick's approval," the girl replied.

After lunch, Damian packed his things to head to Titan Tower. Daphne did the same thing. The two of them didn't bring many clothes. Daphne wouldn't leave her phone, though. She was afraid that she needed her sister's assistance at times. After they were done, they went down to the Bat cave in their respective uniforms.

"I still don't like this cape…" Daphne complained.

"You look fine," Dick said, smiling at her.

They started to train. Daphne took out her kukris, swinging them around. She was used to them by that time. She had been training with Delphinium every day after receiving the weapons. They were actually created by Delphinium when she was under Deathstroke's care. The kukris were her finest work. She was glad that she got to give it to Daphne.

"Well, that's all for tonight," Dick said once the clock struck midnight.

Daphne and Damian sheathed their weapons. She smiled at Dick as he patted her head. Damian was jealous of Dick's affection towards Daphne. She was approving them. Whenever he tried to do so, she would always reply with freezing herself in place or running away.

* * *

After breakfast the next day, the three hopped into the Batmobile in their respective uniforms. Dick drove them to the tower since Bruce was with the Justice League, solving things out. As they drove off, Damian kept on staring out the window. Daphne hummed a tune while playing a game on her phone. Dick was just enjoying the view.

"So, how long have you not seen Miss Kori?" Daphne suddenly asked.

"A while…" Dick replied, sighing.

"I could've driven myself," Damian suddenly interrupted.

Dick smirked. "After the stunt you pulled?" he asked, chuckling, "You're lucky to be allowed within 10 feet of a steering wheel."

"So this is my punishment? Enduring a bunch of school children?" Damian asked.

"This is not punishment. Hopefully, you'll learn to be a part of the team, or you'll just going to give Daphne a hard time," Dick replied.

Daphne butted in. "They're teenagers, Master Damian. Why would they call it Teen Titans, if not…" she muttered.

"Worse…" he replied.

"Don't tell me Damian Wayne is afraid of a little socializing," Dick muttered, giving out a teasing smile.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Teammates are liability…could be bigger than her," Damian explained, glancing up at Daphne.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she mumbled angrily.

"Then what am I to you?" Dick asked, turning to look at Damian.

"An unavoidable irritation," the boy replied harshly.

"Hah…and Daphne?" the young man asked, taking a glimpse at the girl at the back.

Daphne blinked at Dick's question. Damian didn't reply to his question, making her wondered what she is to Damian. The tower where the Teen Titans reside came to view. Damian was somewhat amazed at how beautifully built it was. Daphne knew about the tower because Dick used to tell her stories about it. Her phone suddenly vibrated and it was a text from her sister. She decided to read it once she had settled down in her room at the tower. The members of the Titans were waiting for them upfront. Damian stared and observed each one of them.

"Try not to behead anyone," Dick said to him.

"We're here!" Daphne heaved a sigh.

They got out of the car. Dick and Starfire, the leader of the team, greeted each other rather awkwardly. Damian was confused at their actions while Daphne giggled. She turned to look at the other members of the team: a hooded girl who looked mysterious, a green skinned boy and a boy in a blue armor of sort with a scarab on his back.

"This is Damian, the new Robin," Dick introduced him.

"Welcome, Damian," Starfire said.

"I'll be in my room," Damian replied, walking up to the tower.

"Would you like to…" Starfire's words were interrupted.

Damian cut her off, "I think I can manage."

"That is one creepy mocoso," the boy in the blue armor said.

"No, more like sad…" the hooded girl replied.

Daphne came up to them and said, "I'm really sorry he's like that."

"And you are?" the boy in blue asked.

"She's Daphne, codename Phoenix. She'll be watching over Damian," Dick explained, walking to the girl's side.

"Nightwing's told me all about you," Starfire said.

"I know," she replied, turning to Dick, "You're leaving?"

"I guess… Watch over him," Dick said to her.

Daphne nodded and replied, "Sure, I will. It is _my_ job."

Dick got into the Batmobile and went on his way. Daphne turned to the four who was staring at her. She flashed out a smile, holding her duffel bag.

"Jaime, Blue Beetle," the boy in blue armor introduced himself.

"Garfield, Beast Boy," the other boy said.

"Raven, just Raven," the hooded girl said next.

"Nice to meet all of you. Again, I'm really sorry for Master Damian's behavior," Daphne apologized once again.

"You call him 'master'?" Garfield asked, raising his brows.

The orange haired nodded. "Yes. I am his maid in real life," she explained.

"He _is_ lucky to have a maid like _you_ ," Garfield said, winking to Daphne.

"Yeah…whatever. Let me show you to your room," Jaime volunteered.

Garfield butted in, "I want to show her to her room!"

They suddenly started a tongue fight with Kori trying to calm them both down. Raven approached the confused Daphne. The orange haired gave a small smile to her. Raven was a bit intimidating in Daphne's opinion. The hooded girl looked at her.

"They're already hogging over you," she said.

"Yeah…I guess…" Daphne drawled nervously.

"Your room is next to mine. Come on," Raven said, walking up to the door.

Daphne deemed it as a sign to follow her. Kori shrugged at the boys and went inside as well. Jaime and Garfield glared at each other before entering the tower. Daphne was brought to her room by Raven. She also took the obligation of showing her where the kitchen and the living room are. When they arrived at her room, Raven left immediately to go and meditate. Daphne entered her room. It was a simple room with a bed, a study desk and a small wardrobe for clothes. Her phone vibrated.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Sis! What is taking you so long to reply my text?" Delphinium shot once she heard Daphne's voice.

"Sorry, I was caught up with Master Damian and such…" Daphne apologized, taking a seat on the bed, "How's everything at the office?"

"It's great, great, great…just great. Umm… How are you holding up? How did Damian react at the Titans?"

"You know him. He went straight to his room after taking a look at everyone," Daphne sighed.

"So him. Well, my text asked about that. I just had to call, but we can talk later. Get settled in and…good luck," Delphinium said and quickly hung up.

Daphne was confused at her sister's behavior but she ignored it. She put on a dress and a hoodie. After that, she arranged the clothes she had bought into the wardrobe. Kori came up to her room.

"Hi, Miss Kori," Daphne greeted her.

"There is no need for honorary. Just call me Kori. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kori invited.

"Sure, I'll call Master Damian," the girl replied.

Kori nodded. She went on ahead. Daphne walked around the corridors to find Damian's room. It was located a little far from hers but she was fine with that. He was cleaning his sword when she got there. She knocked on the wall to grab his attention. He stopped and looked at her.

"Would you like to eat with them?" Daphne asked.

"Send it to my room," Damian replied coldly.

Daphne went up to him, biting her lower lip. She said, "This is a good time to get to know them."

"I told you, teammates are a liability," he replied without even looking at her.

"Please…" she begged.

Damian gazed into her eyes. She faintly blushed at his actions. He sheathed his sword, got out of bed and walked away. Daphne smiled, rushing to follow him. Everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Daphne smiled at them. She sat beside Raven. Damian took a seat beside Garfield.

"So, what are we eating?" Daphne asked.

"I thought we should just order some pizza. What toppings do you like, Daphne?" Jaime replied.

"Pizza? Really?" Damian muttered.

"Pizzas are great, okay!" Garfield replied angrily.

Daphne looked at Garfield who looked pissed off at what Damian had just said. Damian didn't reply to Garfield. He took a glimpse at his servant, sighing.

Daphne spoke up, "Ummm…do we have anything in the fridge?"

"I think we have some veggies and a packet of meatballs," Kori replied.

"Any wheat?" the girl asked again.

"We have some in the cabinet," Raven replied.

The orange haired smiled with satisfaction. "Okay, Miss Kori and Raven, please cook some rice. I'll think of something with the ingredients we have," she explained.

"You can cook?" Jaime asked, a bit amazed. "We usually just throw everything into the pot."

"Sure she can. She's my servant," Damian replied before Daphne could say anything.

"Yeah…I can. And maybe after dinner, I'll head out to do some shopping," the young girl replied.

Jaime and Garfield looked at each other. They shrugged. While waiting for Daphne, Garfield went to play some video games and Jaime read a book. Damian just sat at the table, watching Daphne teaching Kori and Raven how to dice the carrots and some other vegetables.

"You are good at this," Kori muttered.

"I had to be. When I was taking care of Master Damian, he is a bit demanding when it comes to food," Daphne explained.

She made roasted meatballs soup. Once the rice was cooked, they ate their food. Garfield couldn't get enough of Daphne's cooking. The girl just laughed at how he gobbled up his food because he wanted more of it. When they were done, the boys, excluding Damian, did the dishes. Daphne wanted to go out and buy some ingredients for tomorrow's menu.

"I'll drive you there," Kori volunteered.

"Umm…well…" the girl drawled, "Alright."

* * *

Mana and Tiara made their way to where Delphinium was. She was in her study room, watching some of the cameras around Gotham. Batman was nowhere, so she assumed he was still with the Justice League.

"Miss, we've been looking all over for you…" Tiara greeted her.

"Oh, hey, guys. Sorry, I didn't join for dinner…" she replied, turning to look at them.

"You don't look so high spirited like always…" Mana said.

The two took their seats in front of Delphinium. The young teen sighed. She didn't know how to tell her two best companions about what she had found out that day in the office.

"Simply put, somebody is trying to buy our company…" Delphinium started.

"Are you selling it?" Tiara asked, concerned.

She shook her head and said, "Of course not. That company is the only connection I have with my parents."

Mana and Tiara exchanged a look. Mana was next to ask, "Who is this person?"

"He said he was a friend of father's…and he had had an agreement with him that he can have the company if father dies…" Delphinium explained, sighing, "He had papers and stuff to show that he was right."

"Did you tell Miss Daphne about this?" Mana asked.

Delphinium sighed, looking at the picture on her desk, a picture of a six-year-old Delphinium and a four-year-old Daphne. She shook her head.

"I don't want her to worry about the company. As far as I know, she's not ready. Apparently, he doesn't know about our existence. So, I didn't tell him about Daphne…" Delphinium explained.

"Oh…then, the papers he showed you are invalid! It was made before you two were born!" Tiara insisted.

"Yeah… He said he'll come back to talk me into letting him have the company…" Delphinium sighed again.

Tiara and Mana looked at each other. They stood up, going up to their mistress. For the first time in their life, they saw her trembled. Who wouldn't? If the two sisters lost the company, they would officially go bankrupt and stripped off from their titles. Tiara and Mana hugged Delphinium to calm her.

"Just…don't tell my sister about this…" she whispered.

 **Thus begin a new conflict in the Aldrin's family which I will not write about just yet. Let's focus on teh fourth movie. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The next morning, Daphne set out to cook them some pancakes. Damian was the first to wake up after her. He was wearing his uniform. He didn't eat anything but went off to train. Daphne followed him. He started the training facility. Daphne watched him.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first?" she asked.

"I'll puke if I do before I train," he replied coldly.

Daphne sighed. He took out his sword. After a while, Raven, Garfield, and Jaime came by.

"Thanks for breakfast," Raven said.

"How long has he been training?" Garfield asked.

"An hour or so…" Daphne replied.

They stood to watch as well, thinking that Damian would take turns. Half an hour of waiting, Kori showed up as Starfire. She stood by them.

"He hasn't stopped for an hour and a half," Jaime sighed.

"Damian, it's time to let others have their turn," Starfire said.

Damian slashed another projected enemy. "I'm not," he slashed another, "Finished."

Jaime shut down the system, earning a glare from Damian. He gave out a smug.

"Gee, how'd that happen…?" he sneered.

Daphne, sensing what was going to happen next, took out her kukri. Damian pulled out a batarang and threw it at Jaime, but before it could reach him, the girl cut it off. It exploded in front of her. She shook her head at Damian who frowned in return.

"What was that for?" Jaime asked.

Damian chuckled and replied, "I heard your tech was fast, but she got to it before I could know how fast it is."

"Master Damian, stop this nonsense," Daphne said to him.

Damian went up to her. Jaime stood in between them before he could say anything.

"Don't mess with us, little man," he warned.

Starfire cut them off. "Okay, that's enough. I can see we're getting off," turning to Damian, "…on the wrong foot."

"Master Damian, calm down…" Daphne whispered to him.

"Damian, this is a team effort. We need to learn to accommodate others," Starfire said.

Damian sheathed his sword. "Nightwing said you were a princess. Exiled, no doubt."

Daphne disagreed with what he was saying. She turned to Starfire.

The young woman replied, "Technically, it was a coup. Like it or not, I _am_ the leader of this group."

Damian replied, "As I see it, you're an alien with nowhere else to go."

Raven stepped in, arms crossed. "Everyone needs a home, Damian. You, included."

"Thank you for chiming in, witch girl," Damian muttered rudely.

"We are only here to help you realize your potential," Starfire reasoned.

"You've been here long enough," Damian crossed his arms, "When do you think you'll realize yours?"

He started walking after that. Daphne sighed.

"I'll talk to him…" she said to Starfire.

Before she could, Jaime held the boy's shoulder. "Dude, you need to show some respect."

He twisted Jaime's arm, elbowed him in the stomach. He kicked him, sending him towards the wall. Raven gasped at the scene.

"Oh, no…" she muttered.

"Master Damian, that was…" Daphne's words were cut off.

"Out of the way," Damian said, pushing her away.

Daphne was stunned at his behavior. Jaime stood up, his armor covering him. Damian unsheathed his sword, getting ready for a spar. They both rushed in and the clashing of blades started.

"No, stop this!" Starfire spoke, but they both ignored her.

"Who's fighting me? You or the bug?" Damian asked.

"You'd better hope it's me!" Jaime replied.

"This is not going to end so well," Daphne sighed.

The scarab tried to stab Damian but the boy flipped away on time. Jaime took a longer time to respond after that, giving Damian the win. He threw some bombs towards Blue Beetle, sending him again towards the wall. Damian stood up straight, proud of himself.

He approached Jaime, saying, "That's the difference between you and me. You wear a weapon. I am a weapon."

The scarab started to take control of Jaime's body, charging up. It turned over and shoot Damian with its light beam. Damian collapsed in the middle of the training ground. The scarab was about to shoot again, but Starfire stopped him with one of her green bolts.

"Enough!" she shouted in a stern tone.

"I tried to stop him…" Jaime explained.

Daphne went up to Damian, almost tearing up to see his face. She rested his head on her lap. She could still hear him cringed as she took off his mask.

"Dios mio. Is he dead?" Jaime asked, concerned.

"He's okay…I think…" Daphne said in a low voice.

Garfield scratched his head, saying, "This is going to be an awkward call to Batman."

Daphne shot a glare towards him before turning back to look at Damian. Raven told everyone to get back. Daphne stood up, backing away just as everyone else did. Raven rested the boy's head on her lap and started unleashing her power.

"By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you…" she said, cupping Damian's face, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Damian's face started to slowly heal. Once it was complete, Raven gasped and fainted. Starfire caught her before she met the ground. Daphne sat beside Damian as she waited for him to come back to senses.

"We need to get her back to her room," Starfire said, looking at Beast Boy, "Garfield?"

He transformed into a gorilla, taking Raven into his hands, "I've got her."

Damian woke up, asking, "What happened?"

"Raven healed you. We have to tend to her," Starfire explained.

Jaime said, "Sorry," before following Starfire.

The three started walking, leaving Daphne and Damian alone. Damian sat up, cringing in pain. His head was still aching from the healing process. Daphne sat there, staring at him.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked.

"I-I'm not!" Daphne replied, wiping away a single tear that trickled down her cheek, "A-Anyway… What you did was unacceptable!"

"You're scolding me now?" Damian asked, getting up.

Daphne sighed. She got up too, gazing into Damian's eyes. The boy froze for a second when he caught her gaze in his.

She looked away, muttering, "I don't know why I even bother about you…"

She walked away after that, leaving him to his thoughts.

Dinner came and Damian never got out of his room after the incident, not that anyone cared. They seemed to be more distant and quiet. They ate the food Daphne cooked silently, not even maintaining eye contact with each other. After she was done with the dishes, the orange haired decided to go see Damian. She was about to knock on the door when it swiped opened. She was a bit startled.

"What do you want?" Damian asked.

"I…thought you might be hungry…" she replied, looking at the tray she brought.

The boy sighed. "Put it on my table. I'll eat it afterward. I have somewhere I need to go…" he replied.

"O-Okay… Should I come with you?" she asked.

Damian shot a glare, freezing the girl in the place. She looked away and nodded because she knew what he meant. She placed the tray on the table, looking around. She shook her head at the sword sticking on the wall. She pulled it out and neatly placed it on his bed. Then, she went on her way back to her room. She checked her phone but no new messages or missed calls. She went out to see what the other members were doing.

"Hmm? Something wrong Daphne?" Starfire asked when she saw the girl poking her head at her room.

"Oh,…it's nothing. It's still early so I thought of seeing what everyone was up to…" Daphne replied, smiling.

Starfire flashed a smile to the girl. She patted Daphne's head before going back to her table. The girl took it as a sign not to bother her. She went to the lounge to see Jaime eyeing the screen of his laptop and Garfield playing with blocks. The boys turned to look at her and she crooked a smile.

"Something wrong?" Jaime asked, raising a brow.

"You wanna play?" Garfield suddenly asked.

"Uhhh…" before she could say anything, the boy pulled her to sit with him.

He started to arrange the blocks again. Jaime ignored them as Garfield started asking about her. Daphne wasn't really listening because her mind was still occupied with Damian.

"Jaime?" Damian's voice was heard.

All eyes turned towards the door. "Yeah?" Jaime asked.

"Perhaps it _was_ a mistake to challenge you this morning without knowing the full capacity of your…alien attachment. I promise you, it won't happen again…" he said.

His last sentence sounded like a little kid apologizing for his mistakes. Daphne muffled a giggle. She earned a raised brow from Damian and a stare from Garfield. Then, Damian walked away.

"Did he just say he's sorry?" Jaime asked Daphne.

Daphne shrugged and replied, "I think so. He's not really good at expressing his real feelings."

"Awww, see. He likes you," Garfield cooed.

"Master Damian isn't really good with people. My first time with him as his maid was rough…but I managed," Daphne sighed.

"Did he ever yelled at you?" Jaime asked, interested.

Smiling, she replied, "Listening to him yell and complain is one of my jobs."

"Must be tough, huh?" Garfield asked.

Daphne nodded. "I guess…" she muttered.

* * *

Daphne was walking to her room. She had just finished another video game with Garfield who as always forced her to play with him. It was a good way to turn her mind off of her sister who hadn't contact her for a while. She suddenly caught sight of Damian exiting Starfire's room.

"Master Damian?" she muttered.

Starfire came out, flashing a smile to her although she looked angry. The young woman approached her.

"Would you like to go shopping for dinner?" she asked.

"S-Sure…" Daphne stammered, confused.

They got into the car and went off to buy ingredients even though Garfield insisted that they order pizza. As the girl was reading the label of a canned sardine, Starfire couldn't help but wonder why Daphne was here.

"How long have you been with Damian?" she asked.

Daphne put the can back on its shelf, replying, "Hmmm…4 years, but I went to stay with my sister in between."

"I see. Is he always like that?" she needed to know.

"Like what? The detective type?" Daphne chuckled, "He will never stop until he gets his answer."

Starfire nodded, taking a bundle of long beans and putting it into the basket she was holding. Daphne chose a few more ingredients, thinking of what to make. They went to pay after the girl was satisfied with what she had chosen.

"He was snooping around in my room today," Starfire started, disappointment in her tone.

"What for?" Daphne asked, curious and confused as to why Damian would invade another person's privacy.

"He was searching for information about Raven," the woman replied.

Hearing that, Daphne bit her lower lip. She didn't know why but there was an ache in her heart. She flashed a small smile to the confuse Starfire.

"Maybe he just wanted to get to know her better. Raven gives out a mysterious vibe, in my opinion," the orange-haired explained.

"She's the quiet type," Starfire replied.

They got to the car. Daphne's phone rang. It was her sister. She flashed a smile to Starfire. The woman started to drive them back to the tower.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daphne. How are you?"

"Never better… What's wrong?"

There was a pause before Delphinium asked, "Is there a chance you would be coming back soon?"

"Not really. He seems to be interested with another girl now. I think we'll be staying a little longer," Daphne sighed.

"Are you jealous?" her sister chuckled.

"No. I'm glad he's making more friends now. Anyway, why'd you ask?"

There was another pause. "No reason. I'll call you again soon."

Delphinium quickly hung up. Daphne stared at her phone, blinking in surprise at her sister's actions. Usually, she would be asking for more information from her, but not that day. Daphne was worried. They soon arrived at the tower.

"I'm going to take a shower," Starfire said after placing the groceries bags on the kitchen counter.

"Okay. I'll get started on lunch," Daphne replied.

Garfield caught sight of her. He smiled, approaching her.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Can I help?"

"Yes, please. Umm, put these into the refrigerator," Daphne replied.

The boy did as ask. As he did, he stole glances towards the girl. She was busy washing some vegetables, humming a tune as she did.

"So, what's up with you and Damian?" he suddenly asked.

Daphne placed the bowl full of veggies on the kitchen counter. She turned to him with a confused expression. She didn't really understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You never leave his side. You guys always train together. When he refused to eat, you'd be worried. You've been apologizing to us because he didn't want to mingle with us," Garfield explained.

Daphne flashed a smile. She started to dice the carrots and onions. The boy waited for her to reply. She didn't know the right answer to give him. Damian suddenly made an appearance.

"Is lunch ready yet?" he asked.

"I was just about to make it," the girl replied.

Damian blinked and nodded. "Send mine to my room."

"I thought we could eat with them today. It's been two days since we come here. You hardly talk to them," she drawled nervously.

The black haired boy stared into her eyes. She bit her lower lip and looked away. She started the stove, turning her back to him. Garfield studied her reaction and then, studies Damian's. Something was off. He thought.

"Hey, Damian. Wanna play a game?" he suddenly said, breaking the silence in the atmosphere.

"I'm not the type to indulge myself in such an activity," he replied coldly.

Garfield turned to Daphne to see if she would say anything to convince the black-haired. She bit her lower lip and shook her head slightly. She started tossing the ingredients into the heating water in the pot.

"What are you making?" Damian asked.

"Soup," was all she replied.

He sighed. "I'll eat with them," he muttered before walking up to the sofa to watch tv.

Daphne flashed a small smiled, satisfied.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Delphinium hung up her phone. She gazed at the name of the recipient. Sinking into her chair, she sighed. Tiara and Mana had been keeping her company at the office that day.

"How is she, Miss?" Mana asked.

"She has a rival to win Damian's heart now," Delphinium laughed.

Tiara chuckled. "Oh, my! That _is_ something," she remarked.

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "It'll be good to keep her busy."

"He's coming again today. He never gives up," Mana reported.

Delphinium sighed, scheming through the contact list in her phone. Tiara and Mana glanced up at each other.

"I know," the girl started, sighing again, "I need you two to go see someone for me. I don't want that man to know about the two of you as well."

"But, Miss…he could do anything to you," Tiara reminded.

"Don't worry. I have Arnold by my side whenever I meet him, so I'm fine," Delphinium replied, taking out a binder from her drawer.

She handed it to her maids. She wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to them as well. She explained what they had to do. The maids widened their eyes in disbelief at her request.

"I feel like…my time has come," she muttered.

Tiara and Mana turned to look at each other. They nodded to Delphinium and went on their way. Tiara drove the car as Mana started to scheme through the binder.

"I can't believe she's doing this," she sighed.

"It's best for Miss Daphne this way," Tiara remarked.

Mana sighed and replied, "Yes, but Miss Delphinium never thinks about her own needs. All she ever thinks about is Miss Daphne."

"We've been with them since they were babies. You know why she's doing this," her partner reminded her.

She looked out through the window. "I guess so. I hope Miss Daphne will be okay with this."

They soon arrived at the written address. As they got off the car, they noticed a young man getting off his motorbike. It was Dick Grayson, the person they were told to meet.

"Grayson!" Tiara called.

Dick looked around in surprise. He saw the two approaching him.

"Please, we're about the same age. Call me, Dick," he said, chuckling.

"Okay…" Tiara muttered, turning to look at Mana.

"We have something to discuss with you," Mana started.

Dick looked at the two maids simultaneously. Mana bit her lower lip as she handed the binder to him. He took it. After reading some of the papers, he widened his eyes in disbelief.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard. Daphne was busy giving her weapon a maintenance at the time. She jumped off her bed and rushed to greet her guest. She was surprised to see Garfield at her door.

"Hey, wanna hang?" he asked, giving her a cool look.

"Uhhh…why?" she asked, grinning nervously.

"There's a carnival nearby. I thought we could go there and you know, get to know each other better," he explained, winking.

Daphne bit her lips, thinking of what to reply. Damian came by and she was relieved.

"Kori wanted us to meet her in the garage where her car is. She said it's important for everyone to be there," he said, shooting a glare to Garfield.

"Oh…okay," Daphne said.

Raising a brow, Damian continued, "But first, change into a more appropriate attire. Why did you even bring a nightdress?"

"It's easier to wear this to sleep," Daphne puffed her cheeks angrily.

Damian shook his head. He took his leave. Garfield flashed a smile to Daphne before following the boy. Daphne shut her door and went to her closet. She put on her tights and a dress over it. She picked up her Phoenix boots and grabbed her denim jacket. After that, she went to the garage.

"We're going out," was all Starfire said.

She urged everyone to get in the car. Raven and Daphne squeezed together in the front passenger seat. The orange haired was glad that she is somewhat small for her age. They arrived at the carnival Garfield mentioned earlier. Damian was told to leave his sword in the car.

"Tonight, we are to enjoy some mandatory _fun_ ," Starfire explained.

She waited for them outside the car. Daphne sadly looked at the ground. Raven noticed her change of mood. All of them followed Starfire to the entrance. Daphne gave out a long stare at the happy people enjoying themselves at the carnival. She shook her head rapidly and followed the others. As one by one of them entered the area, Starfire explained why they were here.

"This is an opportunity for us to become more familiar with each other," she said.

"How much more familiar can we get? We already saw Garfield licked himself," Jaime muttered.

"As a dog?" Damian asked.

"I wish," Raven replied.

Daphne was last to walk in. She didn't really mind that they paid no attention to her, _but coming to a carnival_? She sighed to herself. Starfire walked up to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concerns.

"I…honestly don't really like carnivals. They remind me a lot of my parents," she explained.

Starfire was shocked. "I'm so sorry…" she said, holding the girl's shoulder.

Daphne smiled. "It's okay. It's a great idea. Master Damian doesn't have a childhood so this is good. He can understand what having fun is," she replied.

Starfire smiled and nodded. They went to where the others were standing to wait for them.

"You're gonna love it here. Maybe I'll win something for you," Garfield whispered to Daphne.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's worth your time," Daphne faked a smile.

They started off with the Ferris wheel which Daphne didn't want to ride. The other four of them did. The said girl stood with Starfire to wait for them.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can send you back to the tower if you want," she said to the girl.

"It's okay. I'll stick around," Daphne insisted.

They went to another stand after that. Garfield and Jaime competed to see who could earn more tickets. Damian stood watch with Raven. Of course, Daphne was watching him like she would always do. Seeing him trying to enjoy himself made her feel happy. Starfire patted her should once in a while to make sure she was okay. She would always give out a smile whenever the team leader did that. After a while, Damian decided to have a drink. He told Daphne to come with her. Raven tagged along.

"What's with you?" Damian suddenly asked Daphne.

"I have a lot on my mind. That's all," she lied.

"You're my servant. I know when you're lying," he suddenly said.

Daphne was a bit surprised at his words. Raven interrupted them. She told Damian to have a taste of the cotton candy she had bought.

"That tastes like pure sugar," he exclaimed.

"Boy were you up in those mountains a long time," Raven joked.

Damian looked away. Daphne excused herself to go buy some snack. As she walked away from the two, she turned back to look at them. Her master was progressing well in accepting company. After buying some sushi, she saw Starfire, standing to watch Garfield and Jaime having a dance off.

"Hmmm, Garfield's pretty good," she remarked.

Raven and Damian stood beside her. She handed them a sushi which Raven declined and Damian took a bite. He spat it out after that. Daphne giggled at his reaction. Jaime came, defeated.

"Free popcorn to anyone who could slay the beast," he said.

"I can do it," Damian suddenly said.

All eyes were on him.

"I've never seen you dance before," Daphne muttered.

"You know how to dance?" Raven asked him.

"I'm a quick study," Damian replied, walking up to the stage.

The four of them went closer to the stage to get a better view. Daphne was amazed at how quick Damian got the hang of the game. She started jumping and clapping her hands.

"You sure are excited," Jaime remarked.

"It's not every day you see him like that," she replied, smiling.

Once the game ended, Damian casually walked down the stage to where they were watching. Garfield came after.

"Awesome, dude," Jaime said to Damian.

"Yes, quite impressive," Starfire was next.

"You were great!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You were very good too, Garfield," Starfire said to him.

"Yeah," he said, catching his breath, "Whatever."

Suddenly, screams were heard. Daphne noticed the red electric flashing about. It was the same as the one with the incident involving Wizard. Raven was thrown onto the grown. Three demons surrounded them. People started to scatter away.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted. "Titans, go!"

Daphne watched as each of them transform. Damian took her hand and rushed to the car to get his sword.

"Did you bring your weapon?" he asked.

"No…it was under maintenance, but I did bring something else," she replied. "Don't worry about me. Go help them."

Damian nodded. After retrieving his sword and changing into his uniform, he ran back in to help the others. Daphne sighed. She took off her denim jacket and dress. She slipped in her uniform and buckled her utility belt. Then, she ran back in. She looked around to see who she could help.

"Raven! Starfire!" she called out when she saw them fallen.

She rushed in and threw a bomb towards the demon attacking the two. Its head exploded. She knelt down in front of Raven, checking her wounds.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh…look out!" Raven shouted, creating a force field to protect them.

The demon shot red light beams out of its two pairs of eyes. Daphne took out another bomb and her stun gun. She kicked the demon and threw the stun gun. The demon roared and she threw the bomb next. Then, she took out a grenade but before she could throw it the demon punched her.

"Damn!" she cringed.

"Get back," Raven said to her.

Seeing that the others were about down with the other two demons, she used her power to defeat the last one. Her dark energy turned into a bird, exterminating the last one. Daphne was the only one who saw her demon face at the time – red skin and four fiery red eyes. She shook her head, running towards Starfire who was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked, checking her body.

Starfire nodded to her. Damian, Jaime, and Garfield came up to them. Daphne and Starfire stood up.

"You're bleeding," Robin pointed to her jaw.

"Yeah, it got me good," she replied, wiping away the dried blood.

All of them turned to Raven after that. She glanced up at Daphne who bit her lower lip at her. Starfire paced up to the girl who was floating back onto the ground. She looked away from her comrades.

"Robin said I didn't know enough about you. I think he was right," she said. "You told me you didn't have a father."

"What I said is that he's gone," Raven replied coldly.

"That's not the same as dead," Damian said.

"He's dead to me!" she shouted, turning her back to them.

Garfield crossed his arms and raised a brow. "So…why's he trying to kill you?"

"He's not trying to kill me. It's much worse," she muttered, extending her hand forward.

The whole team was engulfed in darkness and was teleported somewhere else. Daphne unconsciously held Damian's arm, surprised by the sudden change in the area. They were in a ruined world. Buildings were torn down and broken. Stillness filled the air.

"Safe to say we're not in Kansas anymore," Garfield remarked.

"It's no star field I recognized," Starfire spoke, looking around.

"Mind letting my arm go?" Damian whispered to Daphne.

Daphne released her hold on his arm. She looked down, blushing. It was a fair reaction since she wasn't aware that she was holding onto it, after all.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Somewhere my father can't see us," Raven started.

"All right, let's hear it," Damian demanded.

She turned to look at them. "There's so much," she muttered. "I guess it starts with my mom. She was young, rebellious and gullible. Of course, she wound up in a cult. Anyway, they decided to do the classic bride of Satan rite…and guess who got to be the lucky bride? I doubt anyone would expect it to work but the ancient ceremony turned out to be the real thing. So, Mom, with her great powers and judgment, didn't hesitate to hook up with the guy who emerged from the smoke."

Garfield interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. So, your mom did it with Satan?"

Raven turned to him and replied, "His name is Trigon, but basically, yes."

"But they totally did it," Garfield muttered in surprise.

"Garfield, that was inappropriate," Starfire sternly said to the boy and turned back to Raven. "Go on."

"It gets weirder…" she continued, looking down on the ground. "Mom fled the cult and was on the run with nowhere to go when she was saved by these people from another dimension. The people of Azarath, a realm with beauty, peace and tranquility…where, needless to say, I did _not_ fit in and I must've inherited my mom's terrible judgment because I thought that if I found out more about the monster who made me, I'd be able to make sense of myself."

Daphne, guessing what would happen next, went to hug Raven as she continued.

"Poor mother, poor Azarath. I became its Trojan horse," she muttered, holding the girl in her arm and continuing, "He took me to his hellish universe. I could hardly bear the horrors I saw there."

Daphne pushed away. "Why'd he want you?" she asked.

"My thoughts exactly. Why?" Starfire asked.

"He wanted Earth. He's the conqueror of the worlds, but he needs a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control," she explained.

"And you're half human. His way in," Damian remarked.

Raven continued, "But my magic was stronger than he realized. Before he could use me, I was able to trap him inside a crystal. It should have held him. Perhaps if I had stayed there, it would have, but I wanted a home."

"Why didn't you go back to Azarath?" Jaime asked.

"This is Azarath," Raven said.

"Oh, Raven!" Daphne sighed, hugging her again.

She teleported them back but told them that she wasn't going to stay. She explained that she had put a protective spell on each of them, in case Trigon tried to harm them. When she was about to leave, Damian stopped her.

"Leave now and you'll always be running," he said.

"You've never met a monster like Trigon, Damian," Raven said.

"You beat him once," Jaime said.

"I was lucky," Raven replied.

"Now you'll be five times as lucky. If we can't save one of our own, who can we save?" he muttered.

"I thought you hated us," Blue Beetle said.

"I'm not wishing you dead anymore," he gave out a smug smile.

"Robin's right. We are your best hope," Starfire said.

"It'll be best if you stay with us anyway…" Daphne mumbled.

A loud blast was heard and a portal tore open in front of them. It was the Justice League, without Superman.

"We heard about the attack. Were she at the center?" Bruce asked.

"Her father is an inter-dimensional demon. He was after her," Starfire explained.

"She's coming with us," Bruce stepped up.

Damian stepped forward in disagreement. "No, we can handle this."

"If she's part of this, we need to know," Bruce replied sternly.

"So much like him…" Daphne mumbled to herself again, mentally groaning.

"We can protect her," Damian insisted.

Wonder Woman stepped in. "I'm sorry, Raven. We've had two magic attacks and Superman is still missing," she explained.

Raven gasped. "No!"

"What's the matter?" Starfire asked the girl.

"He knows they're here. He wants them here," the girl burst.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"If they stay, everything will be lost," Raven blurted in panic.

"This is _our_ job, father. You have to leave," Damian said.

Jaime and Garfield were surprised. "Father?!"

"She's coming with us," Bruce said.

"She has to stay here!" Daphne spoke up, rushing to Damian's side.

Jaime and Garfield did the same. They were all in their battle stance.

"Maybe we should all take a breath," Starfire suggested.

"Too late, they're here," Raven muttered.

Daphne saw the shadows creeping up to the Justice League members. She widened her eyes as they started to possess them. She glanced up at Damian before proceeding to cover for Bruce. She pushed him away with all her strength before the shadow could engulf him.

"Daphne!" Bruce shouted.

"I messed up again," she gave out a sheepish smile.

Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Flash started to bear demonic features. Daphne was still trying hard to fight it off but failed.

"The Kryptonian has unearthed the infernal shrine, Raven," Wonder Woman muttered.

"The who did the what?" Jaime blurted in confusion.

"An ancient shrine built by Satanists. It has magical properties," Raven explained.

Flash was next to say something. "You are the shrine's final piece."

Damian stressed out, "She stays here."

Wonder Woman took her sword. "You dare challenge us?"

Flash rushed in and they started to fight. Daphne raised her right hand. One of the glass windows from the tower shattered. She raised her other hand. Both of her kukris fell into it. She smirked and rushed in to attack them as well.

"Daphne…" Damian muttered under his breath.

"Time to behave, Damian," she snickered, charging at him.

He gripped his sword tighter, reading her every move like he would always do. She rushed in with her weapon.

"I'll get you back to your senses…" he sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Tiara and Mana went up to Delphinium's study to report about their encounter with Dick Grayson. She was busy with another paperwork.

"Good timing!" she said to the two.

"Miss, we've come to report about the task you've given us," Tiara said.

"Oh, okay! Tell me what he said," Delphinium gestured them to sit down.

They did as told. Mana started to explain, "He said that Mr. Wayne has been away, settling some matters with the Justice League. He, too, thinks that this is weird of you."

"My choice, but go on…" she replied.

"He said that he will give it to Mr. Wayne once he comes back. He asked us to give this letter to you," Tiara said, handing her an envelope.

Delphinium stared at the handwriting and sighed.

"I have some matters to attend to," she started. " _Alone._ "

"We'll be going back first then. When do you want us to come back?" Tiara asked.

"In three days. Go see if the place is still functioning well," Delphinium ordered.

"As you wish, Miss," Mana obliged and Tiara nodded.

* * *

Damian stared out through the window in the tower. They were waiting for Cyborg to wake up. Bruce came up to him. He could see the scar on Damian's face and around his throat. Daphne almost slit his throat. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at his son. Damian stared.

"She'll be fine," he reassured him.

"I'm more worried about Raven," he replied coldly.

"You don't care about Daphne?" Garfield suddenly asked.

"If we can save Raven, then we will automatically save her as well," he explained.

"I think his back online," Jaime suddenly announced.

All of them went to Cyborg. Damian checked Raven's location. He told them his plan to take out Superman. Bruce was amazed at how absurd he could be. Once they were ready, Cyborg boomed them there. As the portal opened, Jaime, Cyborg, and Starfire were the first to appear. Superman rushed in to eliminate them. They shot some beams before Damian jumped onto him when he was in range. He stabbed the hero with a Krypton. He was soon back to his senses.

"Starfire, you okayed this?" he asked the young woman.

Starfire took a deep breath before replying, "Yes."

"Good call," Superman smiled.

Bruce came up to his comrade. He gave out a smirk. Screams were heard a few times, catching their attention. All of them went to see what was happening. Raven was connected to a circular device which they deduced at the shrine mentioned before. Flash was coming up to them.

Bruce suddenly said, "I'll stop Flash. You handle Wonder Woman," he said to Superman.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Superman flashed a smile.

"What about Daphne?" Starfire asked, worried.

"What about me?" her voice was heard.

They turned around to see the girl, standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a kukri. She smirked at them. Damian stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. All eyes were on him.

"She's _mine_ ," he muttered.

The other Titans rushed to save Raven. Bruce patted his son's back once. Then, he busied himself with Flash while Superman was saving Wonder Woman. Damian stood still, looking at his servant. She looked different, more confident and had a way with her words.

"You think you can stop me?" she said proudly, taking out her other kukri as well, "I should've just killed you."

"But you hesitated," he smirked.

She growled and charged at him, aiming to slice his head. Damian did well in blocking most of her attacks. He could read them after their encounter at the tower. He swiped her legs but she jumped away and landed behind him. He kicked her right hand, loosening her grip on her weapon. He quickly pushed her before she could grab it. She fell onto the ground.

"You can't separate my babies from me," she said, calling back her kukri which swiftly fell back into her right palm.

"What kind of a device did Delphinium give you this time…?" Damian muttered a complaint.

She stood up. He rushed in as she was about to rush into him. They accidentally banged their head together. Daphne groaned in pain. Damian shook his head rapidly to reduce his dizziness. She was about to grab her kukris again. He pinned her down before she could. She glared angrily. Damian gazed into her eyes through his mask.

"Get off of me!" she screamed angrily.

"Wake up!" he shouted to her.

"You don't even care about her! She's better off with us!" she shouted and laughed.

Damian gritted his teeth. Of course, he cared. He just didn't know how to properly express it. He cares so deeply for her that it hurts when she's not around, it hurts when she's laughing at other people's joke, it hurts when she didn't care to look after him. It hurts whenever he saw that smile of hers, that innocent smile she gave out to others, but not to him. _It hurts too much!_ He screamed in his head. He inched his face closer to her.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted as his lips crashed onto hers.

 _Soft._ He thought, shutting his eyes. _I don't want to lose you…_

He pulled away and got up immediately. The spirit fled out of her body through her mouth. Daphne cringed before sitting up. She looked up at him, confused.

"Master Damian?" she muttered.

"Let's get going. Raven needs us," he said, glancing up at her.

She nodded, collecting her kukris and sheathing them. Seeing how slow she was reacting, Damian pulled her to run to the others. The grounds were rumbling and cracking as they grouped up with the rest of the team.

"You sure took your time," Bruce whispered to his son.

"I had some difficulties…" he replied, glancing up at Daphne.

Trigon pierced from underground. All of them stared in shock and awe. Thunders could be heard and clouds were darkening in seconds. They watched as Trigon's horns grew longer and the flames around his body were put out.

"Well, this sucks," Jaime remarked.

As he landed onto the earth, wind gushed out. Trigon ignored them, walking up to the first city he saw.

"He'll bring hell on Earth," Raven said.

"How do we stop him?" Cyborg asked.

"There's only one way," she muttered.

"You're going to put him back in the crystal," Damian turned to Raven.

Raven sighed. "In the likely that I can make it there," she muttered.

Cyborg contacted Superman to tell them Raven's plan. He told him that he would be helping the Titans. Damian was busy staring at his servant who was having a hard time dissolving all of this.

"Where's your cape?" he suddenly asked, catching her attention.

"I didn't bring it with me. I don't like that addition to my uniform," she replied.

Raven opened up a portal to hell. They hoped through it one by one.

"I don't feel so good," Garfield groaned.

"The crystal can only be touched by me. He may have escaped it but he can't destroy it," Raven explained.

Jaime looked around. "I just hope he left a trail of breadcrumbs," he said.

They started to walk up to a path. Right in front of them was the place where Raven had placed the sealed crystal. She told them that the place was shielded so she couldn't teleport them instantly inside. They started their walk. Shrieks can be heard from a distant. Hordes of monsters were charging towards them.

"I don't like where this is going…" Daphne sighed, taking out her kukris.

Garfield was experiencing a trance, adapting to the new environment and creating a new beast out of it. Blue Beetle covered him as he growled and groaned in pain. Starfire and Cyborg were fighting as well. Damian, Daphne, and Raven slowly moved forward, killing any wyrms in their way. Damian kept on glancing at both of them back and forth. Daphne was doing fine even though she had just been possessed a few minutes ago. He heaved a sigh of relief seeing her condition.

"Welcome home, sister," a hoarse voice said.

"That's the three demons we fought before!" Daphne exclaimed.

They suddenly merged together, turning into a three-headed beast. It started to unleash a fire beam. The three jumped away. Daphne started to attack it. Damian tried to slash one of its pincers. His servant held his shoulder, earning his attention.

"You should get going with Raven. They're on their way here. I'll be fine," she said, glancing up at Raven.

The hooded girl was busy staring at the building in front of them. Damian turned to look at Daphne. The girl flashed a small smile, nodding to him. He looked down before running to get Raven. Daphne watched them enter the building after Raven released the seal. She sighed. She jumped onto the monster's body, climbing onto the first head she could and attempting to stab it. The monster swung its head around. Daphne gripped onto it for dear life.

"Phoenix!" Starfire called, shooting her green beam at the monster.

Daphne let go of her grip. Cyborg caught her in his arm. She forced a smile at the man. Starfire tended to her.

"Where are Robin and Raven?" she asked.

"They managed to get in," Daphne replied, pointing towards the building.

Starfire nodded. The girl sat up, watching the others fight the monster in front of her. She summoned her kukris into her hands, refusing to back down.

 _I don't want to be weak anymore._

"Whoa! Are you okay to be moving around?" Cyborg asked the girl.

She nodded, throwing her kukri. It hit the monster's right eye. She summoned it back. She rushed in and threw her bombs. Beetle and Cyborg turned to look at each other. The girl jumped up and stabbed the monster's back. It shrieked in pain. It threw her off course with its left head. Daphne's back hit one of the rocks. She fell onto the ground. She looked up to see her friends struggling to defeat it.

"Master Damian…" she whispered.

She stood up again, rushing in again. All eyes were on her. They wondered what motivates her so much. She succeeded in slicing the monster's middle head.

"That is one crazy girl!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Daphne jumped onto the right head. The monster shrieked as she stabbed its eyes. She jumped away, dodging its pincers.

"You okay, Phoenix?" Jaime asked her.

She gave out a thumb up, forcing a smile. "I'm okay, don't worry," she muttered.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, concerned.

Daphne looked away. Shrieks could be heard across the realm. A dark shadow started to engulf all of the monsters around them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I think Raven did it!" Beetle exclaimed, delighted.

He helped the girl to her feet. Starfire took her hand. She started flying towards where Raven and Damian were. The others did the same.

"Raven," Starfire approached the two. "Is it over?"

"It'll never be over," Raven started, looking up to Starfire, "Trigon will spend every single minute trying to get out of here, so he needs to be watched every single minute."

"Are you staying here?" Daphne asked.

Raven didn't answer the girl's question. She opened up a portal for them to go back. She backed away after that, telling them that she won't be coming back.

"This is my home," she muttered, hugging herself, "I have to watch him."

She turned her back to them, walking away. Damian stopped her.

"It's not your home," he started, stopping her.

Raven turned to him, waiting for his next comforting words.

"Home is the place where…when you have to go there, they have to take you in," he said, glancing up at the rest of his team.

"Robert Frost," Starfire smiled. "You are full of surprises, Damian."

"You're coming with us," Damian said with a smile.

"We won't let you stay here," Daphne said.

Raven stared at the crystal in her palm. She thought of what to do with it. She turned to them with the sweetest smile. Damian nodded to her. They went back to the tower. Cyborg bid them goodbye and boomed himself back to Justice League's hideout.

"Let's get inside," Starfire said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of fixing up to do," Jaime muttered, chuckling.

"Do you want me to patch you up?" Daphne asked Damian.

"No thanks, I'm good," Damian replied, looking away from her.

Daphne blinked towards him. All of them headed back to their rooms to rest. Jaime updated the tower's defense system. He turned to Daphne who looked as if she was waiting for him.

"I've already restarted the tower's functions and systems. It'll start fixing itself up," he told her.

Daphne nodded. She went to the kitchen. Jaime followed her. She opened the refrigerator and turned back to him.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"Grab me a bottle of water, thanks," Jaime replied, smiling towards her.

He was back in his black shirt and blue jeans. Daphne only took off her mask. She wasn't wearing anything except tights under her dress. She couldn't possibly take it off. She handed the bottle of plain water to Jaime. She sat opposite of Jaime, drinking her bottle of milk.

"Are you okay?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, I'm good…" she muttered and sighed after that.

Jaime looked away, replying, "If you say so."

"I'll cook something up in case they're hungry once they wake up," she announced.

"I'm going to take a nap too then," he muttered, excusing himself.

Daphne nodded. She started to cook some simple dishes after that.

* * *

It was midnight when everyone woke up. They went to the living room to find Daphne sleeping at the kitchen counter. Her face was full of soot which who knows came from where. Starfire and Raven looked around the kitchen. Daphne had cooked chicken soup, fried meatballs, and stir fries.

"No wonder she's sleeping," Starfire muttered, gazing at the girl, "I'll put her to bed."

"We should just wake her up to eat with us," Damian spoke up.

"Who knows what time she slept," Jaime said.

Damian turned to him with a stern look. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he replied.

He went closer to the girl. All of them watched as he shook her. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see them. She blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"Was I sleeping?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Go change your clothes," he said.

"Damian, let her sleep," Garfield protested.

Daphne flashed a smile at the boy. "It's okay. I'll sleep after I eat with you guys."

She went on her way. Raven and Starfire started serving the dish. Garfield looked angrily at Damian.

"You should let her sleep!" he protested again.

"Too bad for you, she listens to my orders," Damian replied coldly, taking a seat.

"She has her rights too, you know?" Jaime muttered.

A loud thud was suddenly heard. All of them widened their eyes. Jaime was the first out of the living room to go see what was happening. Daphne had fallen unconscious before she could enter her room. Starfire collected her into her arms.

"Is she okay?" Garfield asked.

Starfire brushed Daphne's bangs. Her face flushed, her breathing ragged. The leader of the team placed her right hand on the girl's forehead. She looked towards them, shocked.

"She has a fever," Starfire muttered.

"I'll go get some medicine," Raven announced.

"Dude! This is all your fault!" Garfield shouted at Damian.

"My fault? How is this my fault? The girl has been weak since the first time I met her!" Damian shot back.

Garfield turned to Starfire. He was angry. Starfire shook her head sternly. She didn't want them to fight. Damian excused himself before Garfield could start anything. Starfire picked Daphne up and tucked her in bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jaime asked.

"She will. We'll call a doctor tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Why does Damian have to act that way…?" Garfield huffed angrily.

They didn't reply. Raven wiped the sweat off of Daphne's forehead. Her fever was getting higher by minutes. There was nothing they could do at the time.

"Let's just eat and wait for morning to come," Jaime broke the silence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Soo, this is chapter 26! We have come to the end of the fourth movie and following my own writings from now.  
At the very least, Damian realized his feelings for Daphne. Anyways, there is more to come so stay tuned! ^^/ - ( _July 22, 2016_ )**

 **Chapter 26:**

Daphne woke up to find herself in bed. She looked around and suddenly caught a soft snoring to her left. When she turned, she was surprised to see Jaime, sleeping. She smiled weakly at him. She sat up, flinching when a stab hit her head. As if knowing that she had woken up, Jaime stirred and sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Good, you're finally awake," he started.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Today makes 4 days. You had a fever and it was getting higher by day," he explained.

"I guess you're right. My head still stings," Daphne muttered weakly.

"Kori said that if you still have a fever, you should keep resting. We take turns to look after you..." he said.

"Master Damian too?" she asked.

Jaime nodded slowly after a brief pause. She knew that he was lying. She didn't want him to worry, so she nodded at his reply. She knew that Damian would never do such a thing for her sake. It is not like him at all if he did. Jaime told her that he would bring her lunch. She thanked him with another fake smile. The boy patted her head once before leaving her. Daphne looked sadly at her lap. Her tears abruptly started trickling down her cheeks.

 _Why?_

After half an hour, Garfield barged into the room with Jaime behind him. Daphne wiped her tears and looked up to them. Garfield noticed her swollen eyes. He turned to Jaime who was busy placing the tray on her table. Garfield helped her to the table.

"I'll leave you with Gar. He was delighted to hear that you've awakened," Jaime excused himself.

"Where's Master Damian?" she asked Garfield.

"He went on a patrol with Raven. Apparently, there were heists going about when we were busy saving the world from Trigon, so they're investigating it," he explained.

"I see..." Daphne muttered.

"A package arrived for you this morning, from Delphinium Aldrin," Garfield changed the topic.

The girl looked confusedly at him. He smiled before rushing out of the room to get it for her. Daphne started to eat her soup. She read the prescriptions of her medicines as she did. Someone must have gotten it for her because her name was written on it. Maybe they even called a doctor or something? She shook her head to get it out of her mind. She was thankful that they cared for her as much. She wasn't even supposed to join Teen Titans but she just did in order to watch over Damian. Garfield came back with a box in his hands. He placed it on the table. He handed her a card attached to the box.

"Finish your food first," he insisted.

"I can at least read this..." she replied, smiling.

"Umm...can I ask?" Garfield spoke. "Is today, your birthday?"

"It's supposed to be tomorrow. Sis sent me a present? It's good to hear from her," Daphne muttered a reply, reading the card.

 _"Happy birthday, little sister! Hope you and Damian have a blast – your loving sister, Delphinium."_

She chuckled to herself as she read the card. Garfield gazed at the girl. He faintly blushed seeing how happy she was. He started to ask about her sister. She told him some of their stories of growing up together. Once she was done with lunch, he excused himself. He took the tray with him. He thanked her for sharing her stories with him.

"I've got to do something," he whispered, full of determination.

Evening came and Damian and Raven were back. The girl decided to go see how Daphne was doing. Starfire went with her. Garfield and Jaime were left with Damian. There was a long silence in the air. Jaime coughed, earning the two's attention.

"So how'd it go?" he asked Damian.

"We have no lead whatsoever. All we know is that most of the heist happened between midnight to 6 in the morning," Damian explained, sighing.

"That is bad..." Jaime muttered.

"Damian," Garfield spoke.

Jaime and Damian turned to him. His expression was all serious. The two were confused. They glanced up at each other before turning back to him. Garfield pierced his stern looks at Damian.

"I challenge you to a duel," he said.

"What? Dude, you gotta be kidding me," Jaime interrupted.

"Tomorrow's Daphne's birthday," Garfield started.

"How did you know that?" Damian asked.

"She told me. Her sister sent her a gift. I want to take her out tomorrow," the boy explained.

"She'll never say yes if I told her not to," Damian stated.

Garfield shot a glare. Damian blinked before turning his gaze away from the boy. He went to his room after that. Garfield fumed.

"Dude that is _wrong_ ," Jaime said to him.

"She deserves better..." Garfield muttered.

Starfire and Raven came in. Jaime and Garfield stopped their discussion. Starfire dialled a number on the phone.

"How is she?" Jaime asked.

"She was staring at her sister's gift," Starfire replied.

"She's still a little warm. One more long rest and she'll be back on her feet," Raven replied, looking around, "Where's Damian?"

"In his room I guess..." Jaime muttered.

Raven nodded. She went to Damian's room. The boy was busy scheming something on his laptop. Raven stood at his door. She waited for him to turn around. He was surprised to see her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Daphne wished to see you," she said.

"Wait," he called before she could leave.

Raven turned her gaze to him. He looked somewhat troubled in her opinion. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something.

"You've…" he paused, looking at the floor, "You've seen my past, present, and future that one time."

"It was an empath," she corrected him. "But, go on."

"I need your opinion on something," he started.

Raven raised her brows, surprised to hear that. She kept her mouth shut as Damian started to tell her what was bothering him and the reasons why he was avoiding Daphne. The girl flashed out a smile when he was done.

"So, what do you think I should do?" he asked her.

Smiling even broader, she said, "If that is how you really feel, tell her."

She walked away after that. Damian sighed. He went back to his laptop. Garfield suddenly appeared at his door. He was smiling. Damian rolled his eyes. He turned to look at the boy.

"What?" he asked.

"Still up for the duel?" Garfield asked.

"No," Damian replied coldly. "I have work to do."

"She deserves better," the boy insisted.

"I know her better than you do," the black-haired replied.

As Garfield was about to reply, they heard footsteps. They turned to see Daphne. She was leaning on the wall as support. Garfield rushed up to help her out of concerns. Damian continued his work, ignoring them.

"I wanted to see you, Master Damian..." she muttered, turning to the busy boy.

"Your fever's back. You have to rest!" Garfield interrupted.

She shook her head, staring at the young master who had his back turned to them. "Can I go home?" she asked.

"What?" Damian exclaimed. "No."

"B-But…" before she could finish, she fell to her knees.

"See? You're in no shape to be walking!" the green-skinned boy said.

Daphne smiled weakly. Damian took a glimpse of the girl before continuing to search the net. Garfield tried to hide his anger. He helped her up and sent her back to her room.

* * *

"I told you I want this company!" a man in a suit shouted at Delphinium.

"Miss Delphinium, your phone…" Arnold interrupted.

Delphinium turned her head to her assistant and shook her head slowly. She turned back to the man in front of her. He had barged in that day with two bodyguards to attack her. Delphinium didn't like it at all, but she had anticipated something like this would happen. She made eye contact with Arnold. He nodded and exited the room with her phone in his hand.

"I told you I've already promised the company to someone else. Why do you want it anyway?" she asked.

"Wait? You sold the company?" the man asked angrily. "I should just kill you this instant!"

The bodyguards took out their guns. Delphinium growled. She took out her very own stun gun, swiftly throwing it at the two before they could shoot. She glared at the man in front of her.

"Get out!" she glowered.

"I'll be back," he replied and retreated for the time being.

Delphinium fell to her knees. She bit her lips to kill the tears that were threatening to come out. She stood up immediately when Arnold came back with her phone. He told her that Tiara and Mana had sent her a text. She took her phone from him.

"Thank you for today," she said to Arnold.

"If you'll excuse me…" Arnold bowed before exiting the office.

Delphinium sat in her chair and swivelled around. Her phone rang again but she didn't bother to pick it up.

"I have to see him and explain everything," she sighed.

* * *

Daphne stared at her sister's name in her phone. She had been trying to call her more than ten times already. She wondered why Delphinium didn't pick up that day. Was she _that_ busy? She shook her head and tried to get some sleep. Raven had sent her dinner and she had taken her medicines. She was told to rest. Meanwhile, everyone else was busy minding their own business. Since Daphne had awakened, they didn't have to watch over her as much. Garfield was still pestering Damian to a duel. Jaime kept on telling him that it was a bad idea. Damian wasn't even finished with his dinner yet. What Daphne had requested got him thinking. Raven noticed his quietness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"She asked me if she could go home," Damian muttered.

"What? Why?" Garfield asked, disbelieved.

Damian shrugged. Starfire and Jaime heard it too. The room fell into another dead silence. Raven excused herself. She intended to head to her room but stopped in front of Daphne's door. She could faintly hear Daphne sobbing and muttering Damian's name. She sighed.

 _I wish he knew how much you care for him._

Daphne sat up in bed, wiping her tears. She couldn't sleep and the effect of her medicines was wearing off. She rubbed her eyes, searching for her kukris. They were neatly hung on the wall. She bit her lower lip. A knock on her door was heard before it swiped open.

"Daphne!" Starfire called before she could reach for her kukris.

Daphne turned to look at the floor. She clenched her hands together. Starfire stormed up to her. She held her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Daphne's eyes were tearing up. She didn't want Starfire to see her like that.

"Why are you…?" she asked.

"I…" Daphne muttered.

Starfire pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her back lovingly, reassuring her that everything was okay. Daphne started to cry again. They didn't notice that the boys were watching by the door. Garfield turned to Damian.

"You don't deserve her!" he said.

"Dude, now's not the time," Jaime muttered.

"You're not the one to decide my life," Damian said coldly before walking away.

Daphne cried her eyes out. They were swollen once her cries subsided. Starfire tucked her into her bed. Garfield and Jaime gazed at the girl. They were concerned about her health. They decided to call Nightwing and Starfire agreed. As they were calling him, Damian was in his room. He was thinking hard about Daphne and the kiss. He was actually glad that she didn't remember it but he was somewhat sad too. She was the first girl he had ever kissed on the lips. She was the first girl he knew, the first girl to have ever caught his attention.

"Damn it…" he muttered angrily.

The next day, Dick came in his Nightwing uniform. All of the members, excluding Daphne, waited for him at the entrance. He looked very worried. It was typical of him to feel that way.

"How is she?" he asked.

"What is that?" Damian pointed at the box he was holding.

Smiling, he replied, "Today's her birthday. I thought we could at least celebrate."

"I didn't know that…" Starfire muttered.

In a few minutes, they were all gathered inside Daphne's room. Starfire gently shook her to wake her up. She was surprised to see Dick with a cake.

"Thank you…" Daphne faintly smiled.

They ate the cake and did a little catching up with each other. The others listened to their stories as well. Damian was obviously not enjoying this. He kept on staring at his cake. Raven approached him.

"You know, when I caught a glimpse of your future…" she started, sighing, "I saw Daphne."

Damian snapped his head to her, shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes."

Damian stared at the girl. She was wearing a happy smile because her 'big brother' was with her. She really enjoyed his company. The boy looked away, starting to eat his cake. Raven shrugged, going back to the others.

"How is Delphinium?" Daphne suddenly asked.

"She's as weird as always. She sends her regards. I asked her to come with me but she refused," he explained.

"Oh…" Daphne sighed.

* * *

The Teen Titans stood in front of their monitor. Justice League was about to contact them about the aftermath of Trigon's destruction.

"I've sifted through all the data and found no signs of the corruptors 10 days since our encounter with Trigon," Bruce explained. "In other words, great work, Titans."

Damian turned to Raven. The two of them smiled at each other. Daphne bit her lower lip when she saw Damian's expression.

"Your determination and teamwork saved the world, and us," Wonder Woman said, smiling, "You should be very proud of them, Kori."

"As are we," Bruce continued.

Daphne smiled and glanced up at Damian. She was glad everything worked out. Cyborg appeared from the door via his boom tube. In his hands were boxes of pizzas. The Justice League let them carry on with their agenda. They ran up to Cyborg. Daphne sat down on the sofa. She took off her mask. Jaime handed her a slice of pizza. She took it, eating it up.

"Raven and Damian have become closer by day," Jaime muttered.

"I'm happy for them…" Daphne said, munching on her pizza.

"Have you packed everything up?" the boy whispered to her.

Daphne nodded. "Master Dick will be picking me up tomorrow night," she whispered.

Jaime nodded. He was the only one who knew that Daphne was going back. She didn't want Damian to know about it, so she didn't tell anyone else. Garfield came up to them. The girl excused herself to go to her room. Damian caught a glimpse of her sad face.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't want to concern myself about her for now," Damian replied, huffing angrily.

"Don't regret it if you lose her," the hooded girl muttered.

Meanwhile, Daphne was busying herself. She double checked her belongings. She turned to look at the gift her sister had given her. It was a pair of rings. She didn't understand the meaning behind them but she knew that Delphinium wanted her to give one to Damian. She sighed to herself. She lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Garfield was still pressuring Damian for a duel. He had already started a video game to challenge Damian. The boy ignored him like always. Jaime shook his head at the two. He didn't like the idea of Daphne as the prize. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were happily chatting at the kitchen side of the room. They weren't even paying attention to the boys.

"Why do you even want to keep her? It's not like you like her or anything, right?" Garfield suddenly asked.

All eyes turned to him and Damian. Garfield was wearing his usual smug while Damian was having a hard time hiding his confusion.

"Come on, Damian. Do you like Daphne? It's just a simple question…" he pressured him again.

"Dude, you should stop," Jaime interrupted.

"Yes. It's not nice to ask such question," Raven agreed with Jaime.

"Oh? Are you jealous, Raven?" Garfield snickered.

"Why would I be?" the hooded girl asked.

Damian shut his eyes, ignoring their tongue fight. He was hoping that Daphne would show up to stop this nonsensical situation. He wanted her by his side. He stood up and walked away. Garfield stared as he exited the living room. He huffed angrily at Damian's reaction.

 _I love her._

* * *

Delphinium busied herself in her office that night. She had some things to settle before her meeting with Bruce Wayne the next day. As she was busy sorting out the papers, she caught a glimpse of a shadow passing by behind her. She thought it was Batman so she ignored it. However, she was being extra careful. The papers to be given to Bruce and her sister was done. She placed them inside a box and hid it in an invisible vault. She texted Tiara and Mana to inform them. When she turned to the glass window, she saw the man, pointing a gun towards her.

"You think I'd just quit like that?" he smirked, shooting her.

Delphinium rolled away on time. She shot a glare at the man. His two bodyguards appeared, attempting to capture her. She kicked their jaws. Then, she ran away to hide. She was about to call Tiara but the man shot her phone away. She stomped on it so that he would not know about Daphne.

"You can't run away forever," the man said.

"Really, Rick? This is how you're going to obtain my company?" she asked.

"You're just a sixteen-year-old girl! What do you know about running a company?" he chuckled, mocking her.

"I know enough to not sell illegal drugs!" she shouted, throwing a smoke bomb at the bodyguards.

Rick laughed. He could guess what she was going to do. He had prepared everything to kill her that night and rob her building. Delphinium was determined to escape. She found the exit to her office. She made a sudden stop when she heard beeping sounds around her.

"What?" she muttered, shocked.

"You think I'd let you escape that easily?" Rick chuckled again.

A window broke and she could see a helicopter. Rick jumped into it with his two bodyguards. He was holding a remote. Delphinium widened her eyes. She started running down the stairs.

"How did he implant the bombs without me knowing?!" she shouted angrily.

She kept on running as he activated each of the bombs he had planted on the walls of her office. She prayed that the documents she had kept hidden would be saved. Delphinium almost reached the exit when out of nowhere, a shot came. It hit her right leg.

"Damn!" she flinched at the pain.

Rick laughed before activating his last bomb which was right beside Delphinium. She forced a weak smile, embracing her doom instead of trying to flee.

 _I'm sorry, Daphne. I trust you…_

* * *

Tiara, Mana, Bruce, and Dick looked around in the debris of the Aldrin building that morning. Bruce uses Batman's name to refuse any investigation from the police. They were searching for the box Delphinium had left for them.

"Someone who's able to kill Delphinium must be really smart," Dick remarked, turning to Tiara.

"Yeah. She's been running away for quite some time already…" Tiara sighed.

"When we arrived here, we found her burnt body," Mana explained.

"He bombed the building but he will try to claim this area. He really is smarter than Miss Delphinium," Tiara sighed.

"We have to put him behind bars before he finds out about Daphne," Dick suggested.

"Indeed, you are right," a voice was heard.

Dick turned around to see a woman, about his age, wearing a teal blouse and a black A-line skirt. She flashed a smile at the surprised faces. She nodded to them once.

"Who…are you?" Dick asked, blinking in disbelief.

Tiara and Mana turned to look at each other. They nodded as a signal. They went up to the woman and stood by her side. The woman turned to look at them simultaneously. Then, she turned back to Dick and Bruce.

"Well, I guess I should explain who I am," she sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so we finished the fourth movie. For this chapter, we're going to get a little hint about who the woman could be and what Delphinium had planned for her sister, Daphne. Oh! and about the ring as well. So, anyway, we're going to skip a year in the next chapter and see how everyone's doing again. Then, I will go in depth about who the woman that Bruce and Dick met in the last chapter. At the very least, Daphne would know about her.  
** **Anyways, enjoy and if you have questions, you can always ask me directly or leave it in the review. :) - ( _7/27/2016_ )**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 27:**

Daphne leaned against the wall of the path to Damian's room. She was waiting for him. Damian had just gotten back from his evening walk with Jaime. When he saw her, he turned to look away immediately. The girl smiled and rushed up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Raven told me you were the one who saved me when I was possessed…" she started.

"So?" he asked, accidentally meeting her eyes.

"I wanted to know how you saved me. You've started avoiding me ever since we got back…" she requested.

Damian shut his eyes, remembering the kiss. He muttered, "I don't think you need to know that."

They reached the door to his room. Daphne puffed her cheeks, dissatisfied with his reply. Damian found that to be adorable. He turned away from her gaze, faintly blushing. The girl blinked at his reaction.

"Please?" she suddenly drawled.

He turned to gaze into her eyes. He pulled at her arm, reducing the distance between where they were standing.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a stern tone.

"Yes…" she muttered, looking away from his eyes.

Damian inched his face closer to Daphne, his gaze piercing her eyes. She bit her lower lip because she was nervous at how close his face was. Before his lips could touch hers, Garfield suddenly opened his door to head out. The boy pushed Daphne away and stood up straight. Garfield turned to the two back and forth. Damian was shutting his eyes and acting calm while Daphne was blinking confusedly and touching her lips with her right hand. He wondered what happened between them. He turned back to Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne! Let's go out for a bit," he said, earning a glare from Damian.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, still a bit dazed.

"I found out a new bakery is in town…" he said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, forcibly trying to make her walk with him. He flashed a smirk to Damian before walking away with Daphne. Damian stared into spaces. Entering his room, he sighed.

* * *

Daphne waited for Nightwing at the entrance of the tower. Jaime and Starfire were with her. He flashed a smile whenever the orange haired girl turned to look at him. Starfire had sent off Damian, Raven and Garfield to stop a robbery. Jaime went closer to Daphne.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked the girl.

"Yes. My work here is done. He has learnt everything his father wanted him to learn," she muttered and sighed.

Jaime held her shoulder as comfort. The Batmobile had arrived. They weren't expecting Batman. He nodded to the two before turning to Daphne. She looked confusedly at him.

"Where's Master Dick?" she asked.

"I have news," was his reply.

* * *

"I wonder why we're the only ones who have to go on this mission," Garfield thought out loud.

"Maybe Kori has other business to take care of," Damian remarked.

They tied the last robber with his two mates. They waited for the police to come after that. Raven explained everything to the police and they thanked the three superheroes. Then, she teleported them all back to the tower. Starfire and Jaime were waiting for them in the living room. The two turned to them when they appeared through the door.

"How was it?' Starfire asked them.

"It was a cinch," Garfield said proudly.

"It was nothing," Damian said, shooting a glare towards Garfield.

"They beat them up without second thoughts," Raven reported.

"Hey!" the two shouted in unison.

Starfire nodded. She started to fix them up something to eat. Raven announced that she would be meditating in her room. Jaime excused himself too because he wanted to escape Damian's questions about Daphne. The said boy looked around for his servant. Jaime and Starfire exchanged a look before Blue Beetle took his leave.

"Where is she?" Damian asked Starfire.

"She went back…" the woman replied.

"Without a goodbye?" Garfield asked sadly.

"It's not the first time. She did this to me once," the wonder boy explained.

Starfire nodded while Garfield stared in disbelief. He was angry that Damian didn't care about the fact that Daphne had left them. The leader of the team excused herself to go to her room. She was expecting a video call from Dick about Daphne and her sister.

"You really don't deserve her," Garfield muttered.

"I thought I already shut you up about this," Damian replied.

"I like her, okay? Is it too much to ask you to leave her be?" the boy raised his voice.

"I can't let you have her," the wonder boy muttered.

"Why?" Garfield demanded.

There was no reply. Damian ate his food quietly. Garfield shot a glare before ignoring him. Beast Boy finished his food and went to his room before Damian. The black-haired boy turned his gaze away from his food. He sighed.

 _Because I love her._

* * *

The next day, it was Delphinium's funeral and the Aldrin house was full of guests. Daphne stared out of the window in the music room. She was wearing a black dress. She couldn't care less about the visitors. Tiara and Mana had busied themselves welcoming the people who claimed to have known Delphinium. Arnold was helping out where he could. He felt responsible for her death even though Tiara had insisted that it wasn't his fault.

"Dick! Mr. Wayne!" Mana greeted them.

"Alfred's here too," Bruce said with a small smile.

Alfred nodded to Mana and Tiara. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's in the music room. She hasn't spoken a word after hearing the news," Tiara said.

"I'll go see her…" Dick decided, walking up to the music room.

"The coffin is in the living room. Food is served in the dining room," Mana explained.

"It sure helps if you could entertain some of the guests. We've had our hands full since morning," Tiara said.

Bruce nodded. He went to look around. Alfred decided to help with the food. Tiara went back to the living room after that. Mana stood at the front door to greet more friends of Delphinium's.

Meanwhile, Dick peered through the door of the music room. He saw Daphne, sitting by the piano. She noticed him. He was surprised to see her in such a state. Her eyes were empty and swollen, her body looked weaker than usual. She didn't say anything as he approached her. She stared down on the piano keys. Dick pulled her into a hug. She didn't react but her tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She started to come back to her senses. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto his strong arms.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay… I promise."

Bruce came in with Shirley and Max. The man squatted in front of her. He flashed out a smile. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood up. He made sure that she was comfortable in his embrace.

"I'll never let you go, Daphne," Bruce assured her.

"She's dead… I have no sister anymore…" she sobbed. "I have no sister…"

Bruce rubbed her back as comfort. Dick patted her head to comfort her. Max and Shirley turned to each other before looking at the girl in Bruce's arms. They didn't know what to say to comfort her. Dick and Bruce looked at each other. Dick sighed. Daphne gripped onto Bruce's suit tighter. She was still sobbing. Tiara came in.

"Lunch is served. Most of the people have gone back," she reported.

Daphne glanced up at her. She gave a small nod. Tiara smiled before exiting the room. Bruce put Daphne down. She looked at all of the people in front of her. Shirley pulled her into a hug. Daphne returned it. She turned to Max who flashed an apologetic smile. She nodded again with a faint smile. Dick and Bruce were glad that she was able to smile again. They decided to have lunch with her. Dick scooped the girl into his arms as they walked to the dining room.

"My, my, you sure are spoilt, Miss Daphne," Alfred remarked.

"He's my big brother after all," she replied.

Alfred nodded. They all sat down to eat. Mana and Tiara were still entertaining the guests. Shirley and Max started to tell Daphne about school while she was away.

"Most of the bullies lost their purpose when you went away," Shirley said, chuckling.

"Yeah, they don't have anyone to pick on," Max agreed.

Daphne flashed a smile and nodded. "I appreciate your company everyone…but I want to be alone for a while…" she muttered so suddenly.

The others turned to look at each other. They thought that they had made progress in cheering her up. Daphne's body trembled for mere seconds. She excused herself after that, with another smile on her face. Shirley sighed, sad that she wasn't able to cheer her up. Max comforted her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Alfred could feel the tension in the room.

"Don't worry. We should just give her time," he spoke up.

"Yeah, but how long?" Dick muttered, sighing.

All of them ate quietly after that. All they could think about was how to cheer Daphne up because her sister and her company were no more.

* * *

Raven and Damian waited for their turn to train. Damian was staring at something in his hand. It was a ring left beside his sword. He knew it was from Daphne but he wondered what it was for. Raven kept on stealing glances at the boy.

"You didn't tell her," she abruptly spoke up.

"I told you I don't know how to tell her," Damian replied, putting the ring away.

"She deserves to know, Damian," Raven said.

"Raven, come on up!" Garfield called.

Raven held Damian's hands in hers. "Go…see her," she muttered.

Damian blinked. Raven started to train with the rest of the team. Starfire decided to take a break. She caught a glimpse of Damian's confused face. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I let you go if you want," she said, catching his attention.

He turned to her and shook his head. "No. I want to stay. I'm a titan."

"If you say so..." the young woman said, walking away.

Jaime called Damian to join their training. He unsheathed his sword and ran up to them with a smile. They started to train together with Raven and Garfield. After three hours of gruesome training, they decided to take a rest. All of them went back to their rooms. Damian changed into his casual clothes and lied down in his bed, staring at the ring yet again. It was his size but he was still confused why Daphne had left it. Was it really for him?

"Daphne..." he muttered.

"You missed her, huh?" Jaime startled him.

"Can't you knock first?" he shot a glare.

"Yeah, whatever," Jaime chuckled.

Damian looked away. He was not in the mood to deal with anything at. Jaime smiled at the boy. It was his first time seeing Damian so troubled. He is always the calm type. Even when Raven was taken away during Trigon incident, he didn't panic. When Daphne felt ill, Jaime caught him once in a while, standing in front of the girl's door and hesitating whether to go in or not but his calm expression never leaves his face. When Daphne was almost hit by a car when chasing off a burglar, he looked as if he would kill the driver but he didn't show it at all. He knows how to keep his composure and calm himself.

"I've never seen you like this before..." he muttered.

"You knew...that she was planning to leave?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Starfire let her. I'm just her loyal listener. She's not the type to open up to people...like you, I guess?" Jaime shrugged.

Damian shot another glare and then, sighed. He showed the ring to Jaime. Jaime recognized it because Daphne was wearing a matching one. He told Damian that it was from her sister.

"I see... That sister of hers is up to something again. It's good that she went back," Damian remarked.

"Oh...are they always like this? Daphne did tell me that her sister is quite intelligent," Jaime asked.

Damian nodded and said, "One time that sister of hers made her put on a dress to impress me."

"She's good..." Jaime muttered, smiling.

Garfield interrupted their conversation. "We're going out for dinner. Get ready," he said.

Damian and Jaime nodded. Garfield raised a brow at the ring Damian was holding. He shrugged and then, went back to his room. Jaime excused himself too. Damian blinked a few times, thinking of what to do with the ring. He went to change his clothes. Once he was done, he went down to the garage where everyone was waiting for him. Raven was the first to notice what was on his finger.

"Is that a ring?" she asked.

He shut his eyes and replied, "It was a gift."

"Who knew you're the type to accessorize?" Garfield joked.

Damian shot a glare. Starfire came in her casual clothes. She shook her head at Damian and Garfield's behaviour. She started the car as they got in.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked.

"We thought of eating pizza tonight," Garfield said.

"We ate pizza yesterday…" Jaime complained.

"We're going to eat properly and healthily as requested by Daphne," Starfire explained.

"But, she's not here to lecture us about food anymore," Gar complained.

"Yes, but she's still in our heart," Raven muttered.

The others were taken aback by her words. They put on a dejected look after that. Garfield looked away and so did Jaime. Damian stared at his palms because he was sitting between the two boys and didn't know where else to look. Raven looked out through the window from her seat. Starfire focused on driving. Deep down, all of them actually missed the orange haired girl.

* * *

Daphne woke up one morning with another headache. She didn't like it one bit. Mana came in to inform that Dick, Bruce, and Arnold were here to discuss some things with her. She nodded to her. She got out of bed and got ready to meet them. Mana made her bed as Daphne exited the room in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She went to the living room where they were waiting for her.

"Daphne, so good to see you again," Dick said to the girl.

She flashed a smile, turning to Arnold, "Is something wrong?"

Arnold turned to Bruce. The man took out the envelope addressed to Daphne. The girl took it with a confused expression. She opened it to read the contents.

"Your sister handed the company over to me," Bruce started.

"She told me to take you in as my sister," Dick said.

"The man that killed Miss Delphinium...he doesn't know about you. It's better for you to keep yourself hidden, so I suggested to her to keep you under Grayson's care," Arnold explained.

"She kept me a secret?" Daphne muttered.

Arnold nodded and said, "Yes. If he had known about you, you would be killed as well. She wanted you to keep living."

Daphne shook her head. She kept on reading her sister's final letter. The letter was full of explanation of what was happening while she was away and before she went away. Her sister told her about a man named Rick who was their father's best friend after Slade. She added about her wish for Wayne Enterprise to take over the company because the Aldrin family was declared bankrupt when Daphne was away. She explained that Rick had been bribing their partners and shareholders to withdraw from the contract. Daphne's eyes widened in disbelief.

Shaking her head, she turned to Bruce and asked, "My sister handed over the company to you?"

"Yes. You can have it once you turn 18," he explained.

"That is if you fulfil her request..." Dick said.

"Her request?" Daphne turned to look at Dick.

"She wanted me to take you under my wing," Bruce explained.

"Yes, you will be working with Mr. Wayne, that is if you agreed," Arnold explained. "Miss Delphinium only wished for your safety."

"You mean I have to live with Master Bruce and work as his maid again?" she asked, confused.

Arnold nodded. He showed her the explanation in Delphinium's letter. She read it out. It was understandable why her sister would do such a thing. The man that killed her was smarter than her. Sooner or later, he would find out about Daphne. Their only hope was to delay the time when he would kill her. Plus, she is Phoenix and that could give her away as well. She closed the letter and put it back into the envelope.

"Very well, I will do as she asked. I will leave this house and live with you again, Master Bruce," she said with a smile. "It has been two weeks since she died. I will only return to this house on the date that she died."

Smiling, Bruce and Dick nodded to her declaration.

* * *

That very same day, Tiara and Mana went away after dropping Daphne off at Wayne Manor. The woman who they met that one day, wanted to see them. They bowed to the woman when they saw her. She was chilling out on her balcony, looking at the ocean. Tiara had reported to her about Delphinium's letter to Daphne and the rest of them. Mana was busy cleaning up her room. The woman smiled and nodded to Tiara's stories.

"I see she's up on her feet again…" she muttered.

"Yes, Miss… What would you like us to do?" Tiara asked.

"Tiara, I would like you to search for this man. Hunt him down and bring him to me," the woman ordered.

"But, that's just too dangerous!" Mana exclaimed.

The woman turned to Mana. "Don't worry. I'm asking her because I trust her, Mana."

Mana looked away, mumbling, "But still…"

The woman looked at them back and forth, saying, "You two are my best of the best friends. We grew up together, we know each other's weaknesses and we support each other till now. If it weren't for the two of you, I might be dead."

Mana and Tiara smiled to the woman. She heaved a sigh of relief. Then, she turned to Mana.

"I would like you to keep an eye on Daphne and Daphne's home. Make sure no one knows about the place and her, of course," the woman said.

"Understood," Mana nodded.

"I will need your progress report every week. Inform me if there is any trouble regarding her…" the woman said.

Mana and Tiara nodded. "As you wish, Miss…"

* * *

Daphne stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black suit and a matching black flare A-line skirt. Inside was a simple white blouse. Her hair was cut into a classic bob. It was a new look for her. Alfred came in to check up on her. She spun around in front of him.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked.

"Exquisite, Miss Daphne. Come along now, Master Bruce is waiting to have breakfast with you," Alfred replied.

"I'm nervous…" she muttered.

Alfred flashed a smile as he approached her. "You'll be fine," he whispered in her ears.

After breakfast, Bruce and Daphne headed straight to his main office. The reconstruction of the Aldrin building had already begun under Bruce's request. The person in charge was Luke Fox, also known as Batwing.

"I wanted to make you my secretary but the boards didn't approve of that," Bruce started.

"Oh, I'm okay with anything you and the boards want me to do. I'm only here because my sister asked me to be," she said.

"Don't say that. I love having you around here," he reassured her.

Daphne smiled sweetly at her boss. Bruce told her that she would be a clerk on his floor. Her job is to run errands for people of the floor. Daphne was more than happy to be doing it. It would help her to stay in shape as well.

"So, your job officially starts today. This is your desk, quite near to my office," Bruce explained, glancing up at the door a few feet behind him.

Daphne nodded. "I will do my best, Mr. Wayne…" she bowed to him.

Bruce patted her head with a smile. The girl was back to her old self and he was glad. He wondered how his son was doing with the Teen Titans. Daphne took a sit on her chair. She suddenly decided to look around and introduce herself.

"What plans do you have in stored for me, Delphinium…" she muttered to herself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here you are, Chapter 28! In the next chapter, Daphne will know who the woman is. Stay tuned! Do leave a review! - ( _8/8/2016_ )**

 **Chapter 28:**

Tiara snuck into one of Rick's subordinates' office. She was searching for information about Rick and Daphne's father. She found an envelope with Rick's name on it in a handwriting she recognized. Before she could open it, she heard footsteps and people talking so she rushed to hide in the darkness. Two men came in.

"Are you sure you don't want to report this to the boss?" the first man asked.

"Not yet. I want to see how she handles this situation," the second one said.

"Huh…? I know this voice…" Tiara whispered to herself.

"Why are you trying your best to ruin the Aldrin family?" the first one asked.

"I am simply trying to help boss. That is all," the second one replied.

Tiara silently growled. They started telling each other their plans to get rid of Daphne and shockingly, Rick as well. She slipped out of the locker after they had left. She had recorded the whole conversation.

"I have to warn Mana and Miss…" she said, running into the forest nearby.

She made her way back to the mansion. The woman was waiting for her, playing with her cats. She had seven of them. Tiara watched as they backed away when she approached the woman.

"Any leads?" she asked Tiara.

"Yes. I found out Arnold is one of Rick's men," Tiara explained, handing the woman the recording.

"Hmmm…do not speak about me to Arnold. Tell Mana this as well. I want to see how far he will go in helping Rick and lying to Daphne. Bring him to me if he ever tries to harm her," the woman ordered.

"As you wish, Miss…" Tiara nodded.

"I wish to meet Daphne soon as well," the woman muttered.

"You should attend Delphinium's death anniversary," Tiara suggested.

The woman hummed and replied, "I shall think about it."

Tiara went back to Aldrin manor after that. Mana was busy watering the plants in the lawn. She smiled at Tiara as a greeting. Tiara started telling her what she had found.

"I can't believe Arnold is one of them!" Mana exclaimed angrily.

"Yes. He's very good at hiding it. No wonder Miss Delphinium knew nothing about the bombs," Tiara remarked.

"I feel kind of bad because I was the one who introduced him to her…" Mana said sadly.

Tiara hugged her best friend. "It's not your fault. It was hard to see through that innocent eyes of him," she said.

Mana nodded. Silence filled the air for a few minutes. Mana suddenly remembered something to inform Tiara.

"Miss Daphne came by and asked if the preparations for Miss Delphinium's death anniversary are done," she said.

"Are they?" Tiara asked.

Mana nodded. "Yes. One thing is left on the list…inviting the Teen Titans."

"That's going to be a little hard since Miss Daphne only wants Starfire and Blue Beetle to come…" Tiara remarked.

Mana nodded, agreeing with her partner. Silent filled the atmosphere. The breeze gently brushed against the two. Mana fixed her hair. Tiara looked up to the sky. Both of them were wearing a smile.

"It has been a year…" Tiara muttered, sighing.

"Yes…one year she had left us…" Mana replied, sighing too.

Tiara excused herself to head to her room to change her clothes. Doing a spy work in broad daylight was not her style but it was what asked by her best friend. Mana went in to prepare something to eat.

* * *

Daphne was busy sorting out some papers when Bruce's secretary smashed her hand at her desk. She was surprised, suddenly letting go her hold on the papers in her hands. It scattered onto the floor. She widened her eyes.

"I need you to type this out and send it to Mr. Wayne immediately!" she ordered.

Daphne glanced up at the secretary's gleaming eyes. Sighing, she replied, "Yes…okay…"

The secretary huffed and chuckled to herself. She walked away, looking satisfied. Daphne sighed. She collected the papers scattered on the floor, placed it on the side of her desk and went on to do what the secretary had asked her.

Some of Bruce's workers didn't like looking at her relationship with him, so they would bully her and push her to do works beyond her limits. Daphne didn't mind as she knew her place all too well. She didn't want to create problems for Bruce, so she never reported any problems to him. Whenever he asked, she would flash a smile and say that everything was okay.

Shirley and Max paid a visit to Daphne at the office that day. Bruce didn't mind at all. They were waiting for her to finish up her work. They wanted to invite her to hang out with them.

"I'm not dressed for such an occasion," Daphne said.

"Oh, come on! It's just dinner!" Shirley complained.

"Yeah, we made a reservation for you!" Max added.

Daphne sighed at her two best friends. She smiled and gave in to their pleas. The two cheered. Shirley pulled Daphne into a hug. The girl knew why they were doing this. It was her birthday that day. Bruce knew and he had gotten her a necklace with a kitten locket. She put it on the moment she got it. Alfred had baked her favorite cake for her to devour for the rest of the week.

"Let's get going then," Max said.

"I'll drive you there," Bruce said.

The three nodded to him. Bruce was glad that Daphne was having a good time with her friends. He suddenly wondered how his son was doing with the Teen Titans. It had been three weeks since his last contact with Damian. He wondered how the boy was doing. Daphne was staring at the ring Delphinium had given her.

"Master Damian…" Bruce heard her muttered.

The man flashed a smile at her words. Daphne kissed the ring and held it close to her chest. Bruce rubbed the girl's shoulder to comfort her. Shirley and Max exchanged a look. She shrugged while Max looked down at his hands. They missed him too.

* * *

"I got your back!" Raven assured Damian as she blocked an attack from Garfield.

They were doing an evening sparring together and against each other one day. Damian jumped away when Garfield attempted to charge at him in his rhinoceros form. Raven backed away, deciding to watch them spar instead of joining in. Damian was already sweating but Garfield wasn't having a hard time at all. She secretly smiled at the two boys. Coincidently at the time, a letter came for Jaime. It was an invitation from Daphne. He scratched his head and decided to consult Starfire about it.

"Kori…we have a situation," he started when he popped his head by her door.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

He showed her the invitation. She widened her eyes at it. Jaime asked whether he should go or not. The woman smiled, handing him back the invitation.

"Why not? I'll send you there," Starfire said.

"But…what about Gar, Raven, and Damian?" Jaime asked, worried.

"I'll handle them," she muttered, glancing up at the confused Jaime, "I'll drive you up first thing in the morning."

Jaime obliged. He went back to his room after that. He bumped into Damian and Raven who was busy discussing some things. They saw the sad look on his face.

"What's with him?" Damian asked.

"I don't know. Something's happened maybe?" Raven shrugged.

Starfire exited her room looking as happy as always. She saw the two and smiled. She went up to them. They immediately stopped their discussion and turned to look at her.

"I need the two of you to run an errand for me tomorrow," she started.

"What errand?" Damian asked.

"It's nothing hard. I just need you to buy some groceries and pick some things up," she explained.

Raven and Damian turned to look at each other before turning back to Starfire.

Shrugging, the hooded girl said, "Sure I guess…"

"Great! Thank you very much!" Starfire said, delighted.

Damian and Raven were confused as to why they were the ones who had to do it. They didn't ask many questions, though. They started walking to the kitchen.

"Are you going to visit her anytime soon?" Raven asked Damian.

"I'm sure she's fine," Damian muttered.

"You're still wearing the ring," the girl said to him.

"It's a gift from her and the only memento, after all…" he replied.

"Do you…really like her?" she suddenly asked.

Damian stopped walking. He turned to look at Raven who was avoiding his eyes. She didn't want him to think she was jealous. She was just concerned about him and Daphne. Damian pondered for two minutes, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"I do...I guess…" he muttered, scrunching his face angrily, "I don't know!"

Raven was surprised at his outburst. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He apologized and left her after that. She was still surprised at how messed up the boy was. Her lips curved into a smile. She was glad that Damian's feelings for Daphne never died even though they had been separated for a year.

* * *

Daphne was wearing a black halter dress and black high heels. She greeted another guest which claimed to have known her sister. She had asked Tiara and Mana to distribute the invitations secretly with the help of everyone around her. She didn't want this occasion to reach Rick's ears. Tiara made sure that Arnold didn't know as well because there was a chance that the woman would show up. She and Mana were busying themselves with the food. Daphne had organized a dinner to thank the people who had come.

"So, what did you tell Miss Daphne?" Mana asked.

"I told her Arnold couldn't make it..." Tiara replied, grinning sheepishly.

Tiara had taken the obligation to inform Bruce and Dick about the new threat. The two made sure that Arnold would have a hard time contacting Daphne, but not too hard because they didn't want him to know that they were onto him. Daphne came by to the kitchen to help them out.

"Master Bruce are entertaining the guests. They're asking what will become of the new Aldrin building," she sighed.

Tiara and Mana nodded. They let her help them. They knew that the building made her remember her precious sister. Delphinium may have given her some bad times but she is her sister and no matter what, Daphne would love her. Daphne started to wash the vegetables that were going to be made into salads.

"Miss Daphne," Alfred called when she was busy.

She turned around to see Alfred with two other people. She widened her eyes in disbelief. She was touched that they could make it. Starfire and Jaime stood at the door to the kitchen. Daphne rushed to hug them. Kori hugged her back but Jaime found it to be awkward. He was never hugged by a girl before.

"I missed you guys..." she sobbed.

She pulled away, looking at the two. Jaime smiled at her. Starfire patted her head a few times.

"I'm only here to drop off Jaime. I'll pick him up tomorrow," Starfire explained.

"Yeah. Or else Gar would be asking questions again," Jaime continued the explanation.

Daphne nodded. "I understand. Take care, Kori..."

Starfire nodded. Tiara handed her a goodie bag full of souvenirs. The woman took it and went on her way again. Daphne showed Jaime to the living room. All eyes were on them as they approached Bruce. The man was surprised to see Blue Beetle, dressed formally for an occasion with his usually visible scarab on his back.

"So glad you could make it. Daphne did mention that she invited you," Bruce said.

"Yeah. I used to be her loyal listener back at the tower," the boy explained.

"She must love having you here then," the man remarked.

Daphne pulled Jaime to meet her two best friends, Shirley and Max. The boy was nervous to see more people of his age.

"These two are my best companions in school," Daphne explained.

"Glad to finally meet her best listener," Max said to him.

"Always a pleasure to meet new people..." Jaime muttered.

"Well, how do you find Daphne to be?" Shirley asked.

"She's a very caring and kind girl...always thinks about others' needs before hers," Jaime replied.

"Sounded just like our Daphne," Dick interrupted.

All four turned to him. Daphne hugged him lovingly. He replied with a pat on the head. Shirley and Max decided to have some snacks and left the three to chat.

"Nightwing, right?" Jaime asked.

"It's so hard to hide my identity now that I have a sister..." Dick remarked.

"I just figured...the way she acts around you..." Jaime said, smiling at Daphne.

Daphne flashed a smiled too. Dick started telling Jaime about how Daphne ended up under Bruce's wing. Jaime told him about how Daphne was at the tower. The girl decided to excuse herself and head to the music room to be alone. She sat down by the piano. She started playing a melody. It was the first one that Delphinium has taught her.

"I miss you..." she whispered and bit her lower lip.

"That is a nice melody..." a voice said.

Daphne's eyes widened. She froze on the spot. The woman smiled at her reaction. She sat down by the window, waiting for Daphne to turn around. Daphne did, slowly. When she saw the woman, she was even more shocked.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"I should introduce myself..." she smiled at the girl.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have good news and bad news.  
The good news is that we are going to find out who the woman is!  
The bad news is that this story is coming to an end. Sooooooooonnnnnnnn. Hehe  
Anyway, no need to worry and just keep reading! Thank you! - ( _8/13/2016_ )**

 **Chapter 29:**

Daphne stared at the woman in front of her. The woman had the same orange hair and brown eyes as her. Daphne saw her as the adult version of herself. The woman suddenly pulled her into a hug. She rested her chin on Daphne's head. The girl was still stunned and surprised that she didn't react at all.

"Miss Daphne…" Tiara called, popping her head at the door.

Daphne turned to her with a confused look. The woman smiled at Tiara as she bowed to her as a greeting. She went up to the woman.

"I didn't know you've arrived," she said.

"I wanted to surprise little Daphne," the woman explained.

"Tiara, who is this?" Daphne asked.

Tiara turned to her young mistress, glancing up at the woman at times. The woman rested her right hand on her hip, still smiling. She took out a card for Daphne.

"When you're ready to hear everything, Tiara and Mana will send you to meet me," she explained, handing her the card.

Daphne looked at the name written on the card. She widened her eyes in disbelief. The woman's surname was the same as hers. Who is she?

"I'll be heading back now. Say hello to Mr. Wayne and Grayson for me," the woman said to Tiara.

"As you wish, Miss," Tiara replied.

She patted Daphne's head before exiting the manor. Daphne turned to Tiara in disbelief. Her eyes were not even blinking.

"Who…is she?" she asked.

"All will be answered soon, Miss Daphne. Right now, you have a dinner to attend," Tiara reminded her.

"R-Right…" Daphne muttered, following her maid to the dining room.

The guests were already seated. They stood up when Daphne entered. The girl flashed a sweet and nodded to all of her guests. She gave a small speech. They started to eat after that. Tiara, Mana, and Alfred ran around the dining room, making sure all of the guests were well-served. Jaime sat beside Daphne. He felt awkward being in such an occasion, but Daphne and her friends made him feel welcomed.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Grayson is supposed to send me back tomorrow, so maybe at his place?" Jaime replied, shrugging.

"Why don't you stay here? I have a day off tomorrow. We can hang around and then, I'll tag along when Master Dick wants to send you back," Daphne suggested.

"That would be great!" Jaime replied, excited.

* * *

Damian and Raven came back from their errand just as Starfire parked the car. Raven was holding three paper bags while Damian was holding four paper bags full of groceries and kitchenware. She flashed a smile when she saw them. The two blinked in confusion at their leader.

"How's everything?" she asked, grabbing a paper bag from Raven to ease her burden.

"Well…this is a lot of shopping you made us do," Damian complained.

"Garfield went to investigate a new case while we were away. I don't think he's back yet…" Raven explained.

"I see…" Starfire muttered.

They got to the kitchen. Raven and Starfire started to arrange the groceries and ingredients that the two had bought. Damian decided to rest in his room. When she is sure Damian had exited the place, she stared at Starfire.

"What?" the woman asked.

"You're wearing a black dress. Where were you?" she asked.

Starfire smiled and sighed. She whispered, "To be honest, I went to visit Daphne with Jaime. I left him there…"

Raven blinked in confusion. She asked, "Why?"

"Her sister died last year…" Starfire replied, sadly looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Raven demanded.

"Daphne asked us to keep it a secret…" the leader of the team said.

* * *

" _There were a few explosions at the Aldrin building. Your sister was there when it happened…" Bruce explained._

" _Did she make it out?" Daphne asked._

 _Bruce looked away from the girl. He slowly shook his head. Daphne fell to her knees. Starfire rushed up to her. She wrapped her arms around the girl as comfort. Daphne bit her lip as tears started to fall down her cheeks._

" _I'm really sorry, Daphne…but you need to get back fast. Mana and Tiara are planning her funeral," Bruce said softly to the girl._

 _Daphne nodded. She stood up and turned to her two friends. Jaime and Starfire gazed at her face._

" _Please, don't tell the others about this. Master Damian has been doing great. I don't want him to shift his attention back to me…" she requested._

" _Okay, we promise…" Starfire said as Jaime nodded._

 _Daphne forced a smile. She hugged Starfire and shook hands with Jaime. Then, she hopped into the Batmobile. Bruce nodded to the two before they started off to head back. Jaime and Starfire looked at each other. They sighed._

" _I wonder... How would Damian react if he knows?" Jaime muttered._

" _Over the past few days, he hadn't been nice to her. I don't think he would care…unlike Garfield," Starfire remarked._

" _I guess…" the boy sighed, staring at the sky._

* * *

"So…why are you telling me now?" Raven asked.

Starfire handed her an envelope. "It was in the goodie bag she gave to me," she explained.

Raven stared at the envelope. She opened it. It was a simple note addressed to her. There was an email address.

"She wants to keep in touch with me…" the girl muttered.

"That's great! You _are_ her age, so you two can be great friends," Starfire exclaimed.

Raven gave out a small smile, muttering, "I guess so…"

Meanwhile, Damian was tossing and turning in bed, trying to shake off his thoughts about Daphne. His was happy with the Titans. He wanted to stop thinking about her for the time being. He was sure that he wasn't ready to face his true feelings even though every time Garfield brought her up as a topic, Damian would shot a death glare. He stared at the ring he was wearing. He groaned.

"Yo, Damian!" Garfield called out from his room.

"What?" Damian asked in irritation.

"Let's have a little sparing," the boy invited.

"I'm not in the mood…" Damian sighed.

"Aww…come on!" Gar barged into his room.

Damian shot a glare and asked, "Can't you knock first?"

"Heh…as if you don't know me," he replied casually.

Damian huffed angrily. He stood up, scratching the back of his head. Garfield smirked. They went to the training grounds.

* * *

Daphne kept on thinking about the woman and staring at the card. Tiara and Mana were busy cleaning up the manor after the event. Jaime was helping them. The two maids took a glimpse at their young mistress. Tiara turned to Mana who shook her head. Daphne had to make the decision on her own.

"I'm going to take a bath," Jaime announced.

"Oh! I'll show you where the guest room is," Mana volunteered.

She gestured Jaime to follow her. The boy took a glance at Daphne before following the maid. Daphne stood up, approaching Tiara.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Miss?" Tiara asked.

"I…I want to meet this woman," Daphne spoke up.

Tiara smiled and nodded. "Okay. After we send Master Jaime back, we'll go meet her."

Daphne nodded. She excused herself to take a rest. Tiara went to her room once the dishes were done. She put on her uniform to continue her spying job that night. Her communicator started to ring.

"How is she?" the woman's voice came.

"Mana and I will send her to meet you tomorrow night," Tiara explained.

"I can't wait…" the woman chuckled.

Tiara sighed. She exited the manor once she was sure Jaime and Daphne were fast asleep. Mana busied herself, getting things ready for tomorrow night.

Morning came and Jaime woke up a little late. Daphne was waiting to have breakfast with him. Tiara was still sleeping, exhausted from last night. Mana served the food and took her seat beside Daphne.

"It has been a while since I ate your cooking," Jaime said.

Smiling, Daphne replied, "Which is why I cooked a lot, so eat up all you want!"

Jaime gobbled up the food in front of him: pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon strips, bean sauce and much more. Daphne knew that he would manage to eat a lot considering he is a superhero as well.

"I've been meaning to ask…" she started.

"Hmm? What is it? This scrambled egg is great by the way," Jaime replied.

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Does your scarab make you twice as hungry?"

The scarab made an unpleasant sound. Jaime laughed. He stopped gobbling up his food. He took a sip of his hot milk.

"Well, sort of, I guess. I've been working as a superhero for quite some time already, so I've always been hungrier than usual," he explained.

"Hmmm…I see. I'm just curious," Daphne shrugged.

After breakfast, Daphne showed Jaime around town with Shirley and Max's help. They took him to their favourite café, bookstore, souvenir shop and the park. Jaime enjoyed his time with them. Max helped take photographs as gifts for Jaime as well.

"Your friends are really nice," Jaime remarked.

"Thanks!" Max and Shirley said in unison.

"Yeah, they _are_ my best of the best friends after all," Daphne beamed.

Jaime smiled. He patted the girl's head. Shirley and Max smiled at the two. It was time to send him back. Shirley and Max dropped them off at the Aldrin manor. Dick was already waiting for him. They went inside to change into their uniform.

"Put on your cape," Dick said to Daphne.

"Not gonna happen," Daphne puffed her cheeks.

Dick chuckled, patting her head. Jaime came out in his uniform.

"I've already parked the Batmobile at the back," Dick explained.

The two nodded. They boarded the Batmobile and off they went to the Titan Tower. Daphne was quiet during the whole journey. Jaime and Dick knew why.

"Are you nervous?" Jaime asked.

"I think so… I mean, it has been a year since I left," Daphne muttered.

They arrived at the tower. Raven and Starfire were waiting at the entrance. Starfire waved when she saw Daphne. The girl jumped out of the mobile, running up to the two. She hugged Raven who felt awkward. She replied with a pat on the back.

"How have you been?" she asked the shorter girl.

"Good, I guess…" Daphne replied.

"She's been moping around in the car, thinking about Damian," Dick spoke up and laughed.

"Master Dick!" Daphne pouted.

All of them laughed. Starfire invited them to have tea and take a rest before heading back to Gotham City. They took the offer. Jaime announced that he was going to take an afternoon nap. Daphne took off her mask as she sat down at the kitchen counter. Raven served her and Dick a cup of tea each. Dick took a sip of his tea now and then. He started to talk with Starfire, ignoring Raven and Daphne.

"So, how have you been?" Daphne asked.

"Better," Raven replied, serving a plate of cookies next, "I think I've become better at healing people as well."

"Really?" the orange haired girl asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Garfield and Damian came back from their morning training. Gar was delighted to see his crush again.

"Daphne!" he said, running up to her.

He attempted to hug her but Raven blocked him with her magic. The boy shot a glare at the smirking young witch. Damian went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of plain water. He was trying to ignore Daphne. The said girl was staring at him, hoping that he would take to her.

"Damian, don't you want to say something to her?" Gar asked.

Damian glanced up at the three before proceeding to the door. Garfield grew impatient of Damian's attitude towards Daphne. He ran up to the boy, stopping his action.

"What?" Damian asked him, irritated.

"She's right in front of you! Say something!" Garfield shouted angrily.

"It's okay, Garfield… It's my fault for coming here," Daphne stammered, earning everyone's attention.

Dick disagreed. "What are you saying, Daphne? It's not your fault you're here!"

"Yeah!" Garfield said, pointing and accusing finger at Damian, "If it's anyone's fault, it should be his for not caring about you!"

"Hey! I never asked her here!" Damian shouted angrily.

He stormed off out of the living room. Daphne looked sadly at the floor. She didn't how to react to what Damian had just said. All attention turned to her again. Dick reached out for her. She hid her face in his arms.

"I'll talk to him," Raven volunteered, rushing to Damian's room.

"M-Master Dick…I wanna go home…" Daphne whispered.

"Yeah, okay," Dick said, turning to Starfire, "I'm sorry I can't stay long."

"It's okay. I'm really sorry about Damian. I never thought he would act that way," Starfire replied.

Dick nodded. He picked the girl up into his arms and exited the tower. Daphne fell asleep on the way back. When Dick got back to the manor, he carried her to her room. He informed Mana about what had happened.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Mana bowed to Dick.

"Yeah. Tell her I'm sorry," Dick replied.

Mana nodded. When he went off, Daphne woke up. She took off her uniform. She changed into one of her dresses. She was getting ready to head out.

"Are you sure you're ready Miss? After all, Master Damian," Mana's words were cut off.

"I'll be fine. I'll forget him soon enough…" Daphne muttered.

Mana nodded to her words. Tiara came to fetch them in a car. Daphne was hesitant at first. Who was the woman? Why did she look like her?

 _I have to find out!_

* * *

The orange haired woman waited for her three guests at the entrance of her manor. She smiled as Daphne stepped out of the car.

"Welcome, my dear," she greeted her.

Mana and Tiara got out of the car as well. The stood behind Daphne and bowed to the woman. The woman nodded to them. She invited them into her home. Daphne refused to go inside.

"Explain to me now…please…" the girl muttered.

The woman smiled again. She went up to Daphne and squatted in front of her. Daphne noticed the locket of her necklace.

"I'll explain everything inside. I promised you that, remember?" she said in a soft voice.

Daphne nodded slowly. Tiara and Mana showed the girl to the living room. The woman was already waiting. Mana excused herself to go prepare some snacks for the two.

"Tiara will be taking care of you, Miss," she said to Daphne.

"I guess I should start…" the woman said, sitting down on a sofa.

"Please do…" Daphne muttered.

The woman nodded. "My name is Dahlia Aldrin and I am your eldest sister."

"My sister?" the younger Aldrin was surprised.

"I was the one who sent you and Delphinium out. The parents that took care of you were paid by me. I told them to give you two a nurturing environment to live in. You were just a baby when they took you," Dahlia explained.

"Why? Why would you do that? Is the company a lie as well?" Daphne asked.

"No. The company is rightfully ours. I let them borrow it until you turn 18. I didn't know that they had made another contract with Rick beforehand," the woman continued.

Mana served a cup of tea for the two of them. She placed a plate of cookies and two slices of cake on the coffee table.

"Mana and Tiara are my best friends. They decided to help me after I found out about Rick. I sent them there after your 'parents' died. The rest of the event were planned by Delphinium by herself. She knew nothing about me and I told my friends to play along and give me progress reports once a month," Dahlia continued.

"Are you saying that we're your puppets?!" Daphne shouted angrily.

"Of course, not. You two are my sisters, my flesh, and blood!" Dahlia exclaimed, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "I knew about Rick two years after I let you two go. By that time, I asked them to hand you two back to me, but they refused because our contract said that once your turn 18, then I can you and Delphinium back…"

Daphne was surprised. Tiara and Mana nodded to Dahlia's words.

"We tried everything as well, to help Miss Dahlia…" Mana explained.

"We stayed there because we didn't want any harm to come to you two," Tiara was next to speak.

"When I found out that you move in with the Bat and Delphinium turned against you, I refrained from thinking about you. I believe you two can work it out…" Dahlia continued.

"But, Delphinium died…" Daphne sighed.

"Yes, but she left us with a very thorough plan to save the company. I am proud of her…and of you, for becoming a superhero and assisting Batman," Dahlia said.

Daphne looked away from her gaze. Dahlia stood up, approaching the girl. She knelt down beside her, trying to meet her gaze. Daphne shut her eyes. Tiara and Mana glanced up at each other. They turned to watch the two siblings.

"Will you…ever forgive me for abandoning you and letting Delphinium die?" Dahlia's voice cracked.

Daphne bit her lower lip. She could see her sister's eyes welling up. She knew that Dahlia meant well. There must be a reason why she sent them away instead of taking care of them by herself. Everything happens for a reason after all.

"Yes…" Daphne said.

Dahlia pulled the girl into a hug. Daphne hid her face. She was crying again. She lost Delphinium but gained another sister. Fate had it worked out for her in the end. She hoped that Dahlia could stay with Dahlia from now on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, guys! I'm uploading this chapter now since it's in my schedule. Yes, I have to have a schedule because of having too many stories. My plots are all jumbled up. Anyway, for this chapter, I put an exceptionally good number of DamianXDaphne moments. Enjoy! - ( _8/17/2016_ )**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

Damian was busy minding his own business when a knock on his door was heard. It was Jaime.

"Uh…you have to come to the living room…" he said.

The boy was confused but did as told. When he got there the monitor was on and Batman was on the other line. Starfire, Raven, and Garfield were there too. They turned to him as he walked up to them. He looked at all of them and then, at Batman.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I need you to come back," Batman started.

"Why? I'm a member of the Teen Titans. I'm not going back yet," Damian replied.

"Damian, listen to what he has to say," Starfire persuaded him.

"Yeah, Damian. Something has happened," Raven agreed with the leader.

Damian sighed. He stared at the monitor. Batman nodded to him.

"You're seventeen now. I need you to come work with me," he explained.

"Why now?" his son asked.

"There's someone you have to meet. It's important to me that you meet this person. I'll send Nightwing to pick you up tomorrow evening," Batman said.

Damian could sense the dejection in his father's tone. He nodded. Batman nodded and ended the call. Starfire went up to him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't do anything to protest," she said to him.

"It's fine. I have an idea of what father's planning," Damian replied.

"You do?" Jaime asked, surprised.

Damian nodded. He looked at each of them before excusing himself to start packing. Starfire turned to Jaime. The boy shrugged. Only the two of them and Raven knew what happened to Daphne because they were the ones who sent her off that day while Raven was told by Starfire.

"Say, we haven't heard from Daphne at all…after that one time…" Garfield suddenly spoke up.

"She must have her hands full now that she's working with Bruce Wayne," Jaime remarked.

"Yes. The last picture she sent was of her as his secretary," Raven said, showing the picture again.

She smiled at it because, in the picture, Daphne looked happy and safe. Honestly speaking, Daphne had been secretly sending her emails about what she was doing over the past three years. Raven had been telling her about everyone at the tower in return. Since they shared the same interest, which is Damian's wellbeing, they maintained a good relationship with each other.

While they were talking about Daphne, Damian busied himself packing up his belonging into his duffel bag. The ring he now wore as a locket sparkled, catching his attention. He gazed at it, thinking of the girl who had left him. He remembered the last time he had seen her which was two years ago when he suddenly shouted some words he never meant to.

"Two years…" he muttered, remembering the scolding that Raven had given him after that.

* * *

 _Raven stepped into Damian's room without his permission. Damian didn't look at her. He was staring at the ceiling._

" _What do you want?" he asked._

" _She's here and that's how you greet her!" Raven raised her voice._

 _Damian turned his back to her, muttering, "None of your business…"_

 _Raven took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "It is my business. Daphne's my friend and if you want to treat her that way, I don't think I should be your friend anymore."_

 _The boy suddenly sat up. His eyes glimmered with anger. Raven was not intimidated by his glares. She was used to it._

" _Why do you care?" he asked._

" _I don't like seeing her sad. I know you're confused but at least appreciate her presence. Who knows when you'll see her again," Raven explained, sighing._

 _She exited the room before Damian could reply with more insulting words. Damian looked at his ring again. Did she notice he was wearing it? He heaved a sigh, lying down again._

* * *

Daphne stared at what was at the foot of her bed. It was a near pair of black pump heels with little snowflakes decorating it. Bruce had gotten them for her. She groaned and sighed.

"Miss," Alfred came by. "I have ironed your clothes."

"Thank you Alfred…" she said, taking the white blouse and black skirt from him.

Alfred nodded to her. He went to her wardrobe to grab her blazer. She went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Then, she took the blazer and put it on. She put on a red lipstick and a faint pink blush. She combed her shoulder length hair. The butler nodded, satisfied with her look that day. She put on the new heels with puffed cheeks because she didn't like heels.

"Today is a special day, Miss…" Alfred said to her.

"I wonder what he's planning…" the girl muttered.

She rushed downstairs because Bruce was already honking. She got into the car with her handbag and briefcase. The man smiled at her. She flashed a smile too. He drove them to the office like always.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a visitor," the receptionist said.

"Is he in my office?" he asked.

The receptionist nodded. Daphne was confused when Bruce's lips curved into a broader smile. She shrugged it off and went straight to her office. She sat down and started her work like always. Suddenly, an intern barged into her office.

"Daphne! There's a really cute guy in Mr. Wayne's office!" she exclaimed.

"Cute guy? Really?" Daphne chuckled.

"Will you ask him who he is for me? I'll buy you a strawberry shortcake!" the intern said.

"You know I can't say no to shortcakes, Faye," Daphne growled.

The intern laughed. Faye is as old as Daphne but Daphne was taken in personally by Bruce and Faye was an approved intern who would be doing her internship for four months. Faye wanted to say something but Bruce suddenly asked for Daphne. Faye blinked cutely at Daphne to bribe her into doing what she had asked. The orange-haired girl shook her head at her actions. The intern giggled. Daphne excused herself to head to Bruce's room.

Meanwhile, Bruce was smiling at his visitor who was looking around as if he hadn't stepped into the office before.

"Damian, welcome back," he welcomed his son.

"So...am I to work here?" Damian asked coldly because he still disagreed with Bruce's decision.

Before Bruce could answer, the door was knocked. A seventeen-year-old orange-haired girl came in. Bruce nodded to the girl. The girl took a glance at Damian before turning back to Bruce.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Wayne?" she asked.

Upon hearing the voice, Damian turned to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise. Bruce chuckled at his reaction. He stood up from his chair.

"Daphne, you remember my son?" he turned to the girl.

"Daphne?" Damian kept on staring at the girl in front of him.

"How can I ever forget..." she flashed the sweetest smile Damian had ever seen.

" _She's_ my servant?" the boy asked, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

Daphne was still smiling. She was happy to see him despite having the worst last encounter with him two years ago. She was glad that he had grown into a fine young man. Damian turned back to his father who nodded at his question.

"Miss Aldrin here will be your secretary from now on," Bruce explained.

"What?" Damian and Daphne exclaimed in unison.

Their eyes met for an instant before Daphne turned to look away. Bruce chuckled to himself. He didn't know what had happened between them, but he wanted them to be together again. Dahlia had explained everything to him and what she wanted her sister to become.

"Yes. Miss Aldrin will show you to your office," Bruce said.

Daphne bit her lower lip. The man gestured her to come up to his desk. She did as told. She took the file her told her to. She found a note telling her where to escort Damian. Damian waited patiently for her. She turned to look at him. She tried to crack the best smile she could.

"Umm…please, follow me, sir," she said politely.

Damian took one last look at his father. Daphne waited by the door. They went on their way once he was ready to go. Bruce smiled to himself.

"This will be interesting," he said.

"You think so?" a familiar voice asked.

Dahlia came out of her hiding spot. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked. Bruce turned to her.

"I kind of do," the man said.

Dahlia sighed. "Still…she looked as if she couldn't accept the job," she remarked.

"We'll just see about that…" the man muttered.

Daphne and Damian stepped into the elevator. Daphne flipped through the file that Bruce had given to her. Damian didn't say anything, but he kept on stealing glances at Daphne. When the elevator and the doors slid open, Faye popped in front of them.

"Hey!" she shouted excitedly.

"Wahh!" Daphne was startled, losing her stance.

She toppled backward. Damian unconsciously caught her before she met the ground. Their eyes met yet again but this time, it was Damian who looked away. Daphne stood back up.

"T-Thanks…" she muttered, faintly blushing.

"Daphne! He's the cute guy!" Faye exclaimed.

"Cute guy?" Damian was confused.

Daphne turned to Damian and sighed. "Yes, well, he's Mr. Wayne's ward…"

"Ooooh!" Faye cooed.

She circled Damian, eyes sparkling with excitement. Damian's eyes followed her every movement. Daphne slapped herself on the forehead, sighing. Faye followed them as they walked up to Damian's office. She was eager to get to know the newcomer. Daphne smiled at her actions.

"Can you watch her for a while? I need to go get my stuff," Daphne said, before exiting the office.

"I'm Faye, by the way," the intern introduce herself.

"Hmm…Damian Wayne," Damian muttered.

"So, so, are you going to work here from now on? I'm just an intern but I'd be glad to assist you," Faye chirped.

Damian raised a brow at the girl in front of him. She is a little taller than Daphne. Her eagerness was annoying him, but he kept it cool. Daphne came back after a few minutes. Faye rushed to help her out. Her hands were full of binders and files she had picked up from her old office. They placed them all onto a large desk on the right of Damian's office.

"So, what are we doing?" Faye asked.

"You're going to take my old job from now on," Daphne said to the girl.

Faye brightened up, asking, "Really?"

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Apparently, that's what Mr. Wayne informed me. I have a new job…" she muttered.

"A new job?" the intern blinked in confusion.

"Yes…as Master Damian's secretary," Daphne sighed.

"Awww…you're so lucky," Faye sighed, dragging herself to the door, "Well, I'll be redecorating your old office then…"

"Okay…" the orange haired replied with a smile.

Faye exited the office and went back to their floor. Daphne turned to Damian who was just staring at her. She flashed a smile.

"So…you're basically my servant again?" he asked.

"Sort of…I'll be helping you out with your work here. I am your secretary and your personal assistant. Well, at least that's what Master Bruce's note said, she explained, sighing.

She gestured him to his desk which had a computer and a keyboard on it. She switched it on and three hologram screens popped up as well. Damian went to sit on his chair. She started clicking on some icons.

Turning back to him, she explained, "Basically, you'll be monitoring our pharmaceutical branch from here. You'll be visiting the other office once a month, following Mr. Wayne's schedule."

"Where's the real office?" Damian asked.

"Aldrin building is the real office," Daphne muttered.

"Aldrin?" the boy sounded surprised.

Daphne nodded as she walked back to her desk. She started to rearrange her things. Damian ignored her and started to do some research on his father's company. The girl took a glimpse of him and exited the office. She came back after a few minutes. Damian was taken by surprised when she placed a cup of warm coffee onto his desk. He stared at her face.

Smiling, she said, "I thought you'd like some. If you have any question, feel free to ask me."

She went back to her desk and switched her laptop on. She started typing some things on it. She was dissolved in her work within seconds. Damian kept on stealing glances at her. She wasn't that different. She still had her sweet innocent face and large eyes. Her body was taller and a little bit more daring in his opinion. Men would fall for her in one look. She was still short, only at his shoulders' height. Damian had grown quite a bit as well. He maintained his slim body but it was a bit toned around the arms and chests. He didn't want to look exactly like his father…just yet. He is only seventeen at the time, the same age as Daphne.

On the other hand, Daphne knew that he was staring a few times, but she ignored him. She was still hurt by what he had said two years ago. He never apologized and suddenly, here he was right in front of her, acting all cool like always. She didn't like it one bit.

"Why did Master Bruce put me under him…? Did Sis Dahlia asked him to?" she mumbled to herself.

Evening came at last. Daphne had promised Shirley and Max to hang out with them. She changed her high heels with her favorite sneakers. Bruce was waiting for her at the entrance. Her two best friends were already there as well. Damian followed her from behind.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Daphne apologized.

"That's okay," Shirley said, turning her gaze to Damian, "It has been a while, Damian."

"Yeah, it's been long!" Max said, punching Damian's arm playfully.

Bruce smiled at all of them. "So, where's your briefcase and the high heels? I'll take it back with me," he said to Daphne.

She nodded. She ran up to his car to put her belongings in there. Bruce turned to Damian who was staring at Max and Shirley. He couldn't believe his eyes that they still keep in contact with Daphne all this time.

"Why don't you go with them, Damian?" Bruce suggested.

"No thanks, I don't have anything to wear…" Damian replied coldly.

"I brought a spare t-shirt if you want to come with us," Max suddenly said.

"We already knew that you'd be coming back today," Shirley explained.

Daphne rushed up to her two best friends. She stopped when she saw what Damian was wearing. It was a black t-shirt and an orange hoodie. He was wearing a pair of jeans instead of his slack. He didn't look happy. Max and Shirley stifled their giggles.

"Well, since we're all ready now, let's get going," Max said, pushing Damian from behind.

Shirley and Daphne got in the car too. Shirley looked at the two, smiling teasingly as they were sitting at the back. Max winked at his fiancée. Shirley stifled another giggle. Damian grunted which Daphne took as a sign to ignore him. She looked out through the window instead.

"So…where are we going tonight?" Daphne asked.

"Karaoke!" Shirley and Max exclaimed.

"Karaoke?" Damian muttered in confusion.

Daphne smiled at the boy. They soon reached a karaoke box where the couple would always drag Daphne to. Daphne and Shirley walked in, discussing what songs to sing. Damian was pulled in by Max.

"Do you always come here?" Damian asked, looking around.

"Once a month with Daphne, all the time with Shirley," Max replied casually.

"Well, today is a special occasion," Shirley added, winking at her fiancé.

They rented a room for two hours. Shirley and Max would always start with their favorite duet song. Daphne was usually the spectator. Damian sipped on his tea as he watched them.

"Your turn, girlfriend," Shirley said, handing Daphne the mike.

Daphne took it and stood up. She started to sing the song that the couple had chosen for her. It was a love song she loves to hum and sing. A blush crept onto her face at the thought of Damian hearing her singing voice. Shirley and Max grinned as they watched Daphne danced to the song. Damian was amazed at her voice and dance move, but he acted cool and calm to hide his feelings. He knew her reason for putting on a pair of sneakers. Her face lit up with relief as she danced. Shirley stood up to join her. Max sat closer to Damian who was eating the chips they ordered.

"So, what do you think of Daphne?" he asked Damian.

The boy almost choked at the question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Max chuckled. "Nothing at all…" he replied.

The next song was his song, so he stood up to sing. Shirley was the one sitting next to Damian.

"So, are you going to sing?" Shirley asked him.

"No, I don't sing," Damian replied coldly.

"Awww…come on! Just one song!" she half begged.

Daphne blinked a few times as Damian ignored Shirley's request. The girl sipped on her orange juice as she stared at the boy. Shirley smiled. She decided to eat the chips instead. The next song was a song they had chosen for Damian. Max forcefully pulled Damian to sing with him.

"Come on!" he said to the boy.

Damian stared at his microphone and the screen simultaneously. Max beamed at his reaction. He sang the first verse.

"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, just trying to find you. I've been like a maniac, insomniac, five steps behind you."

Damian awkwardly sang the next one as his friend elbowed him. "Tell the other girls, they can…hit the exit. Check please? Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams. Much more than the Grammy awards, that's how much you mean to me?" he stuttered.

Daphne and Shirley stifled a giggle. Max laughed out loud, hurting his stomach. He couldn't continue singing after listening to Damian. Shirley burst out laughing too when she saw her fiancé's state. The both rolled on the floor, laughing hard. Damian grunted. He went to sit down after that. He read the lyrics on the screen, sipping on his tea again. The next song started to play. Daphne stood up to sing since her two best friends hadn't stopped laughing yet.

"You and I…we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive, like all the missing pieces in my heart, they finally collide…" she sang, taking a deep breath.

Shirley continued where she left off, "So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes."

Daphne smiled. "Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn like a sail in the storm… Without you, I'm just a sad song…" she sang.

After that song, there was a list of other songs Daphne was forced to sing. By the time they had ended their two hours, Daphne barely had her voice. Shirley told Damian that this would always happen. Damian raised a brow at his secretary. Daphne's lips curved into a small smile. Max and Shirley sent them back to Wayne Manor after having some light snack at their favorite bistro.

"Would you like me to clean up your room first?" she asked Damian.

"No need. I'll ask Pennyworth to do it…" he said, looking away from her.

"Okay…" she replied sadly.

She walked passed him to head to her room. Damian watched as her figure went out of his sight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Daphne woke up early the next day. She took her bath and put on her maid uniform. When she exited her room, Damian was about to leave his room as well. Their eyes met. She beamed and bowed to him as a greeting. He shut his eyes, walking away. Daphne made her way to the kitchen to help Alfred to prepare breakfast.

"Miss Daphne, you don't need to help," Alfred said to her.

"It's okay," she replied.

She served what Alfred had prepared on the plate. Bruce came into the dining room. He caught sight of her in her maid uniform. Damian came down a few minutes after his father. He was wearing a suit and a tie that Daphne had prepared.

"Daphne, go and change your clothes," Bruce said to her.

"You're going to make us late to work..." Damian muttered.

Daphne sighed. She went back to her room. Her choice of clothing that day was a suit with a pair of slacks instead of a skirt. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail. She put on the heels that Bruce had bought for her. She went back to the dining room. Damian was done with his breakfast. Bruce decided to wait for Daphne. She took a toast and swallowed it in an instant. The man shook his head at her behaviour. She flashed a sheepish grin before following him to the car. Damian was inside, taking a quick nap. They reached the office. Faye greeted Damian happily. Daphne and Bruce went ahead.

"Hey," Damian called for the orange haired girl.

"Hmm?" she turned back to him.

He handed her his briefcase. Taking it from his hand, she walked away. Damian turned to Faye who was blinking at him, trying to act cute.

"So have you eaten?" she asked him.

"I have work to do," Damian replied, going up to the elevator.

Faye groaned as her attempt to flirt with Damian failed. She stomped back to her office. Damian got to his office when Daphne was busy answering a phone call. She ignored him entirely because she was too occupied with the person on the phone. Damian kept on staring at her. Once she hung up, she looked at him with a smile.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm good. Where's our drug storeroom?"

Daphne went up to him. He studied her figure again. She went up to his computer and clicked on something. She started her explanation on the storeroom. Damian listened, eyes fixed on hers. She tried to avoid his gaze but it was a little bit hard. She felt uneasy with him, piercing his gaze at her. After she was done, she quickly went back to her desk. Her cheeks were heating up out of embarrassment. Her mobile phone rang. She picked it up, trying to get Damian out of her mind.

"Daphne? Are you busy today?" Dahlia asked.

"Not really... What's wrong?" Daphne replied.

"Let's have dinner together," her sister said.

"Okay, I'll inform Mr. Wayne," the girl replied.

She hung up after that. Daphne continued her work. She didn't realize that Damian was watching her. He suddenly appeared beside her, surprising the girl. Damian inched his face closer to her, making the girl uneasy. She looked away but his gaze was on her eyes. Their lips were a breath away and their noses were about to touch.

"Uhh… M-Master Damian?" she muttered.

Damian backed away, realizing what he was doing. He exited his office to go to the toilet. Daphne blushed furiously, touching her lips. Meanwhile, Damian was punching the walls, angry at himself for making such a move. He wanted to scream but no voice came out.

 _What has gotten into me? She will always think of me as her master, nothing more!_

* * *

Dahlia picked her sister up in the evening. Damian stared at the person inside the car. She winked at him and laughed. The boy found it weird that Daphne's sister would do that. Daphne got in, ignoring the boy. Dahlia called for Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, can I take him as well?" she asked.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Why not?"

Damian walked away before Daphne could call for him. The girl looked at her hands sadly, sighing. Dahlia drove away. Her little sister looked out through the window.

"So, still thinking of sticking around with him?" she suddenly asked.

Daphne, stunned by her question, was flustered. "I don't know. He doesn't seem to care about me," she sighed again.

"You can come live with me," Dahlia offered.

Shaking her head, she said, "No. For some reason...I think Master Bruce would still need me. Besides, Master Dick always visits as he promised me."

"Of course. After all, he is your brother on paper," her sister replied, smiling.

Daphne Aldrin Grayson was the girl's new name as requested by Delphinium in her will. She wanted Dick to hide her but the little sister decided to stay with Bruce even after all the persuasion Dick tried. She wanted to be Bruce's maid and work under him as her dead sister had requested. Now that Damian came back, she had a stronger excuse to stay...and to walk away.

"I don't really like him..." Dahlia remarked.

"I know, most people don't anyway. I'm still confused..." Daphne replied.

"Do you like him?" her sister asked, concerned.

Daphne bit her lower lip. She didn't reply. Dahlia smiled at her reaction. The girl sighed again. She thought of Damian. Most of the things that come out of his mouth, the way he treats her and how he sees her...everything hurts. She didn't know why she stayed. Damian challenged her to become stronger, but that was all. She cared for him as a maid to a master, nothing more.

 _Why should I stay when he treats me so?_

They arrived at the restaurant that Dahlia had booked for the two. They didn't notice that Arnold was spying on them. Arnold knew about Dahlia a year ago when Daphne accidentally mentioned her in a conversation. He started his research then and found out that Dahlia is the eldest sister. She had lived a harsh life which was why she sent Delphinium and Daphne to live with foster parents. Arnold watched as the two sisters sat down. He could not disagree about Dahlia being an adult version of Daphne. If they were the same age, they were practically twins!

"I've ordered your favourite but you can order anything else," her sister said.

Daphne nodded, reading the menu. "I think I'll have a shortcake for desert..."

Dahlia smiled and said, "You really love shortcakes."

"The ones you make are the best!" her younger sister exclaimed.

They ate their food. Daphne talked about her new assigned work. Dahlia knew everything but she was interested to know the story from her sister's point of view.

* * *

Damian sneaked into Daphne's room after dinner. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. He saw her kukris decorating the wall near her window. He saw her Phoenix uniform in a display there so he assumed she is still Phoenix. He sat on her bed, staring at her maid uniform which she laid there. He suddenly remembered the first time they met. He was a jerk and a brat.

"I wonder what you thought of me back then..." he muttered.

He remembered the time he suddenly cut her arm with his sword and the time she cried to stop him from following Talon. Daphne's smiling face appeared in his mind a few times. He laid down beside the maid uniform and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Daphne came back right before her bed time. She was shocked to find a sleeping Damian on her bed, clutching onto her maid uniform. She giggled at how childish he was. She changed into her nightdress in the bathroom. Then, she went to sleep in the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked when he saw her passed by.

"Going to sleep in the guest room. Master Damian fell asleep on my bed," Daphne explained.

"What was he doing in your room?" the man asked.

Shrugging, the girl replied, "I have no idea..."

Bruce told her to sleep in Damian's room instead. She obliged without a second thought. She entered his room. Everything was in place. His sword was hung on the wall. She noticed something shining on his bed. It was the ring she had left for him, now as a locket with a chain.

"Was he wearing this today...?" she muttered to herself.

"I was…" a voice answered, startling her.

She turned around to see Damian, leaning against the wall beside his room door. He furrowed his brows at her, making her nervous. Damian stepped closer and she backed away. She suddenly fell onto the bed. Damian hovered over her. His eyes were fixed on hers. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Damian was good at keeping his cool even though he knew what he was doing. Daphne was frightened by his sudden boldness. She didn't like this side of her Master Damian. With all her strength, she pushed him away. He fell onto the floor. She ran out when she had the chance to. Damian sat up, groaning.

 _Why did I do that?!_

Daphne was crying in her bed. She was scared. What Damian was about to do...or at least what she thought he was about to, sent shivers down her spine. She was trembling. She forced herself to sleep.

The next day, Daphne woke up late. Bruce had gone ahead to the office and had told Damian to go with Daphne once she has awakened. She decided to take the day off because she was still traumatized by last night. Damian acted calm and went off to the office.

"What happened, Miss?" Alfred asked out of concern.

"Master Damian did something weird last night. He tried to...you know..." she muttered before biting her lips to hold in the tears.

"Now, now...it just means he loves you..." Alfred remarked.

"Does he? He was about to...do something despicable..." Daphne cried.

Alfred hugged her. She kept on crying, confused about Damian's feelings and her own. She was tired when her cries subsided. She decided to take a nap. As she was about to head to her room, she bumped into someone. It was Dick. She brightened up when she saw him. He patted her head lovingly. They decided to talk in her room. Alfred made them some snacks.

"How did you know I'm at home?" she asked.

"Bruce told me," Dick replied, kissing her forehead, "What happened?"

The scene from last night flashed into her mind. She shook her and lied that she was not feeling well. Dick raised a brow, unconvinced. He sighed and gave in to what she had said. He didn't want to pressure her into telling the truth.

* * *

Daphne avoided Damian for one whole week. He ignored her as well. He didn't know what to say after that. He knew that he had hurt her feelings.

"Master Damian..." she called so suddenly one day.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to her.

She handed him a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day..." she muttered before walking away.

Damian opened the box to find a wing shaped chocolate cake with vanilla whipped cream. He stared confusedly at the gift. Daphne went to do the laundry. Alfred saw what he was holding and smiled.

"She made that last night, Master Damian," he said, surprising the boy.

He turned to Alfred and asked, "Really?"

Nodding once, the butler replied, "Yes. She was really fired up to give it to you…for some reason."

Damian shook his head and meandered away. Alfred chuckled at his reaction. When she was busy hanging the laundries, Damian came by. She acted cool and calm. Damian grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Their lips met. The girl widened her eyes. He pulled away after that. Daphne touched her lips, blushing madly.

"That's how I saved you from the demons," was what he said.

He walked away after that. Daphne fell to her knees, freezing on the spot.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Daphne avoided Damian the whole week. Even though she carried out her duties as his maid, she didn't speak to him at all. After serving him food, she rushed back to the kitchen. When it was his bath time, she'd draw him one and got his clothes ready but she didn't reply to anything he said. When Bruce asked her to train with him, she refused, saying that she was not in shape to do so. Bruce noticed her change of mood. He decided to consult Dick and Dahlia about it so one night, he called the two kids out to the Batcave.

"I need you to patrol the city in my place tonight," he said.

"What?" the girl exclaimed.

Damian looked over to her. Daphne refused to look at the boy. She didn't seem pleased with the order. She shook her head rapidly.

"I have some things to discuss with Dick and your sister," Bruce explained.

"But, Master Bruce!" she shouted, disagreeing with him.

The man shut his eyes and sighed. "My words are final," he said.

He stood up from his chair and walked up to Damian. He held his son's shoulder, confusing the boy. He nodded to him, but Damian still didn't understand. Daphne was still shocked at his orders. She watched as the man exited the Batcave. She sighed, looking down at the floor. She clenched her fists. Damian glanced up at the girl.

"I'll go and get change…" he said, walking up to his uniform.

Daphne went back to her room to change too. Her uniform was neatly laid on the bed by Alfred. A memory of Delphinium flashed into her mind. It was when her sister had created a lot of weapons for her. After a few minutes, Daphne was staring at her reflection. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Are you…ready to go?" a hesitant voice was heard.

She sighed, fastening her shoulder holsters for her kukris. She fixed her gloves. She opened the door and was surprised to be facing Damian's chest. She could see how toned his body was in his Robin uniform.

"Let's go. We'll be taking the Batmobile," he said to her and she nodded.

They hopped in and Damian drove it. Daphne brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She looked out through the window as Damian kept his eyes on the road. There was not much crime going about but still duty is duty after all. The boy took a glance at her every five minutes. He couldn't help but noticed how much she was trying to avoid him. He didn't mind it because he knew she was still confused, but it still bothered him since they live together and work at the same office.

"Hey…" he spoke up.

"Robin! Something's happening over there!" she interrupted him, pointing towards a building which was on fire.

Damian turned the mobile and rushed towards the direction immediately.

* * *

Bruce meet up with Dick and Dahlia at a restaurant. They sat down and ordered some drinks.

"So, what are we here to discuss about?" Dahlia asked.

"Daphne and Damian," Bruce replied in a stern tone.

Dick and Daphne looked at each other. They turned to look at Bruce. He was staring at his warm coffee.

"She's been avoiding him the whole week. I just thought you might know why," Bruce explained.

"I never thought that those two kids would be the topic of the day," Dick joked.

"What did he do to my baby sister?" Dahlia asked with a soft growl.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't really know. Suddenly, she was all quiet," he explained.

Dahlia sighed. Dick shrugged, not knowing what to say. They sipped their drinks. All of them thought hard for a while.

"Maybe Damian made a move on her?" Dick shrugged.

Dahlia disagreed, asking, "Like what?"

"I don't know…maybe he kissed her or touched her somewhere he shouldn't? I mean, this is Damian we're talking about," the man chuckled.

The woman punched his shoulder angrily. Bruce shook his head, disagreeing as well. His son is a quieter. It is always hard for the boy to speak his mind. Bruce was convinced that he would never lay a finger on any girl, especially Daphne.

"You shouldn't be making such remarks," Dahlia warned Dick.

"It was just a friendly guess," Dick replied, rubbing where she had punched him.

"I don't think he would do anything like that," Bruce spoke up, grabbing their attention.

Dahlia sighed. "Then, what do you think happened?"

"He must've offended Daphne in some way. She's always like that when he did," the father explained.

The woman pondered for a while, thinking hard. Daphne hardly talked about Damian with her, so she didn't know what her sister had been through with the young Wayne.

"Should we do something about it?" Dick asked Dahlia.

"I don't really know…but I have an idea," the orange-haired smiled.

She started to tell them her plan.

* * *

Damian and Daphne jumped out of the Batmobile and rushed inside the building without second thoughts. It was a jewelry store. Most of the merchandises were already stolen. There was a man with a bag and he was busy throwing the jewels into it. He didn't realize that the two kids were right behind him.

"Drop the things you stole," Damian growled.

The man stood up with a calm expression. He had a scar across his face which frightened Daphne. She hid it very well, though. He pointed a gun towards them.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you," he growled back.

Damian frowned. He charged in and punched the man in his stomach. The man choked and pulled the trigger. A shot was heard. Daphne bit her lower lip. Her arm was hit so easily. When Damian was occupied with her injury, two more men appeared. One of them hit Damian on the head with a baseball bat. He blacked out a few minutes. The other one tried to stab Daphne with a butterfly knife, but the kicked his hand before he could. She swiped his leg. He fell down onto the ground. Daphne took the opportunity to stun him with her stun gun. When she was done with that one, the one with the baseball bat hit her on her back. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. The two remaining men started to kick and stomp on her. Damian's eyes widened at the scene. The man with the bag shot his left leg before he could react. The building was going to collapse soon so they made their leave.

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Good timing, Batwing," Damian smirked, limping up to the unconscious Daphne.

Blood was pouring from her forehead and some were dripping out of her mouth. He picked her up. She coughed out blood. Her face was pale. Damian gritted his teeth. He was angry at himself at how easily they were defeated.

"I've called the cops. They'll be here soon," Luke said after tying the three men up and putting off the fire.

"Thanks for the help," Damian sighed.

"I can't believe you convinced her to become Phoenix," the tanned man said.

"Convinced? What do you mean?" the wonder boy was confused.

Luke was even more confused. "You didn't know? She quit right after they got back from Titan Tower that one time."

Upon hearing that, Damian's heart was torn. He now knew that he was the reason why she was in such a bad shape. He finally understood why it was so easy to beat her in training. She always seemed like she was struggling not to lose to him, but still did.

"She…quit?" he muttered.

"Yeah. She said she has no reason to be one anymore," the man explained to him.

Daphne cringed and stirred. She woke up to see a quiet Damian and Luke next to him. She flashed a smile. He nodded to her. When the cops came to take the burglars away, Luke went on his way. Daphne saw the bandage around Damian's leg.

"I'm sorry! I was supposed to be covering you…" she apologized.

"Why are you…" he muttered, looking at her.

He shut his mouth. He got into the Batmobile and they drove away. Daphne touched the bandage on her forehead. She stared at the ones around her right arm.

 _Did he patch me up?_

She glanced up at the boy who was in deep thoughts. His right hand gripped the steering wheel tight. Daphne wondered why he was so tensed. She reached up to tap his shoulder.

"Don't bother…" he suddenly said, surprising her.

She bit her lower lip and then, asked, "Are you okay? Were you badly injured?"

He stopped the mobile. Daphne almost hit the dashboard. She blinked at him as he took off his mask. He snapped his head towards her. He ripped her mask off. Their eyes met for mere seconds before he attacked her lips. She tried to push him away, but he was far stronger than her. A single tear dropped from her right eye as she tried to endure the kiss. Damian pulled away after five minutes. Daphne's cheeks were beat red. She kept her gaze on his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"H-Huh?" she stuttered.

"Why…after all that I've done to you, why are you still here?" he shouted angrily.

"Master Damian, I don't understand…" she muttered, blinking confusedly at him.

"I said I didn't need you, I pushed you away when you tried to help, and I was always so selfish! But! You're still here…" he shouted, looking away from her, "Why?!"

"Because…I'm your maid," she replied, still confused.

"My maid? Is that why you stayed even after I failed to protect you the second time?" he asked.

"It's my job to protect _you_. You don't have to concern yourself about me," she assured him, smiling weakly, "I'll be fine."

Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her angrily. "But I won't!"

"Why…not?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"Because I…" he hesitated.

The communicator beeped, interrupting them. It was Bruce. He asked them to return to the Batcave. Damian and Daphne put on their respective masks. They did as told by their leader. Daphne stared at the sky. It was cloudy, a sign that it would rain the whole night. Bruce welcomed them with a surprised expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We had a little trouble with some jewel thieves," Damian reported.

"I think I'll go and sleep now…" Daphne spoke up.

"Have Alfred check your injuries," Bruce suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Bruce turned to his son. Damian was staring at the floor. The father sighed. He told his son to get some rest as well. The boy did as told. He dragged himself back to his room. As he was lying down on his bed, he could hear rustling noise coming from Daphne's room. He didn't bother to check.

* * *

"Miss Daphne, are you sure you should be up and about?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Alfred," she smiled sweetly.

The butler sighed and shook his head. He helped her with lunch. She started to tell some stories about her work and Dahlia as they cook. Damian was spying on her. It had become a habit whenever he thought he had done something wrong to Daphne.

"Damian," his father called.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to look at Bruce.

"Did something happened between the two of you?" Bruce asked.

"It's not your concern," he replied, walking away.

Daphne served lunch for the two Wayne and then, she rushed up to her room.

"Daphne," Bruce called.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" she stopped, turning to look at him.

"The Mayor is holding a Charity Ball this Friday night. Will you be coming with us?" he asked.

Daphne glanced up at Damian. He was eating, ignoring the discussion. She nodded once. Bruce nodded to her answer. She ran up to her room. She was going to meet up with her sister that afternoon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for supporting this story. I really appreciate it! xD**

 **Anyways, this story will still come to and end a wee bit sooner...if I feel like updating fast. hehehe.**

 **Well, enjoy~ - ( _10/9/2016_ )**

 **Chapter 33:**

"Miss Daphne, are you all ready?" Alfred called out from the door.

"Just a moment," the girl replied.

She wore a strapless dress and her favourite denim jacket. She put on a knee high boots. She looked at her reflection and nodded to herself a few times. Then, she exited the room. Alfred smiled at the girl. She replied with a smile as well. Bruce called for her.

"I'll be going now," she said to the butler.

She ran down to where the car was parked. Bruce and his son were there. Damian's choice of clothing was a blue t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of tracksuits. His shoes were a pair of sneakers. They got into the car, in the back seat. Daphne kept her distance from him like she would always do.

"Daphne," Bruce called.

"Yes?" the girl replied.

"Are you okay with going to the carnival?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm fine. Master Dick said he'll meet us there. Besides, it _is_ my sister's request," she explained.

"You can never say no to her, huh…?" the man joked.

Damian turned to look at the smiling girl. She was nodding to what Bruce was saying. He wondered why she wouldn't be okay with going to the carnival. They arrived and the two adults were waiting for them. Daphne hugged them both lovingly. Dick patted her head a few times like always. She pulled them to follow her. Bruce came up to Damian who was watching the whole time. He wasn't sure whether his son liked what he saw or not. Dick is always affectionate towards Daphne. Damian thought of him as a rival to win her heart even though Daphne only sees Dick as a big brother.

"If you're not careful, you're going to lose her..." he remarked.

"Who would dare steal Damian Wayne's servant from him?" Damian replied.

"Anybody I guess. People like having her around, Damian. She's very fun and pleasant to be with. Even with that height, she has a very good figure. Anybody would fall for her," his father said, walking into the carnival.

D amian frowned at his father's words. He entered the carnival. He caught sight of Dick with the orange-haired woman whom Daphne referred to as her sister. Damian searched for his father and his servant. Daphne was alone, standing in front of a booth. She was waiting for her turn at the shooting game. Damian went up to her.

"Hey," he called.

"Oh, hi..." she drawled.

She looked towards the booth again. Damian stood beside her. It was soon her turn. She paid for the game.

"Why don't you let your boyfriend win something for you?" the person in charge said.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Daphne replied, waving her hands in denial.

The boy looked a bit sad from her statement. She took the gun and aimed for the prize she wanted. She only had three chances. What she wanted were a pair of armbands and a brooch. When she got what she aimed for, she hummed happily and ran back to where her sister was. She showed her prize to her sister. Dahlia caressed her head and nodded to her. Damian turned to the person in charge of the booth. He paid for one game. He aimed for a stuffed penguin doll. It was a medium size stuffed animal so it would be perfect for Daphne. Growling angrily at himself, he shot the doll and won it. Bruce came by and chuckled. The boy glared at his father. He was about to protest when Dick interrupted, saying that Daphne wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Bruce suggested that Damian should accompany her. The boy put a pout, looking away from everyone. Dahlia giggled. She pulled Daphne to follow her. Daphne took one look at the doll he was holding before walking away. She rode the Ferris wheel with her sister.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" Dahlia asked.

"When we went on patrol yesterday, he…kissed me," Daphne replied.

"That's very bold of him," her sister remarked.

Sighing, the girl explained, "It wasn't the first time. He kissed me when I was possessed just for the sake of saving me and he kissed me a week before we had to go on a patrol together."

"Hah…he's good," Dahlia nodded approvingly.

Daphne looked up at the sky. "I don't know what I should do now..."

The eldest Aldrin took her sister's hands in hers. She gave out a reassuring smile. Daphne sighed, resting her head on her shoulder. Dahlia played with her sister's hair, braiding it on one side.

"Listen to your heart," she whispered to Daphne.

It was midnight when they decided to head back. Daphne was exhausted from having fun with her sister. Damian sat in the passenger seat beside his father. He glanced up at the sleeping girl. Then, he stared at the doll in his hands. Bruce handed him a pair of armband which he recognized.

"Dahlia asked me to give it to you," he said.

"Wait? Who's Dahlia?" the boy asked.

"That woman with Dick. She's Daphne's eldest sister," Bruce explained.

Damian took another glimpse at the girl. He took the armbands and put them on. Bruce smiled, satisfied. When they arrived, Bruce shook Daphne softly to wake her up. She stirred but fell asleep again. The man shook his head. He picked the girl up and asked Damian to lock the car.

"Let me..." he said, taking Daphne into his arms.

Bruce stared in disbelief. Damian gazed upon her sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly opened and he could hear soft snoring. He went straight to her room. Alfred came to welcome them back but stopped when he saw the boy walking passed him. Damian tucked her in bed, placing the penguin stuffed doll right beside her. She grabbed onto its hand, snoring softly again.

He whispered into her left ear, "I love you, Daphne..."

He exited her room after that. Daphne sat up in bed. She was awake the whole time when he was tucking her in. She stared at the penguin. It has squinted eyes, much like Damian's personality. She blushed when Damian's face appeared in her mind. She forced herself to sleep.

"He...loves me?" she muttered.

* * *

The next day, they went to the office like always. Damian would be visiting the Aldrin building that day. He would be driving and Daphne, as his assistant, had to follow him. She got ready by the car. The boy glanced up at her as he drove off. Daphne was not wearing any makeup but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Her hair was loose that day. She didn't have the mood to go to work for some reason.

 _Could she have heard what I said last night?_

They arrived at the building. Dahlia waited for the two by the entrance. She shook hands with them to show professionalism. She gestured them into the building. Damian looked around. The ground floor consisted of a cafeteria, the reception counter, and a spa. They went up to the first floor which has a Pharmacy and a Therapy Room. The second floor is where the office lies. The third floor holds most of the laboratories to test new drugs and the fourth floor is where Damian's office stood. The eighth floor is a penthouse for their boss, either Damian or Bruce, whenever they decide to stay for the night.

"The fifth floor, sixth floor, and seventh floor are still under development," Dahlia explained.

"We thought of making them into a healthcare centre," Daphne muttered.

Damian turned his gaze towards her. She looked away immediately. The boy suddenly chuckled. Dahlia looked at her sister who shrugged. They followed Damian to the elevator. He decided to look at the fifth floor.

"I need to make a stop at my office. You two go ahead first, okay?" Dahlia suddenly announced.

She exited the elevator, waved to her sister and walked away. Daphne kept her distance from Damian. She kept on thinking about what he had said to her.

 _Was I dreaming?_

The boy kept his mouth shut because he was afraid that he would hurt her again. They reached the floor. Damian observed the surrounding. There is quite a number of room.

"This looks like a good place for a sick bay," he remarked.

"A sick bay? For who?" Daphne asked.

"For anyone who is interested in renting this floor," Damian suggested, turning around to look at her as he spoke.

Their eyes suddenly met. Damian was suddenly mesmerized at how her eyes sparkled. She blinked a few times, feeling somewhat nervous. He inched his face closer to her. Daphne backed away, scared. He was about to kiss her but Dahlia interrupted them. The boy turned around instantly and the girl stood there, frozen. Her sister giggled at the sight.

"So, have you given him the tour around here?" she asked Daphne.

"He was thinking of making this place a sick bay," Daphne replied, glancing up at Damian.

"That is quite a good idea. Maybe we can turn it into a resting area for our clients and guests," Dahlia improvised the boy's idea.

"That sounds nice. I'll approve it," Damian spoke up.

"We'll be starting on the paperwork for this floor then," the older Aldrin nodded to him.

"Do you want to see the other two floors?" Daphne asked.

"No. We have a ball tonight. I don't want us to be late," Damian replied, staring straight at Daphne.

The girl nodded. Dahlia whispered something into her ear. They left after having lunch together. Bruce summoned Damian to his office as he arrived at Wayne Enterprise. The boy growled and groaned. He was exhausted from driving. He dragged himself to his father's office with Daphne behind him. Faye greeted the two. She was ignored by Damian. Daphne smiled apologetically at the girl. Faye pouted at Damian's reaction towards her greeting.

"How was the visit?" Bruce asked.

Daphne explained to Bruce in Damian's place. The boy lied down on the sofa to get some rest before the ball tonight. Bruce shook his head at his son's behaviour. He apologized to Daphne who shook her head.

"It's my job after all," she reminded him.

"Have you chosen what to wear tonight?" Bruce asked.

"My sister said she has a surprise for me. Tiara and Mana will be picking up right after work," she explained.

The man nodded. He let her off early to head back to her sister's place. Damian and Bruce left after tea.

"Why did you let her leave?" he protested.

"She never gets to spend a lot of time with her sister, so let's just let her off this time," Bruce said to his son.

Damian crossed his arms, angry at his father's decision. He wanted her to be his escort for the night. When they got back, Alfred told them that he had readied their suits for the ball. Damian rushed to take a bath.

* * *

Rick banged his hands on his desk, angry. Arnold and his partner stood there, listening to him grunting and growling. Their boss pushed everything off of his desk. He was fuming up.

"How did I not see this?! How did she hide her sister so easily?!" he shouted angrily.

"Uh…we just found out yesterday, sir. We saw a girl entered the Aldrin household. She didn't look any older than seventeen years old," Arnold lied.

"Y-yeah, what he said!" his partner said, pointing a finger towards Arnold.

"I see…" Rick muttered, sinking into his chair.

Arnold and his partner exchanged a look. Rick took a deep breath to calm himself down. The two companions were confused. A few minutes later, their boss started to laugh.

"Arnold!" Rick called.

"Yes?" the man replied in a stutter.

"You say that they are going to a Charity Ball tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right, but I didn't get any invitation, sir. They're onto me…I think…" Arnold explained.

Rick smirked and replied, "Never mind, we just have to surprise them…"

"Surprise them?" Arnold's partner muttered confusedly.

He started to laugh again. He told them to prepare some things for him. The two ran out of the room after listing down what to be done.

"You made a wrong move, Delphinium Aldrin," Rick smirked.

* * *

Dahlia combed her sister's hair. Daphne was standing in front of a large mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an eggshell floor-length strapless column dress which was chosen by her sister. She wore a rosy red lipstick and a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Her sister had managed to force her into putting some mascara and eyeliners around her eyes to bring them out even more. Dahlia had braided her hair to the left. She added some pearl decorations onto it. Daphne clipped her Phoenix hairpin.

"You're wearing that?" her sister asked.

"It reminds me of who I used to be. I don't want to forget that," Daphne remarked.

Dahlia sighed and nodded. She whispered, "You look beautiful."

The girl nodded, staring at her reflection. She hoped that Damian liked what she had turned into.

* * *

Dick fixed Damian's tie for him. Bruce was watching them. The boy kept on insisting that he could do it himself. Luke came up to them, smiling as a greeting. Damian didn't look pleased at all to see all of them. He was waiting for his servant. Dick checked his watch.

"She's a little late," he muttered.

"A little?" Damian raised a brow.

"It's only been five minutes since the ball started," Bruce remarked.

His son crossed his arms. Voices and whispers were heard at the entrance of the City Hall. The four peered over to see what the ruckus was about. The crowds of people created a path for a girl to pass. Damian widened his eyes at the sight. Daphne looked magnificent. She gracefully made her way to them. A couple of men approached her, trying to flirt with her. Dick whistled.

"Dahlia did a great job," he remarked, shaking his head at how beautiful his sister was.

"Yeah. She's a beauty," Luke agreed.

"I never knew until now," Bruce muttered, smiling at the girl.

A boy about her age asked her to dance with him. She hesitated, glancing up at her family. Damian let out a growl. He stomped his way to them. The other three chuckled at the sight. Damian stepped in between them, acting all protective. Daphne blinked, surprised at his actions. The boy who was flirting with her looked angry. Damian let out a smug.

"Sorry, but she's with me," the young Wayne said.

"What? She came into this hall alone," the boy replied.

"Umm…" Daphne was about to say something but Damian interrupted her.

"She took a different cab and arrived later than me, so can you bug off?" he said sternly to the boy.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to follow him. She bowed to the boy who had asked her for a dance. The boy glared at Damian before walking away. Damian let go of her hand when they reached Bruce and the others. Dick and Luke giggled at the sight. The boy shot a glare and let out a soft groan.

"You look beautiful, Daphne," Bruce praised her.

"T-Thank you, Master Bruce…" she muttered, looking all flustered.

"Dahlia did a great job on your hair," Dick remarked, staring at the pearls intact on her braid.

Nudging Damian, Luke whispered, "Don't you want to say something to her?"

Damian took a glimpse of the girl. She was waiting for him to say something. He shut his eyes, refusing to acknowledge how beautiful she was.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming!" the Mayor started his speech, explaining why the ball was held.

The group went their separate ways, leaving Damian with his servant. Daphne clenched her hands together, faintly blushing. The boy was still observing her from head to toe. She looked like a very fine young lady that night. He was amazed at how well Dahlia gave her youngest sister a makeover. He extended his right hand to her. She stared at it confusedly.

"Let's dance," he said calmly. It came out more like an order than a request.

Smiling, the girl placed her left hand on his right one. "Sure," she replied.

Damian huffed and guided her to the middle of the hall. Dick and Bruce were watching them. The boy and the girl started to dance. Daphne felt awkward when he touched her waist. She was a bit embarrassed. Damian kept his gaze on her face. Daphne was looking away. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was. He chuckled to himself. He abruptly pulled her closer to him.

"M-Master Damian?" she muttered, looking up at his face.

"I'll admit, you look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"T-Thank you…" she blushed.

Daphne rested her head on Damian's chest, freezing him on the spot. After ten minutes on the dance floor, they decided to get something to eat. The girl took a seat on a chair, sighing. She was wearing a pair of high heels and they were killing her feet. She rubbed her ankle a few times. Damian came back, shoving a glass of orange juice in her face. She took it from his hand.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Damian nodded once. He sat down beside her, taking a glimpse at her right ankle. She smiled, staring at her ankle as well.

"I love flats better than heels, but it was my sister's request," she explained.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Daphne said to Damian.

Damian didn't look at her but he nodded to her words. Daphne sipped on her drinks. Some people came up to them to greet the young Wayne. The boy kept his composure, addressing them as formally as possible. A couple from one of Wayne Enterprise's partners approached them.

"We've been dying to meet the young Wayne," the woman said.

"I am pleased by your eagerness, Ma'am," Damian replied with a small smile.

The man noticed Daphne who was standing beside the boy. He flashed a smile at her. She nodded as a greeting. He went up to the girl and kissed the back of her right hand. Daphne was a bit flustered by his act. Damian gave out a pout.

"And who is this fine young lady?" he asked.

"Daphne Grayson..." before she could properly introduce herself, Damian interrupted.

He said, "She's my fiancée."

The couple was taken by surprised at the declaration. Daphne's cheeks were red in an instant. The boy acted as if he didn't do anything wrong. The couple took their leave after that. The girl took a glimpse of Damian. He had his face turned away from her. She wondered whether he was embarrassed or not. It was so sudden of him to declare her as his fiancée. The boy suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her to follow him. They went out of the hall.

"I need some fresh air," he said to her.

"Okay. I'll...umm...stay with you then," she stuttered.

His hand was still holding hers and his grip was a little tighter than before. Daphne was confused by his act. Damian suddenly turned to face her. She blinked in surprised at his sudden move.

"Are you okay, Master Damian?" she asked out of concern.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

Daphne hesitated but seeing how serious he was, she was scared to disobey. Damian kept his gaze on her eyes as she shut them tight. His right hand reached for her cheek, caressing them dearly. She relaxed a bit. His left thumb touched her soft lower lip. She shivered at the touched, but her eyes were still shut tight. Damian's left hand abruptly pulled at her waist, earning a gasp from her. His lips were on her forehead. Daphne's eyes fluttered open. She was shocked at the sudden attack.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

He didn't reply. He pulled away to look at her face. Her wide eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He loved that about her. Her eyes showed how innocent she is. Daphne kept her hands on his chest. She blinked at him a few times. He attacked her lips. Daphne froze. He pulled away after a few minutes, refusing to look at her after that.

"Sorry about that..." he said, turning his back to her.

Daphne sighed and smiled weakly. She sort of understood what was going on in his mind. She placed a hand on his shoulder without second thoughts.

"Thank you for always being with me..." she whispered.

The boy raised a brow. A man came up to them. He was smiling to the young lady. He looked suspicious, so the boy was a bit cautious. He kept his glare on the smiling man.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter. You're gonna love this one. xD - ( _10/28/2016_ )**

 **Chapter 34:**

The man kept on staring at Daphne from head to toe. She bit her lower lip, glancing up at Damian. She felt uneasy with the stare.

"Hello…can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, yes! Well, can I have the honor of dancing with you?" the man asked.

"Umm…" Daphne turned to Damian.

The boy stepped in between them. He kept his sharp glare on the man. The man raised a brow but still kept on smiling.

"She's a little tired, so I think you should find another woman to entertain you," he said coldly.

The man frowned. "I seem to have upset your date. I'm very sorry. Excuse me," he replied, walking away.

"That was rude, Master Damian," the girl sighed.

"Good, you still know who your master is," Damian muttered, smirking.

The girl groaned again. She decided to go back inside, leaving Damian behind. As Damian was entertaining another guest who was excited to meet him, Dick approached him. Tiara was with him. The boy was confused. The older male nodded to the young woman.

"We have a bit of a problem," Tiara started.

"What?" Damian asked.

"We need your help to get Daphne to safety," Dick said.

"That man who had talked to the two of you a few minutes ago, his name is Rick. He's after Miss Daphne," Tiara explained.

Bruce and Luke made an appearance as well. Tension filled the air in mere seconds. Damian was even more confused.

"He's not alone," Luke said.

"He has Arnold with him," Bruce said, showing a picture of Arnold he caught sight of.

Before they could formulate a plan, Daphne's scream was heard. The four males and Tiara rushed back into the hall. Daphne was seen running away from a man. Most people just stared at the scene, ignoring the fact that she was being harassed. The girl caught sight of Damian and the others. She shook her head rapidly, refusing to acknowledge them. She exited the City Hall and disappeared out of sight in an instant. Damian stared at the exit for a few minutes. Bruce suddenly heard an alarming sound.

"Everyone, get down!" he warned.

An explosion came and some part of the walls crashed onto the floor. A helicopter could be seen outside. Aboard it was Rick and his two trusted men. He was smirking. Damian stared in shock. Dick went to help Bruce and Luke. They were trying to get the people to safety. The young Wayne wasted no time. Dahlia confronted Rick and his men. She wasn't afraid at all. At the same time, Damian had rushed out of the building to pursue Daphne.

 _I don't want to lose you…_

Daphne ran into the forest to hide her presence. She knew that the man was Rick from the beginning but she didn't know how to explain to Damian. She never wanted him to worry about her. She ripped her dress so that it would be easier to run. She kept the ripped fabric in her hands, not wanting to leave any trace for anyone to track her. However, she had forgotten about her Phoenix hairpin which was still on her hair. Daphne stopped after she deemed that it was safe. She climbed onto a tree to keep herself well-hidden.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed alone.

* * *

The City Hall was in ruin. Rick and his two men had fled after finding out that Daphne was not in the building anymore. Bruce, Dick, and Luke had gone back to change into their respective uniforms. Gordon had contacted Batman immediately after he found out about the incident. The explosion had caught Dahlia. Her head was wounded and her two best friends were tending to her wound. She ordered them to tend to the other victims first but they refused to do so. Dahlia sighed, exhausted from helping out as well. She realized her right arm was broken half an hour later.

"I failed her…" she mumbled.

Tiara and Mana glanced up at each other. Mana shook her head. They continued treating her wounds. Dahlia was biting her lips. She was about to cry. She didn't like letting people see her cry. Batman and Nightwing arrived at the scene. Batwing was a bit late.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked Dick.

"I can't get through him at all," the man replied.

"He ran after her. I saw him," Luke stated.

Bruce raised a brow, confused at his son's behavior. Dick and Luke turned to each other. They both shrugged.

"Have him contact me if he did find her," Bruce ordered.

Meanwhile, Damian was still wearing his suit, running around in the forest in search of his beloved. He could feel that she was still in there. He was sure of it. She _is_ good at hiding after all. After hours of searching, he almost gave up when suddenly, he heard a muffled sob. He looked around but couldn't spot the owner. He leaned against the tree behind him.

"Daphne…" he sighed, looking up at the sky, "If you're still here, please come out…"

Of course, Daphne heard him. She was right above him, but the leaves were so thick that he couldn't spot her so easily. She bit her lips, holding her tears. She didn't want him to see her this way.

"I don't want to hurt you…" she whispered to herself.

They both froze at their spots, thinking about each other. Rain started to pour down. It was getting cold. Daphne's phone suddenly vibrated. It was a call from her sister. Damian suddenly heard the slight vibration coming from the phone. He looked up. The girl took a deep breath, but she panicked and abruptly dropped her phone.

"Daphne?" he called.

Daphne shook her head, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She brought her legs closer to her chest. She tried to hide. Damian climbed onto the tree without a second thought. He immediately met her widened eyes. He instantly pulled her into his arms. Daphne froze.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

It took a few seconds for her to process what he was doing. She bit her lower lip. Grabbing his arms, she sobbed hard. She didn't want to say anything. The sound of the pouring rain and the feeling of Damian's strong arms around her were more than enough to comfort her. The boy didn't say anything as well. All he knew was that he wanted her to feel safe. It was Damian's phone that rang after that. He kept his right arm around the girl as he took out the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damian, did you find her?" Dick's voice was heard.

The boy kept his eyes on hers. She didn't respond. He sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah. I'll bring her back," he replied.

"Okay. Stay with her. Luke is on the lookout along with Bruce. Tiara will be joining them," Dick explained.

"Understood," was the boy's reply.

Daphne tightened her grip, earning Damian's attention. "Don't leave me…" she whispered.

"I won't…" he replied.

* * *

Rick kept on hitting his punching bag, angry that his plan failed. He couldn't even track Daphne down. Arnold and his partner stood there, enduring their boss' tantrum and rage.

"Damn it!" Rick shouted angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Boss," Arnold apologized.

"But, we can devise anther plan! She's going to go back to Wayne Manor anyway! She has nowhere to hide!" Arnold's partner spoke up.

Rick stopped his tantrum and thought for a while. He smirked, suddenly getting an idea. Arnold and his partner heaved a sigh of relief. The smiled at each other.

"You're the best spy I've ever had, Arnold. If it weren't for you, I will never get the building at all…" Rick muttered.

"Thank you for your kind words, boss!" Arnold stammered.

He was indeed afraid of Rick, but he never showed it. On the other hand, his partner's expression was showing his true fear. He was afraid of going any further with the two's plan. Ruining the City Hall was more than enough for him. He didn't want to get involve anymore. Rick shot a look at him, making him tremble.

"Well then, let's pay them a visit, shall we?" he asked Arnold's partner.

Then, he burst out laughing. The two started to follow him afterward. Before they could happily celebrate their next plan, a blast occurred on the walls on their right. A woman and two other stood there. They dressed in black with only their gleaming hatred seen through their eyes. Their hair flew in the wind. The woman in the middle was holding a machine gun.

"Think twice before you deduce a plan," she growled.

* * *

Damian carried Daphne on his back. They went back to the manor. Alfred quickly tended to her as asked by Bruce. Dick was there as well. He wanted to comfort his baby sister. The girl refused to let go of her grip on Damian's suit. The boy made a decision to bring her to her room. He placed her on the bed and sat at the edge. The butler came back with two cups of hot chocolate. Dick sat at the side of the bed. Daphne didn't say anything. She looked away from all of them. Damian drank his hot chocolate quietly.

"Miss, let's get you into a warmer clothe, alright?" Alfred persuaded her.

"Yeah, you'll catch a cold," her brother said.

"I'll go get change myself," Damian announced.

Daphne reached out for his arm. She shook her head rapidly.

"I'll come back once I've changed," he promised.

She slowly loosened her hold. She gave a nod and then, looked to the other side again. Daphne was left alone after she finished her drink. She hugged the stuffed penguin that Damian had given to her. She was scared. A knock was heard and the door opened. Damian stood there in his black pants, a blue jacket, and a white undershirt. He approached her without a word. She gave out a small smile to him.

"You should change your clothes," he said softly.

"Alfred had prepared me one…" she muttered, pointing towards it.

"I'll wait outside," he replied.

"No," she whispered.

"But…" Damian stopped what he was about to say when he saw her trembling.

He sighed. He shut his eyes. She got out of bed, took off her wet clothes and grabbed the dry ones. She put on the nightdress. Then, she approached Damian. Feeling a presence in front of him, the boy involuntarily opened his eyes. His gaze fell onto her bare legs. He kept his composure and gazed at her eyes instead, but he couldn't really keep his cool. Daphne was beautiful in his eyes no matter what she did. At the moment, it looked as if she was submitting herself to him.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked.

"I should ask you. Your body's still cold," he replied.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you…" she whispered.

"Close your eyes…" he said.

She blinked confusedly at him. Even though she didn't quite respond, Damian didn't waste any second. He stood up, pulled her hand and slammed her onto the bed. Daphne was surprised at his sudden attack. He hovered over her, grabbing both of her arms and locking them above her. His eyes were on her lips, her soft, pink lips.

 _I never want to lose you… You're MINE!_

Damian could hear his mind screaming for her. His right hand cupped her cheek. Then, his thumb traced her lower lip. Her hair was scattered on the pillow, a big mess, her eyes were swollen, and her skin was paler than usual, yet she still looked magnificent in his eyes.

"Master Damian?" she asked.

"I love you, Daphne," he confessed.

Daphne was surprised at the unexpected confession. They kept their gaze on each other's eyes. Damian played with her hair, patiently waiting for her response. The girl held her tears.

Biting her lower lip, she asked, "Are you sure?"

He attacked her lips before answering, "Yes."

"I'm weak…unlike Raven," Daphne's voice crack.

"I love _you_ ," Damian repeated.

His right hand grabbed her waist. She shuddered at the touch. Damian didn't mind. He kept his hand there, while his left hand brushed away the bangs hiding her eyes.

"Are you really sure...that you love _me_?" the girl asked, tearing up.

"Your worries, your fears, your sadness, your weaknesses…I'll accept all of them," he vowed.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. She bit her lower lip, avoiding eye contact with him. She started to cry.

 _I love you too…_

* * *

Bruce came back from his patrol. Three women were waiting for him in the Batcave. Bruce knew who they were. They took off their masks when he got out of his Batmobile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We found their base," Dahlia explained.

The man stared at her broken arm. She noticed and took a look at it too. She brought it up, moving it back and forth and smirked.

"It's perfectly fine," she muttered.

"We turned Arnold and his partner to Gordon," Mana continued.

"What about Rick?" Bruce asked, confused.

Tiara and Mana turned to look at each other. Dahlia's smirk turned into an evil smug. She took out her gun as an explanation. The man shook his head.

"The body?" he asked.

"Handed to Gordon as well," the Aldrin muttered coolly.

"You're a demon," Bruce mumbled.

"Don't tell Daphne about this. She'll cry her eyes out," Dahlia sighed.

"We'll be going back tonight," Tiara announced.

"So soon?" Alfred suddenly made an appearance.

Nodding once, Dahlia said, "I leave Daphne in Damian's capable hands. They're made for each other, but they just don't see it."

Bruce chuckled. "You have no idea…" he replied.

"We won't be monitoring her anymore. The company is as good as hers in three months," Dahlia explained.

"If she was to get married?" the man asked.

"Don't invite us," the oldest Aldrin muttered, clenching her fists, "I've tarnished the Aldrin name."

Bruce patted her shoulder once before taking off his mask. Alfred gave out a sad sigh. Damian entered the cave. He could feel the tension in the air. He acted cool. Bruce and the others noticed a sudden change in him.

Damian was smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

**Second-last chapter, people! Wait for the grand finale of this story~!  
Thanks for supporting it! - ( _12/7/2016_ )**

 **Chapter 35:**

"Mommy!" a five-year-old boy called as he ran up to a woman in front of him.

The woman was wearing a purple wrap dress and a pair of ankle strap heels. She had light make up on. Her orange short hair was tied into a ponytail. That night, she looked younger than twenty-five years old. She picked the boy up and fixed his black hair.

"Dylan, have you been good?" she asked.

"Of course! Uncle Dick took good care of me!" the boy replied, chuckling.

The woman kissed her son's forehead. Dick came out, looking as muscular as ever. He was with Starfire that day, babysitting the little Wayne. The orange-haired flashed a smile to them. A man stood beside her, a lot like Bruce in that age. He ruffled the boy's hair. The boy muttered a complaint.

"He's a handful," Dick remarked.

"Just like me when I was this age," the young man replied.

"How was your dinner, Daphne?" Starfire asked.

"It was memorable. He gave me another gift," Daphne replied, smiling at her husband.

"What can I say? I love my wife," her husband said, turning to the couple, "Thanks again for taking care of Dylan for us."

"It was our pleasure. It is your anniversary after all," Dick replied, patting Daphne's head.

"Take good care of her, Damian," Starfire reminded the man.

Damian nodded. "I won't let you down."

They exited the apartment. Dylan was happily telling his mother his adventures with Dick and Starfire.

"Uncle Dick took me to a carnival! Then, we played video games!" the boy chirped.

"My, my, he spoils you a lot," Daphne giggled.

Dylan grinned and giggled happily. She glanced up at Damian who was busy thinking hard about something. They were married for seven years and he still had that straight face on him. She gazed at their son. Dylan was exactly like Damian when he was that age, but he had Daphne's innocent brown eyes. It was a mix combination of the two because the boy could be a handful at one time and an innocent, obedient boy the next. She kissed her son's forehead.

"Mommy!" the boy groaned.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't like that…" she chuckled.

Dylan puffed his cheeks angrily. "Daddy, look what Mommy did!" he complained.

"Hmm?" Damian replied, startled.

His wife blinked at him, confused about his behavior. She turned to Dylan and rubbed her nose with his to distract him from what he just saw. She put Dylan in the back seat. The boy lied down and immediately fell asleep. Damian looked a bit tensed and she was worried. She placed her left hand on his right one. The man glanced up at her with his sharp eyes. She smiled gently at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," he replied rather coldly.

Daphne intertwined her hand with his and said, "You look a bit troubled."

He sighed. He pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her forehead to ease her worries. He knew how much she doesn't like seeing him troubled. He, of course, doesn't like seeing his wife that way.

"I'll be fine…" he soothed her.

"Okay," she whispered.

They arrived at the manor. Bruce was in his study, reading a book he had just bought from his favorite store. It was Damian's turn to tuck Dylan into bed. He greeted his father with a nod when he passed by. Daphne entered the study and took a seat opposite of her father-in-law.

"How was dinner?" he asked her.

"It was great. Thank you for making a reservation for us," she replied with a smile.

"It was an anniversary gift from me," Bruce said.

She stared at her wedding ring, a simple ring with a princess cut emerald on it. The emerald matched Damian's eyes and she loved it. Her lips formed a small smile as she remembered how he had proposed to her. It was awkward and sweet at the same time. She knew that Dick, Bruce, Alfred, Shirley, Max, Luke, and Katherine were spying on them. It was one of the reasons why Damian was so nervous. She remembered what he had said.

* * *

 _The cold autumn breeze hit Daphne and she shivered. They were right outside of the Batcave. She was only wearing her maid uniform, so she didn't look that happy. She turned to look at Damian. He was busy scratching the back of his head. He paced around for a while, looking more troubled than usual._

" _What's the matter, Master Damian?" she asked, concerned._

 _Damian turned to look at her. He flinched and blushed when he saw her wide eyes staring at him. He almost toppled backward. The two could hear stifled laughter coming from the entrance of the Batcave. They knew that they were being spied on._

" _Are you okay?" she asked again._

" _Y-Yeah. Just be quiet for a while," he said, shoving his palm in front of her._

 _She blinked in confusion, but then, nodded to his request. He paced around again. She waited patiently for what he wanted to say. His back was facing her. She noticed how toned his body was. She didn't realize that he had gotten stronger. He suddenly spun around to face her, startling her._

" _Will you legally be mine?" he suddenly blurted._

" _What?" she drawled, confused._

 _Damian slapped his forehead. He felt stupid, as if he was blubbering things he couldn't understand too. The girl blinked again. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He was mesmerized again._

" _Daphne…" he started._

" _Yes, Master Damian?" she tilted her head to the side._

" _Will you be mine forever?" he said in one breath._

 _Daphne backed away as he stepped closer to her. His eyes were fixed on hers._

" _M-Master Damian?" her voice cracked, looking away, "I don't think I deserve you. You should find someone suitable of your status."_

" _I don't care about that. I love you and only you. You're my life, my happiness, my sadness, my strength. Daphne, you're my everything," he vowed, kissing her on the forehead, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Daphne burst into tears, touched by what he had said. "Yes…" she whispered._

 _The others came out and cheered for the couple. They clapped their hands and sang happy songs. Daphne smiled at her fiancé. He wasn't looking at her, but his face was beat red. He was embarrassed when everyone started to tease him. She chuckled to herself._

* * *

Daphne took a deep breath. Bruce gazed at his daughter-in-law's face. He knew something was troubling her.

"I know that face…" he muttered.

Daphne chuckled. "I know you do…" she replied in the same tone as him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Same old, same old. You son is depressed. It almost affected Dylan tonight…" she replied, sighing.

"Did he tell you why?" Bruce asked in a serious tone.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. He said I shouldn't worry… Please, don't ever mention this to him."

Bruce nodded. He patted her head and kissed her cheek as comfort. Daphne forced a weak smile. She couldn't bear seeing her father-in-law worrying about their marriage. She excused herself to change her clothes. Damian was already in bed, reading a book. It was his routine before going to bed. Daphne changed into a nightdress. She lied down beside him, observing his face.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'll handle it myself," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she muttered.

Damian threw his book and glared at his wife. "Look, I said I'll handle it myself! So, could you please just stop meddling into my business?!" he shouted.

Daphne was taken aback by his words. She bit her lower lip, holding in her tears. She slowly nodded, turned around and went to bed. Damian took a deep breath. He was disappointed at himself for shouting at her. It has been a while since he did that to her.

* * *

Daphne didn't see Damian off at the door that day. Alfred noticed her change of mood. After sending Dylan to his preschool, Alfred served her a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. She ate them quietly.

"You don't look well, Madam," he remarked.

"Yeah. I don't feel so good," she muttered weakly.

"Would you like me to call the doctor?" Bruce asked.

She nodded slowly, saying, "That would be nice."

The two men noticed her swollen eyes. Alfred went ahead to call the family doctor. Daphne rested her head on the sofa. Her stomach felt weird and her head was spinning. She felt nauseous.

"You should get some rest…"

Meanwhile, Damian was greeted by Max and Shirley at the office. They had something to discuss with him. They entered his office. He sat down, switching his computer on.

"Are you sure it's okay to let us handle the Aldrin building?" Shirley asked.

"You two are my trusted friends and Daphne co-signed the contract after all…" Damian explained.

"So she's okay with it?" Max asked.

"Yes. She wanted you two to have a strong connection with us. I guess being best friends is not enough," the young Wayne replied.

"We don't mind if she's okay with it. We'll settle the debts and the companies' withdrawal. You don't have to worry about it," Shirley said professionally.

Max nodded, agreeing with his wife. Damian sank in his chair, sighing. He hoped that his wife would be okay with his decision. He wanted her to focus on her health. She may not notice it but her body was frail and weak. She was getting thinner by day. Damian couldn't really find the reason behind it all.

"You're worried about your wife, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah… She looks weak these few days. I'm worried about her…" he muttered and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Shirley asked.

He shook his head. "I can't say for sure."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Wayne! The baby is already two months old," the doctor said.

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Now remember, you have to watch diet and do not stress yourself out, okay?" the doctor reminded her.

She nodded. "Thank you very much."

She couldn't wait to tell Damian. When afternoon came, Damian would always come back to eat his wife's cooking instead of the cafeteria's cooking. As he entered the manor, he was greeted by a smiling Daphne.

"How was your day?" she asked like she would always do.

"A bit bad…" he muttered, sighing.

Her smile turned into a frown when she heard him. His tone was cold. She hid what she was holding into her pocket: a letter from the doctor. Bruce was waiting to eat with his son. He was expecting that Daphne had told Damian the good news, but when he saw his son's serious face, he knew something was off. He glanced up at Daphne. The young woman shook her head slowly. Alfred helped Daphne serve lunch. She would take a seat beside her husband and eat with them, but that day, she didn't feel like doing so. She excused herself to head to rest.

"Is she alright, father?" Damian asked.

"You should check up on her before going back to the office," Bruce replied.

Damian nodded. After lunch, he went upstairs to check up on his wife. He even brought her lunch with him. Daphne was sleeping. He entered the room quietly. He saw a folded paper on the desk. He read it, surprised by the news.

"Honey…is that you?" Daphne stirred and woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up…" he muttered.

"You've read the letter?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"Y-Yeah. I didn't know you're pregnant," he replied, smiling.

He sat beside his wife. She nodded to his words. He kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug. She wondered what was written in the letter. His hands were holding onto it so tightly. His expression wasn't giving any clue to her as well. Daphne kissed his cheek before saying that she wanted to rest.

"I'll come home early tonight. You don't have to cook. I'll do that with Pennyworth's help," he said.

"Thanks…" she replied.

Damian nodded. He ripped the piece of paper and threw it away before heading back to the office.

* * *

"Madam, please sit down. Let me do the work," Alfred insisted when he saw Daphne taking out the ingredients for dinner.

"But, I missed cooking…" she complained, frowning.

"Mommy, listen to Alfred," Dylan muttered, pulling at her dress.

She flashed a smile at her son. Alfred urged her to sit down at the counter as he started on dinner. Dylan helped by washing some vegetables and chicken. Alfred told him to sit with his mother. Daphne caressed the boy's head. He rubbed his mother's belly lovingly.

"I can't wait!" he cooed.

"I can't wait too, Master Dylan," Alfred remarked, chuckling, "After all, there are only two weeks left before the due."

"Yes, I'm to be admitted this Monday. I hope he didn't forget," Daphne sighed.

"He won't, Madam," the butler reassured her.

Damian had been busy with work. Whenever he comes home, there was a look on his face that made Daphne not to bother him. She went on her weekly check up with Alfred or Bruce. He never asked about the baby and she never said a word. She wasn't stressed out by it because she knows her husband all too well.

"I heard Master Dick is coming for dinner tonight," Alfred changed the subject.

"Oh…yeah. He texted me about it," Daphne replied.

Dylan was humming a tune to the belly, hoping that the baby would hear it. He wasn't listening to what his mother and Alfred were talking about. Bruce entered the kitchen. He nodded to Daphne and she nodded back.

"Dylan seems so excited," he remarked.

"He just can't wait to be a brother," Daphne smiled.

Bruce nodded, sitting down beside her, "Did you remind him?"

The woman looked away, shaking her head. "No. He's too occupied with work. I don't want to bother him."

The father-in-law took her hands into his. He caressed it so lovingly. She gave out a gentle smile. Dylan tilted his head to the side at what his grandfather was doing. He suddenly slapped his hands away from his mother's.

"Dylan, that's not nice," she said sternly.

"Mommy's hands only for Daddy!" Dylan shouted angrily.

Bruce laughed. "He has a point."

"I'm really sorry," the mother apologized.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No need. He's very protective of you…just like a certain someone who admit it at all…"

Daphne smiled. She knew he was talking about Damian. As they were happily talking about the old days, Daphne felt nauseous. She rushed to the toilet. When she came back, she didn't speak at all. Alfred and Bruce noticed that her lips were pale. They were worried, but she kept on wearing a smile and trying to ensure them that she was okay.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here you are! El grand finale, everyone. This chapter consists of flashback after flashback so bear with me, okay?  
I can't believe it's the end! I enjoy writing this!  
I promise you it is still worth your time. Enjoy :) aanddd I think it is not that late to say, "HAPPY 2017!" - ( _1/8/2017_ )**

 **Chapter 36:**

Damian gazed into the sky through his windows. He was in his office, having some free time before another big meeting. He didn't want anyone to bother him so he had asked his personal assistant to be on guard at his door. He caught sight of two sparrows flying together. His lips formed a smile.

"Oh, right! Today is Dylan's birthday," he suddenly exclaimed.

He called for his assistant. She came in and told him that his next meeting was in 10 minutes. He nodded to her. She nodded back.

"Clear my schedule after this meeting, please," he requested.

"Yes, sir," she replied and left.

He took a seat at his table and reviewed his presentation for the upcoming meeting. There was a frame with his wife's photo right beside his computer. It was a picture of her in her maid uniform. Her smiling face flashed into his mind. He bit his lower lip.

* * *

" _Good morning," Damian said as he entered the kitchen._

" _Good...morning..." there was a hesitation in Daphne's reply._

" _What's for breakfast?" he asked her._

" _I made some pancakes and bacon strips, sir," Alfred replied in her place._

 _Damian nodded. He sat down beside his wife, still fixing his tie. She bit her lower lip. Alfred sighed at his denseness. He served the food and stood in front of the young man. Daphne glanced up at the butler. The butler stared at Damian._

 _He asked, "Are you heading to the office today?"_

 _Damian stopped his munching, stared at the butler and asked, "What kind of question is that? Today is Monday after all..."_

" _Madam Daphne is to be admitted today," Alfred replied, glancing up at the young woman._

 _Damian swallowed his food in an instant. He slapped himself on the forehead, grunting. Daphne felt troubled. She knew that he was very busy._

" _It's okay...I'll ask father to drive me," she stuttered._

 _Damian shook his head. "No, I'll call my assistant and tell her I'll be taking a half day today," he replied._

 _Daphne nodded once. "Okay."_

" _Have you packed everything?" he asked her._

 _She nodded. Alfred formed a smile. He went ahead to send some food for Bruce in his studies. Damian pulled Daphne to rest her head on his shoulder. She heaved a sigh, enjoying the comfort._

" _I've been too occupied with work. I'm sorry..." he whispered._

" _It's okay... I'm okay as long as you're within my reach..." she replied._

* * *

"Within your reach, huh..." Damian sighed.

"Sir, the meeting is about to start," his assistant called.

Damian nodded. He grabbed everything he needed and strolled to the meeting room. That day was a meeting between Wayne Enterprise, a few renowned supply companies and two architectural companies. The meeting ended with another meeting scheduled in a week. He sank into his chair and sighed. His assistant served him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said.

"I've cleared your schedule for this evening," she explained.

"Okay," he replied.

He went straight home. Alfred greeted him like always and told him that his son was still in his room. Damian sighed. He went straight to his son's room. That night, his father had organized a piano recital for Dylan. Bruce did his best to get the Mayor's approval to use the City Hall. Everything had already been set up. When he got to the room, Damian saw Dylan looking at himself in the mirror. He gave out a gentle smile.

"Dad..." Dylan said when he caught sight of him.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked, approaching the twelve-year-old boy.

"Am I going to be okay?" Dylan asked, trembling.

Damian smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. He said, "You're going to be fine. You've practiced a lot and you love the piano."

The boy nodded. He straightened his tie, took a deep breath and went downstairs. A sigh escaped Damian's lips. He took a step out of his son's bedroom. A squeaky voice came from his right. A seven-year-old orange haired girl rushed up to him. She was wearing a purple gown and her long hair was beautifully combed by Alfred. Her wide green eyes sparkled beneath the corridor lights.

She called, "Daddy!"

Smiling, he caught hold of his daughter and said, "Felicia, you can't run in a gown like that..."

"Do I look beautiful?" she asked.

Damian nodded. "As your mother did..."

Felicia giggled. She took her father's hand, pulling him to follow her. As he watched his daughter's back, he was reminded of his wife.

 _Were you happy having me as your husband?_

Damian drove the car with Dylan in the passenger seat. Felicia sat at the back with her grandfather and Alfred.

"Dad," Dylan suddenly called.

"What's up?" Damian asked, glancing up at the boy.

He was looking out through the window. "Do you…miss Mom?" he suddenly asked.

Forming a smile, the father replied, "There is not a second that I don't miss her. She is my life, my everything…"

"Hmm…" the son replied.

They got to the City Hall. Most of Dylan's friends from school had already arrived and some came with their parents. Damian's job was to entertain the adults. Max and Shirley made an appearance. They searched for Damian and found him near the stage. The man stared and gave out a small smile to his friends.

"Nice party," Max said.

"Thank you for coming," Damian said to them.

"Well, Stella was looking forward to it. She's looking for Dylan by the way," Shirley replied.

"Dylan's getting ready to play the piano. We'll cut the cake after that," the man explained.

"Daddy!" Felicia's voice was heard.

Her father picked her up into his arms. Shirley and Max smiled to the little girl. She blinked at the couple. A boy, about two years older than Dylan came to view. He bowed as a greeting to Damian. Felicia chuckled at the boy and waved. The young teen smiled back at her.

"Do you know him, Felicia?" Damian asked, confused at his daughter's behavior.

"Yes. Big Bro Rex. He gave me candy just now," the little girl replied.

Rex nodded. Max patted his son's head. Alfred was about to make an announcement. Damian turned to look at the stage. He caught sight of Dylan. The boy was trembling because he was nervous. Damian sighed and smiled to himself. Shirley and Max knew why.

* * *

 _Daphne held Damian's hand tighter. He knew she was nervous, so he pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head, making her smile._

" _Thanks for making my wish come true," she whispered._

" _He's going to do great," he reassured her._

" _I know," she sighed._

 _Applause was heard as a four-year-old Dylan stepped onto the stage. Damian kissed his wife's forehead and wished her luck. She smiled before getting up to the stage as well. Dylan bowed and she curtsied. Then, they both took a seat on the chair. In front of them was a big piano. Daphne was going to assist Dylan as he played a song. They started to play. It was a cheery song and the audience were moved at how well the little boy played._

" _What a cute beat," one of the judges said._

" _Yes, it is as if you want to get up and dance to it," the one beside her said._

 _Damian smiled to himself. He imagined a happy Daphne running up to him in her maid uniform and telling him all her stories._

* * *

Damian was awoken by a shake on his shoulder. Max gestured towards Dylan who was just about to play the piano. The sheet he had chosen was his mother's favorite. As he started to play, Damian was again reminded of Daphne. He could imagine Daphne sitting beside her son, assisting him. She would always do that. It was one the ways for her to connect with him.

"He's become as good as Daphne," Shirley remarked.

"Yeah..." Damian replied, looking away.

Felicia pulled at the hem of his coat, grabbing his attention. She smiled sweetly at her father. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. She hugged him dearly. Shirley smiled at the two. She gazed back to Dylan.

 _I wish you were here, Daphne..._

Dylan bowed, accepting the applauses from his audience. He was sweating but he was happy. He got down the stage and rushed up to his father. Damian held his shoulder and nodded. Felicia wanted him to hold her. He held his baby sister in his arms. She cooed happily.

"You were great," Damian said to his son.

"Is she...proud of me?" he asked hesitantly.

Smiling, the father replied, "I'm sure, she is."

Dylan smiled happily. After that, he had to cut the cake. Everyone enjoyed the party. As Damian was busy talking to one of his strongest stockholders, Bruce came up to him with a glass of wine. He turned to his father. Bruce gestured towards the entrance of the hall. He nodded to his father and followed him outside. Bruce sipped his wine, looking at the sky.

"Is something wrong, father?" Damian asked.

"This year...marks seven years since she died," he started.

Staring at the sky too, Damian muttered, "Yeah."

* * *

 _Dick punched the twenty-five-year-old Damian in rage. Bruce did nothing to stop him. The man held his brother's collar, piercing his glares at him. Damian didn't say anything. He met Dick's eyes, confused about his anger._

" _Your wife was in labor and you're worried about work?!" Dick shouted._

" _I had an important meeting with someone from Dubai," Damian explaining._

 _Dick shouted again, "Stop making excuses! Don't you care?! Don't you love her?!"_

 _Damian pushed his hands away. He fixed his tie, glancing up at his father who couldn't hide the fact that he was crying a few minutes ago. A nurse came by with her gaze on the floor. She greeted Damian and escorted him to the room where they kept the newborn babies. She showed him his baby and he took her into his arms._

" _Mrs. Wayne told me that she would like to name this baby, Felicia," the nurse said._

" _Yeah. She told me that once..." he nodded, gazing at the baby, "Can I...see my wife?"_

 _There was a pause before the nurse nodded. He followed her to an exclusive ward. Damian froze when he saw his wife, pale and frail, sleeping in bed. Her breathing was ragged and she was coughing every minute. He ran up to her after asking the nurse to hold little Felicia. He held her hands in his and she smiled sweetly at him._

" _Why didn't you let them call me?" he asked her._

 _She smiled and replied, "I know you were busy with work, so I didn't want to bother you."_

" _My work is not my top priority, you know? What happened to you?" his voice cracked._

" _My body was weak since I was pregnant with this little one... She may be our last," she explained._

 _Dick came in with a dejected face. "She coughed out blood when she was in labor. The doctor said she doesn't have much time."_

" _W-What?" the husband's voice cracked._

 _Daphne caressed his cheek. "Don't be sad. You have Dylan and Felicia now. Take good care of them," she said to him._

 _She coughed again, covering it with a cloth. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. Daphne heaved a sigh. Dick and the nurse left them alone. Damian held in his sobs as his tears poured down his cheeks. He hid his face in her hair. Daphne's holds on his arms were getting weaker and weaker._

" _Damian…thank you…" she whispered._

 _Within ten minutes, her hands fell to her side, lifeless. Damian shook her a few times. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs, hugging her tight. The doctor and his nurses came in to check her. The husband was told to wait outside. Dick was pacing around the walkway while Damian sat down on a chair. The doctor came out to give the bad news. Dick fell to his knees, Bruce froze as shocked enveloped him. Damian was, of course, surprised to hear the news. He cried and screamed, running into the room and watching his wife's lifeless body. He fell onto his knees right beside the bed, crying out loud. His family had to calm him down._

" _Daphne, I'm sorry…" he whimpered._

* * *

Damian wiped away a tear from his right eye. He took a deep breath before looking at his father. Bruce had finished his wine and was now staring at the empty glass. Alfred made an appearance with the Raven of the Titans. She was wearing a purple dress with a coat. She kept her hair long, just like how Daphne used to. Damian was surprised to see her. She vaguely smiled with a straight face. Bruce and Alfred left the two alone.

"It has been a long time, Damian," she said to him.

"Raven? You look...beautiful," Damian choked.

Chuckling, she muttered, "And here I thought you would never praise any other woman than your wife."

The man laughed awkwardly. Raven took out a shoe box with Damian's name written on it. He recognized the handwriting.

"I promised to hold on to it for her. She said whenever I feel like you're ready, I should hand it over to you," Raven explained.

"What is in it?" he asked.

"The box has your name on it, not mine, so I don't know what's inside..." the woman replied.

Damian took it. Raven excused herself to go meet Dylan and Felicia. The two children were busy eating and talking with Rex and Stella. Damian opened the box immediately. Inside were Daphne's Phoenix mask, her original hairpin, the matching rings that Delphinium had given on her fourteenth birthday and a folded piece of paper. When he took it, a photo slipped out of the paper. It was a picture of when Damian first moved here. Daphne was looking at him with her head tilted and a smile on her face while Damian was looking away with an annoyed face. He was reluctant to take a picture at the time but she managed to coax him.

 _To remember this day: the day Bruce Wayne had a son!_

Daphne's voice echoed in his mind. Tears started to trail down his cheeks as he read the paper.

'I will always love you, Damian Wayne – Daphne Aldrin Grayson'

He covered his mouth as a loud sniff was coming. He had found the answer her was looking for. Dylan and Felicia ran up to him when they caught him crying alone. He gazed at his two children, resembling a lot more of his wife than him. They smiled at their crying father.

 _Were you happy having me as your husband? - Yes..._

"Daphne, rest in peace..." he whispered.

* * *

 **I think I like the ending. How about you?**

 **So!  
I was thinking of doing an art for Felicia, Dylan and their father. I will update it in my dA or deviantArt once I'm done.  
Stay tuned~!**

 **Thank you all who have enjoyed this story. Thank you for being my readers and for supporting me. I love you guys!**


End file.
